


Tramite

by boll11, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasmi, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, famiglia Hale, ma Stiles ha la scintilla, non a caso Laura e Derek sono fratello e sorella, non si chiamano incantesimi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Voglio aiutare il branco» rifletté Stiles a voce alta, massaggiandosi con ferocia le tempie, per niente conscio di quanta forza ci stava mettendo. «Voglio fare la mia parte. Voglio che il branco resti unito. Voglio un Tramite perché ho bisogno di essere un buon Emissario. Posso essere un buon Emissario, ho solo bisogno di un consigliere meno criptico di quello stronzo di Deaton e di capire come usare il mio potenziale e… voglio un Tramite. Lo voglio, mi serve perché non posso continuare a essere un peso per tutti. Voglio un Tramite e lo avrò, alla faccia di Deaton e anche di Derek!»</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Racconto di Nykyo e illustrazioni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11">Boll11</a></span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. L'apprendista stregone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).



> Dedico questo racconto alla mia [Lori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) e a [CiciCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe) che, mentre io scrivevo di Laura, stava raccontando di una splendida Cora. Una Cora di cui la mia Laura andrebbe immensamente orgogliosa.
> 
>  
> 
> Ringrazio Lori per il supporto, il plottaggio, il betaggio e in sostanza perché esiste, se no dovrebbero inventarla ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Un grazie gigantesco anche a [Boll11](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11) che mi ha fatto l'onore di disegnare per me e mi ha resa immensamente felice anche solo per questo. Troverete le sue [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5438849) sparse per tutto il racconto.

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/11%20-%20Tramite_zpsjkfkvi0h.jpg)

 

 

 

**Tramite**

 

 

 ** _tramite[trà-mi-te]_** s., prep.

• s.m. 1 non com. Via di comunicazione, passaggio;

2 Mezzo di contatto, elemento di collegamento o di raccordo; riferito a persone, intermediario.

 • loc. prep. per il t. di, attraverso, per mezzo di.

• prep. Per mezzo di qlco. o qlcu..

• sec. XIV

 

**I. L’apprendista stregone**

 

«Non sei pronto per evocare il tuo Tramite» cantilenò Stiles, imitando in maniera caricaturale il tono con cui Deaton aveva liquidato le sue richieste giusto una decina di giorni prima. La sua voce si fece ancora più stridula e teatrale, mentre Stiles rincarava la dose del suo sfottò solitario e aggiungeva un pizzico di polvere bianca agli ingredienti che aveva appena sminuzzato in una ciotola di rame. «Non sei pronto nemmeno per parlarne, anzi, scordati di aver letto che esistono i Tramiti, ci sono Emissari che non riescono mai a evocarne uno, mai, mai, mai in tutta la loro lunga, lunghissima esistenza da druidi saggi e potenti e misteriosi e bla, bla, bla e tu sei solo un ragazzino e un apprendista alle prime armi e io mi diverto un mondo a non risponderti, se non in modo arrogante e criptico e del tutto inutile, perché sei un povero pivello, Stilinski!»

Ovviamente Deaton non era lì per sentirlo, ed era quasi un peccato. Stiles sapeva di essere sul serio infantile quando iniziava a fare smorfie e boccacce ogni volta che Deaton si comportava come uno Yoda più stronzo e irritante e gli voltava le spalle blaterando su quanto lui non era pronto per cimentarsi in questo o quell’incantesimo.

«Non si dice incantesimo, Stiles.» Gli scappò da ridere mentre correggeva i suoi stessi pensieri, sempre nel tono saccente del proprio mentore. «Non siamo maghi o stregoni, siamo druidi, siamo palloni gonfiati discendenti più o meno diretti di un popolo le cui origini sono risalenti addirittura all’epoca precedente alla colonizzazione romana, siamo… Puttanate!» Certo, scimmiottarlo era una bambinata, ma Deaton, quando ci si metteva, era seriamente insopportabile. «É un incantesimo, è magia, lo chiamo come diavolo mi pare, ecco. Incantesimo, incantesimo, incantesimo!»

Se fosse stato presente Deaton avrebbe storto il muso in un’espressione disgustata di totale disapprovazione. Lui e le sue manie sul riserbo e sull’arrivare alla conoscenza per gradi.

Stiles non l’aveva mai amato più di tanto e non si era mai fidato di lui fino in fondo. Avrebbe preferito farsi istruire da chiunque altro, ma ultimamente il branco era un po’ a corto di druidi. Non che quando a spasso per Beacon Hills ce n’erano stati almeno tre la situazione fosse stata granché migliore. Morell poteva passare - a Stiles non dispiaceva, se non altro lei non girava troppo introno alle cose - ma Jennifer Blake era stata un altro paio di maniche. Anche a non voler ripensare alle conseguenze del suo tentativo di riattivare il Nemeton – e no, grazie, Stiles non voleva proprio ripensarci – un Darach era comunque il tipo di compagno di giochi di cui potendo la gente faceva volentieri a meno. Beh, in ogni caso, Morell era sparita chissà dove e Deaton era il solo druido ed ex Emissario a disposizione. Da quando Stiles aveva capito di possedere il potenziale per diventare Emissario a sua volta, ossia di avere la Scintilla, come l’avrebbe chiamata Deaton stesso, imparare a gestire il proprio potere era diventata la sola opzione possibile.

Non era successo da molto. Era passato giusto qualche mese dal momento in cui Stiles si era ritrovato a gestire un’emergenza potendo fare conto solo sulla propria inventiva e testardaggine, nonché su un barattolo di vischio polverizzato. Non molto con cui arrangiarsi, ma Stiles se l’era cavata e gli era tornata in mente quella volta in cui era riuscito a chiudere un cerchio protettivo pur non avendo cenere di sorbo a sufficienza. Le rotelle che giravano e giravano nella sua mente avevano cominciato ad andare metaforicamente a una velocità doppia, cioè a correre impazzite fin quasi a grippare, finché non avevano iniziato a macinare davvero e un sacco di cose erano apparse più chiare. Messo alle strette Deaton aveva vuotato il sacco, ammettendo che fin dalla faccenda con il Kanima aveva sospettato che Stiles possedesse il dono. Il necessario per diventare un druido, insomma, e un domani un Emissario. E a quel punto si era offerto di essere il suo insegnante.

Stiles l’aveva sbranato mentalmente con le zanne che non possedeva, poi si era calmato un po’, e dopo incazzato di nuovo. Deaton era impossibile. Non aveva voluto giustificarsi per non avergliene parlato prima, non si era scusato, non si era mostrato contrito né niente di niente. Si era solo detto disponibile a prenderlo come apprendista. Stiles l’aveva detestato con tutta l’anima, però era l’ultima persona al mondo che potesse permettersi di sindacare la passione altrui per bugie e omissioni e, soprattutto, aveva davvero poca scelta, a meno di non voler ignorare le proprie capacità o rassegnarsi a cercare un mentore altrove. E, ovviamente, Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare Beacon Hills per chissà quanto tempo, allontanandosi da suo padre e dal branco. Non se ne parlava proprio, era fuori questione. Quindi, ok, Deaton era il suo maestro, e Stiles era disposto a dargli retta, ad ascoltarlo, a imparare quanto più possibile. Il che non voleva dire che fosse anche pronto a lasciarsi zittire o liquidare ogni volta che provava a porre domande intelligenti e un filo più curiose.

Deaton non voleva affrontare il discorso dei Tramiti? Perfetto! Stiles ne aveva preso atto e si era procurato tutte le informazioni che era possibile trovare senza il suo aiuto. Non erano poi molte e in alcuni casi erano contraddittorie, spesso lacunose e per lo più riportate da qualcuno che le aveva trascritte e tradotte copiandole da vecchi tomi in Latino o in altre lingue nella loro versione medioevale – per lo più Inglese e Francese, ma esistevano anche un paio di testi in Tedesco e uno in Russo – ragion per cui nessuna era davvero esaustiva. Ma il rituale per evocare il proprio Tramite era riportato sostanzialmente identico in tutti i libri e gli ingredienti non erano poi così complicati da reperire.

Con Deaton fuori città per chissà quale impegno che non si era degnato di spiegargli nel dettaglio, Stiles non aveva saputo resistere.

Era stufo del paternalismo del suo mentore e della lentezza estenuante con cui gli stava insegnando a controllare il suo potenziale druidico e a diventare una futura risorsa anche diplomatica per il branco. Deaton si comportava come se fosse ancora un Emissario e, nello stesso tempo, come se non lo fosse affatto. A Stiles dava sui nervi. Pensava che ascoltarlo e apprendere da lui fosse giusto, ovviamente, però non riusciva a non scalpitare. Alla velocità che Deaton aveva deciso di tenere per addestralo ci sarebbe voluta un’eternità prima che lui potesse essere di qualche reale utilità per i suoi amici.

Già da un po’ di tempo Stiles si era rassegnato al fatto che, per quanto valevoli potessero essere i suoi consigli e la sua capacità di pensare fuori dagli schemi, in caso di combattimento il suo essere l’umano indifeso rappresentava una debolezza. Perfino Lydia, pur essendo uno scricciolo, stava imparando a cavarsela meglio di lui. Se non altro era meno scoordinata e più incline a rimanere nelle retrovie quando proprio non aveva modo di dare una mano. Stiles non ci riusciva. Il pericolo lo terrorizzava ma lo rendeva più incosciente che vigliacco. Aveva provato a imparare qualche trucchetto e fingeva che bastasse portarsi dietro una mazza da baseball per essere al sicuro, ma la verità era che la lotta corpo a corpo non faceva per lui, pistole e archi tra le sue mani rappresentavano solo un pericolo di eventuale fuoco amico e ad armeggiare con una spada, oltre a correre il rischio di tagliarsi via un piede, si sentiva nauseato. Gli tornavano in mente ricordi che gli appartenevano soltanto in parte, rivedeva il viso di Scott distorto dal dolore e il suo cervello andava in tilt. Kira era stata gentile a provare a dargli una lezione di scherma, diversi mesi prima, Stiles lo sapeva e non le dava alcuna colpa per la crisi di panico che l’aveva travolto all’improvviso, però non ci aveva mai più riprovato.

Aveva preso atto di essere un anello debole, se non proprio del tutto indifeso, quanto meno troppo vulnerabile. Non era stato poi così terribile ammetterlo con se stesso, ok, ma il motivo per cui ne aveva sofferto meno del previsto era stato la consapevolezza di possedere dentro di sé la Scintilla. Prima di rendersene conto con certezza, in effetti, Stiles non aveva mai voluto riflettere più di tanto sulle proprie fragilità e sulla possibilità di nuocere indirettamente al branco per il solo fatto di aver bisogno che gli altri lo proteggessero costantemente. Dopo aver scoperto in sé quel potenziale la sua prospettiva era cambiata. Si era sentito più sereno, come se dalle sue spalle fosse stato tolto un peso che non era mai stato del tutto conscio di aver sostenuto. Di macigni che gli gravavano sul cuore Stiles ne aveva sempre avuti fin troppi, che ce ne fosse uno in meno era già una grande vittoria. Significava non solo che non doveva per forza essere di intralcio al branco, ma che poteva diventare una vera risorsa per tutti gli altri.

Scott, Liam e Derek erano dotati di artigli, zanne, supersensi e forza da lupi, Lydia aveva un cervellino da genio e poteri che diventavano sempre meno ingestibili e indecifrabili, Kira poteva contare su fulmini, elettricità e abilità da spadaccina e Parrish possedeva… beh, nessuno l’aveva ancora capito con esattezza, Jordan compreso, ma qualcosa che riguardava il fuoco, ecco, sì, esatto! E Stiles aveva la potenzialità di diventare un druido e un Emissario, di essere di aiuto e di difendersi da solo, senza timore che le persone che amava potessero andarci di mezzo. Stiles poteva imparare e non avrebbe mai più sognato di ritrovarsi impotente durante una battaglia o, peggio ancora, di fronteggiare con terrore una qualche creatura pronta a usarlo come un’arma per distruggere e uccidere le persone che gli erano più care.

Non c’era da meravigliarsi se si sentiva impaziente. Specie da quando Malia era partita con Braeden e aveva deciso che non voleva che lui la aspettasse, sentendosi legato da questo o quell’impegno.

Stiles aveva investito così tanto tempo, dedizione e sentimento nell’essere sempre presente per starle accanto mentre Malia imparava da capo come essere umana, che dopo che si erano detti addio si era sentito svuotato e più inutile che mai. Sentirsi privo di un fine, alla lunga, l’aveva ferito e destabilizzato, era stato peggio della perdita o della sensazione che gli si fosse spezzato il cuore. Studiare con Deaton gli stava ridando uno scopo ed era qualcosa di cui Stiles era grato al destino e perfino a Deaton stesso. Ma tutti i “dico e non dico” e il continuo posticipare e la scelta di Deaton di tarare la velocità del suo apprendistato sulla quella di una tartaruga moribonda e sciancata era una cosa che mandava Stiles al manicomio.

Aveva letto dei Tramiti per puro caso, mentre faceva ricerche su una delle più antiche famiglie di druidi mai esistite – si diceva che il loro capostipite fosse stato Merlino in persona – e gli era parso più che naturale fare domande al riguardo, visto che a quanto pareva un Tramite era in grado di stabilizzare i poteri del druido a cui era legato, poteva esaltarli ed espanderli, e creava un legame peculiare e molto prezioso con il branco di cui l’evocatore era Emissario.

Cosa c’era di male nel volerne sapere di più e nel chiedere se Deaton aveva avuto un Tramite e se lo aveva ancora, malgrado non fosse più l’Emissario di nessun branco? Erano tutte curiosità legittime e Deaton le aveva ignorate e si era limitato a uno dei suoi soliti, insopportabili «Non sei ancora pronto. Non capiresti. Tutto a suo tempo». Come no? I tempi di Deaton erano praticamente biblici e Stiles era in grado di documentarsi anche senza le sue risposte troppo preziose per essere elargite a un povero pivello.

Come se non fosse bastato ci si era messo anche Derek. Ah, Derek il saggio. Era passato da Deaton per ritirare una qualche erba e aveva ascoltato la parte finale della discussione con Stiles e, naturalmente, si era sentito in diritto e in dovere di dire la sua, spalleggiando il veterinario. Stiles l’aveva odiato, lui e il suo «Tutta questa faccenda del diventare un Emissario comporta più rischi di quello che pensi, Stiles, non credo che dovresti correre troppo, se Deaton dice che è meglio aspettare penso che dovresti dargli retta».

Derek non si era neppure degnato di guardarlo dritto in faccia mentre contribuiva ad affossare il suo tentativo di convincere Deaton. Oh no, certo che no, Stiles secondo lui non si era meritato che un’occhiata di sbieco, da dietro il riparo di un paio di ciglia che, tra parentesi, non erano mica normali sugli occhi di un maschio, seriamente. Nere, lunghissime, incurvate in una maniera che una ragazza avrebbe ottenuto solo a prezzo di chili di mascara – non che Stiles sapesse granché di mascara, ma fin lì era facile arrivare anche solo con la visione di una paio di reality – che accidenti aveva avuto in mente l’universo quando aveva assemblato Derek Hale? Se almeno tutto quello sforzo avesse avuto un senso. Derek era il più grosso, e perennemente imbronciato, spreco di avvenenza che Stiles avesse mai visto. Uno spreco di avvenenza che di norma parlava per grugniti, monosillabi e alzate di sopracciglio, ma che aveva sentito l’urgente bisogno di rimarcare l’inesperienza di Stiles davanti al suo insegnante. Grazie mille! Come se altrimenti Stiles avrebbe mai potuto convincersi che Derek credeva in lui e nelle sue capacità. Se c’era una cosa in cui Derek era sempre stato chiarissimo era il fatto di considerarlo una palla al piede inutile e fastidiosa, sempre bisognosa di protezione. L’unica volta che Stiles aveva pensato che Derek stesse iniziando a considerarlo come un membro del suo stesso branco da trattare alla pari e in cui credere ciecamente era stato a La Iglesia quando, in apparenza moribondo, l’aveva esortato a salvare Scott.

Peccato che da allora Derek avesse ricominciato a trattarlo come al solito. Anzi, dopo la partenza di Braeden e Malia perfino peggio, quasi che avesse deciso per motivi imperscrutabili che se Braeden l’aveva mollato era colpa di Stiles. Beh, al diavolo anche Derek. Che cosa gliene importava, in fondo? Una volta tornato dal viaggio in cui aveva riportato Cora in Sud America Derek era diventato, in un certo senso, un po’ zen. Da quando aveva imparato a usare le proprie doti di Licantropo alla piena potenza, tanto da potersi trasformare in lupo, la cosa si era fatta ancora più evidente. Era un miglioramento per Derek, bisognava riconoscerlo, ma per Stiles a volte era insopportabile.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta ma ogni tanto gli mancava il vecchio Derek, per quanto egoista fosse pensarlo. Almeno quel Derek quando lo trattava come una nullità non fingeva che fosse perché si preoccupava per lui, e poi quel Derek non li avrebbe mai lasciati. Stiles lo sapeva che era un pensiero mostruoso e inumano e da perfetti stronzi, perché il motivo per cui Derek fino a non molto tempo prima non avrebbe mai lasciato Beacon Hill – non ci era riuscito nemmeno per amore di Cora – era che non aveva nessuno ed era spezzato e aveva un bisogno disperato di espiare e di non essere più così solo e inutile. Ovvio che Stiles si rendeva conto che era orribile ragionare come se voler restare a tutti i costi per Derek fosse stato un bene, Stiles sapeva di essere una brutta persona, in alcune circostanze. Non sempre, ma a volte lo era anche senza essere posseduto da un demone, o almeno aveva sempre creduto di esserlo e probabilmente non si sbagliava, visto che era così infastidito dall’idea che ormai Derek avesse trovato pace al punto di non avere più necessità di nessuno di loro, men che mai di lui, se mai ne aveva avuta.

Era da un pezzo che Stiles si domandava se Derek sarebbe rimasto e perché diavolo avrebbe dovuto farlo, quando a Beacon Hills non aveva provato che dolori e delusioni oltre il limite dell’umana sopportazione. Non dubitava che a quel punto Derek fosse affezionato, a modo suo, a tutto il branco, ma a Beacon Hills non aveva che orribili ricordi, rimorsi, rimpianti. Ora che era più sereno pareva logico che prima o poi decidesse di andarsene, di ricominciare da capo altrove, accanto a Cora o comunque il più possibile lontano da lì.

Il solo ipotizzarlo a Stiles dava sui nervi. No, peggio, gli annodava lo stomaco e lo faceva incazzare e gli riempiva il cervello di pensieri odiosi. Si diceva che era perché il branco aveva subito già fin troppe perdite ed era una cosa che lui non riusciva più a sopportare, ma provare a razionalizzare non cambiava i suoi sentimenti e sentirsi dare contro da Derek mentre lui stava solo cercando di diventare un buon Emissario, per poter fare da collante e tenere più unito il branco, era stato sul serio insopportabile. Al diavolo Derek. Lui e le sue sagge esortazioni e la maniera in cui Deaton aveva annuito con solennità, come per dire che un pivello doveva sempre ascoltare i consigli di chi aveva maggiore esperienza. Deaton l’infallibile, lo si sarebbe detto, non fosse stato per il fatto che Stiles lo conosceva e non era proprio incline a vederlo senza macchia e senza difetti.

«Sai cosa, Yoda del cavolo?» sbraitò Stiles con una smorfia, infischiandosene del fatto che parlare da solo potesse renderlo ridicolo. All’improvviso, ripensare a Derek l’aveva fatto passare dal divertimento di chi sta per combinarne una grossa, con la convinzione che alla fine la passerà liscia e riceverà perfino una pacca sulla spalla, all’irritazione di un’insicurezza che non voleva confessare a se stesso. «É semplice!» sbuffò. «Sarebbe bastato spiegarmi un paio di cose e avrei aspettato, ma so leggere e questo rituale è talmente facile che perfino il novellino qui presente ha capito come si fa. L’ho studiato e che ti piaccia o no posso farlo anche da solo, ora e subito. Quando avrò un Tramite vedremo se pensi ancora che devo aspettare e aspettare e aspettare fino a quando non sarò vecchio come Matusalemme! Quando avrò un Tramite mi farò spiegare le cose che tu non ti abbassi nemmeno a nominare perché non sono ancora degno. É una caratteristica dei Tramiti: consigliare l’Emissario che li evoca. E io lo so perché so documentarmi e non sono stupido. Quindi avrò un Tramite tutto mio e poi vedremo chi è il pivello!»

Sì, Deaton avrebbe cambiato idea e Derek si sarebbe rimangiato le sue stupide esortazioni alla prudenza. Non che fossero del tutto sbagliate, e magari Stiles le avrebbe ascoltate, se fossero venute da qualcun altro. O forse no.

In realtà Stiles si rendeva conto che forse sarebbe stato meglio chiedere una mano a Lydia, almeno su un paio di informazioni che avevano a che fare con il Latino o con l’Inglese medievale. Non tutte le notizie che aveva trovato sullo scopo effettivo dei Tramiti erano inequivocabili, per esempio non era poi così chiaro se, una volta evocato, il proprio Tramite potesse essere congedato o se il suo collegamento con l’Emissario che lo richiamava fosse destinato a durare per sempre. Nei testi c’erano un paio di riferimenti nebulosi ai branchi di appartenenza, a qualcosa che riguardava gli Alpha e ad almeno un paio di altri dettagli di minore importanza. Stiles se ne rendeva conto, ma a parte la tendenza di Lydia a essere anche lei molto prudente e a consigliargli di dare retta a Deaton, tutte le informazioni che Stiles aveva potuto reperire concordavano su un fatto fondamentale: il Tramite era un alleato per l’Emissario, un aiutante, un consigliere perfino. Il Tramite non era mai dannoso per l’Emissario o per il branco, era sempre e soltanto un’ottima risorsa. Non era un pericolo e Stiles non vedeva come provare a evocarne uno potesse cacciarlo nei guai.

A quanto aveva letto non era detto che l’evocazione riuscisse. Non tutti gli Emissari potevano contare su un Tramite. Non tutti erano abbastanza fortunati e potenti da averne uno a disposizione. Il peggio che poteva succedere era che il rito non funzionasse e, in quel caso, nessuno ne avrebbe saputo mai nulla. Se invece Stiles ci riusciva, bene, Deaton avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prenderlo più sul serio! Sì, ok, forse era da presuntuosi pensarla così, ma Stiles era davvero stufo di non servire a un bel nulla e di avere paura anche quando non lo mostrava. Era stufo marcio di sentirsi sempre in bilico, mai abbastanza sicuro, mai indispensabile fino in fondo. Aveva trovato il suo posto nel branco, o se non altro capito quale sarebbe stato in futuro, e non intendeva perdere tempo prima di raggiungere la meta. Non se lo poteva permettere e lasciare che altri membri del branco, per un motivo o per l’altro, si allontanassero o si perdessero. Come Emissario avrebbe potuto fare di più, proteggere quelli che amava, tenerli uniti.

«Ce la posso fare!» disse a se stesso, poi annuì e aggiunse una minuscola ciocca dei suoi capelli al mucchietto di polveri e foglie sminuzzate che giaceva nel piattino appoggiato vicino ai suoi piedi.

Seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento di camera sua, con le maniche di una delle solite camice di flanella arrotolate fino ai gomiti e i jeans un po’ consumati sugli orli, Stiles era consapevole di non avere un’aria solenne e ieratica, ma pazienza, in fondo nessuno dei druidi che conosceva aveva mai usato una tunica come nei film o nelle leggende. Non era mica Gandalf il Grigio e non aveva bisogno di esserlo per mostrare a se stesso e agli altri che finalmente c’era qualcosa in cui era davvero capace. Qualcosa che lo rendeva speciale e unico e non solo strambo e incasinato, troppo agitato e chiassoso per la media della gente normale.

Tutti i libri che riportavano il rituale dicevano che chi lo compiva doveva svuotare la mente di ogni pensiero che non fosse il branco e il motivo focale per cui si desiderava esserne l’Emissario. Per Stiles quella era la parte difficile dell’incantesimo. Sì, incantesimo, alla faccia di Deaton. Doveva ammettere che era complicato. Nessun concetto al mondo gli era alieno tanto quanto quello di un cervello svuotato quasi completamente da riflessioni o anche solo da flash troppo veloci per concretizzarsi in vere e proprie idee. Per lui evitare quel continuo sfrecciare di impulsi e di pensieri dentro la sua scatola cranica era un’impresa titanica più che per chiunque altro, per via della sua patologia. Il perenne rimbalzare di immagini e mezzi concetti mai del tutto coagulati era parte della sua natura e Stiles non poteva farci niente. In alcune occasioni si era reso conto che, probabilmente, se anche ci fosse stato un modo per farlo, non avrebbe comunque voluto porci rimedio. In fondo la sua malattia e il suo carattere ormai erano intrecciati così strettamente che non sempre era facile distinguere l’una dall’altro. Stiles non riusciva a immaginarsi senza quel ronzio fisso nella mente, senza il bisogno compulsivo di essere sempre in movimento. Se la sua iperattività fosse sparita lui chi sarebbe stato? Non era sicuro che uno Stiles guarito gli sarebbe piaciuto più di quello attuale, per quanto poco si amasse nei suoi momenti più bui, però quando si trattava di concentrarsi, cavolo, essere ciò che era diventava un incubo. Merda! Era stressante.

Ok, se non riusciva a non pensare a nulla di nulla forse poteva provare concentrandosi su un’idea sola. Era pur sempre ciò che il rito prevedeva, giusto?

«Voglio aiutare il branco» rifletté a voce alta, massaggiandosi con ferocia le tempie, per niente conscio di quanta forza ci stava mettendo. «Voglio fare la mia parte. Voglio che il branco resti unito. Voglio un Tramite perché ho bisogno di essere un buon Emissario. Posso essere un buon Emissario, ho solo bisogno di un consigliere meno criptico di quello stronzo di Deaton e di capire come usare il mio potenziale e… voglio un Tramite. Lo voglio, mi serve perché non posso continuare a essere un peso per tutti. Voglio un Tramite e lo avrò, alla faccia di Deaton e anche di Derek!»

Si punse il dito mentre ancora finiva di pronunciare le ultime parole e fingeva di non aver notato quanto erano suonate infantili e rabbiose.

Era buffa questa cosa del sangue da versare su tutti gli altri ingredienti, come nelle favole, come se non fosse un rito vero ma solo un cliché in un film sui druidi. Era ridicolo, eppure doveva funzionare e Stiles ci credeva al punto che non appena la goccia che si era spremuto da un polpastrello toccò la montagnola di polvere, erbe e capelli su cui l’aveva versata ci fu un piccolo scoppio, come di un petardo tutto scintille, e gli ingredienti presero fuoco. Durò un istante, fu una vampa rossa e alta al punto che Stiles quasi cadde all’indietro mentre si scostava di scatto per non ritrovarsi con le ciglia e le sopracciglia strinate e la punta del naso malamente arrostita. Sarebbe stato un bel problemino spiegare a suo padre, che al momento era fuori per uno dei soliti turni di notte, come mai era finito al pronto soccorso con il tipo di ustioni che aveva rischiato già una volta, da bambino, ficcanasando riguardo al meccanismo di un fornelletto da campeggio. No, spiegare un incidente del genere non sarebbe stato per nulla divertente.

Nel frattempo dalle ceneri già del tutto estinte degli ingredienti che Stiles aveva dosato con cura, secondo una ricetta antica di secoli, si stava sollevando una lenta spirale di fumo. Stiles la osservò preoccupato perché era nerissima e, malgrado tutto ciò che aveva letto sul fatto che un Tramite non era mai nocivo per chi lo evocava o per il branco di cui l’evocatore era l’Emissario, quel lungo ricciolo scuro non aveva affatto un’aria innocua. Sembrava un tentacolo. Aveva un che di… era da pazzi pensarlo, ma se una voluta di fumo poteva avere un che di vagamente nervoso, beh, quella lo aveva.

Stiles si era aspettato che dal nulla, dopo la fiammata, saltasse fuori uno spirito, una specie di fantasma, non sapeva bene in che forma perché su quel punto i testi non erano chiarissimi o forse lui non era poi così ferrato in Inglese medioevale quanto amava credere. Invece c’era solo fumo. Il fumo era nero come la pece e stava salendo e salendo, finché non arrivò a toccare il soffitto. Stiles non fece in tempo a preoccuparsi dell’eventualità di un alone bruciacchiato sul bianco dell’intonaco e di quanto male l’avrebbe presa lo Sceriffo. Non appena arrivato all’altezza della volta il fumo cominciò a riscendere verso il pavimento come una specie di assurda fontanella. Mano mano che raggiungeva il suolo prese a raggrumarsi e a cambiare, assumendo una forma sempre più distinguibile. O quasi. Per un istante a Stiles parve di scorgere un lupo, ma poi i contorni sfumarono e quella strana creatura che doveva essere il suo Tramite iniziò a mutare di nuovo, prima lentamente e poi a una velocità tale che, di punto in bianco, Stiles si ritrovò davanti una giovane donna. Incorporea, semi trasparente, dal viso familiare e dall’aspetto decisamente incazzato.

Stiles non riusciva a crederci. Non aveva senso. Ci era riuscito, aveva evocato un Tramite, era potente e determinato abbastanza da avere un Tramite senza essere ancora diventato ufficialmente un Emissario. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi fiero e gonfio di orgoglio, ma non ci riusciva perché era troppo stranito. Era difficile non esserlo, quando ti ritrovavi di fronte uno spettro dall’aria infuriata che ti puntava contro un dito incorporeo strillando: «Tu! Brutto…»

 


	2. II. Uno spirito in gabbia

**II. Uno spirito in gabbia.**

 

Furiosa, ecco come si sentiva. No, più che furiosa, era… era… Laura era confusa e in vena di squarciare la gola del ragazzino imbecille che aveva davanti, e di farlo con i denti. Non ci poteva credere, davvero.

«Non ricordo molto di cosa è successo dopo che sono morta» strillò, odiando ogni acuto eccessivo che le era sfuggito e le aveva reso stridula la voce. «Ma la tua faccia me la ricordo. Ricordo zio Peter e il buio e che non volevo… ah! Non sono affari tuoi! Però mi ricordo la tua faccia prima che tutto diventasse… prima di smettere di percepire qualunque cosa. Zio Peter mi ha uccisa, ma tu sei il cretino che mi ha praticamente staccato la spina dell’esistenza.»

Non conosceva il nome di quello sbarbatello imbecille che l’aveva appena svegliata dal suo sonno eterno, rammentava solo il suo viso per averlo, per così dire, visto un paio di volte in passato e, soprattutto, per un episodio specifico. Certo lui nel frattempo pareva essere cresciuto, e non aveva più quel ridicolo taglio di capelli che lo faceva assomigliare a una palla da bowling rivestita di peluria. Doveva essere trascorso del tempo da quella notte nella Riserva, ma Laura l’avrebbe comunque rammentato anche se fossero passati secoli. Stronzetto sconsiderato e senza alcun rispetto né per la proprietà privata altrui né per i morti!

Lo guardò sbiancare e arretrare d’istinto, con un’espressione sbalordita e parecchio allarmata. Dio, quanto era scoordinato. Era come osservare un granchio che tentava di muoversi in avanti anziché di lato. Laura lo fulminò con lo sguardo mentre cercava di allontanarsi da lei e dal suo dito puntato, muovendosi a tentoni senza neppure provare ad alzarsi prima in piedi. Era un miracolo che non si fosse ancora ribaltato sulla schiena o annodato in una qualche maniera improbabile. Che coglione!

Laura si massaggiò una tempia e cercò di inspirare a fondo, per quanto potesse significare riempirsi le narici dell’odore di un adolescente stupido che una notte, poco dopo la sua morte, aveva ficcanasato nella sua tomba e l’aveva diseppellita. Solo dopo un istante si rese conto che quel ragionamento non aveva alcun senso. Era morta e incorporea: un fantasma. I fantasmi, perfino se in vita erano stati Licantropi, non respiravano e non possedevano il pieno controllo di tutti i propri sensi. Potevano vedere, ascoltare, ma non gustare, annusare, toccare altro che se stessi. Non c’era bisogno di essere esperti per saperlo, bastava aver noleggiato qualche vecchio film degli anni ’80 o, come nel suo caso, essere deceduti da più di cinque minuti. Tutte quelle limitazioni non le erano tornate subito alla memoria, però erano una cosa che Laura aveva già sperimentato in passato, prima che la sua breve carriera di spettro defunto da poco fosse stroncata da uno scemo in camicia di flanella e da un cretino in jeans e felpa. Laura li rammentava entrambi: tutti sporchi di terra e armati di pale e di una buona dose d’incoscienza. Ora uno dei due, non pago di averla spedita a suo tempo in un al di là in cui lei non aveva avuto la minima intenzione di andare, l’aveva appena richiamata indietro, sempre senza alcun riguardo per la sua volontà. Per colpa sua Laura era di nuovo uno spirito privo di corpo.

Ritrovarsi carente di un normale senso del tatto, e non soltanto dei suoi usuali super-udito e super-olfatto, ma addirittura di quelli dei comuni umani, l’aveva fatta ammattire già la prima volta, adesso ci si metteva anche quella ridicola evocazione. Al momento per Laura restare calma più che  difficile era impossibile. Le ribolliva metaforicamente il sangue nelle vene. Si sentiva proprio come quando era morta. Il suo ultimo pensiero di quell’istante era stato lo stesso che tutt’ora, ben oltre la collera, lo shock o il fastidio, le si stava ripresentando, più pressante che mai: Derek.

Tornando a Beacon Hills, Laura aveva messo in conto di poter essere in pericolo, ma non si era aspettata di essere uccisa e per di più dallo zio Peter. La fine l’aveva colta del tutto alla sprovvista e mentre crollava al suolo, ormai indifesa e senza scampo, il suo cuore si era spezzato all’idea che Derek avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere senza di lei; che sarebbe stato solo, alla potenziale mercé di un traditore e di un pazzo. Derek avrebbe perso definitivamente il poco che gli restava di branco e famiglia. Derek l’avrebbe di sicuro cercata, mettendo a rischio la propria vita. Derek, quello che sarebbe sempre stato il suo fratellino e che Laura aveva giurato a se stessa di proteggere fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Se l’era promesso solennemente, pensando a sua madre e a tutti gli altri che erano bruciati nell’incendio, senza mai immaginare che lei per prima avrebbe avuto un’esistenza terrena così breve.

Perfino mentre l’ultimo soffio di vita la abbandonava, Laura si era ribellata con tutto il suo essere al pensiero terribile e pressante che Derek sarebbe rimasto di nuovo solo e che, in sua assenza, avrebbe potuto succedergli qualcosa di terribile. Si era sentita disperata e impotente perfino più che dopo aver perso tutti i suoi affetti più cari nell’incendio della sua casa natale. Le era montata dentro una rabbia folle, purtroppo non sufficiente a darle la forza per un ultimo tentativo disperato di combattere, ma sufficiente a farla urlare molto più che per il dolore fisico. Non aveva una spiegazione certa al perché, un istante dopo, ormai morta, aveva scoperto di non essere finita in un qualche al di là ma di essere ancora a Beacon Hills, nella Riserva, lanciata all’inseguimento folle di suo zio solo per realizzare con furia e disperazione che anche dopo averlo raggiunto non poteva toccarlo. Era stato sconvolgente scoprire di essere diventata uno spettro, di non avere più corpo, di essere così limitata in mille piccole cose. Un milione di interrogativi le si erano affollati nella mente, sempre che così si potesse ancora dire, ma la risposta le era da subito balenata fin troppo chiara e univoca: Derek.

Derek sarebbe andato a cercarla a Beacon Hills e sarebbe stato in pericolo e quindi lei non poteva andarsene. Doveva restare. Forse, inconsciamente, morendo si era maledetta e condannata a restare, chi poteva dirlo? E che importanza aveva saperlo, quando il solo desiderio di Laura in quei momenti era stato di non abbandonare del tutto Derek, di essere lì per lui in ogni caso, di vegliare su di lui e, se possibile di proteggerlo? Capire che invece poteva solo osservarlo senza fare nulla per lui l’aveva fatta ammattire. Era stato perfino peggio di adesso. Se ci pensava, almeno ora qualcuno la vedeva e la sentiva, anche se quel qualcuno era un liceale imbecille. Con Derek, a suo tempo, era stato frustrante e tremendo. Guardarlo soffrire senza poter muovere un dito era stato il peggiore degli incubi che si avverava. Dopo tutta la fatica e la disperazione degli anni successivi all’incendio, dopo che avevano finalmente ritrovato speranza ed equilibrio, ogni cosa era andata in briciole e a Laura non era rimasto il minimo controllo. Eppure non era stata comunque pronta a passare oltre, se era così che si diceva – dicevano così nei libri e nei film, se non altro – e si sarebbe accontentata perfino delle briciole, di minuzie come il poter vedere Derek ogni giorno. Ma no, troppo facile, l’universo aveva avuto ancora intenzione di prenderla a calci nelle zanne anche quando le zanne lei non le aveva più. Così il destino, se ne esisteva uno, cosa a cui Laura iniziava a credere, si era messo ulteriormente d’impegno per darle addosso. Le aveva mandato quei due ragazzini ficcanaso a dissotterrarla. Laura non sapeva che diavolo fosse successo, con esattezza, sapeva solo che nel momento esatto in cui il suo corpo ancora adagiato nella fossa si era ritrasformato da quello di un lupo in quello di una giovane donna la sua coscienza si era come spenta. Non ricordava nulla di nulla del tempo passato da allora, ma le pareva ironico in maniera niente affatto piacevole che l’ultima faccia che le era capitato di osservare fosse la stessa che in quel preciso istante si stava accartocciando sotto i suoi occhi, distorta da una maschera di sgomento.

Se quell’imbecille di umano era spaventato faceva bene a esserlo, che lei potesse toccarlo o meno. Visto che poteva sentirla era meglio se si sturava le orecchie e si preparava ad ascoltare un sacco di invettive per niente pacate e amichevoli. Posto che esistesse un modo di rovinare l’esistenza a qualcuno a furia di improperi, Laura contava di distruggere quella del cretino che aveva davanti a costo di diventare il primo fantasma con la raucedine della storia. Non ricordava il nome del coglioncello, no, anche se iniziava a tornarle i mente di averlo sentito dire dall’altro idiota, ma aveva un lungo elenco di epiteti con cui appellarlo e, se possibile, voleva vederlo ancora più spaventato, mortificato e in preda ai rimorsi.

Dopo avergli urlato contro per lunghi istanti non aveva fatto che fissarlo e la sua sola presenza incombente, per quanto nebulosa, era bastata a tenerlo inchiodato in un angolo, stretto tra scrivania, muro e letto. Lui non aveva tentato la fuga, ma non era rimasto fermo un attimo. Si agitava, allungava e ritraeva le braccia e le gambe, sembrava una molla pronta a scattare. Non aveva ancora aperto bocca e se Laura l’avesse conosciuto meglio la cosa avrebbe potuto darle un’immensa soddisfazione. Non essendo conscia del fatto che zittire Stiles Stilinski era praticamente impossibile, si stava solamente godendo la sensazione di incutergli così tanto timore.

«Ero rimasta per Derek, idiota!» gli strillò contro e si stupì lei per prima di quanto riusciva a gridare pur non avendo più fiato nei polmoni. «Ero rimasta per lui, ero un fantasma e mi andava benissimo, era una mia scelta, un mio diritto e tu sei arrivato di punto in bianco insieme a quell’altro cretino e mi avete spedita nell’oblio eterno senza il mio permesso. Non avete avuto neppure rispetto per il fatto che ero morta o riguardo per il lutto di mio fratello. Hai un’idea di quanto tempo gli ci era voluto per scavare la mia tomba e creare la spirale che bloccava il mio corpo in forma di lupo? Hai un’idea di quanto era a pezzi mentre lo faceva, di  come si è ferito le dita con tutti quei nodi di cui ti lamentavi tanto e di quanto è doloroso per un Licantropo maneggiare a lungo la Strozzalupo? Derek ha rischiato di avvelenarsi per seppellirmi in modo onorevole e dimostrare cosa provava per me e tu e il tuo amichetto ve ne stavate lì a fare battute su Lon Chaney Jr.»

Avrebbe continuato a urlare, ma per un attimo era stata distratta dalla smorfia di genuina sofferenza sul viso del ragazzino rannicchiato davanti a lei. Anche senza sensi, sia normali sia da Mannaro, la fitta di rimorso che pareva averlo appena pugnalato in pieno petto era stata fin troppo evidente.

«Non lo sapevo.» Buffo come la voce di una persona viva potesse suonare spettrale più di quella di un fantasma. «Non ne avevo idea, che tu fossi tu, che fossi Laura, sei Laura, giusto? Certo che sei Laura, Dio, non ho mai disseppellito nessun altro cadavere… merda! Scusa, ok, non per la parolaccia, per “cadavere”, lo so che è accurato, ma forse non è bello sentirselo dire, giusto? Non… mi spiace, non lo sapevamo, né io né Scott, non avevamo idea che quel corpo… che tu fossi Laura Hale, che fossi la sorella di Derek. Pensavamo… lascia perdere, non ha importanza, avevamo un buon motivo, dal nostro punto di vista, ma non sapevamo che fossi tu e non volevamo essere irrispettosi, volevamo trovare il tuo assassino. Solo pensavamo che fosse Derek, cioè, lo so che detto così suona malissimo, sto solo provando a dirti che se avessimo saputo che tu eri tu e quanto Derek era disperato per averti persa non ti avremmo mai disseppellita.»

Stordita da quell’improvviso monologo sconclusionato, per un secondo Laura riuscì a pensare soltanto che il cretino sembrava sincero. Il secondo dopo era di nuovo incazzata nera.

«Pensavate che Derek mi avesse uccisa? Cosa avete nel cervello, pigne?» Se avesse potuto gli avrebbe rifilato un paio di calci ben assestati. «E che diavolo significano tutte queste stronzate? Non avresti mai profanato la mia tomba ma l’hai profanata eccome e mi hai appena richiamata dall’aldilà, grazie tante. Senza permesso, come la prima volta. Non so come accidenti hai fatto e cosa avevi in mente, mi sono solo… svegliata, più o meno, e sentita evocare e trascinare fin qui. Se credi che sia stato piacevole sei ancora più fesso di quanto credevo.»

A quel punto lui fissò una ciottola di rame abbandonata ai suoi piedi, sul pavimento, e Laura la guardò di rimando e incupì ancora di più lo sguardo. Le stava venendo un’idea del possibile motivo per cui era stata strappata al suo riposo eterno senza un briciolo di decenza o di preavviso.

«Oh, ti prego!» esclamò, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto e scuotendo il capo. Stava ignorando completamente le scuse che lui le aveva appena presentato, ma non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva appena ipotizzato o a riflettere su nient’altro. «Sei un Emissario? Dimmi che non sei un Emissario. Come cavolo fai a essere un Emissario? Li prendono tra i mocciosi del liceo, adesso? Che branco di disadattati ha un Emissario come te, un ragazzino, un perfetto imbecille? Non puoi essere un Emissario e non puoi aver evocato un Tramite. Dimmi che non hai evocato un Tramite. Dimmelo!»

La sola risposta che ottenne fu un balbettio incoerente e il modo in cui il ragazzo si era appena raggomitolato su se stesso, come se sperasse di autofagocitarsi e sparire. Poi il cretino che non poteva proprio essere un Emissario cominciò a gesticolare come un matto e a Laura venne voglia di strillare ancora più forte. Non sapeva granché sui Tramiti, ma Talia le aveva insegnato abbastanza da capire che se era quello il caso lei e l’idiota adesso erano legati l’un l’altra a doppia mandata.

«Non ci credo» sbuffò agitando un pugno semitrasparente e pestando invano un piede sul pavimento. Anzi che colpirlo lo attraversò e si sentì più che mai frustrata. Le giungeva ancora alle orecchie quel blaterare senza senso, ma non stava ascoltando. «Mi rifiuto. Non può essere. Quale branco di disperati avrebbe un Emissario come te? E perché dovrei essere io il tuo Tramite? Se fossi il tuo tramite dovrei collaborare con te, consigliarti, restarti accanto. Non voglio restarti accanto neppure per mezzo secondo. Non so che cosa sta succedendo ma se non mi liberi subito giuro che…»

Prima ancora di sentirsi ribattere «Non posso, mi dispiace, non so se è possibile, non so come fare, non mi aspettavo che fossi tu», Laura aveva già capito di essere nei guai fino al collo. Tra le poche cose che sapeva sui Tramiti, c’era il dettaglio che nemmeno l’Emissario che li aveva evocati poteva rimandarli nell’oltretomba.

L’idea che quello che aveva davanti fosse un Emissario era sconfortante, ma se lo era e lei era il suo Tramite un motivo doveva pur esserci. Forse compreso quello avrebbero trovato una via d’uscita. Dovevano trovarne una. Laura si rifiutava categoricamente di rimanere al servizio di un simile decerebrato. Era necessario trovare una soluzione, capire, venirne a capo.

«Chi è l'Alpha del branco a cui sei affiancato?» chiese e mentre finiva di formulare la domanda le venne in mente una possibile risposta e, per la prima volta da che aveva ripreso coscienza, provò un briciolo di speranza e di calore. «Derek?» chiese, senza aspettare che il suo interlocutore replicasse. Non le piaceva neppure un pochino immaginare che suo fratello avesse un simile Emissario, ma se così era voleva dire che Derek era vivo e sano e salvo, lì a Beacon Hills. «Sei l’Emissario del branco di Derek?»

«No, io, non sono…» il cretino senza nome sembrava più che mai in difficoltà. «Non sono un Emissario, non ancora. Anche se immagino che questo significhi che lo diventerò.»

Laura ringhiò. Quello sfacciato aveva anche il coraggio di raddrizzare le spalle come se provasse comunque una certa fierezza?

«Ne dubito» fu sul punto di smontarlo, prima di decidere che non aveva senso. Se l’aveva evocata, un coglione o meno che fosse, voleva dire che almeno su quello specifico punto probabilmente aveva ragione lui.

«Derek» gli abbaiò contro, puntando di nuovo un dito dritto verso il suo viso. «Tu sei solo un incapace che traffica con riti che non dovrebbe nemmeno conoscere. Non prima di diventare un vero Emissario, almeno. Ma mio fratello? Sta bene? É vivo? É un Alpha? Se non ti decidi a smetterla di agitare quelle stupide braccia e di mormorare cazzate a voce troppo bassa, giuro che trovo il modo di diventare corporea e di farti male. Ti faccio passare la voglia di giocare a fare il druido una volta per tutte.» Pronunciò la minaccia avvicinandosi quando più poteva e cercando di sembrare incombente, anche se a lui sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per fargliela passare attraverso il torace. «E dimmi come accidenti ti chiami! Non ne posso più di insultarti senza sapere esattamente chi sto insultando.»

«Stiles» fu la risposta che la lasciò ancora più basita.

«Stiles?» Il ragazzo annuì e Laura gli scoccò un’occhiata al vetriolo. «Stiles. Che diavolo di nome è Stiles?»

Lo vide lanciarsi in un principio di spiegazione che suonò subito incasinata e volta a diventare un altro lungo monologo che lei non aveva la voglia e la pazienza di ascoltare.

«Oh, lascia perdere, ok.» Si affrettò a interromperlo, «non me ne frega nulla del perché vuoi farti chiamare con un nome tanto ridicolo. Ti ho chiesto di mio fratello. Che fine ha fatto Derek?»

Stiles – seriamente, che cavolo di nome era? – annuì, prese fiato e poi riaprì la diga della parlantina. Laura, a differenza di poco prima, lo lasciò fare, solo perché finalmente le stava dando le risposte giuste.

«Derek è vivo, sta bene, vive in città e non è l’Alpha. Beh, lo è stato, dopo aver ucciso Peter. Immagino ti faccia piacere sapere che ti ha vendicata, o forse no, chi lo sa, non si sa mai con voi Hale, chi vi capisce e bravo, cioè, senza offesa… ok, Peter è tuo zio, in effetti, magari non gli serbi rancore, anche se, diciamocelo, meriterebbe un po’ più di rancore di me, no? Forse no, non lo so, scusa, non volevo disseppellirti, due volte in un certo senso. Dio, non ci credo che l’ho appena fatto di nuovo. Non volevo, giuro, è solo…»

A Laura stava venendo mal di testa, ed era morta, quindi non era possibile.

«Non me ne frega niente se non volevi. E falla finita con le divagazioni. Derek ha ucciso zio Peter? Perché non è un Alpha, allora? Vedi di darmi qualche informazione utile prima che io perda la calma definitivamente.»

Stiles annuì di nuovo e la sua espressione si fece concentrata.

«Ok» disse, sfregandosi nervosamente le mani, come se le avesse troppo sudate. «É una cosa un po’ lunga da spiegare, forse dovresti metterti comoda.»

Per la seconda volta Laura lo folgorò con lo sguardo. Mettersi comoda. Come no. Poteva fingere di potersi sedere sul letto oppure fluttuare con noncuranza a mezz’aria. Mettersi comoda. Si poteva essere più cretini?

Rimase comunque ad ascoltare per diversi minuti, tentando con tutte le proprie forze di sopprimere i propri inutili istinti omicidi. Specialmente quando, nella foga della sua spiegazione concitata, Stiles le passò attraverso di slancio e poi rabbrividì in maniera evidente e si lasciò sfuggire un «Brrrr… inquietante» sussurrato ma comunque ben udibile.

Prima che il riassunto delle intricate vicende accadute a Derek negli ultimi anni si fosse concluso Laura dovette rimettere più volte Stiles in carreggiata, ricordandogli che non le interessava un bel niente di cosa era successo a chiunque non fosse Derek e, nello specifico, non voleva sapere un accidenti di cosa era successo al profanatore di tombe che aveva avuto la faccia tosta di evocarla come Tramite. Inoltre Laura aveva anche scoperto che, perfino in quella forma, non le era poi tanto difficile sfoderare zanne e artigli, per quanto non potesse usarli per sbranare qualcuno. Il che era un peccato, perché quello Stiles si sarebbe meritato di essere sbranato eccome. Ma forse Laura, se anche avesse potuto nuocergli, l’avrebbe risparmiato per via del sollievo che aveva provato nel sentirgli dire che suo fratello era sopravvissuto. Sì, malgrado una serie di vicissitudini orribili, Derek era vivo e vegeto. Non solo: anche Cora si era salvata dall’incendio.

Era incredibile. La sua sorellina, la piccola Cora. Scoprire che era ancora in vita era una gioia immensa. Così forte che Laura non riusciva più a sentirsi abbastanza frustrata e incazzata da essere sul serio bellicosa.

Semmai era perplessa dal fatto che, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, Derek non avesse scelto di restare con il sangue del suo sangue e, invece, dopo aver riportato Cora in Sud America, avesse deciso di tornare da chissà quale branco di sconclusionati. Peggio che sconclusionati, anzi, visto che avevano come futuro Emissario un povero idiota.

Laura non capiva, ma sospettava che Derek fosse stato trattenuto facendo leva su qualche senso di colpa. Il senso di colpa era sempre stato uno dei talloni d’Achille di suo fratello. Derek riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per tutto, compreso il fatto di essere ancora al mondo e diverse cose misteriose di cui non aveva mai voluto parlarle, sebbene lei avesse sempre fiutato l’angoscia che gli provocavano ogni santo giorno. Oh, sì, Derek doveva essere stato incastrato da Stiles e da questo fantomatico branco.

In quel senso, in effetti, non era un male che lei fosse stata sottratta all’oblio eterno con un’evocazione. Almeno avrebbe potuto essergli d’aiuto, a costo di manovrare Stiles. Non era scorretto. Stiles se l’era cercata giocando a fare l’Emissario e il druido prima del tempo. E Laura non si fidava di lui. No, nemmeno un po’. Per come la vedeva lei, Derek avrebbe dovuto restare accanto a Cora. In un modo o nell’altro Laura contava di farglielo sapere e perfino di riuscire a dirgli che era immensamente fiera di lui per aver rinunciato al suo status pur di salvare Cora.

Derek era lì a Beacon Hills. Il suo fratellino. A Laura sembrava un piccolo miracolo e non vedeva l’ora di correre da lui, ma prima doveva chiarirsi qualche dubbio e cercare di avere un quadro il più possibile completo della propria situazione.

«Che ne è stato di Deaton?» chiese, fronteggiando Stiles che stava marciando su e giù per la stanza a una velocità sempre più sostenuta e, nel frattempo, aveva ripreso a mugugnare tra i denti, dandosi di tanto in tanto del cretino. «Come mai non è lui l’Emissario se c’è di nuovo un branco qui a Beacon Hills? E perché non ti sta istruendo se, come sembra, hai la Scintilla? Deaton non lascerebbe mai che un suo apprendista si metta a evocare un Tramite senza nemmeno sapere cosa sta facendo! Cosa gli è successo? É morto?»

Stiles si morse un labbro e scosse il capo. «É vivo, ma non vuole più essere un Emissario.» Gesticolò guardandola con aria colpevole. «Ed è il mio maestro, ma… potrei avergli disobbedito mentre è fuori città, ecco…»

Laura digrignò i denti, o per meglio dire le zanne, e sputò fuori un altro paio di insulti.

«Dimmi che Deaton sta per tornare. Ho bisogno di Deaton, lui saprebbe cosa fare. Deve saperlo. Tutta questa situazione è assurda, non hai nemmeno finito l’apprendistato, non sei ufficialmente un Emissario e comunque il Tramite è sempre un Alpha ormai morto. Uno che ha fatto parte del branco dell’Alpha “in carica” a cui l’Emissario è legato. Se mio fratello non è il tuo Alpha, che cavolo ci faccio io qui?»

Non aveva logica. Quella era una delle poche cose che Laura sapeva per certo sui Tramiti. Stiles le aveva accennato al fatto che il branco che contava di affiancare, quello di cui parlava come se lui stesso ne facesse addirittura parte, aveva un Alpha molto giovane a cui Derek si sentiva legato per motivi che lei, francamente, Laura non riusciva proprio a comprendere, ma sui quali contava di indagare a breve.

Stiles la distolse dai suoi pensieri piombando a sedere sulla poltrona che fronteggiava la scrivania e facendole compiere un giro completo sulle sue tre rotelle malferme. Sembrava seriamente meditabondo, anche se continuava a muoversi troppo, almeno per i gusti di Laura. Era evidente che si stava ponendo le sue stesse domande. A un tratto si raddrizzò e poi si sporse in avanti verso di lei. Doveva aver avuto una qualche illuminazione.

«Immagino…» esordì e un istante dopo parve perdersi per poi ripartire alla carica subito dopo. «Non so se sia impossibile per l’Emissario di un branco appena formato e senza… antenati Licantropi, se così si può dire, avere un suo Tramite, ma può darsi che invece si possa, le carte che ho letto non specificavano. Tu sembri avere informazioni che io non ho, almeno riguardo al fatto che il Tramite debba essere stato in vita uno degli Alpha del branco con cui l’Emissario collabora. Giusto?»

Laura annuì con un cenno secco del capo. Così le aveva detto sua madre. Talia non aveva specificato nulla riguardo ai branchi appena formati e con un Alpha che non aveva legami con la Licantropia nel suo passato. Perché avrebbe dovuto, del resto? Sua madre l’aveva istruita intuendo le sue potenzialità di guidare un domani la propria famiglia e si era limitata a insegnarle cose che potevano tornare utili a una Hale. Gli Hale avevano eccome “antenati” Licantropi. Generazioni e generazioni di Alpha ormai passati a miglior vita e che sarebbero potuti diventare i Tramiti per l’Emissario del loro branco. D’altro canto gli Hale non si erano mai aspettati di essere destinati alla decimazione. Talia non aveva avuto idea della fine atroce a cui sarebbe andata incontro. E c’erano un sacco di cose, anche sui Tramiti stessi, che non aveva avuto la lungimiranza o il tempo per insegnare ai suoi figli. A Laura non piaceva ammettere, nemmeno con se stessa, quanto lacunosa era stata la formazione impartitele dalla madre, ma ne era in ogni caso consapevole.

«Beh...» Ancora una volta Stiles la riportò al presente. «Può darsi che quando un nuovo branco si forma il Tramite del suo Emissario venga, diciamo scelto? Insomma… che sia collegato non all’attuale capobranco ma a quello tra i membri che ha avuto un altro branco in precedenza, posto che ce ne sia uno. Oppure se il nuovo branco occupa un territorio di un altro che è ormai estinto… Cristo, scusa… non volevo…»

Laura sentì di detestarlo per aver rimarcato che gli Hale erano estinti, però aveva bisogno di risposte e Stiles restava uno stronzetto incosciente ma forse non era stupido come lei aveva creduto. A modo suo faceva ragionamenti dotati di una certa logica. Così gli fece cenno di tagliar corto con le scuse e continuare con le teorie. Stiles colse la palla al balzo, per quanto sembrasse ancora mortificato. «Capisci cosa intendo? Potrebbe essere, no? Oppure… non lo so, in questo caso potrebbe essersi verificata una specie di anomalia perché Scott è un Alpha Naturale. Credi che un Alpha Naturale, tra le altre cose, abbia una specie di diritto ad avere dalla sua parte un Emissario collegato a un Tramite, anche se lui non è nato Licantropo? In fondo Scott riesce a fare cose che non rientrano nella norma dei comuni Alpha, è possibile che sia così, no?»

Laura lo scrutò dubbiosa, ma doveva concedergli che ci stava provando in maniera razionale e che nessuna di quelle ipotesi era così assurda da poter essere esclusa.

Stiles, inoltre, pareva essersi infervorato. Porsi domande complesse e cercare una risposta sembrava piacergli un sacco. Peccato che non si fosse interrogato prima di fare cazzate e di evocarla senza capire in cosa si stava imbarcando.

«O magari» esordì, prima che lei potesse zittirlo. «Magari, come dicevo prima, è una mera questione di territorio. Il Tramite di un branco nuovo di zecca potrebbe essere un ex Alpha del branco che occupava quel territorio in precedenza. Voi Hale…» Si zittì per un istante e fece compiere un altro giro alla sedia senza nemmeno accorgersene. «Oh!» esclamò, usando i piedi per una frenata scomposta. «Oh!» ripeté, battendosi il palmo di una mano sulla fronte. «Certo, non ci avevo pensato ma voi Hale non siete stati solo il branco radicato qui a Beacon Hills da generazioni, in un certo senso eravate i protettori di Beacon Hills. Lo spirito di tua madre l’ha detto a Derek e Derek l’ha detto a Scott e Scott l’ha raccontato a me, ma fidati, ok, è così.»

Laura avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla di zigzagare con le parole e, già che c’era, di spiegarle cosa diavolo c’entrava lo spirito di Talia. Avevano profanato anche il suo riposo eterno? Laura decise che non lo voleva sapere. Non per il momento. Se si fosse di nuovo lasciata prendere dalla rabbia non sarebbe riuscita a ragionare.

«Quindi secondo te noi Hale siamo i protettori della città e qualunque sia il branco che fa di Beacon Hills il suo territorio avrà uno di noi come Tramite?»

Stiles sollevò le mani, i palmi verso l’alto, e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so» ammise. «Sono tutte ipotesi plausibili, non so quale sia quella giusta, o se ce ne sono altre a cui non ho ancora pensato.»

Laura scacciò la voglia di massaggiarsi le tempie incorporee con la punta di polpastrelli altrettanto incorporei. Stava cercando di focalizzare la propria attenzione solo sulle cose davvero importanti.

Oltre che riguardo a sua madre era curiosa anche sulla faccenda dell’Alpha Naturale, anche se tutto sommato non ci credeva. No, non si fidava di Stiles e, nonostante i suoi ragionamenti non fossero poi così cretini, non intendeva bersi qualunque cazzata gli uscisse di bocca. L’Alpha Naturale era una leggenda.

«Deaton conoscerebbe la risposta giusta» ribatté piccata. «Quando torna? Voglio che andiamo da lui appena possibile, e prega che abbia una soluzione.»

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e se lo puntò sui piedi, prima di replicare masticando le parole tra i denti. «Non ne ho idea, credo un paio di settimane, non è stato molto preciso. Non è mai molto preciso, se devo dire la verità. Se ogni tanto lo fosse e la smettesse con tutta quella reticenza immagino che non saresti qui…»

Laura gli urlò contro una nuova serie di improperi, tanto per sfogarsi e per rendere ben chiaro il concetto che lo riteneva il solo e unico responsabile di quella situazione odiosa.

Lo sentì tirar fuori altre scuse e giurare che avrebbe trovato lui stesso una soluzione il prima possibile, ma non gli diede davvero ascolto, era stufa del suo cicaleccio e perfino della sua faccia da idiota.

Avrebbero trovato una soluzione, certo che sì, perché lei si rifiutava di essere il Tramite del primo stronzetto a cui saltava in mente di evocarla a casaccio. Ma, visto che avrebbero dovuto aspettare che Deaton tornasse in città con il suo bagaglio di esperienze e competenza, nell’attesa Laura non voleva trascorrere neppure un secondo di troppo con un bamboccio che le dava sui nervi. E poi Derek era vivo ed era vicino e lei desiderava rivederlo subito. Derek era la sua priorità, come al solito.

Sventolò per l’ennesima volta la punta di un indice – opportunamente dotata di artiglio – sotto il naso di Stiles e ringhiò prima di domandare l’indirizzo del proprio fratello.

Stiles sbiancò e fece cenno di no, scuotendo il capo e sbracciandosi in modo esagerato. Laura lo bollò mentalmente come goffo e ridicolo. Come se l'essere un coglioncello non fosse bastato.

«No.» Stiles ora sembrava davvero sul punto di avere un attacco isterico. «No, no, no. Mi spiace, ma no. No. Non posso, è fuori questione, è… non voglio che Derek mi ammazzi. No. Se ti vedesse… no. Mi spiace tantissimo, lo giuro, però non posso dirtelo, non possiamo dirlo a Derek, non è nemmeno ipotizzabile…»

Laura avrebbe potuto intimargli di stare zitto, invece rimase ad ascoltarlo snocciolare una lunga serie di negazioni e scuse ancora per diversi secondi. Forse perfino per un minuto intero.

Era incazzata e continuavano a pruderle le mani, ma si rendeva conto che quelle mani non erano in grado di arrecare alcun danno, quindi anche a voler far stare zitto Stiles o a rimbeccarlo ci avrebbe guadagnato poco. Era in una posizione di stallo, almeno in apparenza. Non aveva modo di costringere Stiles a sputar fuori l’indirizzo di Derek. Poteva minacciarlo, certo, ma non poteva rendere le minacce realtà, non era in grado di fargli del male nemmeno volendo.

«Bene» sentenziò alla fine con la massima decisione, nonché con una buona dose di disprezzo. «Non dirmelo, troverò il modo di scoprirlo da sola.» Difficile, senza l’aiuto dell’olfatto da Licantropo che potesse guidarla fino a Derek, ma forse non impossibile. Comunque fosse, Laura preferiva provarci e cogliere l’occasione per stare alla larga da Stiles che rimanere lì con lui senza avere niente da fare. La prospettiva di passare il resto della giornata a guardarlo così storto da farlo sentire uno schifo per tutto il tempo era allettante, sì, ma non quanto quella di toglierselo di torno il più a lungo possibile e di rivedere Derek. Ragion per cui, senza degnarlo di un’ulteriore occhiata, Laura voltò le spalle al proprio evocatore e si diresse a passo di carica – o almeno all’equivalente fluttuante di un passo di carica – verso la porta della stanza; perché poteva essere morta ed essere un fantasma però l’idea di attraversare direttamente i muri, per quanto pratica, tendeva a sembrarle idiota. A testa ben alta raggiunse la porta e fece per attraversare la soglia, solo per sbattere di muso contro una barriera invisibile. Era come se ci fosse un muro che le impediva di avanzare. Lei era incorporea, l’ostacolo non era neppure visibile, ma evidentemente era creato apposta per contenere uno spettro, tanto che mentre riprovava a superarlo Laura provò di nuovo la sensazione di essere appena andata a cozzare contro qualcosa di solido.

«Smettila!» sibilò stridula, perdendo ogni compostezza e parvenza di controllo. «Falla finita immediatamente! Non hai il diritto di trattenermi…» Poi si voltò e vide l’espressione di Stiles e capì che lui non stava facendo proprio niente. Era bloccata. Forse a causa del legame Emissario-Tramite.

Furiosa e incapace di accettarlo tentò di lasciare la stanza passando attraverso una delle pareti, anche se poco prima il solo pensiero l’aveva fatta sentire stupida e a disagio. Ancora una volta scoprì che non poteva. Provò e riprovò per diversi minuti, sotto lo sguardo di uno Stiles non meno agitato di lei e cercando di ignorare il fatto che quel cretino le stava riversando addosso un fiume di parole, tutte assolutamente inutili.

Non c’era nulla da fare, era prigioniera. Non solo era stata risvegliata dai morti, non solo era costretta a considerarsi il Tramite di un coglione, no, era anche impedita nella propria libertà al punto di non potersi allontanare dal suddetto coglione per più di un paio di metri scarsi. E Derek era così vicino, lì in città, del tutto ignaro della sua presenza. Era un incubo! Un incubo orribile.

Laura iniziava a sentire la necessità viscerale di fare a pezzi qualcosa, o possibilmente qualcuno, e non poteva fare nemmeno quello.

Stiles la fissava come avrebbe fissato una tigre in gabbia, con quello che pareva un misto tra terrore e fascinazione. Ogni tanto le si muoveva intorno e quel suo girovagare per la stanza, dopo un po’, rese chiara a entrambi una cosa importante: il raggio entro cui i movimenti di Laura erano limitati era costante, ma quando Stiles si spostava i confini della sua prigione impalpabile si spostavano insieme a lui.

Laura lo sentì riflettere a voce alta su ciò che stava accadendo e concludere rivolgendosi a lei che, ok, era un male, però non del tutto.

«Voglio dire» concluse Stiles con la più grande faccia di bronzo che Laura avesse mai visto, «mi dispiace, ti ho detto che mi dispiace ed è vero e non posso pensare al fatto che a quanto pare dovrai seguirmi ovunque, perfino… Cristo! Perfino in bagno? Non potrò mai più farmi un doccia o… No, mi rifiuto di pensarci ora. Vedi, è terribile per tutti e due. Non lo è solo per te e dobbiamo trovare una soluzione e giuro che la troveremo, prometto, giuro, sono sincero. Ma così eviterai di farmi ammazzare, perché Derek non può vederti ora, proprio no. Davvero, capisco come ti devi sentire ma Derek non deve vederti, non posso dirgli che ti ho tirato fuori dalla tomba un’altra volta, mi spiace. Non posso. É fuori questione.»

Laura ruggì e digrignò inutilmente i denti e provò così tanta frustrazione da aver voglia di piangere. Ma aveva una dignità da preservare e se proprio doveva rimanere lì, con quello stupido bamboccio, non gli avrebbe dato ulteriore soddisfazione. O quasi.

«Ti odio!» scandì avvicinando quanto più poteva il viso al suo. «Non ti perdonerò mai e vedi di spicciarti a trovare una soluzione, perché conto di renderti la vita un inferno, in ogni modo possibile, finché non mi avrai portato da Derek oppure liberato!»

Dopodiché si sedette sul letto – o per lo meno ci provò – a braccia e gambe incrociate e mise su il broncio più cupo che le riusciva di ottenere. Visto che non poteva andare da nessunissima parte, a meno che non lo facesse anche Stiles, avrebbe passato il tempo a fissarlo con l’intensità di un assassino in agguato. L’avrebbe seguito folgorandolo con lo sguardo ovunque andasse e rendendogli difficile fare qualunque cosa, perfino sdraiarsi a dormire. Se una guerra di logoramento doveva essere, una guerra di logoramento sarebbe stata. E Laura contava di vincerla, non fosse stato altro che per il dettaglio che lei era deceduta e non aveva bisogno né di cibo, né di sonno, né di un bagno e della giusta dose di privacy. Stiles non aveva scampo, avrebbe fatto meglio ad arrendersi.


	3. III. L'Alpha Naturale

**III. L'Alpha Naturale.**

 

«Cosa vuol dire che non la vedi, Scott? Devi vederla. Ti giurò che c’è e che è Laura Hale. E tu mi credi, giusto? Mi credi anche se ogni tanto sono un bugiardo, perché ne abbiamo visto di tutti i colori e perché sei il mio migliore amico.»

In realtà Stiles non nutriva molti dubbi sul fatto che Scott potesse convincersi della sua sincerità. Perfino Liam avrebbe potuto riuscirci, se solo l’avesse smessa di guardarlo come se fosse diventato anche più matto del solito e gli avesse dato una vera annusata o avesse ascoltato il ritmo del suo cuore e la cadenza del suo respiro. Il punto non era farsi credere, era risolvere quella situazione incresciosa il più presto possibile. Stiles avrebbe potuto provare a spiegarsi con meno veemenza e con più calma, certo, ma al momento era un pochino scombussolato e pronto a saltare come una molla, teso com’era per il nervosismo e la mancanza di sonno. Sentirsi investire da un coro unanime che gli annunciava che né Scott né Liam vedevano una Hale defunta e molto incazzata, appollaiata sul bordo del suo letto, l’aveva scosso in una maniera imprevista.

Laura invece pareva soddisfatta. Cento a uno che si stava godendo il suo imbarazzo e la sua ansia crescente. Gli Hale erano creature terrificanti, Stiles l’aveva sempre pensato e ogni volta che ne incrociava uno nuovo la sua convinzione si rinforzava. Peter era il peggiore e Derek il più tenero, per quanto chiunque osasse dirglielo dritto sul muso rischiasse di andare a sbattere con la faccia contro la prima superficie dura disponibile. Gli Hale erano tremendi! Anche quando tutto sommato avevano ragione loro, erano insopportabili e riuscivano a rinfacciartelo in maniere tali che non sapevi se ti stava venendo più voglia di ucciderli o di sposarli. Quella per Stiles era di gran lunga la cosa peggiore: la consapevolezza, nonostante tutto, che se non si fossero trovati in quel casino, Laura gli sarebbe piaciuta. Era tosta. Stiles ormai aveva capito di avere un certo debole per i Licantropi incazzosi e testardi. Era un dato di fatto e non cercava più di negarlo a se stesso. Sì, in un’altra occasione avrebbe trovato Laura a suo modo molto affascinante e non solo perché possedeva quel tipo di bellezza un po’ selvatica ma armoniosa, che la faceva rassomigliare sia a Derek sia a Cora. Stando le cose come stavano, però, Stiles stava iniziando a odiarla. Laura non aveva affatto scherzato quando gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe reso la vita impossibile. Si era impegnata e se la cavava a meraviglia. Erano passate solo poche ore e Stiles si sentiva già come uno straccio vecchio.

Scott doveva aiutarlo a trovare una soluzione – Stiles l’aveva chiamato apposta – oppure a breve avrebbe dovuto cercarsi un nuovo migliore amico, perché Stiles sarebbe finito a Eichen House una volta per tutte. Era terribilmente ingiusto, seppure ironico, che a riuscire là dove il DNA e perfino un demone giapponese millenario avevano fallito, alla fine sarebbe stata una Hale. Stiles in fondo l’aveva sospettato fin dal primo incontro con Derek nella folto della Riserva che un giorno, in un modo o nell’altro, gli Hale sarebbero stati la sua rovina. E lo distraevano. Santo cielo! Gli Hale lo distraevano come niente altro al mondo. Doveva smetterla di divagare mentalmente e concentrarsi perché Scott gli desse retta.

«É Laura, ti dico, e mi devi dare una mano, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, se no sono un uomo morto.»

Scott, che pareva parecchio meditabondo, a quell’ultima osservazione reagì sollevando un sopracciglio. La posa sembrava in parte interrogativa e in parte scettica, come se pensasse che su quello specifico punto Stiles stesse esagerando di molto. Liam aveva più o meno la stessa espressione, solo che la sua non era addolcita da una buona dose di innata empatia e sembrava anche vagamente assonnata.

Stiles sbuffò. Lo prendevano sottogamba perché non stava parlando del fantasma di un qualche ex nemico o di un assassino psicopatico. La facevano facile, quei due.

«Potete anche sogghignare, se volete» li riprese. «Prego, ridete pure, ma vi giuro che è tremenda.»

Dal letto giunse un «Ti sento, imbecille!» ringhiato con astio. Con tutta evidenza, Stiles era il solo che lo poteva udire, quindi lo incassò a testa china e non si voltò neppure a guardare Laura.

«Scusa, ok» masticò scuotendo il capo. «Lo so che insultarti non migliorerà il nostro rapporto, ma è vero, mi stai facendo impazzire.»

Laura rispose con quel suo indice sempre puntato e l’ennesima richiesta perentoria di vedere Derek. Stiles finse di non averla ascoltata e fissò Scott con sguardo supplichevole. «Non sono pazzo. So che non la vedi e non la senti, e in effetti forse nei documenti che ho consultato c’era scritto qualcosa di simile, ma è lei e mi odia e vorrebbe che facessi cose che non posso proprio fare, come liberarla o… non posso. Devi darmi una mano, Scott, è qui solo da ieri notte e mi sta già facendo cedere i nervi. Ha passato la notte seduta a gambe incrociate sul mio letto, proprio al centro. Non seduta davvero, però, no: fluttua. E non si è mossa da lì per tutto il tempo. Anche se è incorporea e ieri ho scoperto per sbaglio che posso passarle attraverso, cosa potevo fare? Come si fa a sdraiarsi sul letto quando hai uno spettro incazzato con te che ci fluttua sopra? Le poltrone girevoli non sono fatte per dormire, Scott! E comunque lei non ha bisogno di dormire e ha continuato a guardarmi come se volesse sgozzarmi nel sonno. Per tutta la notte. Ti prego, dimmi che sai cosa fare.»

Non si era mai sentito così stupido in vita sua, e così imbarazzato nel chiedere aiuto a Scott, se era per quello. E Laura lo stava fissando con odio perfino in quel momento. Si asteneva dal commentare la sua tirata ma lo stava inchiodando con lo sguardo e con quel cavolo di cipiglio da Hale che, se a volte non fosse stato la cosa più sexy del mondo, sarebbe stato il broncio più irritante mai inalberato nell’intero universo. E sapevano farlo tutti gli Hale. Tutti, non uno escluso. Stiles aveva sempre pensato che la versione di Derek e quella di Malia fossero le più inquietanti, ma si era sbagliato di grosso.

A Scott sfuggì un sospiro. «Ti credo, Stiles, ti credo. Come ci è finito lo spirito di Laura Hale a fluttuare in giro per la tua camera da letto?»

Stiles strinse i denti, prese fiato e poi vuotò il sacco.

 

 

La cosa più difficile per Scott, mentre ascoltava la spiegazione di Stiles riguardo al casino assurdo che aveva combinato la notte precedente, non fu credere alle sue parole o provare simpatia nei suoi confronti, anche se era indubbio che questa volta Stiles se la fosse cercata. La cosa più difficile fu stare a sentire con gli occhi puntati dritti sul viso di Stiles, resistendo alla tentazione incombente di fissare il letto, dato che a quanto pareva era lì che lo spirito di Laura Hale aveva deciso di piantare metaforicamente le tende.

Lasciando perdere il fatto che, a sentire Stiles, Laura ce l’aveva anche con lui per quella vecchia faccenda del disseppellimento – e non era semplicissimo prescindere da un simile dettaglio o evitare di sentirsi in colpa – Scott sapeva che, se avesse provato a cercare Laura con lo sguardo, si sarebbe ritrovato a osservare il vuoto con aria da ebete. Non c’era verso, non riusciva proprio a vederla. Eppure ci aveva provato eccome, specie nei primi minuti, dopo essere arrivato da Stiles, di corsa e terrorizzato dalla perentorietà di una mezza dozzina di sms così ravvicinati da rasentare la simultaneità.

Ok, sì, Scott non aveva immaginato che avrebbe trovato Stiles in pericolo di vita. La gente in pericolo di vita di norma non riusciva a digitare messaggi di testo a una velocità tanto vertiginosa. Era una cosa che la maggior parte delle persone non era in grado di fare in nessuna situazione, neppure a volersi slogare i pollici. Quindi, quando a un orario indegno per essere una mattinata estiva, Stiles aveva iniziato a bombardarlo di richieste d’aiuto confusionarie e all’apparenza un po’ deliranti, Scott si era detto che non doveva trattarsi di una questione di vita o di morte. Se lo fosse stato, tra l’altro, Stiles gliel’avrebbe scritto. A Scott, però, mentre saltellava giù dal letto con in mano il cellulare che vibrava impazzito, tentando di infilare un paio di jeans e di correre in bagno tutto nello stesso tempo, si era comunque annodato lo stomaco troppo stretto. Aveva scacciato il ricordo di una telefonata disperata nel cuore della notte e della voce di Stiles che gli annunciava di non sapere dove si trovasse. Si era lavato a tempo di record, aveva finito di vestirsi ed era schizzato via, intenzionato a correre da Stiles il prima possibile. Liam era con lui perché la notte prima l’aveva lasciato dormire nella stanza degli ospiti. Né la madre di Liam né il suo patrigno erano granché favorevoli alle uscite notturne con rientro alle prime luci dell’alba, neppure se c’era di mezzo l’amore e le passeggiate romantiche nella Riserva, sotto il chiaro di luna, o il bruciare incensi e imparare antiche tecniche di rilassamento buddiste. Scott non amava mentire, ma i genitori di Liam ormai lo conoscevano, si fidavano di lui e di sua madre, pensavano che entrambi avessero un’ottima influenza sul figlio e Scott, dal canto suo, riteneva che il buddismo, o se non altro i buddisti, stessero facendo miracoli per i problemi patologici di cui Liam soffriva quando si trattava di contenere la rabbia.

Liam non era sembrato molto entusiasta di alzarsi dal letto dopo aver dormito appena due ore per scapicollarsi a salvare Stiles Stilinski da chissà quale incombente sciagura. Ma Liam era un bravo ragazzo e un ottimo Beta e alla fine lo spirito di branco l’aveva avuta vinta sul sonno. La corsa in moto comunque aveva contribuito a svegliarlo. Ora, a differenza di Scott, Liam stava praticamente bucando il materasso del letto di Stiles con uno sguardo che era l’apoteosi dello scetticismo assoluto.

Scott, invece, pur non potendo né vedere né sentire Laura, era convintissimo che Stiles non stesse mentendo. A dargliene la certezza, a parte il fatto che conosceva quel bugiardo di Stiles come le proprie tasche e che poteva annusarne la sincerità, c’erano due dettagli. Il primo era che praticamente ogni singolo sms che Stiles gli aveva mandato chiedendo aiuto era stato chiuso da un “Non dire nulla a Derek!” scritto in maiuscole. Il che significava che Stiles aveva combinato qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli Hale. Il secondo… beh, se c’era davvero un fantasma nella stanza di Stiles, poco ma sicuro era Laura. Era una cosa assolutamente da Hale decidere di torturare un presunto nemico con metodi come quelli che Stiles aveva descritto. Mettere il broncio, sfoderare un’espressione assassina e diventare una presenza ingombrante, costante e inamovibile nella vita del malcapitato bersaglio del proprio disappunto era un comportamento così tipico degli Hale che Scott aveva quasi timore di veder rotolare in giro da un momento all’altro bottiglie di latte squarciate a colpi di artigli. Era un bene che Laura fosse, a quanto pareva, incorporea: tra i vizi degli Hale c’era anche quello di fare a pezzi gli effetti personali altrui, quando c’era da argomentare su quello che l’Hale in questione riteneva un dogma incrollabile. La mazza da lacrosse di Stiles, e la persona di Stiles stesso, erano al sicuro solo perché Laura Hale non era più dotata di un corpo. La sua incolumità mentale, in compenso, pareva precaria tanto quanto in situazioni molto peggiori.

Scott era d’accordo con lui e lo era più di quanto Stiles stesso credeva. Dovevano trovare una soluzione e farlo al più presto. Non era giusto che Laura fosse costretta in un ruolo che non desiderava assumere e non era salutare per Stiles conviverci. Se quello era l’effetto che era stata capace di fargli in poche ore soltanto, Scott non osava pensare a quanto Stiles avrebbe potuto uscire fuori di testa su tempi più lunghi. E dubitava che l’Adderall sarebbe bastato per riuscire a tenerlo almeno un po’ più tranquillo, non con la perenne minaccia che Derek scoprisse qualcosa. Se fosse accaduto, sarebbe stato un serio problema. Stiles avrebbe cominciato a sragionare, poco ma sicuro.

Ogni tanto a Scott tornava in mente la diffidenza che Stiles aveva dimostrato verso Derek agli inizi, l’aperta ostilità, addirittura. Ricordava benissimo che Stiles non aveva fatto che lamentarsi e trasalire per un bel pezzo, al solo sentir nominare Derek. Beh, a dirla tutta, Stiles era perfino arrivato a suggerire che sarebbe stato giusto lasciare che Derek morisse. Da allora era passato un fiume intero di acqua sotto i ponti e un mucchio di cose erano cambiate radicalmente. Ora, se il naso e gli altri sensi di Scott funzionavano a dovere, Stiles aveva dimenticato la diffidenza, oltrepassato di molto la soglia della fiducia quasi incondizionata e stava marciando da mesi, a una velocità lenta ma costante, verso qualcosa che un sacco di volte odorava non solo di eccitazione ma anche di cotta con i fiocchi. Non c’era da meravigliarsi se a Stiles l’idea di confessare a Derek ciò che stava succedendo con il fantasma di sua sorella non sorrideva per niente. Senza contare il fatto che conoscere la verità a Derek sarebbe stato di poca utilità. Se, come pareva, Laura poteva essere vista e sentita solo da Stiles, che senso aveva andare da Derek e annunciargli che lei era stata strappata al cosiddetto eterno riposo? Derek non avrebbe potuto vederla e neppure parlarle. Raccontare tutto a Derek sarebbe servito solo a riaprire vecchie ferite e a fargli provare lo struggimento di desiderare un contatto che non sarebbe comunque stato possibile. Più Scott ci rifletteva e più si rendeva conto che, se quello che al momento stava fluttuando sul letto di Stiles fosse stato lo spettro di Allison, lui quasi certamente avrebbe preferito non venirne a conoscenza. Forse era da vigliacchi, ma altrimenti gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore nel saperla sempre presente però inavvicinabile.

Dovevano escogitare una soluzione, sì. O almeno pensarci su con calma, perché si ritrovavano in una situazione delicata. Forse dopo aver capito come stavano con esattezza le cose, o dopo che Laura e Stiles si fossero calmati, l’ipotesi di rivelare tutto a Derek avrebbe avuto senso. A quel punto, specie se Stiles e Laura fossero stati in vena di collaborare anziché di farsi i dispetti, Derek avrebbe se non altro potuto comunicare con la sorella attraverso Stiles. Al momento era impensabile. Stiles non sembrava proprio in condizioni di sopportare uno stress di quel tipo e Laura era sul piede di guerra. Gli Hale sul piede di guerra non erano mai particolarmente ragionevoli.

Scott odiava mentire, specialmente alle persone che amava, ma era capace di farlo se necessario e Derek era proprio uno di quelli con cui aveva fatto più pratica. Per poco piacevole che fosse, Scott avrebbe mantenuto il segreto riguardo a Laura e avrebbe convinto Liam a fare altrettanto, se non altro finché non si trovava un modo per risolvere quel casino immenso che Deaton non avrebbe affatto apprezzato. Ragione in più per cercare di sistemare la faccenda in tempi brevi, prima del suo ritorno. Scott non ci teneva più di tanto a sentire il suo capo che faceva una ramanzina di dimensioni epocali al povero Stiles, anche se Stiles se l’era indubbiamente meritata.

«Ti credo» sentenziò, rompendo il silenzio che stava iniziando a diventare imbarazzante e che lo metteva a disagio, perché quando Stiles taceva non era mai buon segno. «E credo che se ti calmi un attimo troveremo il modo per rimettere le cose apposto. Ti prometto che faremo tutto il possibile, ok?»

Stiles gli parve un pochino rassicurato, anche se non del tutto convinto.

«Posso parlarle?» lo prevenne prima che Stiles gli rovesciasse addosso uno di quei suoi monologhi infiniti. «Voglio dire, tramite te. Farle una domanda e aspettare che tu mi riferisca la sua risposta? Credi che sia possibile?»

Vide Stiles occhieggiare il letto e poi annuire con l’aria di uno che nutre più timori che entusiasmo.

«Dice di sì» fu la risposta impacciata, in replica a cui Scott annuì a sua volta. Poi si voltò verso il letto e, pur sentendosi parecchio idiota a sorridere al nulla, cercò di dipingersi in viso un’espressione amichevole, gentile e rassicurante.

«Ciao, Laura. Sono Scott McCall e ho sentito tanto parlare di te. Piacere di conoscerti.»

 

 

«Piacere di conoscerti? Piacere di conoscerti?» Laura stava di nuovo fumando di rabbia. «Piacere di conoscerti un corno! Stiles, di’ al tuo amico che è un coglione!»

Il rossore che era appena esploso sulle gote di Stiles non le diede nessuna soddisfazione. Era ancora incazzata. No, era più che mai incazzata, perché era chiaro ed evidente che quei due ragazzini imbecilli la stavano prendendo per i fondelli. Il terzo era ancora un cucciolo, un moccioso perfino più degli altri due, e sembrava mezzo addormentato e non particolarmente interessato a ciò che stava succedendo. Se non altro non pareva far parte del complotto, ma gli altri dovevano essere convinti che lei fosse una povera fessa e si dovevano essere accordati per prenderla in giro. Non c’era altra spiegazione. Laura si rifiutava di credere che quello che le aveva appena rivolto la parola, fissando davanti a sé a casaccio e quindi con l’espressione di un pesce lesso, fosse un Alpha. Un Alpha Naturale, addirittura.

Cazzate! Non poteva essere vero. L’Alpha Naturale era una leggenda e di sicuro, se mai ne fosse sorto uno, sarebbe stato tutt’altro tipo di persona. Un adulto, tanto per cominciare, non un ragazzino che al massimo poteva aver finito il liceo da un paio di settimane. Una persona saggia e ieratica, non un imbecillotto che, per di più, era un profanatore di tombe.

Laura non era né stupida né cieca e l’aveva riconosciuto subito. Scott era il cretino in felpa, il complice di Stiles, quello che a suo tempo l’aveva aiutato a dissotterrarla.

«É… non credo che sia una buona idea quella di una chiacchierata, Scott, sul serio» stava tentando di spiegare Stiles nel frattempo. «Lei… Laura… ora mi chiama per nome, credo… no, dubito sia un miglioramento, ma comunque non ha chiamato te per nome. Fidati, non vuoi sapere cosa ha risposto.»

«Diglielo invece!» ringhiò Laura saltando su dal letto e marciando dritta verso Stiles fino a fermarsi a pochi centimetri da lui. «Avanti! Diglielo. E digli anche che lo ringrazio tanto per avermi disseppellita. Beh, se non altro la metà superiore di me. É stato davvero gentile da parte sua, venire ad annusare sulla mia tomba come un cane randagio e darti una mano a profanare tutto quanto, compreso l’impegno che mio fratello ci aveva messo nell’onorarmi perché riposassi in pace.»

Stiles si girò ad affrontarla bruscamente. «Non stavi riposando in pace! L’hai detto tu stessa.»

«Ah!» esclamò Laura con enfasi e scoccò un’occhiata in tralice in direzione del presunto Alpha Naturale che ora stava fissando Stiles a bocca aperta e con un’aria sempre più confusa. «Ah!» reiterò prima di pungolare una spalla di Stiles con la punta di un indice. Anziché colpirlo, ovviamente, gli passò attraverso. Stiles rabbrividì e Laura lo fece di nuovo, questa volta con più intento e compiacimento. «Ah! Te ne vuoi vantare ora? No, non stavo riposando in pace, stavo vagando attorno alla casa in rovina dei miei in forma di spettro e avevo tutto il diritto di farlo. L’anima senza pace era la mia, la casa bruciata era la mia, anche il fratello in lutto su cui stavo cercando di vegliare prima che tu e l’altro idiota vi metteste di mezzo era il mio. Secondo te dovrei ringraziarvi?»

Stiles aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la richiuse senza emettere un suono.

Laura guardò con odio prima lui e poi Scott e, già che c’era, indirizzò una smorfia anche al cucciolo che malgrado tutto aveva finito giusto in quell’istante di ingoiare uno sbadiglio da record.

Dio! Se quello era il branco a cui Derek aveva scelto di appartenere la situazione di suo fratello doveva essere perfino peggiore del previsto. Non aveva tempo da perdere in chiacchiere con quei tre cretini, doveva fare qualcosa e subito. Doveva raggiungere Derek, trovare il modo di comunicare con lui, anche se solo Stiles sembrava essere in grado di vederla e di parlarle. Era urgente e imprescindibile: doveva trovare Derek e salvarlo da quel circo di matti che chissà come e chissà perché era diventato il suo nuovo branco.

«State litigando? Stiles, per favore, di’ a Laura che mi dispiace tantissimo se l’abbiamo… dissotterrata. Dille che non era nostra intenzione crearle problemi o essere poco rispettosi, ma credo che il solo modo per venire a capo del guaio attuale sia mantenere la calma e collaborare.»

Se Laura fosse stata corporea i suoi occhi avrebbero mandato lampi rossi per la collera. Non stava sfoderando le zanne e tutto l’armamentario di artigli solo perché sarebbe stato inutile, visto che non poteva usarli.

Non sapeva dire se le stesse dando più sui nervi il tono pacato e ragionevole di Scott o il fatto che dopo un primo approccio diretto l’idiota sembrava aver deciso di aggirare l’ostacolo.

«Non ho parole» sbuffò e scosse il capo. «Non so cosa ho fatto di male per finire in questo incubo, ma davvero non ho parole.»

«Ehi.» Stiles stava sollevando le braccia al cielo e aveva ripreso ad affannarsi in quel suo modo ridicolo. «Scott sta solo cercando di darci, una mano, ok? Ti ha chiesto scusa per quella vecchia faccenda e non è lui che ti ha evocata, perché devi prendertela con lui? Perché voi Hale non potete mai dimostrare un briciolo di pazienza? Perché pensate sempre che insultare la gente o spintonarla sia il modo migliore di risolvere qualunque cosa? Ce l’avete nel DNA o vi diverte proprio essere sempre così aggressivi, scontrosi e malfidati? Almeno imparate di chi diffidare! Cristo! Lo so che è una situazione di merda, ma…»

Laura non lo lasciò finire e scoppiò a ridergli in faccia. In realtà avrebbe voluto trasformarsi in lupo e ululargli sul grugno fino a farlo scappare a nascondersi sotto il letto, ma non intendeva dargli troppa confidenza e neppure inutili soddisfazioni. Un simile stronzetto non meritava tanta attenzione. Specie se quello che aveva appena detto era stato sincero. Se era quello che pensava non tanto di lei quanto della sua intera famiglia, Derek e Cora compresi, beh, non meritava altro che disprezzo. E pensare che aveva passato ore ad ascoltarlo – pur senza mai smettere di tenergli il broncio – mentre lui blaterava cazzate sul fatto che Derek per il branco era importante, che era un suo amico e che proprio per quello non poteva sconvolgerlo confessandogli di aver evocato per errore il fantasma della sua amata sorella maggiore.

Ora che Laura ci pensava, Stiles le aveva persino raccontato di essere stato per parecchio tempo il ragazzo di sua cugina Malia. Una cugina che Laura non aveva mai saputo di avere, figlia di Peter per giunta, ma pur sempre una Hale. Bene, se Stiles aveva un così basso concetto degli Hale, non c’era da meravigliarsi che Malia l’avesse lasciato; lui e tutto il resto di quel branco di sconclusionati, a dimostrazione che non tutti gli Hale erano ingenui come Derek. Alcuni di loro avevano più sale in zucca di altri. In fondo Derek aveva sempre brillato più per il buon cuore che cercava di non mostrare al mondo che per la scaltrezza, ma questa Malia, ecco, Laura non la conosceva eppure sentiva di approvarne appieno l’operato.

«Di’ al tuo amico che sono morta ma non sono sorda» cantilenò, accentuando più che poteva il tono di sfottò e pungolando di nuovo Stiles con un dito solo per sentirlo rabbrividire. «Digli che non ho nessuna intenzione di prestarmi a questo teatrino e di parlare con lui, Alpha o non Alpha, a meno che non sia più ragionevole di te e ti convinca a portarmi subito da Derek. Esigo di andare da Derek. É mio diritto!»

Stiles si allontanò il più possibile e si lasciò cadere sul bordo della sedia. Sembrava distrutto, ma strinse i denti e fece cenno di no con il capo.

Laura si slanciò in avanti senza nemmeno pensare, anche se sapeva che raggiungerlo sarebbe stato inutile, non avrebbe potuto né scuoterlo né aggredirlo per costringerlo a darle retta. In ogni caso non arrivò nemmeno vicina alla meta. Il suo slanciò fu frenato dalla sensazione fastidiosissima e straniante di essere passata senza preavviso attraverso un corpo, solido e vivo. Le  parve di provare una scossa e elettrica e uno strano calore che non aveva sperimentato quando era stato Stiles a passarle attraverso, e neppure nel provare a picchiettargli una spalla con le dita. Arretrò barcollando a occhi chiusi e in preda alla nausea, e poi successe di nuovo. Doveva essere ripassata attraverso lo stesso corpo per la seconda volta.

Alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare due occhi che brillavano di un rosso innaturale e inconfondibile. Scott McCall era in piedi a pochi centimetri da lei e teneva il mento sollevato con fierezza. Aveva un’espressione battagliera e determinata. Si era mosso di scatto, un secondo dopo di lei, andando a pararsi davanti a Stiles come se l’avesse vista sfoderare zanne e artigli e slanciarsi all’attacco.

Laura si chiese se all’improvviso Scott potesse vederla o se stesse solo agendo in base a un istinto che non aveva nulla di umano e che si poteva definire eccezionale perfino per un Licantropo. La risposta le giunse sotto forma di una sincerità disarmante, anche se a mala pena sussurrata. «Stiles, sto fronteggiando il vuoto, vero?»

Alle sue spalle, Stiles aveva appena esalato un «No» abbastanza simile a un singhiozzo per poi riprendersi abbastanza da precisare: «è esattamente davanti a te».

Laura ringhiò e Scott raddrizzò le spalle, ma il suo sguardo, pur rimanendo tinto di rosso, si fece più gentile.

«Mi dispiace davvero, Laura» disse, scandendo le parole come se volesse così sopperire al fatto che lei non poteva vagliarne la schiettezza usando i sensi. «Stiles ha ragione quando dice che Derek è una persona importante per noi, per tutto il branco, e so che ti sembrerà contraddittorio, ma non credo che sia giusto sconvolgerlo dicendogli che sei qui, almeno finché non troveremo una soluzione. Dopo ti giuro che convincerò io stesso Stiles a portarti da lui. Per ora ti prego di avere pazienza.»

Laura avrebbe voluto ruggirgli addosso tutta la propria frustrazione, ma per un qualche motivo tutta quella pacatezza la stava smontando. Non aveva cambiato idea, non era intenzionata a desistere e non avrebbe aspettato affatto, però per il momento – solo per il momento – si arrendeva.

A un paio di domande poteva pur sempre rispondere. Un paio poteva porle in cambio, giusto per vedere se uno dei due imbecilli si lasciava sfuggire qualche indizio su dove trovare Derek. Il terzo cretino non contava. Aveva smesso di sbadigliare ma sembrava imbambolato e spaesatissimo.

«Oh, al diavolo!» sbuffò Laura, più forte di prima. Una cosa l’aveva capita: non si fidava di Scott, non era convinta che fosse l’Alpha adatto a suo fratello – no, proprio per niente, specie quando lo teneva lontano da Cora – o che avesse sul serio a cuore gli interessi di Derek, però quello che aveva davanti non era un Alpha da sottovalutare. E non era il caso di tormentare troppo Stiles quando Scott McCall era nei paraggi.

 


	4. IV. Il tocco della Banshee

**IV. Il tocco della Banshee**

 

Lydia bussò prima di fare capolino nella stanza. «Oh» esclamò, sorpresa nel vedere una ragazza seduta a gambe incrociate proprio al centro del letto di Stiles. Si era aspettata di trovarlo da solo e, a dirla tutta, si era anche preoccupata parecchio. Gli SMS che aveva ricevuto sia da lui che da Scott avevano avuto un tono supplichevole e allarmato, ma erano stati fin troppo generici. L’unico motivo per cui Lydia non si era scapicollata a casa Stilinski a tutta velocità era che il suo istinto da Banshee non l’aveva messa in allerta. Non le era parso che fosse una questione di vita o di morte, insomma, ma non si era neppure aspettata che Stiles si stesse intrattenendo in dolce compagnia.

«Tuo padre non mi ha detto che non eri da solo, spero di non disturbare.» In effetti era curioso che lo Sceriffo, nel farla salire, non l’avesse avvertita. Lydia non si era stupita della tranquillità assoluta con cui era stata accolta, perché non era inusuale che Stiles nascondesse qualche guaio a suo padre e che gli mentisse dritto in faccia. Lo Sceriffo il più delle volte non sapeva niente di niente di ciò che veniva combinato sotto il suo stesso tetto, ma perché non dirle che Stiles aveva un’ospite? E chi era quella brunetta dall’aria imbronciata?

Lydia era già riuscita a cogliere ogni possibile dettaglio che la riguardava. Era pur sempre una donna, e le donne erano capaci di osservare qualunque componente del proprio sesso per pochi secondi appena e a conclusione dell’esame ritrovarsi con una mole di dati, più o meno rilevanti, che era impressionante. “Scansione completa”, per così dire. Ragion per cui Lydia non aveva bisogno di tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla sconosciuta per poter, ad esempio, affermare con sicurezza che si trattava di una bella ragazza, del tipo un po’ selvaggio, non acqua e sapone. Sembrava più adulta rispetto a lei e Stiles e aveva un che di vagamente familiare.

Lydia si chiese se fosse la nuova fiamma di Stiles, dove Stiles l’avesse incontrata e perché mai l’interessata avesse un’espressione così accigliata e poco amichevole. Lei e Stiles avevano appena litigato? Beh, in ogni caso, Lydia non si sarebbe stupita se Stiles le avesse confermato che aveva una cotta per quella brunetta dall’aria incazzosa. A Stiles erano sempre piaciute le donne forti, determinate, perfino aggressive, e Lydia stessa non poteva dire di non riconoscersi in quasi tutte quelle caratteristiche.

Al momento, comunque, Stiles sembrava proprio infelice. Lydia represse un sospiro. Sperava vivamente che Stiles e Scott non l’avessero fatta spaventare invano, solo perché uno dei due aveva problemi di cuore. Non sarebbe stato da Stiles, per la verità, e tra l’altro a lei era sembrato che negli ultimi tempi i sentimenti di quello che ormai considerava il proprio migliore amico fossero indirizzati in una specifica e inattesa direzione, che non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con le curve femminili. Sul fatto che Stiles ne fosse cosciente Lydia nutriva qualche dubbio, eppure le era davvero parso…

«La vedi?» La domanda era suonata stridula e scioccata al punto da strapparla dalle sue elucubrazioni. Stiles l’aveva formulata con gli occhi spalancati per un’incredulità che a Lydia fu chiara solo quando lo sentì concludere: «Certo che la vedi! Dovevo immaginarlo che tu potevi vederla. La vedi. Dio, grazie! É un tale sollievo».

Sia Stiles che la ragazza ancora senza nome la stavano fissando e Lydia accennò un sorriso poco convinto. Attese che Stiles aggiungesse qualcosa – di norma era un fiume in piena – o che la brunetta procace aprisse bocca, e invece calò il silenzio.

«É…» azzardò Lydia dopo qualche istante. «Sei, voglio dire sei… sei un fantasma?»

Stiles annuì con così tanto vigore che non ci sarebbe stato granché da meravigliarsi se la testa gli si fosse staccata dal collo e fosse rotolata fino ai piedi di Lydia lungo tutto il pavimento. Ah! Che idea macabra. Ogni tanto le sue immagini mentali erano sul serio disturbanti e non era mai certa che lo fossero solo a causa della sua natura di Banshee. Anche prima di scoprire i propri poteri e di ritrovarsi perennemente immersa in un mondo popolato da creature soprannaturali, la sua fantasia era sempre stata fin troppo fervida.

Stiles stava ancora annuendo agitato, mentre il fantasma sconosciuto continuava a scrutarla con un misto di interesse e di diffidenza.

«Mi chiamo Lydia. Lydia Martin.» Presentarsi sembrava un buon modo per uscire da quella situazione di stallo. «Sono una Banshee.»

La risposta che ottenne in cambio la lasciò completamente spiazzata.

«Laura. Sono Laura Hale. E tu mi sembri una persona sensata. Finalmente!»

«Laura? Quella Laura? La sorella di Derek e Cora?» Adesso sì che era sbigottita.

La spiegazione di Stiles la travolse, concitata e in parte confusionaria, ma non abbastanza da impedirle di capire cosa era successo. Laura non disse una sola parola, però tenne gli occhi puntati verso di lei per tutto il tempo. Era evidente che stava spiando la sua reazione per capire cosa pensava e – a giudicare da come Stiles continuava a insistere accoratamente sul fatto che non potevano dirlo a Derek – per decidere se aveva trovato o meno un’alleata.

La risposta, per quanto riguardava Lydia, era un no. Per quanto comprendesse perché Laura era tanto ansiosa di rivedere il fratello e perché il fatto di non poterlo fare, unito a tutto il resto, la rendesse furiosa, Stiles era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi e lei gli era leale. Non era disposta a smettere di esserlo per mera empatia femminile, specie quando pensava che, pur avendo combinato un casino enorme, Stiles avesse ragione sul non voler raccontare niente a Derek. A cosa sarebbe servito se non a sconvolgerlo e a creare una situazione che definire imbarazzante sarebbe stato un eufemismo? Laura era e restava morta, Derek non essendo né il futuro Emissario che l’aveva evocata né una Banshee non avrebbe neppure avuto la consolazione di vederla o di parlarle direttamente. Non avrebbe mai potuto riabbracciarla e riaverla indietro. Tanto valeva essere prudenti, compiere una ricerca seria e accurata e scoprire se c’era un modo per migliorare le cose o per risolvere quel pasticcio. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlarne con Derek anche in seguito. Farlo subito sarebbe stato indelicato nei suoi confronti e avrebbe gettato Stiles nel panico.

Lydia prese fiato e si preparò ad affrontare in prima persona la collera di Laura. «Bene» esordì, «cerchiamo di mantenere tutti la calma.» In fondo non era la prima volta che affrontava uno spirito infuriato o un Hale sul piede di guerra e, di certo, non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

 

 

«Qui!»

Stiles si sporse oltre la spalla di Lydia per osservare il punto nel testo su cui lei stava puntando il dito. Le fotocopie e i fogli sciolti dei documenti che lui stesso aveva stampato prima di tentare il rito per evocare un Tramite erano sparpagliati su tutto il ripiano della scrivania. Qualcuno era caduto sul pavimento e un paio erano appoggiati contro lo schermo del suo portatile aperto come sopra un leggio. In due ore e mezza di lettura e ulteriore ricerca serrata i risultati erano stati scarsi, ma Lydia non si era mai scoraggiata, neppure considerando che Laura al principio era stata addosso anche a lei, con quei suoi sguardi assassini, le frecciatine e le esortazioni spesso colorite e ben poco educate. Non che avesse mai insultato Lydia in via diretta, anche se era evidente che ce l’aveva anche con lei per aver scelto di appoggiare il progetto di tenerla lontana dal fratello e di evitare che Derek scoprisse cosa stava bollendo in pentola. Gli improperi effettivi, però, se li era presi tutti Stiles. Fino a quel momento il commento più acido che, in un certo senso, avesse incluso anche Lydia, era stato la puntualizzazione che un branco così assurdo non si era mai visto.

«Profanatori di tombe, Alpha imbecilli, cuccioli mezzi addormentati, umani, Banshee, che accidenti di branco è? Non posso credere che un cretino come te diventerà Emissario, Stiles, ma se anche fosse non ho mai visto un’accozzaglia di persone più diverse e disorganizzate. Diventa pure l’Emissario di chi ti pare, Derek o non Derek non ho la minima intenzione di essere il tuo e il loro Tramite.»

A quella dichiarazione tanto netta e poco gentile Stiles aveva risposto mordendosi a sangue l’interno delle guance solo per non girarsi verso il letto e vomitare una marea di invettive che non gli avrebbero fatto onore e si sarebbero rivelate un errore tattico, utile solo a peggiorare ulteriormente il suo pessimo rapporto con Laura.

Si era comunque aspettato che Lydia non lasciasse correre e che intervenisse se non altro con una battuta tagliente, invece l’aveva vista stringersi nelle spalle, senza voltarsi indietro, lo sguardo ancora intento su un testo in Latino. Lydia aveva scosso appena il capo e replicato con fin troppa pacatezza, per lo meno apparente. «É un peccato. Potresti diventare il Tramite del branco a cui tuo fratello ha scelto di appartenere. Quello per cui ha lottato e da cui è sempre tornato e che è andato a riprenderselo rischiando il tutto per tutto quando Derek ne ha avuto bisogno» aveva dichiarato, con la massima semplicità, e poi, prima che Laura potesse farle una tirata su quanto non credeva a una parola o sul fatto che esigeva di essere accompagnata dal fratello, aveva concluso con un pacatissimo: «Ma è una tua scelta. Se esiste un modo per liberarti lo troveremo. Solo, faremmo prima se tu ci dessi una mano».

Per qualche motivo a Laura, malgrado tutto, Lydia sembrava andare a genio. Forse perché l’affrontava con determinazione e non mostrava timore o senso di colpa, o magari solo perché era in gamba e chiunque non fosse stupido o cieco poteva vederlo. Lydia era intelligente, pratica, decisa e probabilmente non troppo diversa da come Laura doveva essere stata in vita e da come avrebbe potuto apparire persino ora, se non fosse stata tanto furiosa e in vena di sbranare il prossimo, cominciando da Stiles.

Di fatto, quale che fosse il motivo, l’atteggiamento di Lydia si era dimostrato vincente. Laura aveva serrato la mascella e incrociato le braccia sul petto in una maniera così tipica degli Hale da fare impressione, ma poi aveva annuito e intimato a Stiles di scostarsi – cosa che lui aveva fatto con vivo piacere per diversi minuti, approfittandone tra l’altro per scappare in bagno senza avere il terrore che lei lo seguisse solo per metterlo a disagio – e si era avvicinata a Lydia, pronta a studiare con lei l’accozzaglia di dati che avevano a disposizione.

Per diversi minuti entrambe si erano immerse nella lettura e Lydia aveva posto a Laura tutta una serie di domande che erano passate anche per la mente di Stiles, ma che lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di formulare, convinto che in ogni caso lei, per mero puntiglio, non avrebbe risposto.

Dopo un po’ Laura era tornata a presidiare la sua postazione da guerriglia sul letto di Stiles, eppure a parte fissarlo con il solito astio era rimasta zitta, astenendosi dal lanciare ulteriori frecciate o dal disturbare la concentrazione di Lydia in qualunque modo.

Adesso Stiles ne avvertiva la presenza come un soffio gelido lungo la schiena. Non voleva girarsi per controllare ma era abbastanza sicuro che, come lui, Laura stesse scrutando il foglio che Lydia continuava a picchiettare con la punta di un indice.

«Cosa?» Lui e Laura lo chiesero all’unisono e fu strano ascoltarsi parlare in coro con lei. Il sincronismo involontario rendeva più evidente la mancanza assoluta di accordo che li divideva.

«Questo passaggio» rispose Lydia in tono pratico. «È una nota, forse è per quello che ci stava sfuggendo. È parte di una chiosa. Lasciamo stare cos’è una chiosa se non lo sapete, ok, non è importante. Quello che conta è che è frammentario, ma…»

«Si può sapere cosa diavolo dice?» Laura era talmente su di giri per il desiderio di capire se aveva una via d’uscita che passò di nuovo attraverso il suo corpo senza degnarsi di dirgli di spostarsi, e Stiles avvertì per l’ennesima volta quel brivido orribile che lo raggelava ogni volta che lei faceva così. Lo odiava! Se Laura gli avesse usato il garbo e la cortesia di chiedergli di togliersi di mezzo per farla passare, Stiles le avrebbe obbedito all’istante, pur di non provarlo. Ma figurarsi se un Hale si prendeva la briga di essere gentile quando era nervoso. Specialmente con lui.

Stiles non si meravigliò nel vedere che Laura, nella sua impazienza, stava per fare la stessa cosa con Lydia: attraversare il suo corpo per poter leggere direttamente e da vicino. Fu il tonfo che seguì a lasciarlo a bocca spalancata. Anziché riuscire nel suo intento Laura si era scontrata con Lydia, con un impeto sufficiente a risospingerla indietro di qualche passo. Proprio come Stiles, anche lei sembrava stravolta per lo stupore e stava sbattendo le palpebre con foga.

Massaggiandosi la nuca Lydia protestò qualcosa su cercare di prendere la gente a testate e si voltò verso di loro.

 

 

Stiles cercò le parole giuste e non ne trovò nemmeno una. Avrebbe potuto giurare che Laura fosse riuscita a superare l’ostacolo solido della sedia e che fosse stata fermata solo dall’urto contro il corpo di Lydia. «Riesci a toccarla» disse alla fine, sentendosi stupido ed elettrizzato, tutto nello stesso tempo.

Laura era ammutolita e non pareva meno turbata di lui.

«Non dovrei?» chiese Lydia che iniziava a guardarli come se fossero ammattiti entrambi?

«No» rispose Laura e Stiles fece un cenno scomposto con il capo per darle ragione. «Lui non ci riesce. Non hai visto che gli sono passata attraverso?»

«Cosa che ti pregherei di non fare.» Stiles non poté trattenersi dall’interromperla, però subito le fece cenno di continuare, conscio che il punto del discorso, in effetti, non era quello.

Laura alzò gli occhi al cielo ma proseguì risparmiandogli una ramanzina. «È già tanto che questo scemo riesca a vedermi perché mi ha evocata lui. Il vostro Alpha, Scott, e quel ragazzino che si tira dietro, loro quando sono stati qui non mi vedevano, non potevano sentirmi parlare e figuriamoci se potevano toccarmi. Tu…»

«Cosa vedi, Lydia?» Stiles le tolse di nuovo la parola sull’onda di un’intuizione improvvisa. «Quando la guardi vedi attraverso il suo corpo? È come se fosse trasparente o quasi? Per me è così, è come… come certi fantasmi dei film. Distinguo tutto, i lineamenti, le forme, ma per esempio ora vedo il mio letto e il muro alle sue spalle, e li vedo attraverso di lei. Pensavo…. ho dato per scontato… tu cosa vedi?»

«Già» rincarò Laura, «cosa vedi?»

Lydia si fece pensierosa e per una manciata di secondi non rispose. Poi sollevò le spalle in un gesto eloquente. «Vedo una ragazza in carne e ossa.» Sembrava ben poco impressionata. «Non ho pensato di doverlo puntualizzare, credevo che anche tu la vedessi nello stesso modo e quando sono arrivata ti ho chiesto se avevi ospiti. Di norma non hai ospiti trasparenti, quindi… »

Stiles si accigliò. Era stato sciocco a non notare quel dettaglio. Avrebbe dovuto capire subito che Lydia aveva una percezione diversa dalla sua. Era una Banshee, doveva essere quello il motivo. Comunque, una volta tanto, Laura non gli stava dando del tonto, perché nemmeno lei l’aveva capito prima. 

Ammutolita per lo stupore, Laura stava guardando alternativamente Lydia e la propria mano. Aveva tutta l’aria di una che non si capacitava più di niente.

 

 

 

«Com’è possibile che tu non mi veda attraverso?» Laura si sentiva sconcertata. «Io stessa riesco a vedermi attraverso.»

Si rendeva conto che essere stizziti era infantile, ma la infastidiva il fatto che qualcun altro potesse osservarla e vedere un comune essere umano, come se fosse stata ancora viva, mentre se era lei a provarci la sola cosa che vedeva era il corpo di uno spettro; un continuo rimando alla sua condizione e all’impossibilità di fare come voleva e decidere del proprio destino, senza limitazioni o legami non richiesti con apprendisti druidi idioti. Le sembrava ingiusto, una sorta di illusione crudele che non le era neppure concessa. E quella Lydia non si scomponeva minimamente.

«Sono una Banshee, te l’ho detto» spiegò calma e tranquilla, fregandosene del fatto che lei intanto ribolliva. «Immagino che sia per quello. Non sei… non sei il primo spirito che mi capita di incontrare, nemmeno il primo della tua famiglia, in effetti, e non è la prima volta che mi succede. Anzi, di norma sono la sola che può vedere un fantasma, è più sorprendente che ti veda anche Stiles. O meglio, lo sarebbe, in condizioni “normali”, ma tu sei il suo Tramite, quindi…»

Laura ululò di frustrazione. Il suono le uscì dalla gola simile a quello che emetteva quando era in forma di lupo. Non poté farne a meno, era esasperata all’inverosimile.

«Non sono un Tramite, non voglio essere il Tramite di nessuno! Men che meno il suo» sbraitò, folgorando Stiles con lo sguardo, tanto per non perdere l’abitudine. «Voglio solo andare da Derek, parlare con lui e poi essere lasciata in pace» aggiunse accorata. «Sono morta! Non che mi faccia piacere, ma sono morta e non ne posso più di essere sepolta, dissepolta, spedita nell’oblio, richiamata alla coscienza. Sono stufa. Non mi interessa chi mi vede e chi no, voglio solo spezzare il legame con questo cretino e parlare con mio fratello.» Avrebbe anche aggiunto una frecciatina sarcastica riguardo al fatto che non era chiedere troppo, ma la sua veemenza si spense nel notare che Lydia stava di nuovo tamburellando sul foglio con un’unghia curata e perfettamente smaltata di rosa pesca.

«È quello che sto cercando» le ricordò, «il modo per rispedirti indietro, visto che lo desideri. In questo testo c’è qualcosa di interessante, bisognerebbe approfondire le ricerche e qui non ho a disposizione i libri giusti. Dubito che ci sia nulla di utile su internet, però mia nonna aveva la mania dei libri sull’occulto. Banshee anche lei… e qualcosa dovrebbe averlo anche Deaton alla clinica. Scott ha di sicuro le chiavi, gli chiederò se mi ci accompagna. Farò anche un giro in biblioteca e…» Si interruppe di botto, come se non volesse formulare a voce alta il concetto finale del suo discorso.

Laura grugnì e desiderò di avere ancora i sensi da Licantropo. L’avrebbero aiutata a capire se Lydia stava solo cercando le parole giuste o se le stava nascondendo qualche cosa. Momentaneamente decise di non indagare e invece domandò: «Interessante in che modo? Un contro-incantesimo?»

«È un rito, non un incantesimo.» La voce di Stiles morì sull’ultima sillaba, quasi che si fosse accorto di essere stato inopportuno. Poi, siccome non era capace di tenere il becco chiuso, un secondo dopo stava di nuovo cianciando. «Deaton… lui dice che non sono incantesimi… io credo che… beh, che forse sia meglio non dirti cosa credo, dubito che comunque ti interessi saperlo. Non ha importanza, era solo… lascia perdere…»

Laura non lo degnò nemmeno di una smorfia di disgusto. «Allora?» chiese a Lydia, sporgendosi per sbirciare il foglio. Le scritte erano in un linguaggio che non era in grado di decifrare e quel dettaglio la rese ancora più impaziente e nervosa.

Prima di risponderle Lydia le sorrise. «È Latino. Un frammento di un grimorio ricopiato da un manoscritto ancora più antico e integrato dagli appunti del monaco francese che lo stava riportando su un libro. La parte interessante è proprio nelle note. Non è esattamente un contro-incantesimo… qui, vedete? Parla dell’anima del Tramite, del liberarsi dal patto con l’Emissario e passare attraverso i mondi… quello dei vivi e quello dei morti, ma solo in determinate condizioni e a patto che ci sia l’accordo assoluto tra Emissario e Tramite.»

Laura sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò tutta la propria delusione. «Perfetto!» sentenziò, caricando l’esclamazione di ironia pungente e scoccando a Stiles l’ennesima occhiata assassina. «Io e questo imbecille non saremmo mai d’accordo su nulla. Resterò bloccata qui in eterno, o almeno fino a quando non crepa!»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e arretrò guardingo. Sembrava aver preso le sue parole decisamente sul serio e aver paura che lei potesse decidere di accelerare il processo tirandogli il collo. A Laura sarebbe piaciuto farlo. Sua madre le aveva sempre detto che i Licantropi come loro erano predatori, ma non dovevano per forza diventare anche killer. Laura l'aveva sempre considerata una massima di vita saggia e fondamentale, eppure al momento, con la prospettiva di rimanere agganciata a quel cretino sconsiderato per chissà quanti anni a venire, era un bene che non potesse toccarlo. Sì, era un bene per Stiles che le sue zanne e i suoi artigli non potessero neppure sfiorarlo. Poco contava che Laura non fosse un'assassina a sangue freddo, era disgustata dalla situazione e seriamente esasperata. Sul serio, ne aveva già abbastanza e, anche a volersi fidare di Lydia, che le pareva sveglia e più affidabile del resto di quel branco raffazzonato, le sarebbe toccato aspettare per un mucchio di tempo.

«Voglio Derek» esalò, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Voglio mio fratello.» Pazienza se stava suonando infantile perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, tanto lo sapeva: nessuno l'avrebbe ascoltata.

 


	5. V. Un lupo in fuga

**V. Un lupo in fuga**

 

Stiles salì gli ultimi gradini strascicando i piedi. Li sentiva pesanti come quelli di un novantenne. Accidenti a lui e a quando aveva deciso di tentare una sortita fuori casa.

Erano trascorsi sei giorni dal momento in cui aveva evocato Laura per errore e nessuno dei due ne poteva già più di sopportare l'altro. Non che al principio fossero andati d'amore e d'accordo, ma più tempo trascorreva e più si davano sui nervi a vicenda.

Stiles di suo avrebbe fraternizzato, era curioso, aveva di continuo sulla punta della lingua domande che avrebbe voluto farle. Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiederle cose importanti, riguardo ai Licantropi; c'erano ancora un sacco di dettagli che non conosceva e che non avrebbe scoperto su internet, nozioni che, ad aspettare che gliele spiegasse Deaton, gli sarebbero venuti i capelli bianchi. Avrebbe voluto chiederle anche cose sciocche su Derek. Un mucchio di cose su Derek. Lui era ermetico come un'ostrica, e Laura era una delle persone che lo conosceva meglio in assoluto. Anche a non voler essere invasivo sui momenti più bui della vita di suo fratello, Stiles avrebbe potuto sommergerla di domande idiote. Farsi rivelare stronzate su Derek bambino, ad esempio. Se solo Laura fosse stata socievole e si fosse ammorbidita come aveva fatto Cora, che era partita in quarta, tutta minacce e rabbia per nulla repressa, e poi era riuscita a stabilire con Stiles una bella amicizia… Erano andati vicini a qualcosina di ulteriore, in realtà, ma a quello Stiles preferiva non pensare. Certi ricordi riguardanti Cora gli riportavano alla memoria attimi della sua storia con Malia e, soprattutto, lo rendevano dolorosamente conscio di avere una certa predilezione sentimentale per gli Hale. Non solo gli Hale dotati di curve e appartenenti al sesso femminile. Laura stessa gli sarebbe sembrata sexy e attraente, se non fosse stata una perenne spina nel culo. I sentimenti che lei gli suscitava erano un'altra faccenda. Stiles dubitava che, perfino in condizioni differenti, si sarebbe mai preso una cotta per Laura. O forse sì? Non voleva scoprirlo sul serio, all'accoppiata amore-Hale Stiles ultimamente aveva pensato anche troppo.

A ogni modo Laura non era Cora, non si era addolcita per niente, non ci pensava proprio. Collaborava un po' giusto perché ormai aveva capito che non importava quanti dispetti facesse, lei e Stiles restavano incatenati l'uno all'altra e avevano un raggio di non più di sette o otto metri entro cui convivere.

Laura doveva essersi resa conto che ricattare Stiles per farsi portare da Derek non funzionava, o aver deciso che la tecnica del continuo disturbo era sbagliata e che avrebbe pagato maggiormente un tormento meno mirato e più diluito nel tempo. Laura lo infastidiva ancora spessissimo e per principio, ma posto che non pareva intenzionata a ucciderlo in maniere fantasiose, tipo spingendolo al suicidio o cose del genere, era scesa a quel minimo di compromesso che consisteva nel lasciare che Stiles dormisse, mangiasse e fosse libero di usare il bagno e di cambiarsi i vestiti senza occhi indiscreti puntati addosso. Niente di paragonabile con iprimi due giorni, in cui Laura aveva messo in atto la guerriglia più dura, gli aveva ingombrato il letto e si era piazzata tra lui e il cibo costringendo Stiles ad attraversare il suo corpo ripetutamente se voleva mettere un boccone nello stomaco. Era stato uno strazio. Stiles era testardo ma gli era passata la fame e non era stato in grado di riposare, perché sdraiarsi a dormire con uno spettro sul letto non era fattibile.

Il tutto, poi, era stato punteggiato da istanti di profondo imbarazzo. Non avendo avuto a disposizione un set di palette segnapunti, Laura si era per lo meno astenuta dallo sfottò feroce tutte le volte che Stiles non aveva potuto evitare di mostrare un certo ammontare di pelle nuda, però non aveva mancato di farlo sentire come un bruco a cui avessero fregato la crisalide da sotto il culo peloso prima che potesse completare la muta. Era una Hale, le bastava avere un paio di sopracciglia e sollevarle, a volte all'unisono, per far sentire chiunque uno straccio vecchio. Che fosse bella come tutti gli Hale rendeva la sua aria di biasimo ancora più efficace. Stiles si amava poco già di suo, non ci voleva molto a fargli venire i complessi.

Per fortuna quella guerra di logoramento continuativo era durata poco. Laura aveva reso ben chiaro a Stiles che non lo voleva troppo debilitato o in preda a istinti autolesionistici. Non per pietà umana, a sentire lei. Solamente perché Stiles le serviva vivo e un briciolo in forze per arrivare a Derek. Da lì la concessione magnanima di cibo e sonno. Quanto alla faccenda della nudità e delle necessità fisiologiche, Laura aveva sentenziato quasi subito che stare a guardare le sue inutili chiappe pallide era una tortura più per lei che per Stiles e quindi non ci si sarebbe sottoposta oltre. Non che quel poco di tregua fosse sufficiente a far sì che Stiles tirasse davvero il fiato, ma era servito a tenerlo in piedi e a evitargli di sputtanarsi alla grande con suo padre.

Lo Sceriffo non era stupido, era preoccupato; le vedeva le occhiaie, aveva notato il nervosismo, e la sensazione di imbarazzo perenne che Stiles provava non gli era passata inosservata, anche se magari l'aveva confusa con altro, pensando che si trattasse di coda di paglia per chissà quale malefatta in progettazione. Stiles aveva dovuto rispondere a parecchie domande, sottoporsi ripetutamente allo scrutinio di uno sguardo allarmato e sparare un'infinità di palle. Ne diceva a pacchi in ogni caso.

I primi giorni era stato così difficile che si era dovuto chiudere in camera per la maggior parte della giornata ed era apparso ancora più sospetto. Ora che Laura passava le notti lontana dal suo letto, si girava dall'altra parte quando era nudo, restava fuori dalla porta del bagno e il più possibile lontana dal tavolo durante i pasti, era tutto più semplice. Non sopportabile, quello no, ma di sicuro più facile.

Stiles era troppo conscio della sua presenza per riuscire a dormire in modo davvero sereno e per più di quattro o cinque ore a notte, raramente di fila. Mangiava e il sapore del cibo non arrivava davvero alle papille gustative, gli pareva di ingoiare cartone qualunque cosa addentasse. Persino sotto la doccia aveva problemi a rilassarsi, però sopravviveva ed era in condizione di abbozzare e di tenere a bada lo Sceriffo.

Suo padre era dubbioso, lo sorvegliava e non ne faceva mistero, eppure non era in grado di scoprire cosa stava succedendo e se ne stava sì sul chi va là, ma abbastanza in disparte, pronto a intervenire in qualunque momento.

Scott non faceva che mandare messaggi ed era andato a trovare Stiles ogni santo giorno, il che era di conforto, anche se non risolveva quel accidenti di pasticcio. Anzi, rendeva Laura più silenziosa mentre Scott era presente e più aggressiva quando se ne andava. Dopo ogni visita lei non faceva che mugugnare frasi come: «Non ci posso credere. Alpha Naturale. Deve essere una presa in giro» o «Mi rifiuto! Non può essere, non quel buffone con gli occhioni da cucciolotto smarrito». Il top era stato: «Sul serio? Aladdin è l'Alpha dell'anno?»

Quando Stiles aveva provato a obiettare aveva ottenuto solo di far sì che Liam venisse paragonato a una nota scimmietta della Disney, e lui s'era preso del pappagallo. L'aver risposto con un piccatissimo: «Certo, e Derek è la tigre di Jasmine, mentre tuo zio è Jafar, peccato che tu come Genio della lampada sia un pelino troppo acida» non aveva aiutato molto. Perciò, malgrado per lui stare zitto fosse impossibile, Stiles cercava di non intavolare discussioni e siccome Laura era pur sempre una Hale, ossia una creatura geneticamente programmata per esprimersi per lo più a grugniti e monosillabi, non si poteva affermare che chiacchierassero un granché, salvo quando Lydia si faceva sentire con una telefonata o con un messaggio. Le sue rassicurazioni ed esortazioni a non perdere le speranze non tranquillizzavano né Stiles né Laura, però Lydia non era tipo da lasciarsi scoraggiare. Se diceva che stava studiando e cercando risposte lo stava facendo veramente e, prima o poi, avrebbe trovato quelle giuste, posto che ne esistessero.

Nel frattempo, rimanere murati vivi in camera non era il massimo della gioia e Stiles era arrivato al punto in cui non ce l'aveva fatta a rimanersene lì neppure per un minuto in più. A furia di restare in casa, sebbene non facesse che agitarsi e andare su e giù per le stanze – la sua quando suo padre era in circolazione, e anche tutte le altre quando aveva via libera – Stiles provava lo stesso senso di costrizione estrema che avrebbe provato se qualcuno l'avesse legato per ore. Lui sbuffava a intermittenza perché si sentiva impastoiato, Laura gli faceva eco grugnendo riguardo al fatto che tutto quel vagare per casa costringeva anche lei a un continuo spostarsi qua e là del tutto futile.

«Perché no?» si era detto Stiles alla fine e, nel cercare le chiavi della macchina, aveva pensato a Derek e aveva trovato in fondo al cuore gentilezza e pazienza sufficienti per chiedere a Laura il permesso di uscire. Come se ne avesse il dovere.

Laura era subdola. Anche quello gli Hale l'avevano nel sangue, chi a grandi chi a piccole dosi, tutti tranne Derek. Ironia della sorte, Laura doveva avere ereditato da qualche avo una quota di sadismo manipolatorio non tanto diversa da quella di Peter. Aveva annuito, cazzo. Non con un sorriso, se no Stiles non ci sarebbe cascato. No, Laura aveva risposto con un cenno a metà tra l'annoiato e il rassegnato e si era messa subito alle sue costole, senza protestare, solo borbottando ad arte.

«Oh, grazie, Dio!» aveva pensato Stiles.

Uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria gli era sembrata una buona idea, invece si era rivelato un disastro. Prima di tutto una volta fuori, al momento di salire sulla Jeep si era reso conto all'istante che Laura non avrebbe mai cooperato. La sua arrendevolezza era stata una finta. Figurarsi! Come accidenti gli era mai venuto in mente che lei potesse comportarsi in modo civile e ragionevole, anziché approfittarne per torturarlo come al solito? Cosa gli era passato per il cervello nel credere che Laura si sarebbe accomodata sul sedile del passeggero, o su quello posteriore, fingendo di stare più o meno seduta come una persona normale e ancora viva? Ovviamente Stiles si era solo illuso.

Laura aveva emesso un sonoro «Snort!» – sì, esatto, aveva fatto proprio «Snort!» come nei fumetti – e si era piazzata all'esterno, sul cofano. Per sedersi si era seduta eccome, anche se il suo corpo evanescente non le aveva consentito che di galleggiare a pochi centimetri dal metallo della vecchia Jeep e di oltrepassarlo di tanto in tanto, quando lei era stata un filo distratta o quando la macchina aveva preso una buca.

Stiles, nel vederla sistemarsi in quel modo, aveva provato l'impulso immediato a scendere di corsa dall'auto, sbattere la portiera, fare dietrofront e ritrascinarla in casa con sé, volente o nolente, perché tanto non potevano allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra se non di pochi metri. Se avesse voluto essere sul serio meschino avrebbe potuto usare quella limitazione in così tante maniere creative... ma non lo era, non riusciva a esserlo, sia per via del senso di colpa sia perché quella era la sorella di Derek. Per essere più precisi, era la sorella che Derek aveva seppellito con ogni onore a costo di avvelenarsi e che lui aveva dissotterrato, usato per farlo arrestate e infine evocato con l'intento di farne una specie di piccolo aiutante magico del potente Emissario a venire che si era ficcato in testa di diventare.

Che coglione! Dio, che enormissimo coglione! Non aveva alcun bisogno che fosse Laura a rinfacciarglielo di continuo. Lei lo faceva comunque e, a quanto sembrava, non senza una dose di perfido divertimento, malgrado negasse di averci preso il minimo gusto. Di fatto non perdeva occasione per dargli il tormento, e chiunque fosse stato appena meno testardo di Stiles a quell'ora si sarebbe arreso circa un milione di volte. Lui aveva opposto resistenza come poteva; d’accordo che non voleva offendere Laura gratuitamente, ma non intendeva neppure lasciare che lei continuasse a mettergli i piedi in testa. Inoltre Stiles possedeva un orgoglio capace di mostrarsi battagliero perfino quando il suo proprietario si riteneva in torto marcio. Di conseguenza, piuttosto che darla vinta a un fantasma isterico e vendicativo e smontare dalla Jeep, Stiles aveva stretto i denti, aveva avviato il motore ed era partito sgommando.

Laura non si era scomposta per niente. Non si era nemmeno spettinata, visto che era uno spettro. Avesse avuto con sé la versione fantasmatica di una limetta per le unghie quasi certamente l'avrebbe usata per darsi un tono ancora più noncurante e insopportabile.

Stiles ci aveva messo giusto un isolato a capire che quel giro in macchina era stato una pessima trovata. Non che avesse dubitato di essere il solo che poteva vedere Laura, sistemata a mezz'aria e a gambe incrociate lì fuori sul cofano. Per quel che ne sapevano lui e il branco, Lydia e la povera Meredith erano le uniche Banshee presenti a Beacon Hills. Insomma, Stiles non aveva avuto paura che qualcuno potesse effettivamente vederlo andarsene a spasso con il fantasma di una bella brunetta imbronciata a decorare il muso della sua fida Jeep come una specie di versione spettrale di Nelly, la statuina simbolo della Rolls Royce. Statuina di cui Stiles era tra i pochi nerd a conoscere il nomignolo, ok, ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era il suo senso del ridicolo. A tutto c'era un limite, cavolo!

Ok, Laura la vedevano soltanto lui e Lydia e, sì, Stiles poteva guardarle attraverso quindi, anche se si era ritrovato con una visuale della strada un pochino fuori fuoco non aveva rischiato di schiantarsi o di dover zigzagare alla cieca come uno scemo.  Non che quello cambiasse le carte in tavola: solo perché poteva vederla solo lui, non voleva dire che Laura non fosse stata lì per tutto il tempo. A Stiles era parso di aver sforato alla grande il muro del grottesco. No, proprio no, non c'era stato verso.

Era uscito di casa per cercare un po' di pace, non per avere la netta sensazione che la situazione fosse addirittura peggiore del previsto. Così alla fine perfino lui aveva gettato la spugna, fatto inversione e ripercorso la strada di casa il più velocemente possibile, stando ben attento a non violare nessuna regola del codice stradale, perché farsi fermare da uno degli agenti di suo padre sarebbe stato proprio il colmo.

Ed eccolo lì, sfiduciato e sbuffante davanti alla porta della propria stanza. Un prigioniero del suo stesso incantesimo, ecco cosa era diventato, e si fottesse la vocina mentale che, usando il tono di Deaton, si incaponiva a insistere che un rito druidico non era un incantesimo, gli incantesimi erano diavolerie idiote da maghetti dei libri per ragazzini. Intanto nella realtà Deaton era chissà dove a farsi gli affaracci propri, e Stiles era arcistufo, di tutto e di tutti. Voleva tornarsene in camera, impadronirsi del letto, se mai gli fosse stato concesso, e morire di inedia o scomparire nel nulla.

Laura, naturalmente, era un passo dietro di lui e non la smetteva di innervosirlo producendo una serie infinita di rumorini giudicanti che non erano neppure monosillabi, no, non arrivavano neanche vicini a esserlo, ma erano irritanti e colpivano il segno più di mille parole.

Quello era un altro dei vezzi di Laura, uno dei suoi metodi di disturbo preferiti. Stiles aveva provato diverse volte ad annegare i suoi mugugni in un mare di ragionamenti fatti a voce alta, più per zittirli che perché servisse a qualcosa, però non ci era mai riuscito. Che Laura lo avesse ascoltato in silenzio, dandogli le spalle e senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, o che si fosse voltata a fulminarlo con due occhi da demonio degli inferi, non era cambiato niente. Stiles alla lunga aveva perso lo slancio.

Quel giorno soprattutto Laura l'aveva zittito. Era incredibile, faticava a crederci lui per primo, eppure era così. Laura gli aveva tappato la bocca, e per farlo le era bastato essere presente.

La verità era che Stiles si era come spento in quanto, una volta tanto, non era stato capace di convincere nemmeno se stesso. E sì che aveva sulla coscienza pesi molto più grossi di Laura Hale, macigni in alcuni casi. Era che Laura aveva un modo di inchiodarlo, forse anche solo per la somiglianza con Derek...

Stiles emise un sospiro più forte – poco dignitoso, sì, ma era così stanco – e spinse la porta a capo chino.

«Dov'eri finito? Dove siete finiti un po' tutti, ultimamente? Sono giorni che nessuno di voi si fa vivo.»

Per quanto la domanda avesse colto Stiles impreparato, era stata giusto una goccia di pioggia inattesa in una giornata di sole sfolgorante, se paragonata alla presenza nella sua stanza della persona che l'aveva posta. Derek. Oh. Merda. Derek!

Era una doccia fredda, no, anzi, una cascata gelata, ecco, e Stiles ci era finito sotto all'improvviso e si era congelato sul posto.

«Ah...» fu il massimo che riuscì a cavarsi di bocca. Si sentiva le gambe molli, il cuore in gola e il cervello in fiamme. Davanti a un lupo mannaro con i super-sensi che potevano captare ogni minuscola sfumatura sbagliata o indiziante che provenisse dal suo battito cardiaco, dal suo respiro e dal suo odore.

Bene, meraviglioso, spettacolare! Se fosse esistita una lotteria della sfiga legata agli Hale Stiles avrebbe potuto dichiarare serenamente di aver pescato il biglietto vincente. Ora sì che stava per andare tutto a puttane.

Derek, che l'aveva aspettato seduto sul bordo del letto a luce spenta, lo vide sbiancare e gli scoccò un'occhiata irrequieta.

«Ok, cosa diavolo state combinando?» Il tono di Derek suonava deluso e inquieto. «Scott di norma mi manda un messaggio al giorno, e dopo la faccenda in Messico se non rispondo entro ventiquattro ore piomba al loft tutto trafelato. Lydia da quando è arrivata alla mia porta urlante in piena notte controlla se sono vivo almeno una volta a settimana, anche se fa finta di niente e tu... tu di solito sei sempre in mezzo ai piedi di tutti, nemmeno avessi il dono dell'ubiquità. E ora...»

«Wow, wow, wow, ragazzone, frena!» lo investì Stiles interrompendolo, non tanto perché sapesse come rispondere, più che altro per togliergli l'occasione di proseguire e di dire qualcosa a cui sarebbe stato ancora meno in grado di replicare. «Che è successo a te? Vai come un treno, non ti avevo mai sentito fare un discorso così lungo da che ti conosco.»

Era vero. Derek era il contrario vivente dell'eloquenza. D'altro canto non era da Derek neppure mostrarsi tanto in ansia per il branco e nello specifico per lui. Era strano che avesse teso quell'imboscata a lui invece che a Scott. Stiles scosse il capo con vigore. Non era quello il frangente adatto per compiacersi del dettaglio che Derek fosse andato da lui e non da Scott o da qualcun altro.

Non poteva starsene a chiacchierare o a fare la bella statuina, doveva muoversi a trovare una scusa plausibile da spacciare a Derek per spedirlo via di corsa e almeno un po' rassicurato.

Fece per aprire la bocca, dato che un silenzio prolungato avrebbe reso Derek più sospettoso e gli avrebbe dato tempo per annusare puzza di bruciato, quando fu colto da un brivido inatteso, simile a quello che lo aveva scosso tutte le volte che Laura gli era passata attraverso. Quello, però, non era mai stato così intenso e non l'aveva fatto stare così male. Gli pareva di essere stato trafitto da una lama rovente e, nello stesso tempo, fatta di ghiaccio.

Stiles vacillò, senza raccapezzarsi su cosa stesse accadendo, e un secondo dopo il buio lo avvolse e lo risucchiò, spegnendo i suoi sensi. Gli ci volle solo un batter di ciglia per riaversi del tutto, o almeno così gli parve, finché non si accorse che era sì vigile e presente e si reggeva in piedi, ma non poteva parlare, non poteva muoversi, non aveva alcun controllo sulle facoltà del proprio corpo. Era assurdo e spaventoso, assomigliava a quello che aveva provato con la Nogitsune e Stiles non riusciva a capacitarsi che stesse succedendo di nuovo.

 

 

«Derek!»  Laura non sapeva se l'aveva detto a voce alta o solo pensato. Di una cosa era certa: era entrata nella stanza, al seguito di Stiles, aveva alzato lo sguardo e le ara bastata un'occhiata al fratello per non capire più niente.

Non se l'era aspettato. Non era preparata, malgrado il trovare un modo per incontrarlo fosse stato per giorni il suo maggior rovello. Aveva visto Derek e il cuore le si era prima fermato e poi stretto nel petto. Che dolore assurdo da provare, quando non c'era nessun vero muscolo cardiaco che battesse dentro la sua cassa toracica incorporea.

Se fosse stata viva avrebbe pianto, di sollievo e di rabbia, a pugni stretti, mordendosi un labbro per non singhiozzare. Dio, Derek, Derek, il suo stupido, preziosissimo Derek… quanto le era mancato.

Trovarselo davanti e desiderare di potergli parlare, di essere vista da lui, di toccarlo, fu un tutt'uno e la spinse ad agire in maniera automatica. Allungò una mano senza riflettere, semplicemente perché aveva bisogno di farlo. Le sarebbe piaciuto abbracciare il fratello, ma la necessità primaria per cui, invece, gli sfiorò il viso in una carezza lenta e tremolante, fu quella di essere certa che non si stava illudendo, che Derek era sul serio lì con lei. Era sano e salvo, nonostante il fatto che, quando suo malgrado aveva dovuto abbandonarlo, l'aveva lasciato in un mare di guai e in potenziale pericolo di vita.

Laura non aveva un carattere facile. Sapeva di non averlo, e se per caso un tempo era davvero esistita una Laura Hale più morbida e facile da raddolcire, una Laura ottimista, magari un po' superficiale però piena di sogni e di speranze per il futuro, come tante altre ragazze, beh, quella Laura era morta nell'incendio che le aveva distrutto la famiglia. Banale ma vero, quando suo zio l'aveva tradita e uccisa era stato come se avesse spezzato il filo di una vita che si era già interrotta una volta. Quel filo, dopo la morte dei suoi, Laura l'aveva riannodato con rabbia e caparbietà e se il nodo aveva tenuto era stato solo perché le era rimasto Derek. Aveva avuto qualcuno che amava di cui occuparsi, qualcuno affranto e spaventato perfino più di lei, da curare e da tenere a galla, ma anche a cui aggrapparsi per non andare a fondo. Perciò Laura non si stupì di quanto la sua carezza stesse scorrendo sulla pelle di Derek in modo disperato e carico d'affetto, né si sentì imbarazzata al pensiero che Stiles li stesse osservando; non si ricordava neppure che al mondo esistesse altro che Derek, di Stiles si era scordata del tutto.

Il sentimento aveva preso il sopravvento, altrimenti prima di compiere un gesto così familiare e denso di emozione Laura si sarebbe ricordata che era un fantasma, e che il suo tocco avrebbe dovuto trapassare Derek. Invece la sua mano era ferma sul viso del fratello e, sotto i polpastrelli, Laura avvertiva il suo calore, il raspare della barba, ogni singolo dettaglio che avrebbe dovuto esserle precluso.

Laura non fece in tempo a domandarsi che accidenti stava succedendo che Derek schizzò via, arretrando e allontanandosi a occhi sgranati.

Per Laura scorgere la sua espressione stranita e vederlo arrossire come un peperone fu come ricevere una scossa dal teaser di un cacciatore. Non che l’avesse mai sperimentato di persona, ma aveva sentito tante di quelle storie a New York, dove i branchi troppo spesso somigliavano più a gang giovanili che a una famiglia e a un rifugio sicuro, e dove i cacciatori si comportavano di conseguenza. Anche per quel motivo Laura non si era sforzata molto di frequentare altri Licantropi e aveva tenuto un basso profilo. Lei e Derek erano stati più vulnerabili in due, ma erano stati branco; Alpha e Beta, sorella e fratello, tutto l'uno per l'altra, e al diavolo il resto del mondo. Proteggere Derek e rimettersi in piedi, quelle erano state le priorità di Laura. Derek era ancora la sua priorità, nonostante fosse morta. E lui, anziché correrle incontro ed essere felice di vederla, la stava fissando con uno sguardo che le stava bucando lo stomaco, che ne possedesse uno o meno. Derek si era pietrificato, non parlava, non si muoveva e aveva una faccia...

L'illuminazione giunse nell'attimo in cui lo vide scuotere il capo, grugnire due o tre parole incomprensibili e voltarsi verso la finestra ancora aperta. Doveva essere entrato nella stanza saltando il davanzale. Derek e i suoi modi allucinanti. Non era mai riuscito a correggerlo più di tanto.

I pensieri di Laura si fusero in un’unica frase: «Non andare!»

Questa volta fu certa che le fosse uscita di bocca, ma la voce che aveva pronunciato la preghiera non era stata la sua. Mentre Derek girava il capo per scoccarle una strana occhiata da dietro la spalla, lei raggelò, trafitta da una nuova scossa, questa volta quella della comprensione. In un secondo Laura capì che Derek non stava vedendo lei, stava vedendo Stiles. Non era la sua voce quella che il fratello sentiva e, di conseguenza, Derek non aveva modo di riconoscerla e di sapere che era lei che gli aveva accarezzato una guancia con il fare intimo di chi non solo è parte del tuo branco, ma è anche sangue del tuo sangue.

Laura lo realizzò troppo tardi, quando Derek era già accanto alla finestra: chissà come, lei stava possedendo Stiles. Era folle. Stiles doveva essersi trovato in mezzo ai piedi mentre lei scattava verso Derek e anziché passargli attraverso come al solito...

Che imbecille! Per Derek la sola persona presente nella stanza era Stiles, e Stiles aveva appena tenuto un comportamento a dir poco imbarazzante. Derek era andato a cercarlo per avere informazioni sul branco, non per farsi fare le moine da un moccioso in camicia di flanella.

Laura doveva raggiungerlo, ma non appena tentò di muoversi una vocetta pignola nel suo inconscio le rammentò che non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo. Non aveva mai posseduto un vivente, non sapeva come fare. C'era riuscita per mero caso e ora che sapeva cosa stava capitando era anche consapevole di essere una tabula rasa sull'argomento possessioni. Quella riflessione durò giusto un battito di ciglia o due, eppure bastò a mandarla nel panico. Si era accaparrata il corpo, la voce e i sensi di Stiles per puro istinto, e li perse nell'istante in cui ne fu certa al cento per cento.

Derek mugugnò ancora qualcosa e saltò fuori, nella notte che iniziava a calare sulla città con il suo esercito di minuscole stelle.

In un altro momento Laura si sarebbe interrogata a lungo sul fenomeno di cui era appena stata partecipe, si sarebbe arrovellata fino a scoprirne tutte le potenzialità e il meccanismo, invece il suo cervello era fuori uso e il suo cuore era volato fuori dalla finestra insieme al fratello. Laura si slanciò quasi che potesse riprenderli entrambi e non si diede nemmeno la briga di fingere un vero salto oltre il davanzale. Superò il vano della finestra, i vetri, il legno del saliscendi, oltrepassandoli senza problemi, nella miglior tradizione dei fantasmi. Nessuno spettro tormentato che si rispettasse si era mai fatto fermare da inezie quali un muro, una vetrata o cose simili. Laura non fu da meno. Ciò che arrestò la sua corsa sulla scia di Derek fu il legame con Stiles; quel maledetto ruolo di Tramite che Laura non aveva mai desiderato e che per sei giorni aveva limitato la sua libertà in mille maniere, non ultimo impedendole, se l'avesse voluto, di tornarsene nella pace assoluta dell'aldilà da cui era stata evocata.

Laura se l'era chiesto, se quello in cui era finita una volta disseppellita, il nulla totale che l'aveva ingoiata tanto tempo prima e da cui era stata risvegliata, era il comune oltretomba, ammesso che esistesse qualcosa del genere. La risposta che si era data era che non ne era certa. Forse no, forse una volta dissotterrata per un qualche strano motivo non era più riuscita a restare a Beacon Hills come fantasma e, siccome non era stato nelle sue intenzioni svanire e lasciare Derek da solo, anziché passare veramente oltre era finita in un limbo personale. Magari era rimasta lì anche perché era destinata un domani a diventare un Tramite. Chissà, non poteva dirlo, erano solamente le elucubrazioni vaghe che aveva partorito nei momenti in cui non era stata troppo impegnata ad ammattire, a incazzarsi contro Stiles e, soprattutto, a pensare a Derek. Derek a parte, per tutto il tempo si era detta che preferiva tornare in quel vuoto completo di coscienza che essere costretta in un ruolo che non le si addiceva accanto a qualcuno che non le piaceva. Era stata più che decisa a ritornare al suo mondo dei morti, se esisteva il modo per farlo, solo che prima voleva parlare con suo fratello, convincerlo a fare le scelte giuste, accertarsi, a differenza che in passato, che al momento di dirgli addio lo avrebbe lasciato al sicuro. Invece, quando finalmente Derek era stato a portata di mano, Laura non aveva ottenuto nulla di quanto aveva sperato. Anzi, dopo un paio di metri si era frenata a mezz'aria, fuori da una finestra, con nient'altro che il nulla sotto di sé. Oltre ad avere il cuore in pezzi, si sentiva umiliata e ridicola. Era come andata a sbattere contro una parete di gomma, e già quello sarebbe stato abbastanza comico di per sé, ma no, figurarsi se bastava, e dunque mentre chiunque altro sarebbe precipitato di sotto lei era rimbalzata indietro fluttuando, fin quasi a rinfilarsi in casa attraverso la finestra che aveva alle spalle. Non sentiva Stiles ridere di quel miserando spettacolo, ma sapeva di essere grottesca. Peggio di Wile. E. Coyote. Pensare che da viva avrebbe potuto carambolare graziosamente su se stessa, chiusa in una stretta palla tutta muscoli e agilità ferina, atterrare in giardino e poi rialzarsi con stile e con poderosa eleganza. Magari! Invece ormai era condannata a galleggiare e a rimbalzare come in un cartone animato.

Sarebbe stato ironico al punto di farla sghignazzare di se stessa, non fosse stato che, proprio mentre andava a cozzare con violenza contro la barriera invisibile che la ingabbiava, aveva visto Derek spiccare la corsa, trasformarsi in un enorme lupo nero e sparire dietro l'angolo. Nuovamente lontano da lei, un'altra volta impossibile da raggiungere e del tutto ignaro della sua presenza a Beacon Hills. Altroché autoironia, Laura era in vena di compatirsi ed era così addolorata da quell'occasione mancata con il fratello che nemmeno la rabbia riuscì a riscuoterla. Si sentiva sola, vuota e inutile, voleva appallottolarsi in una qualche tana nascosta e leccarsi le ferite.

Rientrò in casa mogia, a capo chino, e non cercò Stiles, nemmeno con lo sguardo. Non voleva vederlo, se l'avesse guardato in faccia lui avrebbe visto com'era ridotta, si sarebbe accorto di quanto era abbattuta e sarebbe stato ancora più umiliante. E poi non erano affari di Stiles, il male che le faceva il pensiero che Derek era stato così vicino senza riconoscerla – forse una parte del suo cuore aveva sperato in un piccolo miracolo. Magari con i sensi da Licantropo di Derek... – e senza poter comunicare con lei, era privato. Punto. A meno di non volersi mettere a discutere, e allora sì che Laura era sicura di ritrovarsi alla fine talmente arrabbiata da diventare pericolosa, fantasma o non fantasma. Non voleva rischiare.

C'erano momenti in cui la rabbia era tutto ciò che avevi, ti teneva a galla, ti dava forza, ti aiutava a tirare fuori il massimo risvegliando sia la potenza del lupo che il coraggio dell'umano. In altre occasioni, invece, era meglio arrendersi per un po', lasciar sedimentare il dolore fino in fondo e pregare di venirne fuori più forti. Laura pensava di trovarsi esattamente nella seconda situazione e sfilò nella stanza senza essere neppure certa che Stiles ci fosse. Del resto se c'era, tanto per cambiare, aveva ritenuto più saggio e prudente tacere. Non lo sentì emettere un fiato. Per quel che ne sapeva avrebbe potuto essersi ficcato sotto il letto in trepida attesa della sua ira funesta e della sua vendetta, o trovarsi appena oltre la porta chiusa della stanza. Laura non diede un'occhiata in giro per verificare se Stiles era lì e dove, non le importava. Non voleva proprio che le importasse.

Calcolò a mente la distanza che poteva coprire senza essere richiamata indietro in uno di quegli odiosi rimbalzi e attraversò il muro di divisione tra camera da letto e bagno. Onta per onta, meglio se trascorreva la notte lì.

Mentre si sistemava nel modo più dignitoso possibile, accartocciata in uno degli angoli, chiuse gli occhi e desiderò con tutta l'anima di poter piangere. Sarebbe stato utile poterlo fare e poi appoggiare il viso contro le piastrelle fresche e lisce, una volta finito lo sfogo. Le avrebbe dato conforto. Le consolazioni umane le erano state precluse dalla prima all'ultima, anche quelle tanto sciocche. Certe sensazioni a volte le mancavano con violenza, proprio come Derek.

Derek. Ecco, quella era la sua unica, misera gioia, malgrado fosse anche il suo principale tormento: Derek era ancora vivo, sembrava in salute e per un istante si erano toccati.

Derek era capace di diventare un lupo, ora. Un lupo bellissimo, gigantesco, possente. Se provava a riflettere con calma Laura ne era fiera. Era una cosa che anche lei era riuscita a fare, e prima di lei la mamma. La trasformazione restava in ogni caso non comune e il fatto che a Derek riuscisse per Laura era una gran soddisfazione. Eppure anche quel dettaglio le pareva avvelenato dal timore che Derek avesse avuto bisogno di lei mentre lei non c'era.

Laura se lo ricordava, quanto era stato delicato il periodo di assestamento dopo aver imparato a cambiare forma fino a diventare un lupo, e quanto era stato intimo e importante e come era stato più facile superare certe difficoltà avendo Derek accanto e leggendogli orgoglio e approvazione negli occhi. Sapeva che, nella lupa in cui era stata capace di tramutarsi, Derek aveva rivisto la loro madre. Le pareva ingiusto che lui fosse passato attraverso un cambiamento così radicale in mezzo a un branco che non era tecnicamente né il suo né un vero branco, mentre avrebbe potuto tenersi stretta Cora, che era come lui e avrebbe rappresentato anche sangue e famiglia. Le pareva sbagliato, la mandava al manicomio e se Stiles probabilmente stava per addormentarsi, nella stanza accanto, lei non poteva sperare nell'aiuto provvidenziale del sonno che portasse via i troppi pensieri cupi.

Laura era un fantasma, i fantasmi non dormono. I fantasmi vegliano e si macerano nell'angoscia per il passato e per i vivi, lo dicono tutti i racconti. Lei non era da meno, a quanto pareva, perciò strinse metaforicamente i denti, sospirò e si raggomitolò su se stessa quanto più poteva, preparandosi alla nottata di veglia che l'attendeva. Fu lieta che Stiles non accennasse ad andare a cercarla. Se proprio doveva rimuginare, almeno avrebbe rimuginato in pace.

 

 


	6. VI. Un genio incompreso

**VI. Un genio incompreso**

 

Quando lo squillo del campanello lo riscosse, Stiles stava rimestando nel piatto e tra i propri pensieri. Smise di pungolare con la forchetta una povera fetta di bacon che non gli aveva fatto niente di male e spinse via il tutto con una smorfia. La colazione era intonsa, non aveva mangiato un boccone. Dopo gli avvenimenti della notte precedente gli mancava l’appetito.

Alla parte di quello che era successo che gli ricordava la Nogitsune, Stiles aveva scelto di non pensare. La decisione di partenza era stata inconscia, la tenacia con cui ci si atteneva feroce. Ok, lui e Laura avevano vissuto un’esperienza fuori dal comune e parecchio inquietante, era innegabile, però non significava nulla di nulla. Di sicuro era avvenuto per caso o per qualche strano cortocircuito nel funzionamento dell’usuale capacità di Laura di attraversare persone e oggetti, tutto lì. I fantasmi possedevano la gente solo in qualche romanzetto gotico e nei film dell’orrore di serie B. I veri spettri non facevano così, lo si vedeva perfino in Harry Potter. I fantasmi si comportavano esattamente come Laura aveva sempre fatto: galleggiavano in giro, si infilavano dentro i muri o attraversavano la gente e poi sbucavano subito dall’altra parte; non erano mica demoni. Stiles di demoni ne sapeva qualcosa. Laura quando era in vena era capace di essere una vera stronza, ma non era un demone, nemmeno un po’.

Doveva essersi trattato di uno scompenso passeggero nella sua natura ectoplasmatica, o una faccenda di quel tipo. Capitolo chiuso.

Stiles si rifiutava di porsi domande. Non era nemmeno sicuro di non esserselo sognato, giusto? Era durato così poco. Ok, no, sognato no, ma non aveva importanza perché non sarebbe mai più successo. Quindi, mentre ciabattava ad aprire la porta, riuscì a concentrarsi di nuovo su tutt’altro. Per esempio sul domandarsi chi si sarebbe trovato davanti. Erano appena le 6.30 del mattino e se era normale che lui o suo padre fossero in piedi a quell’ora – lo Sceriffo era addirittura uscito da un pezzo, diretto al lavoro, con un’espressione parecchio preoccupata sul viso nel vedere Stiles che già ciondolava in giro, in pigiama e senza pace – non era comune che un ospite li andasse a cercare tanto presto. Salvo che per un’emergenza, ma in quei casi chi attendeva alla porta mostrava parecchia più impazienza. Scott era uno che si attaccava a campanello e cellulare contemporaneamente, per esempio, e se non bastava, malgrado non lo facesse di frequente come Derek, non disdegnava di saltare un davanzale o addirittura di ululare.

Chiunque ci fosse lì fuori non pareva infastidito dalla lentezza da tartaruga artritica che Stiles stava sfoggiando nell’andare ad aprirgli. Pareva scontato che non ci fosse un cataclisma incombente che aspettava dietro l’uscio. Niente Armageddon incombente, una volta tanto. Stiles ne era lieto, anche se quella constatazione non bastava a farlo stare meno in ansia. Per un istante si chiese se dietro il battente avrebbe trovato di nuovo Derek e pregò di cuore che non fosse quello il caso.

La sortita notturna di Derek in camera sua l’aveva spiazzato fin dal primo istante. Non che non fosse da Derek intrufolarsi in casa d’altri passando da una finestra, anzi, era una delle sue entrate a effetto preferite. Era da Derek anche aspettare il prossimo standosene seduto in silenzio nella semioscurità, manco stesse tendendo un agguato. Istinti lupeschi e carattere da bestione ingrugnito, nulla di nuovo sotto il sole o, per meglio dire, sotto la luna piena.

Quanto al metodo, quella della notte precedente era stata la “tipica visita standard di Derek Hale a un membro del branco”. Gli Hale, dal primo all’ultimo, sembravano considerare cose come passare dalla porta d’ingresso, annunciarsi e bussare alla stregua di un’inutile perdita di tempo. Il che regalava a Stiles la speranza che, in effetti, il visitatore mattutino non fosse Derek.

Comunque fosse, la sera prima Stiles si era sorpreso che Derek, nutrendo dubbi sulla tranquillità del branco e sentendosi inquieto, avesse cercato lui anziché Scott. Sul fatto che Derek fosse andato dritto da lui senza rivolgersi a nessun altro membro del branco Stiles non aveva avuto dubbi: con tutto il casino di Laura, Scott l’avrebbe avvisato se Derek avesse contattato lui o uno degli altri per fare loro il terzo grado. All’interno del branco, anche se a fin di bene, c’era pur sempre una congiura in atto e i congiurati stavano in allerta, pronti a coprirgli le spalle.

Stiles non aveva mancato di sentirsi in colpa al riguardo neppure per un minuto dell’ultima settimana, figurarsi quando Derek gli era comparso davanti senza preavviso. Tra quello e l’ansia di poter essere scoperto, Stiles non ci teneva davvero a fare il bis e affrontare Derek un’altra volta. Aveva già passato un sacco di tempo a rigirarsi nel letto, scacciando riflessioni indesiderate e assillandosi con il pensiero che, a prescindere dal fatto che doveva essersi trattato di un incidente momentaneo, Laura aveva accarezzato Derek usando le sue dita e Derek si era scansato nemmeno l’avessero punto con uno spillone arroventato. Ah, la gioia di scoprire che il tempo passava e Derek continuava a considerarlo solo un rompipalle a cui abbaiare addosso, da tenere a debita distanza. Stiles aveva pensato più volte che quella fase l’avessero superata, che lui e Derek avessero fatto un mucchio di progressi. Era evidente che si era sbagliato.

Derek era letteralmente fuggito, c’era poco da fraintendere. Stiles, però, avrebbe preferito non pensarci senza sosta per quasi tutta la notte. L’aveva fatto, invece, e si era scoperto abbattuto e deluso al punto che l’idea della ritirata di Derek gli era bastata per scacciare l’altro rovello che aveva comunque continuato ad assalirlo come una brutta musica di sottofondo.

Era ridicolo. Con un fantasma che gli trottava cupo alle calcagna, poi. Se Dio voleva Laura era rimasta sconvolta tanto quanto lui dall’incontro con Derek e si era chiusa in bagno per ore, anziché sbranarlo come Stiles si era aspettato. Era ricomparsa solo quando lui era sceso per colazione e, da allora, lo seguiva a distanza, muta come la tomba da cui lui e Scott l’avevano dissotterrata. Lugubre, sì, ma almeno lo stava lasciando un po’ in pace.

Era da idioti, eppure nei pochi metri che lo separavano dall’ingresso, Stiles aveva ricominciato da capo ad angustiarsi. E per che cosa? Perché di fatto aveva accarezzato una guancia a Derek e Derek non l’aveva presa bene. Il che la diceva lunga su diversi piccoli problemini sentimentali che Stiles avrebbe preferito non avere e non dover affrontare. Era ora che lo ammettesse almeno con se stesso: aveva una cotta per Derek. Non sapeva come fosse iniziata, ma l’aveva e pure notevole. Era cotto di un musone che a malapena lo tollerava e, pur se non di propria volontà, quella notte aveva fatto lo sdolcinato come se fosse stato sul punto di provarci. Perfino uno lento di comprendonio riguardo ai sentimenti come Derek non poteva che aver pensato malissimo dopo quella carezza. Bastava vedere come aveva reagito.

Dio, che casino immenso! Laura, Derek… perché gli Hale dovevano sempre incasinargli la vita? E perché avevano il vizio di farlo in coppia? Mettergli sottosopra l’esistenza uno alla volta pareva brutto?

Stiles sbuffò e accelerò il passo, evitando appositamente di dare anche solo un’occhiata a Laura, che continuava a galleggiare dietro le sue spalle in silenzio, con un grugno che faceva sembrare i bronci del fratello delle vezzose smorfiette. Cristo, se era deprimente. A guardarli dall’esterno, lei e Stiles dovevano sembrare fantasmi entrambi. L’una cupa e rancorosa come racconto gotico raccomandava, e l’altro affogato in un pantano di sentimentalismo inutile.

«Ah» sospirò Stiles e raddrizzò la schiena. «Arrivo!» strillò verso la porta che aveva finalmente raggiunto. Gli era parso di averci messo un secolo.

Strinse i denti e si preparò ad aprire. Sperava sul serio che fuori non ci fosse Derek, ma se ci fosse stato, bene, l’avrebbe affrontato.

 

 

 

«Sicuri che state bene?» chiese di nuovo Lydia, una volta che lei, Stiles e Laura furono riuniti in soggiorno, attorno al tavolo da pranzo su cui lei, sedendosi, aveva appoggiato la cartelletta contenente il frutto delle sue ricerche più recenti e, quasi sicuramente, anche risolutive. Almeno in teoria, e in più modi di quanti ciascuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato. Lydia era stata eccitatissima all’idea di discuterne, sebbene avesse ancora parecchie riserve e dettagli da sviscerare prima di raggiungere la certezza assoluta di non essersi fatta abbagliare da una mera illusione. Sino a che non fosse riuscita a togliersi ogni singolo dubbio, aveva intenzione di parlare con Stiles e Laura con cautela. Meglio tralasciare certi aspetti nebulosi, non ancora verificati e più complessi.

Per il resto, Lydia aveva fatto le ore piccole sulla traduzione che stava per mostrare a quei due e, malgrado il sonno perso, si era buttata giù dal letto dopo aver dormito giusto il necessario per non farfugliare o sbadigliare durante l’esposizione delle proprie scoperte. Si era detta che avrebbe scordato tutta la stanchezza davanti all’entusiasmo dei suoi amici; non che Laura fosse esattamente un’amica, e di sicuro a Lydia non faceva piacere vederle tormentare Stiles, ma nello stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di empatizzare un pochino con lei. Chissà, forse ci era portata perché era una Banshee e Laura era un fantasma. Invece, altro che ripagare i suoi sforzi con esternazioni di felicità: non era ancora riuscita neppure a spiegare che aveva trovato il bandolo della matassa e che, in base a ciò che aveva scoperto, avrebbero potuto risolvere una volta per tutte quell’enorme pasticcio.

La sua idea era stata di annunciare trionfante che avevano davanti un genio, foriero di buone notizie, ma Stiles le aveva aperto la porta con una faccia così abbacchiata che Lydia si era zittita. Non che avesse creduto di trovarlo di buon umore, sapeva che lui e Laura si stavano infastidendo a vicenda, di proposito e non, che si sentivano prigionieri l’uno dell’altra e che non trovavano il modo giusto di interagire. Inoltre conosceva Stiles abbastanza bene da sapere che lui, in aggiunta, si stava di certo macerando tra l’insicurezza e la sensazione di aver combinato il peggior casino inerente a Derek che avrebbe mai potuto combinare.

Pazzesco come l’amore riusciva a complicare le cose, quando non le faceva sembrare da subito molto più semplici e naturali, come era successo a lei con Jordan. Stiles era praticamente un bugiardo patologico, non si peritava di sciorinare le panzane più smaccate in faccia a chiunque, non esclusi quelli che amava. Anzi, Lydia lo sapeva per esperienza, più li amava e più mentiva. Se le frottole avessero potuto formare un alone luminoso attorno a chi se ne sentiva propinare una, nessuno a Beacon Hills avrebbe potuto fissare lo Sceriffo Stilinski senza rimanere abbagliato. Stiles poteva sparare palle con la massima scioltezza e senza nessunissima remora, ma a volte gli rimordeva la coscienza nemmeno fosse stata la prima volta che gli toccava dire una bugia. Il caso presente era uno di quelli, Lydia lo sapeva. Bastava sentire il tono della sua voce o guardarlo negli occhi: Stiles si sentiva in colpa per il fatto che Laura era lì e lui non solo lo stava personalmente tenendo nascosto a Derek, ma stava costringendo tutto il branco a mentire. Ovviamente, i suoi rimorsi riguardavano anche il fatto di aver incastrato la sorella che Derek aveva tanto amato e tanto compianto in una situazione assurda.

Per cui, ok, appena visto il suo muso, ancora prima di varcare la soglia di casa o di rivolgere e lui e a Laura un vero e proprio saluto, Lydia aveva accantonato i desideri di gloria per domandare: «Stiles, tutto bene?» Anche se era stata convinta di conoscere già i motivi del suo malessere.

«Non troppo… ti spiegherò…» aveva mugugnato Stiles e poi aveva occhieggiato Laura.

A quel punto anche Lydia aveva fatto altrettanto e le era venuta meno la convinzione di sapere esattamente cosa stava succedendo. Dio, che muso storto! Riprese a scrutare Stiles, in attesa della sua risposta, e lo vide sbiancare.

«Derek.» Stiles masticò il nome tra i denti come se avesse un sapore amarissimo. «Ieri sera me lo sono ritrovato in camera, seduto sul letto, lo sai come fa lui, è un vizio, ma non importa come è entrato… era in camera mia tutto agitato, perché è Derek e non è che sia proprio Mr. Socievolezza, non ci telefona tutti i giorni, non fa una capatina per il tè e non si aspetta che noi lo chiamiamo a turno per chiacchierare, ma lo nota quando non ci facciamo vivi per niente. Così pare, se non altro. Dice che è preoccupato, che non capisce cosa stiamo combinando e perché lo stiamo evitando. Ha perfino detto che tu controlli se è vivo una volta alla settimana o una roba simile, e che si aspettava che lo facessi e invece… devi aver ferito i suoi sentimenti.»

Stiles fece una pausa, forse per riprendere fiato, e Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, il cuore della bocca rimpicciolito in una smorfia di perplessità. Laura non diceva una parola, teneva lo sguardo fisso su Stiles e aveva la mandibola contratta. Fosse stata viva le sarebbe venuto un crampo.

«Non…» Pareva che Stiles fosse bloccato perché non riusciva a scegliere le parole, il che per lui era una novità non da poco. Lydia si sentì ancora più stupita, e vagamente sospettosa, nel guardarlo cercare l’attenzione di Laura e scambiare con lei quella che sembrava sul serio un’occhiata d’intesa. Che accidenti stavano complottando quei due?

«Derek ci ha presi in contropiede» riprese Stiles dopo un secondo e con un’espressione più calma. «Me soprattutto… un po’ anche Laura. Lei voleva vederlo, io naturalmente no, non stiamo a ricominciare con questa discussione, ok? Non adesso, vi prego. Tanto non cambia nulla…»

Laura rispose con un’alzata di spalle e continuò a starsene zitta, rimuginando pensieri inespressi.

Lydia era sempre più sospettosa, però iniziava a comprendere che brutto quarto d’ora doveva aver passato Stiles e a sentirsi solidale con lui e in vena di consolarlo. Eppure restava stupita. «Derek è venuto a farti il terzo grado perché io non controllo su base settimanale se è vivo o morto? Derek? Anche se è vero che lo… non pensavo l’avesse notato. Beh, ci credo che sei sottosopra, Stiles, che cosa gli hai risposto? Devo telefonargli o… no, no, sembrerebbe ancora più ambiguo.»

Le parve che Stiles e Laura si fossero di nuovo guardati come per accordarsi. Non che le dispiacesse se trovavano un modo per concordare su qualcosa, semmai era il fatto che gliela nascondessero che le piaceva meno. Era anche vero che lei per prima stava premeditando una notevole omissione; di conseguenza, scelse di rimanere guardinga e di indagare in seguito e,  quando Stiles le rispose che non doveva preoccuparsi troppo, finse di credergli.

«Sul serio» concluse Stiles, fissandosi le mani e aprendo e chiudendo la destra come sovrappensiero, quasi che non fosse sicuro che fosse la sua. «È stato un bello spavento, considerando che non potevo mica dirgli “Ehi, amico, volevo giusto chiamarti, ma poi ho evocato il fantasma di tua sorella e ora è lei qui, anche se non puoi né vederla né sentirla”. No, non il massimo della vita. Alla fine Derek se ne è andato e basta. Non ha insistito…» Su quell’ultima parola la bocca di Stiles prese una strana piega ironica. «È andato via e basta, ok? Non ha capito cosa sta bollendo in pentola. Direi che comunque dobbiamo stare più attenti per il futuro. Scomparire in massa non è stata una gran pensata.»

Lydia decise di dargli corda, almeno per il momento, e annuì, evitando perfino di chiedere a Laura cosa ne pensasse, sia perché lo immaginava, sia perché era certa che se lei avesse voluto dire la sua l’avrebbero sentita forte e chiara. Evidentemente stava reggendo il gioco a Stiles. Beh, da un lato meglio così, visto e considerato cosa Lydia stava per dire a entrambi.

«Cos’hai trovato?» le diede il La Stiles, dimostrandosi ancora una volta ansioso di cambiare argomento. «Mi spiace che ti tocchi fare tutto il lavoro di ricerca, non sono riuscito a recuperare nient’altro di utile su internet e non riesco a uscire, è…»

«Si vergogna che ci vedano insieme» ironizzò Laura, interrompendolo e spiccicando finalmente parola. «Non mi ama abbastanza per rendere pubblico il nostro legame e sottoporlo al giudizio del mondo. E dire che io volevo presentarlo ai parenti.» Fece una brevissima pausa e scosse il capo. «Se abbiamo finito con i convenevoli e le cazzate, mi piacerebbe sentire qualche buona notizia e subito.»

Lydia stava per ribattere a tono quando Laura parlò di nuovo, rivolgendosi direttamente a lei e con la voce che vibrava di effettiva gentilezza. «Per favore, Lydia, dicci se hai novità positive.»

Lydia gettò un occhio su Stiles, che annuì. Dubbiosa ma decisa, lei aprì la cartella e sparpagliò il suo tesoro di documenti sul ripiano del tavolo. Per lo più erano fotocopie, più due fotografie nel formato usato per gli ingrandimenti.

«Ho novità, sì» rispose mentre riordinava gli appunti, sistemava le foto da un lato e metteva in cima al resto un quadernetto aperto su cui spiccavano note scritte nella sua calligrafia ordinatissima.

«Vi ricordate quel primo accenno a una soluzione che avevo trovato leggendo la chiosa a un vecchio manoscritto?» chiese e, al cenno affermativo da parte di Stiles e Laura, spinse una fotocopia verso il centro del tavolo, in modo che potessero vederla bene entrambi. «Ho deciso che era l’indizio più promettente che avevamo e ho cercato di recuperare sia il testo originario che il monaco aveva annotato, sia la versione estesa dei suoi commenti a margine, cioè della sua chiosa, appunto.»

«Deve essere un manoscritto molto antico» osservò Laura stupita. «Anche se vedo che queste sono solo foto del grimorio originario. Come hai…»

Lydia non le diede tempo di finire. «Ho i miei contatti, sia qui che in Francia.» Le sorrise, orgogliosa dell’effetto che la sua affermazione stava producendo. Non era un compito facile lasciare Laura Hale ammutolita, e Lydia non poteva affermare che le dispiacesse di esserci appena riuscita. Piuttosto preferì tralasciare il dettaglio che il contatto in questione si chiamasse Argent di cognome. Beh, circa. Tecnicamente le foto le aveva mandate Isaac dalla sua casella mail, e Isaac non era un Argent e nemmeno un cacciatore; era un Licantropo e per di più uno dei Beta di Derek, quindi magari a Laura, malgrado non lo conoscesse di persona, sarebbe anche andato a genio il pensiero che lui li stesse aiutando. Già… non ci fosse stato il fatto che poi avrebbero dovuto spiegarle come ci era finito uno dei Beta di Derek “tra le fila del nemico”. Lydia non era certa che Stiles le avesse raccontato quella parte della storia del vecchio branco di Derek, ed era sicura che avesse omesso ogni accenno alla motivo per cui Isaac aveva lasciato Beacon Hills, perché della morte di Allison lui non parlava. In ogni caso, nel dubbio, non voleva rischiare.

Laura doveva essere stata in gamba da viva. Aveva fatto da madre a Derek, l’aveva tenuto a galla dopo l’incendio, si era fatta carico praticamente da sola sia del ruolo di capofamiglia sia di quello di capobranco. Non doveva aver vissuto una vita facile ed era stata brava nell’inculcare nella testa dura del fratello, e anche nel suo cuore, quel tipo di speranza tenace e dura a morire e quel tipo di coraggio e di forza d’animo che tutt’ora lo sorreggevano. Se, nonostante le mille traversie, non ultimo l’averla persa tanto giovane, Derek era ancora in piedi, un certo merito Laura doveva pur averlo. Solo che era così furibonda per ciò che le stava succedendo attualmente da essere diventata prevenuta. La diffidenza era di famiglia, a quanto pareva. Comunque fosse, Lydia preferiva andarci con i piedi di piombo e visto che Laura non le stava domandando chi fossero i suoi tanto vantati contatti – magari pensava che Lydia potesse contare su una sorellanza internazionale di Banshee – era meglio lasciar cadere l’argomento, prima che Stiles la tradisse con un accenno a Chris.

«Ho fatto bene a recuperare il testo intero» dichiarò, riprendendo subito il filo del discorso. «Ci ho messo tutta la notte a tradurlo in modo soddisfacente, ma sono sicura di non aver fatto errori e ho trovato un passo interessantissimo.» Tamburellò sui suoi appunti, incapace di rinunciare al gusto di creare un briciolo di suspense.

Stiles e Laura parevano essersi rianimati un tantino, anche se meno di quanto lei avrebbe sperato. Entrambi rimasero a fissarla in attesa senza omaggiarla nemmeno di un’esortazione carica di fervore, Stiles tormentandosi distrattamente le mani e Laura rigida come una statua.

Lydia scosse impercettibilmente il capo e iniziò a leggere dal notes. «Uno spirito che sia stato richiamato su questa terra da un Emissario, allo scopo di diventare il suo Tramite, potrà tornare libero se vorrà davvero sacrificare il proprio interesse a quello del branco.»

Laura la guardò come se non avesse compreso. Perfino Stiles sembrava un po’ deluso. Non c’era proprio verso che le dessero soddisfazione! Ok, forse avrebbero tirato fuori la giusta dose di entusiasmo se Lydia avesse parlato più chiaro ancora, ma le implicazioni di ciò che il grimorio affermava erano tutte lì, nel testo come nella sua traduzione. Sul serio non ci arrivavano?

Lydia aveva letto il punto incriminato nella versione che, traducendo, aveva cercato di rendere meno aulica e astrusa per un eventuale lettore moderno, però non aveva tralasciato nulla di nulla del significato. Le venne quasi voglia di azzardare un commento che indirizzasse il suo piccolo pubblico verso quell’ulteriore idea che a lei era venuta fin dalla prima lettura. Si trattenne ricordando a se stessa che, anche se sentiva di aver ragione, ed essendo una Banshee c’erano ancora più possibilità che la sua intuizione fosse giusta, non poteva esserne sicura. La sola certezza era che, se Laura avesse smesso di fare la testarda e si fosse ammansita, comportandosi davvero da buon Tramite, in realtà avrebbe potuto sganciarsi da Stiles, se era quello che voleva.

Lydia lo ribadì a voce alta.

«Che secondo quel libro dobbiamo collaborare ce l’avevi già detto.» Laura si strinse nelle spalle. «Cosa c’è di tanto nuovo ed elettrizzante?»

Stiles stava iniziando una tirata similare. Una di quelle in cui vomitava un fiume di parole anche peggiore del solito perché era agitato. Il classico sfogo tipico di Stiles, in cui i concetti venivano ribaditi ottocento volte nella stessa frase. Stiles quando perdeva il controllo tendeva a essere ridondante. Lydia lo sapeva e lo zittì chiamandolo per nome con tono perentorio.

«Non mi sembra affatto la stessa cosa che avevamo dedotto dalle sole chiose» obiettò rivolta a Laura, non appena riebbe la parola. «L’amanuense non aveva capito il senso di almeno uno o due termini, o meglio, aveva semplificato a modo suo il significato originario, traviandolo senza accorgersene. Qui non si parla più di collaborare. Qui si parla di interesse del branco e di metterlo davanti a quello del Tramite. Tu sei il Tramite, Laura. Lo so che non sei felice di esserlo, di stare vicino a Stiles e nemmeno del fatto che stiamo tenendo Derek all’oscuro. Ma vuoi fidarti di me? Il solo modo che hai per liberarti è fare come c’è scritto nel grimorio. Non esiste un’altra soluzione.»

Stiles sembrava ancora abbattuto, Laura invece la affrontò battagliera. «Di te mi fido. Potrei chiederti come diavolo faccio a sapere se hai tradotto giusto e fare un milione di altre domande, ma mi fido. Qualcosa mi dice che non sbaglio. Ma quale sarebbe l’interesse del branco a cui sacrificare il mio, secondo te? Ti sembra così ovvio e lampante?»

Lydia fece un cenno per impedire che Stiles rispondesse, perché gli si leggeva chiaro in viso che stava per esplodere di nuovo.

«Forse» esordì, sostenendo lo sguardo di Laura senza la minima esitazione, «se anziché continuare a fare i dispetti a Stiles o a opporti a qualsiasi cosa, tu provassi prima di tutto a rilassarti un po’, a conoscere Stiles, a capire perché desiderava che il branco un domani avesse un Tramite, curiosità a parte, piano piano ne verreste a capo. Forse devi solo iniziare a comportarti davvero come un Tramite per poter smettere di esserlo. Ci hai mai pensato?»

Con sua grande sorpresa, Laura dapprima si rabbuiò ancora di più ma, dopo un istante, parve decisa a ragionarci su davvero e a farlo subito.

Lydia intanto osservò Stiles e sperò che riuscisse a rimanere in silenzio ancora per un paio di minuti. Stiles somigliava a una pentola di fagioli in ebollizione e borbottava sottovoce. Malgrado ciò riuscì a cucirsi la bocca e concesse a Laura un pausa di silenzio di lunghezza notevole. Alla fine Laura sospirò e, per quanto non apparisse contenta, annuì con il capo.

«Ok» disse asciutta. «Proviamo. Se è quello che devo fare, ci sto. Tanto è chiaro che Derek non mi vede, neppure quando sono sotto il suo naso, e voi non gli direte mai che sono qui, quindi va bene, mi arrendo. Tregua. Nel frattempo spero che anche voi riflettiate su quanto è importante per me parlare con mio fratello e io… farò del mio meglio per essere accomodante. Ok. Farò il Tramite come dici tu, Lydia. Se… se Stiles ha domande da pormi sulla Licantropia, sugli Hale, su faccende da Emissario, posto che io sappia come, gli risponderò. Farò la mia parte.»

Anche se non stava più guardando Stiles, Lydia lo sentì tirare il fiato. Dubitava che lui fosse davvero convinto e lei stessa non era stupida, aveva notato la fatica immensa che aveva permeato il discorso di Laura. Doveva essersi sforzata anche solo per non accostare un insulto al nome di Stiles, come faceva di norma. Restava il fatto che quello sforzo Laura l’aveva fatto.

Lydia decise di concederle fiducia e anche di sperare che una collaborazione tra quei due potesse funzionare davvero. Se lo augurava di tutto cuore, per il bene di entrambi.

 

 

 

Laura credeva sul serio in Lydia. Quella ragazza era proprio sveglia e si vedeva. Era intelligente, volitiva e determinata. Si era procurata chissà come e in soli sei giorni le pagine più rilevanti di un grimorio così antico che avrebbe anche potuto non esisterne più nemmeno una copia. E quell’una che evidentemente esisteva ancora non poteva che essere in mano a qualche collezionista o conservata in un museo. Dio solo sapeva come Lydia aveva ottenuto le foto del libro. Ma l’aveva fatto e, se da un lato l’istinto diceva a Laura di non indagare troppo sul metodo, dall’altro le diceva anche che gli ingrandimenti erano davvero quelli del grimorio in questione e che Lydia Martin non era una che sbagliava traduzione. Santo cielo, all’età di Lydia la gente di norma non avrebbe saputo dove mettere le mani per tradurre un testo simile, e lei invece… era una cosa che Laura le aveva letto in faccia: Lydia aveva tradotto correttamente. Quindi ciò che aveva riferito loro era esatto. Il che a Laura sarebbe parso ottimo, non fosse stato per due motivi.

Uno: non capiva proprio quale fosse questo tanto fondamentale interesse del branco che avrebbe dovuto mettere davanti al proprio. Non capiva neppure come si potesse parlare di branco riferendosi a quel gruppo tanto eterogeneo di creature, figurarsi immaginare che esistesse un interesse comune a tutte a cui lei dovesse sacrificarsi.

Due: non importava quanto lei desiderasse tornarsene al suo bell’angoletto di oblio, lontano da futuri Emissari idioti, non si sarebbe mossa prima di aver risolto la questione di suo fratello. Derek stava sprecando la sua vita e il suo tempo nel branco sbagliato e, dal momento che era a Beacon Hills ed era in possesso della propria coscienza, Laura riteneva un proprio dovere inderogabile farglielo capire e spedirlo da Cora. Se Cora era viva il posto di Derek era accanto a lei, punto e basta. Cora era branco e famiglia, gli altri non contavano. Era così che funzionava, specie per i Lupi Mannari nati. Non c’era nemmeno da pensarci.

Ergo, anche se si era detta volenterosa di arrendersi e di collaborare con Stiles, Laura in effetti non ne aveva affatto intenzione. Aveva i suoi piani e solo una volta portati a termine quelli avrebbe riflettuto sul testo del grimorio. Nel frattempo era disposta a fingere. Non voleva che nessuno la ostacolasse e quindi in apparenza si sarebbe ammansita. Sarebbe addirittura stata gentile con Stiles, se necessario, avrebbe risposto alle sue domande sceme. Si sarebbe mostrata rassegnata e docile come un agnellino, se era quello il modo per ottenere ciò che voleva. Nel mentre, avrebbe studiato un piano per avvicinarsi a Derek.

Se ripensava all’incontro fugace della sera prima le si stringeva ancora il petto e il cuore le faceva talmente male che le sembrava di essere di nuovo viva. Beh, comunque non poteva lasciarsi distrarre dall’emotività, doveva riflettere. Quello che era successo con Stiles era stato sconvolgente, sì, ma poteva tornarle utile. La prima domanda da porsi era: cosa era accaduto con esattezza?

Finché Lydia non era andata via, salutando lei e Stiles con un sorriso sia inquieto che speranzoso, Laura non era riuscita a concentrarsi. Ragion per cui, subito dopo che avevano accompagnato Lydia alla porta, lei si era smarcata immediatamente.

«Se non ti spiace» aveva annunciato, lasciando trasparire un pizzico di irritazione, perché cominciare a comportarsi fin da subito come uno zuccherino l’avrebbe solo resa sospetta, «possiamo iniziare a collaborare da domani. Sono ancora sottosopra per… lo sai. Se per te è lo stesso, oggi proporrei di limitarci alla tregua. Fai qualunque cosa tu debba o voglia fare e io me ne starò il più in disparte possibile. Se vuoi uscire mi sistemerò dentro la macchina. Come preferisci. Solamente non ho una gran voglia di parlare, per oggi.»

Stiles aveva annuito con vigore ed erano tornati in camera sua. Lui si era gettato sul letto, in una posa scomposta a pancia in giù, tenendo il viso rivolto verso il muro.

Per quel che Laura riusciva a capire, dopo un po’ si era addormentato. Meglio così. Le aveva concesso giusto il silenzio e la calma necessari per pensare. E Laura stava pensando da quasi un’ora. Era arrivata a una conclusione entro i primi dieci minuti, malgrado stesse ancora lottando contro una certa incredulità di fondo. Il suo cervello era testardo e continuava a ripeterle che lei sapeva benissimo cosa era successo con Stiles la notte precedente.

Laura, alla vista di Derek, aveva agito seguendo un istinto che non si era aspettata di possedere, che l'aveva spinta in una direzione ben precisa. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché, ma era come se una fonte di conoscenza si fosse sbloccata dentro di lei e le avesse suggerito il da farsi.

Detto a voce alta sarebbe suonato folle, o forse no. In fondo chi meglio di una come Laura, che era Licantropo per nascita, sapeva quanto era giusto il detto “Dietro ogni leggenda c'è un fondo di verità”? Nelle leggende i fantasmi spesso possedevano i vivi e utilizzavano i loro corpi a piacimento, servendosene per fare cose che altrimenti sarebbero state precluse alle loro forme incorporee. Laura aveva usato le corde vocali di Stiles, aveva mosso il suo corpo e accarezzato Derek tramite le sue mani. Non se l'era sognato, e non aveva solo immaginato di trovarsi dentro di lui, la sua essenza – l’anima, per così dire – era stata racchiusa nella carne viva di Stiles. Di norma Laura gli passava attraverso, ma davanti a Derek le cose erano andate in modo diverso.

Ah! Aveva sul serio toccato il fratello. Se si concentrava poteva ancora avvertire la sensazione del viso di Derek sotto le dita. Barba lunga a parte, era stato tutto così familiare, come se non fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che Laura aveva compiuto un gesto affettuoso nei suoi confronti. Contemporaneamente, le era parso che, mentre lei era sperduta nel nulla eterno, ogni cosa fosse cambiata. Derek era un uomo fatto ormai. Aveva ancora quel perenne dolore nello sguardo, e le sue labbra piegavano sempre verso il basso, ma… Laura non era in grado di rendere le sue emozioni meno ingarbugliate e di spiegarsi meglio, perfino con se stessa.

«Dovrebbe avere più cura di se stesso, però. Aveva le occhiaie, e quel cavolo di barba…» mugugnò a voce bassissima, o forse si limitò solo a pensarlo.

Che le piacesse o meno, Derek era cambiato, sì. Era cresciuto ulteriormente, senza poterla avere accanto, e doveva essere stato forgiato una volta per tutte dalla lunga serie di avvenimenti che Stiles le aveva riferito. Su quello che aveva passato mentre lei non c’era, in quel momento Laura non voleva spaccarsi mente e cuore. Tanto non poteva tornare indietro per proteggere il fratello, anche se avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di riuscirci.

Per distrarsi dall’idea di tutte quelle traversie, che comprendevano tra l’altro Cora in fin di vita – il pensiero riempiva Laura di un misto inestricabile di rabbia e di orgoglio da sorella maggiore – si concentrò sul domandarsi che cosa avesse spinto Derek fino in camera di Stiles.

Derek aveva parlato poco e, soprattutto, Laura non aveva sentito quasi nulla di ciò che aveva detto a Stiles. Certo, aveva visto il fratello muovere le labbra, aveva colto la sua preoccupazione e afferrato vagamente un tono di lamentela riguardo a qualcosa legato al branco e a come lo trattavano, ma in effetti era stata troppo sconvolta ed emozionata per riuscire ad ascoltarlo davvero. Più che la conversazione in sé aveva trovato rivelatore il discorso di Stiles a Lydia di poche ore prima.

Chissà perché, poi, Derek per muovere le sue rimostranze sul fatto che lo stessero ignorando aveva scelto proprio Stiles e non Scott che era l'Alpha. Ok, Scott era un ragazzetto cretino, ma rimaneva il capobranco. Uno di quelli potenti, per giunta, sebbene Laura odiasse ammetterlo. Ogni santa volta che Scott arrivava lì da Stiles per verificare che andasse tutto bene – come diavolo avrebbe potuto? Dio, che accozzaglia di stupidi! – si ostinava a cercare di parlarle direttamente e non c'era volta che non si rendesse ridicolo tentando di azzeccare la sua posizione per rivolgersi a lei con naturalezza, finendo con l'apostrofare un muro, una lampada, lo scaffale. Non era mai un bello spettacolo.  Ciononostante, anche se era un coglione, almeno agli occhi di Laura, Scott sembrava essere davvero un Alpha Naturale, dunque qualche dote doveva pur possederla. E poi era l'Alpha del branco a cui suo fratello si ostinava ad aggregarsi. Derek lo sapeva che in caso di necessità, di dubbio o di pericolo bisognava interpellare l'Alpha per primo. Derek era Derek, ok, ma quelle erano le basi, santo cielo.

Eppure Derek era corso da Stiles, non da Scott, e Laura non se ne capacitava. A meno che... sì, aveva una sua logica, Derek doveva essere andato a parlare con Stiles in quanto Emissario del branco. In fin dei conti quel gruppo eterogeneo di creature assurde – le avevano detto che contava perfino una Kitsune, anche se Laura non l'aveva mai vista perché era via con i genitori per le vacanze estive. Una Kitsune, roba da matti. Lupi e volpi non andavano d'accordo, era risaputo – non era il branco originario di Derek. Non avrebbe dovuto mai esserlo, ecco. Specie con Cora viva e un'altra Hale, quella Malia che a quanto pareva era sua cugina, in giro chissà dove. Però Derek, il cielo sapeva perché, si era convinto di dover restare a Beacon Hills e di doversi unire a quegli adolescenti senza arte né parte. Nulla di strano che un branco così mal assemblato considerasse un novizio druido alla stregua di un vero Emissario e che Derek si stesse adeguando. Solo che restava una situazione folle e senza senso e, a maggior ragione, Laura non poteva aspettare oltre, doveva parlarne con Derek e farlo ragionare.

Stiles non avrebbe mai lasciato che si incontrassero di nuovo. Non c’era da farsi illusioni sul punto. Laura lo dava per scontato, ma non intendeva scoraggiarsi.

Quando l’aveva posseduto, anche se era durato un attimo, Stiles aveva fatto ciò che voleva lei. Più che logico, era così che funzionavano le possessioni, almeno nei libri e nei film, che erano la sola fonte su cui Laura potesse contare, visto che era stata la prima volta che possedeva qualcuno e quindi poteva dirsi una novellina inesperta. Il nocciolo della questione era proprio quello: il posseduto non poteva fare altro che arrendersi alla volontà dell’ospite.

Se fosse riuscita a rifarlo e a possedere Stiles un’altra volta e più a lungo, avrebbe potuto andare da Derek, dirgli che era lei, convincerlo.

Sul momento, la notte prima, era andata in panico e aveva perso il potere di controllare il corpo di Stiles. Poco male. Se era stata in grado di muoversi e parlare attraverso di lui voleva dire che aveva la capacità per riuscirci di nuovo. Doveva solo concentrarsi e sperimentare un po’, magari mentre Stiles era addormentato, perché era difficile immaginare che da sveglio l’avrebbe lasciata tentare. A nessuno piace l’idea che qualcun altro prenda il suo corpo in prestito e poi Stiles non voleva che lei e Derek si parlassero. Inoltre in qualche racconto, se Laura non si sbagliava, c’era scritto che chi è in stato di incoscienza fin da subito è più facile da possedere. II concetto non era illogico.

Laura non sapeva ancora dove trovare Derek e anche quello era un problema, ok, ma l’avrebbe ovviato in seguito. Prima doveva essere sicura che, se lo desiderava, Stiles le avrebbe fatto da perfetto tramite, anche se non nel modo in cui lui avrebbe inteso il termine.

 


	7. VII. Uno spettro macchiavellico

**VII. Uno spettro machiavellico**

 

Stiles era chino sul computer, intento a leggere, e Laura lo osservava in silenzio. Canterellava a bocca chiusa, senza cercare di intavolare una discussione. Lui e Laura non si erano detti mezza parola da quando erano risaliti in camera dopo cena, circa mezz’ora prima. Non era un silenzio ostile.

Per il momento, a distanza di un paio di giorni da quando l’avevano stipulata, la loro tregua reggeva. Laura si era attenuta al suo piano di mostrarsi ammansita e collaborativa, aveva risposto ai quesiti di Stiles – mai troppo personali, doveva concederglielo; si vedeva che moriva dalla voglia di chiederle anche cose private e che ancora non osava farlo – aveva smesso di fargli qualunque tipo di dispetto, cercava di dargli più spazio che poteva.

In verità anche Stiles si stava impegnando. Stava studiando il materiale che Lydia aveva lasciato durante la sua ultima visita; leggendo e rileggendo ogni singola riga fino a mandarla praticamente a memoria. Avendo un’idea più precisa di cosa cercare, si era messo in testa di trovare ulteriori riferimenti alla loro situazione, sempre che ce ne fossero di reperibili online. Anche lui stava facendo del suo meglio per essere paziente e Laura sapeva che si stava sforzando per non darle mai noia, per lasciarla il più libera possibile e per non stordirla di chiacchiere, per quando dovesse costargli ogni briciolo di forza di volontà che possedeva e, tranne rari momenti, non ci riuscisse mai sul serio.

Da quando avevano deciso che potevano rivolgersi la parola Stiles, malgrado tentasse di moderarsi, si era dimostrato a dir poco loquace. Laura non aveva chiesto spiegazioni, non ne aveva bisogno, non necessitava di una conferma o di una laurea in medicina per capire che Stiles soffriva di sindrome da iperattività alla massima potenza. Curiosamente non lo aveva mai notato prima. Incazzata e tesa solo a forzarlo perché le desse retta, non aveva fatto caso a un sacco di cose che riguardavano Stiles. L’iperattività era solo una delle tante. Una di quelle a cui non poteva fare a meno di pensare quando, come in quel momento, lo vedeva tutto concentrato e relativamente tranquillo, a parte il battere ritmico delle dita sulla scrivania e la maniera in cui stava facendo dondolare la sedia di lato; in continuazione.

Nel vederlo così Laura si ritrovava a ripensare a tutte le volte in cui Stiles era stato fin troppo quieto, appallottolato in un angolo a guardarla troneggiare sul suo letto, fissandola da dietro le ciglia per poi sviare lo sguardo se si accorgeva che lei lo stava osservando di rimando. O, al contrario, a tutte le occasioni in cui, invece, Stiles era andato avanti e indietro per la stanza senza un attimo di sosta, al punto che lei si era convinta che prima o poi avrebbe consumato il pavimento come in uno di quei vecchi fumetti con Zio Paperone.

Prima della tregua Stiles era stato zitto più spesso, certo, ma era anche vero che tanto lei non l’aveva mai voluto ascoltare. Non che adesso ci tenesse a farlo, soltanto stava prendendo atto del fatto che lui doveva essere rimasto davvero intimidito dai suoi modi per cucirsi la bocca così spesso, nella prima settimana in cui avevano dovuto convivere.

Beh, per come la vedeva Laura non era un suo problema. Stiles avrebbe dovuto pensarci, prima di mettersi a pasticciare con erbe e polveri ed evocarla senza permesso. Lei non poteva lasciarsi condizionare, doveva preoccuparsi solo di liberarsi e del bene del proprio fratello.

Come qualunque persona al mondo, salvo rare eccezioni, anche Stiles doveva avere fragilità e lati positivi. Laura non ne dubitava, semplicemente non era interessata a conoscerli. Cosa sarebbe mai venuto fuori di buono nel preoccuparsene? L’avrebbe avvicinata a Derek? No. L’avrebbe aiutata sul serio a liberarsi dal legame con Stiles? Nemmeno. Ergo era inutile e Laura non ci voleva pensare. Non poteva pensarci.

Ragionava, semmai, sulla questione della possessione. Ci aveva pensato di continuo, sin dalla notte in cui le era riuscito di usarla su Stiles senza sapere cosa stava facendo. Con Stiles non ne aveva mai parlato. Si era aspettata che fosse lui a intavolare il discorso, e di dover fare la finta tonta e liquidarlo con l’affermazione che non aveva idea di cosa esattamente fosse successo e di come fosse stato possibile. Invece Stiles non ne aveva fatto parola.

Sviscerare la faccenda con Stiles sarebbe stato pericoloso. Dato che lui non intendeva lasciarle incontrare Derek, di sicuro non si sarebbe offerto volontario per farsi possedere una seconda volta e consentirle un incontro con il fratello. Quindi Laura doveva arrangiarsi e la sua idea era stata fin da subito quella di prendere, per così dire, in prestito il corpo di Stiles, che Stiles lo volesse o meno. Tanto era evidente che la possessione non era particolarmente dolorosa, né sembrava pericolosa in altri modi per chi faceva da ospite. Forse in tempi lunghi avrebbe anche potuto diventarlo, chissà, nei racconti gotici era spesso così, ma Laura non aveva interesse a possedere Stiles per periodi prolungati o molto spesso. A lei bastava poter parlare con Derek una volta sola.

Aveva un piano, ormai, sapeva cosa fare. E non poteva lasciarsi intralciare da cose terra terra come il fare conoscenza con Stiles, preoccuparsi per lui o altre scemenze simili. Le stava benissimo che Stiles non avesse mai sollevato l’argomento, visto che altrimenti avrebbe potuto insospettirsi.

Stiles l’aveva evocata come Tramite, ma alla fine sarebbe toccato a lui il ruolo che l’etimologia assegnava come significato a quel vocabolo. Sarebbe diventato il mezzo di contatto tra lei e Derek, il veicolo attraverso cui Laura contava di raggiungere il fratello, di toccarlo di nuovo, di dirgli ciò che le stava a cuore. Dopodiché Laura non l’avrebbe mai più nemmeno sfiorato, non le interessava andarsene a zonzo nel corpo di un ragazzino imbranato e iperattivo tanto per il gusto di avere di nuovo dei sensi, per quanto limitati e meramente umani. Certo alcune percezioni le mancavano, ma nulla le stava a cuore quanto Derek e Cora, ora che la sapeva viva. Tutto il resto erano stronzate e, una volta convinto Derek che quello attorno a cui si ostinava a orbitare non era il suo branco e che Beacon Hills era una trappola sempre pronta a scattare, come una gigantesca tagliola da cui fuggire il più presto possibile, Laura avrebbe accantonato per sempre la propria inattesa capacità di possedere Stiles – difficile che funzionasse anche con altri che non avevano a che fare con l’evocazione – e si sarebbe finalmente concentrata soltanto su come svincolarsi e tornarsene nel suo vecchio limbo.

Nel frattempo, si era ritrovata ad affrontare due problemi distinti: capire come sfruttare al meglio la possessione e trovare Derek. Sul secondo non aveva neppure provato a ingegnarsi, fino a quando non aveva risolto il primo.

Laura si era messa subito al lavoro, e a questo punto si sentiva pronta. Ovviamente non si era azzardata a far nulla mentre Stiles era sveglio. Laura non aveva facile accesso al suo computer, visto che, a meno di essere appunto dentro il corpo di Stiles, non poteva digitare, usare il mouse o fare qualunque altra cosa che coinvolgesse il tocco. Di conseguenza si era dovuta arrangiare.

Innanzitutto ci aveva riflettuto su per ore. Non aveva bisogno di dormire, non le costava niente riempire il suo costante stato di veglia con elucubrazioni utili piuttosto che trascorrerlo a sentirsi uno schifo perché era morta, incorporea e bloccata accanto a qualcuno che non avrebbe mai dovuto richiamarla dall’aldilà.

Fin dal primo momento in cui ci aveva pensato era giunta a una conclusione: doveva fare delle prove e non poteva che farle mentre Stiles dormiva. Se si fosse svegliato si sarebbe inventata una scusa, avrebbe detto, per esempio, che stava cercando di lasciare la stanza perché lui russava – non russava sul serio, ok, ma lui non poteva saperlo, giusto? E accidenti se in compenso si agitava nel letto – e che nello scegliere la via più breve si era trovata incastrata senza volerlo. O una cosa del genere. Invece non ce n’era stato bisogno. Laura aveva tentato già dalla notte successiva all’improvvisata di Derek e aveva scoperto che funzionava.

Tanto per cominciare, riusciva a prendere il controllo senza troppi problemi. All’inizio le ci era voluto un po’ e siccome non c’era mica un manuale di istruzioni da sfogliare per togliersi d’impiccio, le erano state necessarie un paio di prove andate a vuoto. Poi, più per istinto che per intenzione, aveva capito il meccanismo. Ci voleva concentrazione nell’istante in cui si infilava dentro il corpo di Stiles, e soprattutto era necessaria una volontà ferrea, altrimenti si finiva con il passargli solo attraverso come in tutte le altre occasioni. Compreso ciò, era come infilare una mano in un guanto. Per Laura non risultava neppure vagamente sgradevole come lo era sempre stato oltrepassare una qualunque superficie solida, animata o inanimata che fosse. Doveva essere un dono tipico del legame tra Emissario e Tramite. Laura si era fatta quell’idea, sebbene non potesse comprovarla sperimentando su qualcuno che non fosse Stiles, anche perché non aveva molta scelta. Le uniche altre persone che le capitavano a tiro erano Scott, quel cucciolo che si tirava spesso dietro, il padre di Stiles e Lydia, che comunque non si era più fatta viva dopo l’ultima visita.

Stiles escluso, il solo tra tutti che lei avrebbe potuto raggiungere da addormentato era lo Sceriffo Stilinski. Stiles non l’avrebbe presa bene, e lei non se ne faceva un bel nulla. Scott McCall avrebbe potuto essere di maggiore utilità, perché era l’Alpha. Laura era pronta a scommettere che usare le sue corde vocali per ululare come il capobranco che lei stessa un tempo era stata avrebbe attirato Derek in un tempo molto breve. Il che le avrebbe risolto anche l’altro problema, se solo fosse stato fattibile. Non lo era, perché Scott le capitava a tiro esclusivamente da sveglio e in presenza di altre persone. E poi qualcosa diceva a Laura che, se ci avesse provato, avrebbe fatto un buco nell’acqua. Non ne aveva la certezza assoluta, ma se lo sentiva nelle viscere. Stiles l’aveva involontariamente scelta come Tramite ed era il solo con cui lei avesse una specie di canale di comunicazione soprannaturale sempre aperto. Beh, se non si considerava Lydia, ma Lydia era una Banshee. Le Banshee erano immuni a un sacco di cose, la possessione compresa, molto probabilmente. Laura non riusciva neppure ad attraversarla, Lydia la vedeva e toccava come se fosse stata ancora viva. Un tentativo di possedere Lydia, oltre che senza scopo, sarebbe finito in uno scontro che le avrebbe mandate entrambe a gambe per aria, c’era da scommetterci.

Laura si era detta che tutti gli altri non importavano. La chiave dei suoi problemi era Stiles. E quando Stiles dormiva lei riusciva a portare a termine una possessione pressoché perfetta. La cosa migliore era che Stiles non solo non se ne accorgeva, ma neppure se ne ricordava l’indomani mattina. Non si era mai svegliato, nemmeno una volta, anche se alle prime prove c’era andato vicino. Alla fine, per fortuna, il sonno l’aveva avuta vinta. Stiles si era arrotolato dentro le lenzuola in maniera fastidiosissima per Laura, che poi aveva dovuto districarsi al suo posto, ma non aveva sospettato niente. Venir fuori da un groviglio di cotone annodato non era una tragedia e le aveva dimostrato che, quando prendeva il controllo, poteva utilizzare a pieno ogni funzione motoria del corpo di Stiles. Poteva perfino imprecare con la sua voce maledicendolo per quanto era maldestro. Lui non ne soffriva e lei si ritrovava con dei veri sensi a disposizione; la sinergia perfetta. Ok, magari non era quella che aveva inteso Lydia e che Stiles avrebbe voluto, ma per Laura era ottimale.

Ogni prova filava liscia come l’olio, a patto di non pensare troppo a cosa stava facendo una volta iniziato, e di non ripetersi troppo spesso che quel corpo non era il suo. I vari esperimenti delle ultime notti le avevano dimostrato che la determinazione era fondamentale, mentre lo sforzo di concentrazione serviva solo al principio, dopo poteva essere deleterio.

Laura era stata una lupa, una vera lupa, oltre che un Licantropo, quindi era abituata ad ascoltare i propri istinti e a seguirli, se le parevano convenienti. Sapeva come fare anche senza aver colto con esattezza tutti i dettagli del meccanismo che le consentiva di possedere Stiles.

Durante i vari tentativi aveva verificato di poter camminare e muoversi in modo naturale, che ci vedeva bene, ma non al buio – limiti umani – che non si sentiva debole, stordita o impacciata. Anzi, con Stiles sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni le diventava perfino più semplice comportarsi come se le braccia che sollevava le appartenessero davvero. Idem per tutte le altre membra.

Laura era addirittura riuscita a sedersi per un poco al computer e fare due o tre ricerche lei stessa. Aveva anche sbirciato dentro il cellulare di Stiles, sperando di trovare il numero di Derek per chiamarlo. Sarebbe stato perfetto dargli un appuntamento fingendosi Stiles. Peccato che la rubrica del cellulare si fosse dimostrata un caos completo. O Stiles era così sveglio da aver cancellato – anche dal computer – ogni possibile riferimento a Derek, a patto che ci fosse mai stato, oppure il numero desiderato era sperduto in mezzo a tutti gli altri. Non c’era modo di capire quale fosse, perché Stiles era uno di quelli che avevano la mania di dare nomi assurdi ai propri contatti. Su chi potesse essere “Fratello” Laura aveva pochi dubbi, ma certi nominativi erano sul serio ridicoli. Il solo nome proprio presente in elenco era Miguel e, francamente, Laura non era interessata a fare due chiacchiere con qualche altro ragazzotto scemo di origine messicana. Non che avesse nulla contro il Messico e i messicani, ma agli idioti del branco McCall era allergica e se quello era un amico di Stiles…

Stando così le cose, Laura aveva risolto il problema numero uno, ma le restava il numero due e non era un inghippo da poco. Laura non aveva la minima idea di come rintracciare Derek. Ora come ora, il suo rovello maggiore era proprio quello. Ci stava pensando anche in quel preciso istante, quando il suono del campanello la distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

Lo Sceriffo si affacciò per salutare il figlio e annunciò che sarebbe andato lui ad aprire, perché tanto stava uscendo; Stiles non distolse neppure lo sguardo dal computer. Probabilmente stava pensando la stessa cosa che pensava Laura: doveva essere arrivato Scott. O magari Lydia era passata a controllare come se la stavano cavando e se tra loro regnava la pace promessa.

Chiunque fosse, per Laura era poco rilevante rispetto ai rovelli a cui era immediatamente tornata. Non fece caso a niente, nemmeno alle voci sommesse che provenivano dal piano di sotto. Tanto erano troppo distanti e senza il suo udito da lupa le era impossibile distinguerle e capire a chi appartenessero.

Fu Stiles a sollevare il capo per primo, come colto da un presentimento. Se non fosse stato umano, Laura avrebbe pensato che Stiles avesse usato l’olfatto. A ogni modo Stiles stava già fissando la porta una manciata di secondi prima che suo padre alzasse il tono per avvertirlo che c’era Derek che lo aspettava in soggiorno.

Lo Sceriffo chiuse la porta e uscì e il suono fu attutito dalla distanza, ma nella testa di Laura risuonò come uno sparo. «Derek!» Fece appena in tempo a pensarlo che ne sentì i passi su per le scale. Qualunque fosse il motivo per cui Derek era tornato da Stiles – in fondo aveva le sue buone ragioni per chiedere chiarimenti riguardo al loro ultimo incontro – non pareva intenzionato ad aspettare. Stava arrivando.

Laura non riusciva a crederci. Aveva di nuovo quella ridicola sensazione di batticuore tanto incongrua per un fantasma, ma si sentiva anche esaltata. Che colpo di fortuna fenomenale!

Non aveva più bisogno di andare a cercare il fratello, doveva solamente agire. E lo fece all’istante. Per un solo lungo secondo lei e Stiles si guardarono dritti negli occhi, entrambi pronti a scattare. Laura per raggiungere il fratello e Stiles presumibilmente per dirgli di andar via. Laura non stette a farsi troppe domande su ciò che Stiles voleva o non voleva. Derek era lì e lei non poteva perdere quell’occasione. Avrebbe preferito che Stiles fosse addormentato come durante gli esperimenti a cui l’aveva sottoposto di nascosto, ma non era il caso di andare per il sottile. Alla fin fine aveva la certezza quasi assoluta che non gli avrebbe procurato danni fisici o mentali e non era colpa sua se Stiles si ostinava a non voler dire la verità a Derek. Se gli avesse chiesto di farlo avrebbe ottenuto solo l’ennesimo rifiuto e Stiles se ne sarebbe stato lì a raccontare frottole a Derek proprio sotto il suo naso, senza neppure menzionarla.

Stiles era bravo a mentire, per capirlo bastava vedere come era riuscito a nascondere al padre che c’era un fantasma che girava per casa. Anche Laura intendeva imbrogliare Stiles e mentire a Derek, però le sembrava corretto perché intendeva farlo per amore. Le sue motivazioni e quelle di Stiles non si equivalevano affatto. Stiles voleva soltanto evitare che Derek lo sbranasse dopo aver scoperto che l’aveva evocata per errore, come un apprendista stregone imbranato con il famiglio sbagliato. Lei invece voleva quello che sempre le era stato a cuore più di tutto: che suo fratello fosse al sicuro e che potesse rifarsi sul serio una vita, anziché limitarsi a sopravvivere o trattenersi a Beacon Hills dove non gli restavano che cenere e ricordi orribili e dove sarebbe stato sempre in pericolo.

A volte il fine giustificava i mezzi. Quindi Laura non provò neppure un briciolo di esitazione. Si slanciò su Stiles proprio mentre lui scattava su dalla sedia come una molla storta.

Un attimo dopo la porta della stanza si aprì e Derek comparve sulla soglia, incorniciato dalla luce soffusa del corridoio.

Da dentro il corpo di Stiles Laura si voltò a fronteggiarlo e, anche se la cosa che più desiderava al mondo era correre ad abbracciarlo, lo fece con un grugno seccato.

«Di nuovo tu? Che cavolo vuoi ancora?» disse, e le parole avevano un suono amaro e strano, pronunciate con la voce di un altro, ma erano quelle giuste. Laura ci credeva fermamente. Amava Derek, e l’avrebbe protetto, perfino contro se stesso. A qualunque costo, anche se per riuscirci avrebbe prima dovuto ferirlo.

 


	8. VIII. Il rimorso di un fratello.

**VIII. Il rimorso di un fratello**

«Stai bene?»

La risposta di Derek lasciò Laura del tutto spiazzata. Era stata data in un tono spiccio, duro, vagamente graffiante, eppure non ci volevano i sensi di un Licantropo per capire che Derek non l’aveva data a cuor leggero. Aveva ogni motivo per sentirsi irritato, visto come era stato accolto, e invece che fare retromarcia e andarsene se ne stava lì a scrutare Stiles con un’espressione cupa, ma anche preoccupata.

Laura era ben felice di non vederlo girare sui tacchi e andarsene perché, presa dalla foga del momento, aveva esagerato. Aveva un piano, e quel piano in sostanza era di fingersi Stiles, far leva sui dubbi che Derek aveva mostrato e farlo sentire il più possibile indesiderato da quel branco assurdo a cui si era voluto accodare. Se glielo diceva in faccia il futuro Emissario, Derek non poteva non capire che il suo posto era altrove. Aveva senso, poteva funzionare.

La prima volta in cui Laura aveva progettato di sfruttare la possibilità di possedere Stiles per parlare con Derek, la sua idea era stata quella di dire la verità al fratello. Con il passare dei giorni aveva cambiato parere. Non tanto perché temesse di non essere creduta – c’erano parecchie cose che avrebbe potuto raccontare per convincerlo, cose che solo lei e Derek sapevano – quanto perché a conti fatti voleva infliggergli il minor dolore possibile.

Derek era un testardo e, a suo tempo, pur di tenerlo in piedi e di rimetterlo in sesto dopo l’incendio, lei non si era peritata di usare la durezza, quando gli abbracci e il conforto non erano serviti. Il che non toglieva che non fosse mai stata felice di farlo. 

Se anche Laura avesse spiegato cosa stava succedendo veramente, non sarebbe comunque potuta stare accanto a Derek come entrambi avrebbero voluto. Magari l’avrebbe convinto ad andarsene e a raggiungere Cora, ma ne dubitava. Sapendo che lei era lì, pressoché inchiodata a Stiles, Derek avrebbe deciso di restare. Si sarebbe tormentato con il pensiero di averla vicina e di non poterla nemmeno vedere. Alla lunga sarebbe stato deleterio e basta. E poi Laura voleva mettere le cose apposto e andarsene a sua volta. Non che fosse felice di essere morta, nessuno lo sarebbe stato. A certe cose ci si doveva rassegnare, però, che piacessero o meno. Qualcuno avrebbe preferito l’esistenza che stava vivendo al nulla assoluto, lei no. La sua natura, sia da umana che da Licantropo, la spingeva a scegliere in ogni caso l’opzione che l’avrebbe vista libera. A cose fatte voleva poter tornare da dove era venuta e Derek non sarebbe mai stato d’accordo. Perciò, anche se avrebbe avuto un milione di cose da dirgli, a cominciare da «Ti voglio bene» per finire con «Non smetterò mai di volertene», non poteva comportarsi da egoista. Doveva sacrificare i propri desideri al bene di Derek. Avrebbe finto di essere Stiles punto e basta.

Pur determinata com’era, per un istante la domanda che Derek le aveva appena rivolto la lasciò sul serio interdetta.

Derek avrebbe dovuto essere incazzato, non informarsi sulla salute di Stiles. La salute di Stiles in quel momento non era rilevante, anche perché non era in discussione. Laura l’aveva sentito irrigidirsi mentre si infilava dentro il suo corpo, e non dubitava che potendo Stiles si sarebbe sottratto. Una volta libero magari Stiles sarebbe stato incazzato e un po’ scosso. Laura era pronta a litigarci, a lasciarlo sfogare e a sorbirsi una predica. Non gli stava mica arrecando un danno fisico, e dal lato psicologico Stiles era abbastanza sconclusionato già di suo. Furioso per furioso che potesse diventare, non si sarebbe traumatizzato perché lei gli aveva giocato un brutto tiro. Non si era traumatizzato nel riesumare la metà del suo cadavere smembrata e trasformata in lupo, santo cielo! Né per averla richiamata dall’aldilà in forma di spettro. Le cose che di norma scioccavano gli umani a lui parevano scivolare addosso.

Se davvero teneva almeno un pochino a Derek come professava, semmai, si sarebbe imbufalito per essere stato messo in cattiva luce e usato per allontanarlo, il resto sarebbe passato in secondo piano. Insomma, Laura sapeva che non si stava comportando come un giglio immacolato, ma non era nemmeno un mostro sanguinario e assetato di sangue come nelle storie dell’orrore. Stava agendo in maniera sleale unicamente per amore. Non avrebbe usato il corpo di Stiles per andarsene in giro ad ammazzare poveracci innocenti come un serial killer venuto dall’oltretomba. Nel peggiore dei casi avrebbe spezzato un’amicizia, ammesso che quell’amicizia esistesse. Non era una bella cosa, ok, solo che era quella giusta da fare.

Derek però voleva sapere come stava Stiles. Laura non se l’era aspettato e per un attimo fu incerta su cosa rispondergli. «Bene» si limitò a mugugnare.

Derek la squadrò dubbioso e lei rammentò a se stessa che non era il caso di stare zitta a lungo. Non solo avrebbe dato adito a troppe domande a cui non voleva o non poteva rispondere, ma non sarebbe stato da Stiles. Laura non si illudeva di poterlo imitare a dovere, le bastava risultare verosimile e negli ultimi giorni aveva appunto imparato che Stiles, se poteva, non stava mai zitto.

«L’altra sera avevo la febbre» proseguì, senza dare tempo al fratello di intervenire. «Non so se ho detto o fatto cazzate, non ci fare caso. Ora sto bene. Solo che non capisco, perché sei qui? Eri venuto per lamentarti che nessuno di noi ti avesse più cercato e non vedo cosa c’entro io…»

Non era facile dire ciò che stava per dire, sapendo che a Derek avrebbe fatto male sentirlo. Derek era sempre stato più tenero di quel che sembrava. Sapeva essere diffidentissimo, ma se per qualunque motivo cominciava a provare affetto finiva per fidarsi e crederci così tanto che era facile ferirlo. Laura avrebbe voluto risparmiargli il dolore, però strinse i denti e ricordò a se stessa che cosa c’era in gioco, che Cora era ancora viva e che non era giusto che lei e Derek non stessero insieme. Per un Licantropo nato il branco era prima di tutto una questione di sangue. Solo un gruppo eterogeneo come quello di Scott poteva non capirlo e solo una testaccia dura come Derek poteva mettersi in mente che non fosse così, per chissà quale assurda motivazione.

Derek fece per aprire bocca e lei si affrettò ad anticiparlo di nuovo.

«Sul serio, Derek» riprese stringendosi nelle spalle, «perché non sei andato da Scott? Anche se, ormai che sei qui, che vuoi che ti dica? A nessuno di noi è venuto in mente di chiamarti. Dovevamo? Non mi dire che davvero te lo aspettavi?»

Era una delle cose che aveva intuito dal modo in cui Stiles e gli altri parlavano di Derek: checché lui si fosse convinto che il suo posto era a Bacon Hills e proprio in quel branco, il suo rapporto con le persone che lo componevano non era basato su un contatto giornaliero e continuo come lo era stato tra loro o a casa, prima dell’incendio. Dopo la morte di tutto il resto della famiglia, perfino lei che ci aveva vissuto insieme aveva faticato a far aprire Derek. Anche se lui si era fatto un giro di conoscenze e, prima di perderla, aveva lentamente ricominciato a vivere, non era mai tornato il Derek dell’infanzia. Laura lo conosceva. Suo fratello non era loquace, non era uno con cui avere lunghe conversazioni, né di persona né per telefono, non ce lo vedeva proprio a bighellonare con quei ragazzini tutti più giovani di lui, a scambiare sms o ad aspettare la chiamata della buonanotte. Stiles addirittura sembrava aver paura di affrontarlo, figurarsi se potevano essere stati amiconi fino al giorno prima. Qualunque legame li unisse doveva essere per forza più sottile e, di conseguenza, superficiale e facile da minare.

L’occhiata che Derek le aveva appena scoccato la convinse che almeno in parte non si sbagliava. Se non si fosse ritrovata con i sensi flebili di un umano avrebbe potuto cogliere ancora più indizi utili. Sfortunatamente il convento le passava soltanto i normalissimi vista e udito di Stiles. Del tatto in quel frangente se ne faceva poco, anche se le dita le prudevano dalla voglia di stringere e accarezzare, e l’olfatto era come se non esistesse. Il massimo che ne ricavava era la nozione che Derek, prima di andare da Stiles, aveva indossato vestiti freschi di bucato. Grazie tante. Non esattamente un’informazione di cui fare tesoro mentre si cercava di forzare i punti deboli del proprio fratello pur di tenerlo al sicuro.

«In che guaio vi state ficcando?» Era evidente che Derek non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi scoraggiare e mollare l’osso e che non si fidava granché.

Laura agitò le braccia, cercando di imitare almeno in parte il modo di gesticolare di Stiles e, nello stesso tempo, di mostrarsi noncurante. Scoprì che le veniva sempre più facile muovere quel corpo non suo. Le membra le obbedivano alla perfezione e, qualunque cosa Stiles stesse pensando, non c’era alcun accavallarsi di coscienze. Solo ogni tanto Laura avvertiva un piccolo brivido, come un’increspatura o una sensazione che le sembrava estranea. Era a malapena un solletico che Laura in una situazione diversa avrebbe notato maggiormente e che invece passava in secondo piano rispetto allo sforzo di trovare le parole giuste da usare con Derek.

Non si era aspettata di vederlo così presto e non era pronta. Stava improvvisando, e doveva dedicarci tutta la propria attenzione, non le rimaneva spazio mentale per altro. Era troppo presa a cercare di mettere insieme ciò che lei sapeva per certo sul fratello con quello che Stiles le aveva raccontato delle vicende accadute dopo la sua morte e con i pochi dettagli che le era stato possibile raccogliere dal comportamento di tutti.

«Musone diffidente» ribatté in tono sarcastico. Era qualcosa che aveva sentito Stiles mormorare almeno un paio di volte mentre accennava a Derek parlando con Scott. Anche il cucciolo, Liam, si era mostrato d’accordo. In realtà a sentire Stiles quel musone diffidente l’avrebbe sbranato vivo se avesse saputo che l’aveva evocata. Di quello Laura dubitava, tutto sommato. Stiles lo faceva apparire come se Derek potesse sul serio mangiarselo. Anche per quello l’idea che Laura si era fatta era che non andassero poi molto d’accordo. Non a giudicare dal fatto che a Stiles erano uscite di bocca frasi come: «Non possiamo dirglielo, Scott. Lo sai che fatica a tollerarmi anche quando non combino casini… ho riesumato sua sorella. Due volte. No, no, no, non posso dirglielo, Scott, lo sai come andrebbe a finire».

Ergo, quei due non dovevano essere poi tanto amici. «Secondo te stiamo complottando alle tue spalle?» aggiunse, mentre rifletteva su quel dato di fatto. «Cazzate!»

Derek scosse il capo. Aveva mosso appena un paio di passi oltre la soglia e Laura sperò che non avanzasse oltre, perché più lo aveva vicino più sentiva montare il desiderio di lasciar perdere e stritolarlo in un abbraccio spezza-costole.

«Stiles, che diavolo sta succedendo?»

Laura strinse i denti e, considerato che quello le sembrava un aggancio perfetto, partì in quarta con una stoccata delle più nette.

«Nulla» rispose, muovendo un altro po’ le mani e dondolando avanti e indietro. Se non fosse stato per quello che stava per dire, le sarebbe sembrato tutto buffo e assurdissimo. «È questo il punto, non lo vedi? Sul serio? Non succede nulla di nulla, tanto per cambiare. Non siamo in assetto da battaglia e non ci servono zanne e artigli in più. Tutto qui. Non ci serve un lupo da guardia, non siamo in nessunissimo guaio e abbiamo una vita. Ossia l’opposto di restarsene a casa ad aspettare che uno di noi si faccia vivo o di venire a chiedermi perché nessuno si fa sentire.»

Era una cosa orribile da dire e Laura lo sapeva ma, oltre a pensare che quella fosse l’unica strada percorribile, le pareva sensato. Anche se Stiles le aveva riferito solamente ciò che negli anni era successo a Derek, tralasciando le eventuali vicende collaterali, non ci voleva un genio per capire che il branco di Scott McCall doveva essersi trovato in difficoltà serie in almeno una o due occasioni. Insomma, già doversi occupare di suo zio Peter non doveva essere stata una passeggiata. E Stiles le aveva detto che, dopo aver riportato Cora dal branco che l’aveva accolta in Sud America, Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills per aiutare Scott e gli altri. Non aveva spiegato aiutarli in cosa, ma Laura dubitava che si fosse trattato di giardinaggio. D’altro canto, non riusciva a pensare che Derek fosse seriamente legato a un gruppo di persone che non avevano neppure la sua età, se non per via di qualche vincolo di riconoscenza e di una sorta di alleanza stretta davanti a un pericolo. Un Lupo Mannaro per nascita, più grande, più esperto e ben piazzato poteva essere utile eccome a un branco di poco più che teenager, due dei quali, essendo un umano e una Banshee, erano per giunta indifesi.

«Stiles…» Quello di Derek fu un ringhio, basso e come di avvertimento. Stava perdendo la pazienza, era lampante. Laura era stupita che non l’avesse fatto prima e non avesse ancora risposto per le rime. Derek non era mai stato abile con le parole, neanche nei periodi più sereni della sua vita. Oh, da liceale prima di Paige si era sentito furbo, come tutti i ragazzini della sua età, ma anche allora il suo picco massimo nell’esprimersi era stato raggiunto attraverso il sarcasmo o l’ironia. Dopo l’incendio era come se anche la sua capacità di mettere insieme più di due parole per volta fosse andata in fumo. I silenzi che Laura aveva dovuto spezzare, riempire o semplicemente accettare erano stati infiniti, specie nei primi mesi. Ciononostante una provocazione era una provocazione. Derek avrebbe dovuto esplodere, sferzare Stiles, dando così a lei il La per una nuova stoccata, non starsene lì a scrutarlo con un’espressione poco felice, ma ancora più inquisitoria e comprensiva che incollerita.

«Ok» pensò Laura, «se devo prendere la via più diretta e difficile…»

Arretrò fino a sedersi sul letto, senza invitare il fratello ad accomodarsi.

«Perché non torni da Cora, ora che qui a Beacon Hills è tutto a posto?» chiese, scoccandogli un’occhiata dal basso in alto e cercando di usare il tono di chi non vuole una vera risposta – oh, se invece la desiderava! – e sta solo constatando che ha sotto gli occhi qualcosa di sbagliato e privo di senso. Affondare la lama prima che Derek potesse replicare fu più doloroso del previsto. «Voglio dire, lo sappiamo com’è Scott: lui se non altro si affeziona… e non dico che tu non ci sia stato utile, tutti abbiamo bisogno di alleati prima o poi, ma dopo? Cosa pensavi che succedesse? Che ce ne saremmo andati in giro a divertirci come una squadra dopo una partita di basket? Che avremmo passato il tempo a fare cose da branco? Non abbiamo nemmeno la stessa età, nessun legame di sangue, Scott non è il tuo Alpha, non sul serio. E se stai per dire che se è per questo io sono umano, beh, io e Scott siamo amici, Derek, ci conosciamo da una vita e Lydia sarà pure una Banshee ma era a scuola con noi, e comunque io voglio diventare Emissario. È diverso. Tu…» Laura non dovette fingere che le tremasse la voce. Si limitò a indurire il viso perché Derek non potesse vedere quanta sofferenza le arrecava leggere nei suoi lineamenti le emozioni che stava provando. «Tu non sei un Beta di Scott. Scott si affeziona, sì, ma cosa avete in comune quando non c’è da combattere? Ogni tanto me lo chiedo, tu no? Lo so che sei preoccupato, beh… grazie, ma non sta succedendo niente, sul serio, è solamente che ognuno di noi fa le sue cose, come sempre. Io studiavo, per esempio. Non diventerò un Emissario standomene qui a chiacchierare con te.»

Non appena le ultime sillabe si spensero Laura trattenne il fiato. Si aspettava che a quel punto finalmente Derek gettasse la pazienza alle ortiche e cominciasse a reagire. Non era mai stato paziente, accidenti.

Invece lo vide annuire come se avesse appena ascoltato una litania che conosceva già per averla snocciolata a se stesso lui per primo, almeno un migliaio di volte.

«È il motivo per cui sono tornato» disse, in un tono troppo piatto. «Per aiutare Scott, anche se non sarà mai il mio Alpha. Per aiutare… lascia perdere. Se non sai il perché è inutile… ma se ci sono casini in vista vorrei…»

«E Cora?» Tutto d’un tratto, oltre che addolorata per lui, Laura si sentiva anche furiosa contro il fratello. «Cora non ha bisogno di te? È tua sorella!»

Non c’era nulla di Stiles in quell’ultima domanda, nemmeno un minimo tentativo di imitarlo. Le era sfuggita così, nuda e cruda.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle facendola sentire ancora più rabbiosa. «Cora è cresciuta nel branco con cui vive, senza di me. Se l’è cavata senza di me per anni. In Argentina è al sicuro.»

Laura affondò le unghie nei palmi delle mani. Derek aveva uno sguardo che le bucava lo stomaco, l’avrebbe visto un cieco che era stato sincero e che esserlo gli era costato un grosso sforzo. Eppure non aveva comunque senso. Non per lei. La faceva ammattire. Possibile che non fosse riuscita a insegnargli che, qualunque cosa succedesse, lui non aveva meno diritto degli altri a essere felice? O almeno a provarci, Cristo Santo.

«Al sicuro e lontana dalla sua famiglia» masticò tra i denti. «Anziché al sicuro e con la sua famiglia. Se lo dici tu, Derek.»

Derek parve sul punto di perdere le staffe, ma a quanto pareva non c’era verso. Laura odiava quella reazione, le risvegliava brutti ricordi e la faceva sentire come se fosse sempre stata inutile, perfino da viva.

Mani in tasca, pugni serrati al punto da far sospettare che stesse trattenendo gli artigli, il fratello stava cercando di sostenere lo sguardo di quello che pensava che fosse Stiles e intanto taceva.

Laura decise di non agevolargli il compito, anche se avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di scuoterlo e dirgli chi era e cosa pensava davvero. Attese a fatica, come avrebbe fatto uno Stiles a cui non importasse più di tanto di ricevere una vera risposta. Le rimase l’impressione che fosse proprio quello il motivo per cui Derek si stava sforzando di replicare, anche se con un timbro di voce che dava l’impressione che avesse ingoiato un sasso.

«Lo so che andavi d’accordo con Cora» stava dicendo, ogni parola tirata fuori con lentezza. «Che… ti preoccupi per lei e che il tuo concetto di famiglia… so come la pensi, anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Però… al sicuro con me? Andiamo, Stiles… ti ho dato del cretino un sacco di volte, ma non vuol dire che lo penso davvero…»

Laura stava di nuovo perdendo il controllo. Più Derek si mostrava remissivo più le andava il sangue al cervello. Era un miracolo che la possessione non si fosse interrotta. Sapeva di dover continuare a fingersi Stiles, almeno in parte, ma non ci riusciva.

«Qui a Beacon Hills non è mai al sicuro nessuno.» Per quanto tentasse di contenersi, stava alzando troppo la voce. «Questo posto è una trappola! È come un’immensa tagliola spalancata. Se potessi portare via la mia famiglia da qui me ne andrei al volo e tu, che potresti essere con tua sorella ed essere al sicuro quanto lei, invece te ne stai qui a girare intorno a un branco che non è il tuo in attesa di renderti utile facendoti ammazzare. E per cosa? Non lo capisco, giuro. Ci ho provato e riprovato, ma non lo capisco! Non quando potresti stare con Cora. Sei un Licantropo per nascita, no? È il tuo sangue! Cosa ci sarebbe di male nel lasciare questo buco infernale in cui ogni santa volta hai perso tutto? Perché non dovresti scegliere di avere la tua famiglia senza rischiare di morire, visto che volendo sarebbe possibile?»

Dopo aver finito la tirata Laura provò a prendere fiato. Le faceva male il petto, accidenti. Chissà quante cose che Stiles non avrebbe mai detto né pensato le erano appena sfuggite di bocca.

Al diavolo! Aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato complicato, era normale che lo fosse. Se non le fosse sembrato di non capire più Derek avrebbe stretto i denti e basta. In quel modo era impossibile. Ora, per esempio, finalmente leggeva collera nello sguardo del fratello, vedeva l’amarezza, anche se non poteva annusarla come avrebbe fatto un tempo, ma c’era qualcos’altro che continuava a sfuggirle.

Non si era aspettata che Stiles avesse abbastanza confidenza per riversare addosso a Derek lo sfogo di poco prima e, di conseguenza, era in guardia, pronta a sentirsi chiedere spiegazioni. Derek però non disse nulla. Almeno per un minuto si fissarono e lei si accorse che questa volta non sapeva cosa dire, come toccarlo, nel bene e nel male, come riempire il vuoto di quella pausa infinita.

Per la prima volta da quando le era venuto in mente quel piano, Laura si chiese se era sbagliato. Non riusciva a pensare che per Derek fosse davvero un bene stare lontano dall’unico scampolo di famiglia che gli era rimasto, e se provava a immaginare cosa doveva aver passato Cora dopo l’incendio le venivano i brividi. Almeno lei aveva avuto Derek e viceversa. No, non era giusto. E evidentemente lei non era stata poi granché come sorella e come Alpha. Non si era accorta che anche Cora era sopravvissuta – Dio, avrebbero potuto cercarla… – non era riuscita a trasmettere a Derek abbastanza speranza per il futuro. Si era lasciata ingannare e uccidere e l’aveva lasciato da solo ad affrontare di nuovo il dolore peggiore di tutti, quello del lutto. La sofferenza di perdere la propria famiglia, il proprio Alpha, il branco in cui si era nati. E adesso? Stava sbagliando tutto un’altra volta?

Se Derek avesse continuato a non parlare ancora per un secondo, Laura sarebbe scoppiata e avrebbe confessato la verità. Non ce la faceva più, era proprio sul punto di arrendersi.

«Scegliere la mia famiglia?» Derek concluse la domanda con uno sbuffo che gelò il cuore di Laura e le impedì di fare qualunque cosa. La risatina che seguì la costrinse a deglutire per ingoiare un principio di lacrime. «Non so come mai in questo momento sei così elettrico, Stiles, e spero sul serio che tu stia bene, ma ne dubito se… se stiamo discutendo di questo. È buffo perché tu sei stato il primo a capire e a dirmelo chiaro e tondo in faccia…»

Derek si alzò, come se fosse sul punto di andarsene. Laura non trovò le forze per trattenerlo.

«La mia famiglia? Dopo Kate? Dopo Laura? Kate Argent li ha uccisi tutti per colpa mia e io dovrei… la mia famiglia? Misurati di nuovo la febbre, Stiles. È meglio.»

«Non è vero!» Laura scattò in piedi, lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un polso senza nemmeno accorgersene. Non si era mai sentita così disperata e furiosa in vita sua, tranne che subito dopo essere morta. «Non è colpa tua. Eri un ragazzino, cosa potevi fare? L’incendio non è colpa tua e Laura neppure. Laura… Laura doveva lasciar perdere la vendetta e la curiosità di capire cosa era successo, doveva… è stata sua la colpa. Laura non avrebbe dovuto lasciarti, o farsi fregare come una stupida. Era suo dovere proteggerti, era tua sorella, il tuo Alpha, doveva rimanere con te, la sola cosa importante eri tu!»

Era un miracolo che non l’avesse detto piangendo e in prima persona. Le stava prendendo un tale disgusto di sé che non si sarebbe meravigliata se il corpo di Stiles, per reazione, si fosse piegato in due in un vero e proprio conato. Sul serio era incredibile che ancora non avesse perso il controllo anche su Stiles.

Derek era pronto a colpirla e lei lo sapeva. Non provò a schivare l’attacco e non chiuse gli occhi. Stiles non avrebbe avuto una chance di evitare uno schiaffo. Imbranato com’era sarebbe finito al tappeto in un modo ridicolo. Laura era stata agilissima, avrebbe potuto difendersi e non ci teneva a esporre il corpo in cui si trovava alla furia di un Licantropo, per quanto fosse certa che il rischio fosse limitato. Però non riusciva a muoversi. Aspettò immobile, dandosi dell’idiota senza riuscire a fare altro.

Derek si fermò a metà gesto, molto prima di arrivare a toccarla. Strattonò il polso per liberarlo dalla sua presa e scosse il capo.

«Devi avere ancora la febbre.» Il suo sguardo era impossibile da sostenere, perfino per lei che gli aveva sempre tenuto testa. Derek accennò un nuovo diniego e poi si voltò e raggiunse la porta.

Laura pensò che sarebbe uscito senza aggiungere altro, invece lo vide voltarsi, giusto all’ultimo momento. «Non so cosa ti prende» disse a voce bassa e parve trattenere qualcosa in gola. «Non so cosa avete tutti quanti e se pensi che non siano fatti miei, ok, ho afferrato. Ma Laura e Cora non c’entrano. La mia famiglia è morta perché io ho pensato che andare a letto con Kate Argent e dirle cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere fosse una buona idea e tu sei stato il primo a capirlo, Stiles, non raccontiamoci cazzate. La volta in cui me l’hai rinfacciato avevi ragione. Ho distrutto la mia famiglia, il mio branco… c’eri anche tu quando è morto Boyd, non me lo sono dimenticato. Quindi non farmi domande idiote e non… Laura non ha mai avuto nessuna colpa e, se io le avessi detto la verità, forse sarebbe ancora viva. Lascia perdere Laura, Stiles, e stai tranquillo, non tornerò a scocciarti di nuovo.»

Un attimo dopo era sparito nella penombra del corridoio.

A differenza della volta precedente, Laura non provò a seguirlo. Le sue parole le stavano rimbombando nel cervello ed erano così taglienti che le pareva di sanguinare. Uno dei discorsi più lunghi che avesse mai sentito fare dal fratello e un’arringa per difenderla, in un certo senso, eppure Laura si sentiva come se le avessero appena dato una coltellata nello stomaco. Barcollò, vacillando senza accorgersi che era troppo sconvolta e che stava scivolando fuori dal corpo di Stiles. Fece resistenza perché aveva l’impressione che se avesse ceduto sarebbe andata in pezzi. Sentì Derek scendere le scale di corsa e la porta all’ingresso che si chiudeva con un tonfo. Le sue percezioni, comunque, erano confuse. Capacitarsi di ciò che Derek le aveva appena confessato era straziante e la stava confondendo.

Nel preciso istante in cui quei concetti che non voleva accettare le si imposero una volta per tutte, la sua forza di volontà e le sue energie vennero meno. La possessione finì e Laura tornò a essere incorporea.

Le sembrava di non avere più alcun equilibrio, né emotivo né fisico. Non cadde, perché si ritrovò a fluttuare come suo solito, ma si sentiva malissimo. Era come se le si fosse spezzato qualcosa dentro. Un sacco di cose che da viva non aveva mai capito fino in fondo ora assumevano un senso ben preciso. L’odore che Derek aveva avuto nei primi tempi dopo l’incendio, soprattutto. Quel sentore atroce di rimorso che era così diverso da quello che lei stessa doveva aver emanato. Adesso Laura capiva il perché. Si era sentita in colpa per essere sopravvissuta a quasi tutti i suoi cari. Era una cosa tipica di chi scampava a una tragedia come quella che era toccata in sorte alla sua famiglia. Ma Derek… Derek aveva sempre mostrato un rimpianto e un impeto autopunitivo diversi e lei non era mai riuscita a comprendere esattamente in cosa differivano dai suoi, si era sempre limitata ad avvertire che non si trattava dello stesso identico sentimento. Solo ora vedeva con chiarezza tutto quello che non era stata capace di cogliere e le stava venendo voglia di urlare e di fare a pezzi qualcosa. E si odiava. Sì, in quel preciso momento non sapeva dire quali fossero di preciso i suoi sentimenti per Derek, anche se, malgrado tutto, era sicura di amarlo con perfino maggior ferocia rispetto a prima. Nei confronti di se stessa, invece, provava un risentimento sordo e sapeva che non sarebbe passato in fretta.

Imprecò con un filo di voce e cercò di calmarsi. Doveva calmarsi, per forza di cose. Doveva tornare lucida o sarebbe ammattita. Le sembrava di essere finita dentro una bolla che le toglieva l’aria e ottundeva i suoi sensi già scarsi, impedendole di percepire ciò che succedeva all’esterno.

Probabilmente Derek era ormai lontano. E Stiles?

Laura lo cercò con lo sguardo. Era uscita dal suo corpo di botto, come risucchiata fuori dallo shock per le parole di Derek, ma non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dalla porta, dal vano in penombra che non conteneva più la sagoma del fratello.

Oh, aveva sperato di riuscire a scacciarlo? Ci era riuscita. Si era chiesta perché lui non viveva con Cora? Adesso aveva la risposta. Era proprio vero che bisognava stare attenti a cosa si desiderava perché avrebbe potuto avverarsi.

Derek era andato, ma non come lei aveva voluto e Stiles… le era parso che lui schizzasse via appena liberato e si stupì di non ritrovarselo davanti nero di collera e di indignazione. Invece ci mise un attimo a ritrovarlo.

Appallottolato in un nodo troppo stretto ai piedi del letto, Stiles dondolava su se stesso emettendo un suono che non sembrava un respiro. Era in iperventilazione, ma pareva più che altro sul punto di morire soffocato.

 

 

Stava male? Essere posseduto durante il sonno non gli aveva mai causato neanche un accenno di malessere, perciò Laura aveva dato per scontato che non gli avrebbe creato problemi fisici. E se si fosse sbagliata anche su quel fronte?

Laura non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma scoprirlo in quelle condizioni la fece sentire uno schifo tanto quanto l’ultima occhiata che Derek le aveva lanciato. Doveva aiutarlo, non aveva mai voluto arrecargli danni seri, non se lo sarebbe perdonata.

«Cos’hai?» chiese avvicinandosi e chinandosi per osservarlo meglio.

Lui non parve accorgersi che esisteva, come se non fosse più capace di vederla o non fosse presente a se stesso. Laura si allarmò peggio di prima.

«Ti fa male da qualche parte?» ritentò angosciata. «Senti dolore? Posso fare qualcosa?»

Stiles emise un singulto e si afferrò la maglia sul petto. Il suo respiro diventò ancora più svelto e affannato.

Era panico? Stava avendo un attacco di panico? Laura si disse che era meno preoccupante quello di un danno fisico. Il pensiero non la fece stare meglio, anzi, le diede la nausea. L’aveva ridotto lei così, pur senza desiderarlo. D’istinto, allungò una mano per toccarlo, anche se sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscita e iniziava a intuire quanto poco avrebbe potuto essergli di conforto che proprio lei si azzardasse a sfiorarlo.

Dio! Si sentiva così stupida. Aveva sbagliato davvero tutto? Era stata veramente così ottusa? Perché? Era ingiusto. L’unica cosa che aveva cercato di fare era proteggere la persona che per lei contava più di chiunque altra e invece era evidente che aveva combinato un disastro di dimensioni epocali.

«Stiles…» disse e si accorse che le mancava la voce e che le dispiaceva da morire per lui e per ciò che gli aveva inflitto. Lo conosceva appena e, anche se non si era fatta scrupoli a giudicarlo, era lampante che l’aveva profondamente sconvolto, malgrado non ne avesse avuto l’intenzione. Se avesse immaginato che il suo comportamento l’avrebbe ridotto in quello stato Laura non avrebbe agito come aveva agito. Ok, era stata spietata pur di raggiungere uno scopo che aveva ritenuto sacrosanto. Non si era chiesta cosa volesse Stiles, era vero. Eppure non le era mai nemmeno balenata l’idea che ciò che aveva in mente di fare avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze così serie.

Stiles aveva dipinto Derek come un bestione intrattabile, sempre pronto a sfoderare zanne e artigli. Uno che se lo sarebbe mangiato in un boccone senza dargli il tempo per spiegare o per giustificarsi, non aveva parlato di lui come di un caro amico o di qualcuno che non voleva perdere per nessun motivo. Possibile che invece, a dispetto del suo modo di descriverlo o del fatto di lamentarsi che Derek l’avrebbe ammazzato, Stiles tenesse a suo fratello tanto da non sopportare di essere stato usato per ferirlo?

Laura cominciava a non capirci più nulla.

Intanto Stiles non le rispondeva, non la guardava, non sollevava la testa e aveva i pugni così stretti e le braccia così in tensione da far pensare che un simile sforzo gli causasse dolore fisico.

Quando le dita di Laura gli si avvicinarono Stiles non le vide, altrimenti – lei ne era certa – si sarebbe ritratto come se avesse ricevuto una scossa. Laura inveì contro se stessa e si ammonì dal riprovare a toccarlo.

«Stiles?» ripeté. Lui sollevò uno sguardo umido e febbrile e non parve metterla a fuoco. Si stava ancora premendo una mano al centro del petto e l’altra sulle labbra. Il suo respiro a tratti era troppo svelto e in altri era terribilmente spezzato. Era una sofferenza ascoltarlo senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire per riuscire a calmarlo.

Laura si sentiva in colpa, iniziava a essere preoccupatissima e nello stesso tempo le ultime frasi dell’invettiva di Derek continuavano a rincorrersi nella sua mente e lei per prima si sentiva a corto di fiato.

«Stiles!» Questa volta non era stata lei a chiamarlo per nome. «Oddio, Stiles, cosa è successo?»

In piedi sulla soglia, circa nel punto in cui si era fermato Derek prima di andarsene, Lydia era comparsa all’improvviso e vibrava di un’apprensione talmente indignata che metteva paura.

Laura si fece da parte con un sospiro. La sfuriata che si era aspettata da Stiles era in arrivo, anche se non sarebbe stato lui a farla. Bene. Se la meritava, e quindi era pronta a riceverla. Meglio quello che restarsene lì impotente. E poi Lydia avrebbe aiutato Stiles. Laura aveva bisogno di vederlo tornare in sé, anche solo per chiedergli scusa. Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma vederlo così era come ricevere un’altra serie di stilettate. Era insopportabile, e rendeva tutto più orribile.

«Lydia…» soffiò, girandosi per affrontarla e non si meravigliò nemmeno un po’ che nella sua voce fosse appena risuonato un tono di supplica.

Lydia avanzò decisa e lei si allontanò di qualche metro, fluttuando all’indietro per lasciarle spazio. In quel momento Stiles aveva bisogno di un’amica e per fortuna Lydia era lì, giusto in tempo. Laura sperò che sapesse come intervenire. Ora era tutto nelle sue mani.

Lei intanto avrebbe atteso in silenzio. Era il minimo che potesse fare dopo aver combinato un disastro. E se a cose risolte Lydia le fosse saltata alla gola, beh, Laura sapeva di esserselo meritato. Era pronta ad affrontarla e a sopportare tutto il suo biasimo.

 


	9. IX. La furia di un'amica

**IX. La furia di un’amica**

 

«Cosa è successo? Cosa gli hai fatto?» Lydia non aveva dubbi sul fatto che lo stato pietoso in cui era ridotto Stiles fosse colpa di Laura.

Aveva sperato che le cose tra di loro stessero iniziando a girare per il verso giusto. Se l’era augurato per il bene di entrambi. Per quello di Stiles, prima di tutto, e per quello di Laura più di quanto quest’ultima immaginasse. Ciononostante Lydia doveva ammettere di non essere sorpresa. Aveva troppa esperienza di prima mano su quanto complicato potesse essere interagire con gli Hale, vivi o morti che fossero. Inoltre il motivo per cui era corsa da Stiles – e ringraziava il cielo di aver trovato le chiavi di scorta là dove tempo addietro Stiles le aveva confessato di tenerle – era che, nel bel mezzo di una doccia che avrebbe dovuto essere lunga e rilassante, si era sentita invadere da una sensazione di malessere fortissima. Ci aveva messo un attimo a capire che quell’impressione di disagio si sarebbe potuta definire “di provenienza fantasmatica”. Lydia si era messa in ascolto e non aveva avvertito nulla, finché lo scroscio dell’acqua non le era parso cambiare di tono, modulandosi come una specie di canto. Le era bastato giocare un paio di volte con la manopola che regolava il flusso per cogliere un nome inframmezzato ai gorgoglii più abituali. Quel nome, ovviamente, era stato Laura.

Lydia aveva chiuso l’acqua, giurato a se stessa che finalmente si sarebbe decisa a utilizzare solo la vasca, perché era incredibile il numero di cose orribili o anche solo inquietanti che le capitavano sotto il getto della doccia, e poi si era vestita in fretta e furia, scapicollandosi fuori casa con i capelli ancora quasi tutti bagnati.

Non che a Laura Hale potesse succedere qualcosa di male, visto che era già morta da tempo. Il problema era che se lei emanava disperazione al punto che Lydia riusciva a sentirla da casa, Stiles poteva essere in pericolo. Ecco quello che Lydia si era detta, e purtroppo aveva avuto ragione.

Non era affatto felice e non era disposta a credere che Laura fosse innocente, soltanto perché al momento pareva sinceramente affranta. I suoi trascorsi con Peter le avevano insegnato che avere accanto il fantasma di un Hale, a voler essere eufemistici, portava solo rogne e, di sicuro, non era un toccasana per la salute mentale di nessuno.

In ogni caso, Stiles era più importante delle spiegazioni, quindi Lydia gli si inginocchiò accanto, prendendolo saldamente per le braccia e parlandogli in tono più deciso che rassicurante. «Stiles, sono qui. È finita. Mi vedi? Respira.»

Erano secoli che Stiles non aveva un attacco di panico e Lydia, pur avendo assistito ad almeno un paio di crisi, non ne ricordava uno così brutto dai tempi in cui era stata testimone involontaria per la prima volta. Provò una fitta d’ansia al pensiero che potesse essere accaduto qualcosa allo Sceriffo e si tranquillizzò unicamente al pensiero che, se così fosse stato, lei in quanto Banshee avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Laura Hale era comunque nei guai, se quello che stava succedendo era colpa sua. Oh, era in guai grossi come un palazzo!

Lydia si voltò a fissarla una volta sola. La vide angosciata e turbata da fare spavento. Non riuscì a provare compassione come le era successo tutte le altre volte in cui si erano confrontate. Anzi, si convinse ancora di più che la situazione fosse degenerata a causa sua.

«Sparisci!» le sibilò contro, in un sussurro che, però, non dubitava sarebbe stato udito. «So che non ti puoi allontanare più di tanto, ma non voglio vederti finché non ti chiamo o non vengo a cercarti. Via. Ora!»

Si era aspettata qualche protesta, invece Laura obbedì all’istante e si dileguò attraverso un muro, fuori dalla visuale, per quel che i suoi limiti come Tramite le consentivano.

Lydia aveva un milione di domande da porle. Beh, avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Prima doveva occuparsi di Stiles, e siccome escludeva di baciarlo di nuovo e avrebbe preferito non dovergli dare uno schiaffo, doveva riuscire a farsi ascoltare.

Armata di tutta la pazienza che possedeva, fece scorrere le mani lungo le sue braccia come in una carezza, fino a che non riuscì a fargliele distendere e non poté prenderlo per mano. Scartò l’idea di porgli domande, perché era evidente che lui stava provando a parlare ma riusciva a tirar fuori solo sillabe spezzate e singhiozzi, che avrebbero ferito le orecchie di chiunque li avesse ascoltati.

«Stiles? Stiles ci sono, ok? Laura è andata via per ora. Ci sono qui io. Guardami. Stiles, guarda me, su… guardami.»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Forse il suo nome. Sembrava che finalmente la stesse vedendo sul serio.

Lydia aveva voglia di andare da Laura e prenderla a ceffoni, o almeno strillarle contro fino a seppellirla sotto una valanga di insulti, invece fece un cenno di assenso perché Stiles vedesse che era calma e pronta ad aiutarlo. Lui rabbrividì e lei si sforzò di sorridergli incoraggiante. «Avanti. Respira. Con me, Stiles, su… va bene, sono qui.»

Dopo un lungo istante gli appoggiò la fronte sulla fronte, certa che gli avrebbe fatto bene sentirla tanto vicina, e poi intrecciò le dita con le sue. «Forza, Stiles, l’abbiamo già fatto insieme, no? Lo sai che possiamo. Respira con me…»

Per la prima volta lui le rispose. «No… non… non ci riesco…»

Ansimava ancora più forte e le stava stringendo le mani con troppa foga. Lydia ignorò il dolore – comunque sopportabilissimo – e tornò ad annuire.

Si sentiva furente, ma sapeva che, anche se non era Stiles l’oggetto della sua collera, non era il caso di mostrarlo.

«Sono qui» ripeté con un tono di sicurezza granitica. «Lo facciamo insieme, Stiles, sei con me. Non ho fretta, ok? Lo so che puoi farcela, non vado da nessuna parte. Resto con te per tutto il tempo che serve.»

Le parve che ci volesse un’eternità prima che il respiro di Stiles tornasse all’incirca nella norma e quando successe lui l’abbracciò d’impeto, con così tanta veemenza che quasi rotolarono sul pavimento.

Stiles non piangeva spesso in pubblico, anche se era successo che lo facesse davanti a lei in più di un’occasione. Ogni volta Stiles si sentiva un po’ meno degno di considerazione e di stima. Lydia lo sapeva e trovava che fosse una cosa stupida, perché invece in quegli attimi di vulnerabilità il suo attaccamento si faceva solamente più feroce. Una notte, dopo una brutta emergenza, lei e Stiles ne avevano parlato. «Sul serio, quando piango sono un disastro, una vergogna, l’antitesi della virilità» aveva concluso lui, tirando su con il naso. «Frigno come un bambino. Se fossi una donna sarei una di quelle a cui cola tutto il rimmel. Sembrerei Meg Ryan in quella commedia a Parigi che ti piace tanto».

Era vero, in effetti. Stiles, quando si lasciava andare, piangeva in singulti incontrollati e spesso rumorosi, e si asciugava occhi e naso in una maniera poco elegante che lo faceva sembrare un mocciosetto dell’asilo. Il che non toglieva che fosse coraggioso e che non si arrendesse mai. Nemmeno in quei momenti smetteva di lottare contro se stesso. Era disarmante e non aveva proprio nulla di cui vergognarsi.

Lydia gli voleva bene da così tanto tempo, ormai, che si era scordata che c’era stata un’epoca in cui non erano stati amici. Non era certa che Stiles tenesse a lei tanto quanto teneva a Scott, ma per quel che la riguardava lui era il suo migliore amico, era insostituibile e chiunque si permettesse di ridurlo in quello stato l’avrebbe pagata cara.

Così, mentre lui si calmava, lei macinava idee di vendetta. Non che volesse infliggere a Laura del male fisico – anche se si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto, visto che era in grado di toccarla – però di sicuro non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, quale che fosse il motivo per cui Stiles aveva avuto quell’attacco da record.

Lydia avrebbe potuto chiedergli spiegazioni, ma si astenne. Aveva paura che fargli domande l’avrebbe rimandato nel panico. Stava a Stiles parlargliene, non appena se la fosse sentita. Lei si limitò ad abbracciarlo di rimando finché non fu lui a svincolarsi.

Si guardarono negli occhi e Stiles accartocciò le labbra in una smorfia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e, chiaramente, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

«Grazie» disse e si diede un piccolo pugno su una coscia. Appariva tanto grato quanto imbarazzato. Non cambiava proprio mai, non c’era verso. Zuccone insicuro.

Lydia gli sorrise con più convinzione di prima e fece spallucce, come a dire che non c’era nulla di cui ringraziarla.

Per una manciata di secondi rimasero in silenzio, poi Stiles smise di torturare la stoffa dei jeans e lasciò andare le ciocche di capelli che aveva continuato compulsivamente a sospingere indietro, senza alcun risultato.

«Va meglio?» chiese Lydia mentre lui soffiava fuori un sospiro lunghissimo. «Te la senti di dirmi cosa è successo?»

Stiles si morse un labbro, tanto da farlo sbiancare. «Sì… no… no, non ancora… scusa…»

Lydia gli prese di nuovo una mano, questa volta stringendola con entrambe le sue e obbligandolo con dolcezza ad aprirla. Gli accarezzò il polso con un dito e inspirò a fondo. «Va bene» disse. «È ok, Stiles. Vuoi che resti qui o te la senti di lasciarmi andare di là a parlare con Laura? Se non vuoi resto, può aspettare, non vado da nessuna parte finché non stai bene.»

Stiles tentò di offrirle un sorriso tirato. «Sto bene, ora.»

Lydia non gli credeva, anche se il peggio era sicuramente passato. Fu sul punto di obbiettare e all’ultimo secondo si trattenne.

Se Stiles diceva che poteva andare, doveva fidarsi di lui. In fondo non sarebbe stata che nella stanza accanto. Non voleva che una cosa del genere accadesse mai più e per potersene accertare doveva prima scoprire cosa era successo. Stiles non se la sentiva ancora di parlarne, quindi toccava a Laura. Inoltre Laura meritava davvero una bella lezione.

«Vuoi che chiami Scott e gli dica di venire?» Conosceva già la risposta e sapeva che sarebbe stata negativa, anche se, per quel che la riguardava, le sarebbe stata più tranquilla con Scott nei paraggi.

«Ok» disse in risposta al diniego di Stiles. Gli fece un’ultima carezza lungo un braccio e gli dedicò un ulteriore sorriso di incoraggiamento. «Sarò di là, se ti serve qualcosa devi solo chiamarmi.» Poi si alzò e si preparò mentalmente per una resa dei conti.

 

 

 

Raramente Laura aveva visto qualcuno così furibondo.

Non era abituata a starsene in un angolo a capo chino. Neppure da ragazzina aveva mai ricevuto quel tipo di sfuriata. Suo padre era sempre stato incline a lasciare che fosse la moglie a impartire un certo tipo di disciplina, forse perché lei era stata anche l’Alpha del branco, e Talia aveva sempre adottato un metodo basato più su un certo tipo di dialogo che sullo strillare addosso ai figli.

Lydia, invece, quasi a voler tenere fede alla sua natura di Banshee, le aveva gridato in faccia eccome.

Il suo tono era stato furente e minaccioso fin dal principio, ma gli strilli erano iniziati non appena Laura aveva tirato fuori la parola possessione ed erano aumentati quando aveva spiegato a grandi linee cosa era successo con Derek. Lydia si era placata giusto per il tempo necessario a lasciare che lei finisse di parlare e poi aveva ricominciato a strigliarla a dovere.

L’aveva investita con una litania di «Sei impazzita?» e «Cosa ti è saltato in mente?», condita di ammonizioni a non azzardarsi mai più a sfiorare Stiles nemmeno con un dito. Poi in apparenza si era calmata del tutto.

Quel cambiamento era stato più inquietante delle urla. Laura aveva intuito subito che era il prodromo di un discorso che non le sarebbe piaciuto affatto e che l’avrebbe fatta sentire ancora più in colpa e ancora più uno schifo.

In silenzio, aveva ascoltato mentre Lydia le raccontava di un campo di detenzione che era diventato un manicomio e di una Kitsune che era stata accecata dal desiderio di vendetta e aveva evocato un demone raccapricciante. Poi Lydia aveva riabbassato la voce e le aveva detto cosa era successo quando quello stesso demone si era liberato e aveva posseduto Stiles, usandolo per seminare il caos. Le aveva spiegato come il branco si era coalizzato per sconfiggerlo, Derek compreso, e come alla fine, nonostante il demone fosse stato imprigionato di nuovo, due di loro non ce l’avevano fatta.

I suoi occhi erano diventati lucidi, specialmente nel parlarle della morte della sua migliore amica, ma, pur con le labbra che tremavano, Lydia era stata netta nell’accusarla. «Ti rendi conto, ora, di quanto è grave quello che hai fatto?»

La domanda, ovviamente, era stata retorica.

Laura aveva deglutito a vuoto e le erano mancate le parole per rispondere. Lei e Lydia erano rimaste in silenzio e si stavano ancora fissando.

A parte tutto il resto, Laura iniziava a comprendere quante cose aveva creduto di sapere e invece ignorava del tutto. E chissà quanto si era sbagliata su ciò che aveva dato per scontato di conoscere eccome. Il pensiero di una Argent che moriva per difendere il branco, suo fratello compreso, tanto per cominciare, la lasciava sbalordita. Gli Argent erano… sembrava impossibile…

Laura, nonostante lo stupore, ci credeva. Lydia non aveva alcun motivo di mentirle e bastava vedere quanto era turbata per capire che diceva sul serio.

Non c’era da meravigliarsi che Stiles avesse avuto una crisi di panico. Laura non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto era stata stupida e dell’entità del casino che, senza volerlo, aveva combinato. Sì, Lydia aveva ragione da vendere a essere incazzata a morte con lei. Per Stiles ritrovarsi in balia della Nogitsune doveva essere stato orribile e traumatizzante e vivere un’esperienza similare gli doveva essere parso intollerabile, come l’avverarsi del suo incubo peggiore.

Laura era stata in collera con lui, fin dal giorno dell’evocazione, e non l’aveva di certo preso in simpatia. Insomma, Stiles pareva avere il vizio di disseppellirla sia fisicamente che metaforicamente. Inoltre l’aveva trascinata in una situazione a dir poco scomoda. Laura era costretta a stargli appiccicata tutto il giorno. Per di più, Stiles le aveva impedito di vedere Derek e, di conseguenza, lei l’aveva maltrattato senza grossi rimorsi. Gli aveva mentito, l’aveva usato, dicendosi «Chi la fa l’aspetti» e ricordando a se stessa che non aveva alcun obbligo di chiedere il permesso prima di possederlo, visto che lui non le aveva mica domandato l’autorizzazione quando l’aveva evocata.

Le era sempre sembrato di essere dalla parte della ragione e che Stiles fosse interamente da quella del torto, quindi si era messa pochi scrupoli, ma mai, nemmeno per un secondo, aveva desiderato di infliggere a Stiles una tortura tanto pesante.

Lei per prima si portava dentro parecchie cicatrici e, se qualcuno l’avesse costretta a rivivere alcuni dei traumi del passato, l’avrebbe detestato con tutta l’anima. Anche Stiles richiamandola dall’aldilà aveva riaperto vecchie ferite, ok, ma on era la stessa cosa.

Laura aveva agito nella convinzione di doversi occupare del futuro di Derek e che il fine giustificasse i mezzi; ora vedeva come stavano in effetti le cose e non poteva raccontare a se stessa che scioccare Stiles in una maniera così profonda fosse scusabile. Il gioco non sarebbe valso la candela nemmeno se fosse davvero servito per aiutare Derek, Laura stava cominciando a realizzarlo.

Probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a non ribattere e a lasciare che Lydia si sfogasse ancora, se ne aveva bisogno. Il buon senso le diceva di tacere. D’altro canto fino a quel momento le era sembrato di comportarsi secondo logica e nel modo più giusto e il risultato era che Derek era andato via con il cuore in pezzi e Stiles era rimasto traumatizzato da quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto poco corretto, ma privo di chissà quali conseguenze.

Adesso a Laura toccava fare i conti con ciò che Derek le aveva rivelato e con il dubbio che quel branco che le era parso sconclusionato ed estraneo al fratello fosse del tutto diverso da come le era sembrato. Doveva cercare di capire come stavano veramente le cose o rischiava di commettere altri errori madornali.

«Non mi ha detto nulla» esordì di slancio, accorgendosi all’istante di aver sbagliato attacco. Era la verità, però, e quindi tanto valeva concludere con la massima sincerità. «Quando è successo la prima volta poteva dirmelo…»

Fu sul punto di aggiungere che in quel frangente Stiles non aveva avuto una crisi di panico, oppure lei si sarebbe ben guardata dall’infliggergli una simile tortura. La frase rimase solo un pensiero perché, mentre la formulava mentalmente, Laura si accorse che non poteva essere certa di ciò che stava per dire. La notte della prima visita di Derek, per quel che ne sapeva, Stiles poteva essere andato nel panico eccome. Magari era lei a non essersene accorta. Non trovandolo nella stanza quando si era ripresa dallo shock aveva dato per scontato che lui stesse bene, che al massimo fosse un po’ imbarazzato. Si era chiusa in bagno e non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto Stiles nel frattempo. Però era vero che lui nei giorni successivi non aveva mai neppure accennato all’accaduto. L’aveva guardata con una strana luce negli occhi? Con apprensione? Laura non era in grado dare una risposta perché, oltretutto, gli scambi effettivi tra lei e Stiles erano stati pochi. Si erano evitati a vicenda, insomma, anche se, a quanto pareva, per motivi diversi. Questo per quanto riguardava il primo giorno, se non altro. Dopodiché Laura aveva promesso di comportarsi bene e Stiles doveva averle creduto. Dio! Ma sul serio? Si era fidato di lei malgrado tutto? Era stupido o cosa? Come si faceva a essere così ingenui? Eppure Stiles non le era sembrato per nulla un tipo fiducioso. Le aveva dato retta perché lei era la sorella di Derek? Ed era vero quello che Derek aveva implicato riguardo a quanto Stiles teneva a Cora?

Laura non lo sapeva. C’erano troppe cose che aveva dato per scontate e se ripensava ai motivi per cui l’aveva fatto non si sentiva meno in colpa. Solo non capiva. Stiles iniziava a sembrarle un puzzle indecifrabile, anche ora che ci teneva a venirne a capo.

Lydia intanto aveva tutta l’aria di essere sul punto di sputare fuoco come un drago delle favole. Le scagliò addosso un’occhiata rovente e un improperio semi-irripetibile e poi si produsse in un cenno di diniego particolarmente energico.

«Non ricordarmi che è la seconda volta che gli fai del male. Non cominciare.... Se non puoi dire qualcosa di sensato abbi la decenza di stare zitta, ma non pensare di scusarti dando la colpa a lui…» Strinse i denti, prese fiato e a fatica riuscì a ricomporsi senza ricominciare a urlare. «Non so perché Stiles non l’abbia detto a me.» Il tono era più calmo, ma vibrava di indignazione. «Anzi, lo so, lasciamo perdere. Ma dirlo a te? Doveva parlarne con te? Credi che sia una cosa di cui è facile discutere? “Oh, Laura, a proposito, potresti non possedermi mai più? Scusa se te lo chiedo ma l’ultima volta che sono stato sotto possessione c’è scappato il morto”… doveva dirti così? A te? Mentre facevi di tutto per infastidirlo in ogni modo? Non farmi ridere dicendomi che l’avresti ascoltato. Sul serio, non ci provare nemmeno.»

«Non sto…» iniziò a indignarsi Laura, solo per sgonfiarsi all’istante.

Lydia emise uno sbuffo estremamente comunicativo e sdegnato. «Stiles non ha mai parlato apertamente di quello che gli è successo nemmeno con noi. Tranne un paio di volte con tuo fratello, se proprio lo vuoi sapere.»

Laura doveva aver spalancato gli occhi in un’espressione incredula, perché Lydia annuì prima di continuare. «Tuo fratello, sì! Non che poi Derek sia venuto a spifferarmi cosa si sono detti o anche solo a riferirmelo, e Stiles non ha mai fatto altro che accenni, ma ho motivo di pensare che Derek sia il solo con cui ha parlato della Nogitsune. Ti sembra così strano, dopo quello che hanno passato? Oh certo, ti pare normale che Stiles dovesse confidarsi con te, che non solo non l’hai mai voluto ascoltare e sei partita prevenuta nei confronti suo e di tutto il branco, ma l’hai riempito di palle, l’hai sfruttato e l’hai utilizzato come un’arma per fare del male a una persona a cui tiene… una persona a cui tu dici di tenere più che a chiunque altro. Ma è colpa di Stiles che non te ne ha parlato. Voi Hale a volte siete impossibili!»

«Io…» iniziò Laura e, per la seconda volta in meno di un minuto, si accorse che non sapeva come continuare. L’idea di Derek che faceva da confidente a chicchessia le pareva assurda, considerato il suo carattere, o almeno il carattere che lei ricordava. Suo fratello era cambiato così tanto?

Per quanto Laura non si raccapezzasse, doveva ammettere che il discorso di Lydia, a conti fatti, non era privo di logica. Derek aveva subito un sacco di torti dalla vita e sopportato un mucchio di dolore. Se quello che le aveva detto riguardo a Kate Argent e all’incendio era vero, Derek aveva convissuto non solo con il lutto ma anche con il rimorso fin da quando era appena un ragazzino. E se Stiles era stato preda di un demone così come Lydia le aveva raccontato, allora era vero che lui e Derek si assomigliavano e che potevano comprendersi più di quanto Laura avesse immaginato.

Lydia sembrò apprezzare il suo silenzio, leggendoci contrizione, quindi quando parlò di nuovo il suo tono risuonò leggermente addolcito. «Ci sono un sacco di cose che non hai voluto vedere, che non sai e che è ora che tu realizzi.»

Suo malgrado Laura dovette annuire e al diavolo l’orgoglio.

«Non voglio pensare che avresti fatto quello che hai fatto, se avessi saputo cosa era successo a Stiles.» Nell’affermarlo Lydia le mise una mano su una spalla; Laura si sentì sprofondare e non poté fare a meno di pensare che il contatto umano vero e proprio le mancava terribilmente e che, a furia di essere uno stupido fantasma incorporeo, si era scordata cosa fossero calore e compassione. Lydia parve notare il suo turbamento e non spostò la mano, anzi, strinse di più con la punta delle dita.

«Stiles è il mio migliore amico, ne ha passate troppe e, per quanto posso, non lascerò che tu o chiunque altro gli facciate del male. È chiaro? Bene. Spero che finalmente tu sia davvero disposta ad ascoltare e a guardarti intorno.»

Laura annuì e finalmente riuscì a tirar fuori le parole. «Se l’avessi saputo non l’avrei mai fatto. Potete pensare quello che volete di me e immagino che avreste ragione, però non sono un mostro. Volevo solo proteggere mio fratello.»

A Lydia scappò una risatina tra l’amaro e l’ironico. «È buffo» disse, «perché se non fosse per Stiles non avresti nessun fratello da proteggere. Sapessi quante volte gli ha salvato la vita. O quante volte Derek l’ha salvata a lui, se è per questo. Se credi di aver sbagliato solo nel possedere Stiles sei stupida, cosa che mi meraviglierebbe moltissimo. Stiles tiene a Derek, e viceversa. Qualunque sia la tua idea di cosa è bene per Derek, complimenti, sei riuscita a ferirlo tanto quanto hai ferito Stiles, ci puoi scommettere.»

«Stiles parla di Derek come se avesse paura di lui, non come di un amico. Se ha salvato la vita di Derek gliene sarò per sempre grata, ma non è quello che fanno gli alleati? So che avete avuto momenti in cui vi siete dovuti coalizzare…»

«Coalizzare?» Lydia fece una smorfia. «Non hai idea… ho perso il conto di quante ne abbiamo passate insieme, come amici, come branco. Coalizzare... cosa pensi che siamo, un gruppo di strambe creature alleate per convenienza? Che ci copriamo le spalle a vicenda solo quando serve e per il resto non abbiamo rapporti? L’hai sentito anche tu tuo fratello che diceva a Stiles che ogni settimana faccio in modo di controllare come sta. Credi che lo faccia con tutti quelli che conosco solo perché sono una Banshee? Non ti è venuto il dubbio che potrei voler bene a Derek? Che Scott, Stiles e gli altri tengono a lui e che si preoccupano per lui?»

«Non avete nemmeno voluto dirgli che sono qui!» sbottò Laura, per quanto sentisse che Lydia non si stava infervorando tanto senza un motivo e che quel motivo non era solamente il bene di Stiles.

Lydia inspirò a fondo. «Tu perché non gliel’hai detto? Perché ti sei finta Stiles anziché dirgli chi eri?» Non le diede tempo di rispondere. Del resto l’espressione che Laura sapeva di aver dipinta sul viso diceva già tutto. «Per non dargli un dolore inutile, giusto? E allora perché credi che Stiles, invece, abbia una motivazione diversa? Se l’avesse non lo appoggeremo.»

Laura era confusa. Si sentiva bellicosa, eppure doveva ammettere che Lydia probabilmente aveva ragione. Sarebbe rimasta a rimuginare tra sé e sé in silenzio e senza esprimere i suoi dubbi, se non fosse stata tanto testarda. Sapeva di esserlo. Non poteva farne a meno, non quando c’era Derek di mezzo. Dopo l’incendio, la sua ostinazione era stata cruciale quanto il suo amore nel rimettere in piedi il fratello.

«Stiles non ha fatto che ripetere che se Derek lo sapesse gli squarcerebbe la gola con i denti. Cosa avrei dovuto dedurne? Che voleva salvarlo dal crepacuore o che aveva semplicemente paura di lui?»

«Avresti potuto chiedere.» Lydia sollevò ancora di più il mento. «O almeno non dare nulla per scontato, anche se capisco che esserti ritrovata in questa situazione ti abbia resa poco incline al dialogo. A volte dubito che voi Hale sappiate cos’è il dialogo, in effetti. Tutti a parte tuo zio e, fidati, sappiamo entrambe dove possono portare le chiacchiere di uno come lui. Per il resto siete malfidati e prevenuti dal primo all’ultimo, anche se alla fine di norma si riesce a farvi ragionare… non guardami così, ok? Te lo sta dicendo una che vi conosce bene. Lo sai che, per esempio, io ho perdonato Derek anche dopo che Derek ha rischiato di uccidermi perché s’era messo in testa che fossi un Kanima e, nel dubbio, anziché indagare ha preferito ricorrere alle vie di fatto? Mi ha mandato contro i suoi Beta come un boss della mala… non so cosa gli fosse preso, essere un Alpha non faceva proprio per lui…»

Laura doveva aver spalancato gli occhi perché Lydia storse le labbra in un moto sarcastico.

«Ti sembro un Kanima? Ringrazia Dio che non lo sono. Ho perdonato Derek e gli voglio bene, anche se non è facile da avvicinare e per evitare che si imbarazzi mi tocca inventarmi un sacco di scuse ridicole pur di verificare che stia bene, perché è vero, sai? Lo faccio sul serio. Una volta ho previsto la sua morte e da allora… lo so che è una stupidaggine, se fosse in pericolo di vita lo saprei senza nemmeno volerlo, ma è più forte di me, Allison e Aidan erano appena morti, lui ci è andato vicino… sì, preferisco raccontargli che ho bisogno di un libro in prestito e verificare di persona. Il resto del branco si comporta più o meno nello stesso modo. Vogliamo bene a Derek. È uno di noi. Per Scott è un punto di riferimento, quasi un fratello maggiore e Scott te l’avrebbe spiegato, se tu ti fossi presa la briga di ascoltarlo. Se avessi chiesto a lui o a me, o a chiunque altro di noi, Derek ora non sarebbe da qualche parte a deprimersi pensando che non lo consideriamo importante.»

Per Laura quello era un punto particolarmente dolente. Temeva che Lydia non si stesse sbagliando e l’idea bastò a toglierle ogni voglia di ribattere.

Lydia dovette notare quanto era abbattuta e rinnovò il tocco sulla sua spalla.

«Mi dispiace» disse in tono serissimo, «per tutto quello che tu e Derek avete dovuto passare. Immagino quanto possa essere stato difficile e capisco quanto sia difficile ora… essere un fantasma, non poterlo nemmeno abbracciare, non sapere come proteggerlo. Posso capire, anche se alcune cose non le ho vissute sulla mia pelle, ma anche tu devi cercare di comprendere, Laura. Credi sul serio che a Stiles dispiaccia meno che a me? Gli hai mai chiesto che fine ha fatto sua madre o quanto ha sofferto nel perderla? L’hai mai guardato dritto negli occhi da quando sei qui? No, giusto? Provaci. Hai perso i tuoi sensi da lupa, ma è evidente quanto Stiles si sente in colpa per averti intrappolata senza volerlo. È Stiles, accidenti! Se c’è di mezzo qualcuno che ama prova rimorsi per un mucchio di cose, che siano o meno responsabilità sua. Sei la sorella di Derek e Cora, vuoi che non si detesti per la volta in cui lui e Scott ti hanno dissotterrata? Conoscendolo ora come ora deve sentirsi uno schifo anche per quello che hai detto a Derek. All’inizio non andavano molto d’accordo, è vero. Con il tempo però si sono avvicinati sempre di più, perché si assomigliano più di quanto immagini. Stiles starà ammattendo al pensiero che Derek sia convinto che non gliene frega niente di lui.»

Laura sbuffò. Davvero aveva nutrito così tanti pregiudizi, e senza nemmeno accorgersene?

«Se avessi saputo della Nogitsune non avrei mai fatto quello che ho fatto» ripeté, prima di tutto a se stessa. «Non volevo ferire Derek o fare del male a Stiles… non… fargli rivivere una cosa così orribile. Immagino che ora sia spaventato da me, ma ti giuro…»

«Spaventato da te?» La domanda suonò amara e ironica. «Non ci arrivi ancora? Dopo quello che è successo in passato e quello che hai fatto poco fa secondo te Stiles ha avuto una crisi di panico perché gli fai paura? Certo che era terrorizzato. Da se stesso. Dall’idea che potrebbe essere di nuovo usato per fare del male a quelli che ama. E non so dargli torto. Tu l’hai davvero usato per ferire Derek. Non l’avrai ucciso, ma per Stiles non è meno grave. Ho capito le tue motivazioni, Laura, non voglio neppure ipotizzare che tu non fossi in buona fede, eppure, anche a prescindere dalla possessione, non potevi fare una cosa peggiore. Ti consideravo intelligente, anche se testarda, ma se veramente non ci arrivi… se non hai ancora capito fino a che punto Stiles tiene a tuo fratello, forse sei stupida. Magari Stiles non ne parla, nemmeno con noi, però lo hanno capito tutti, tranne te e Derek, che Stiles farebbe qualunque cosa per lui. E il solo motivo per cui Derek non se ne accorge è che è convinto di non meritarselo… ecco, ti si sta accendendo qualche lampadina nel cervello? Hai capito cosa hai combinato, fino a che punto hai mandato tutto al diavolo? Ti prego dimmi che non te lo devo spiegare con un bel disegnino o con un grafico…»

Laura arrossì. Era insensato farlo e quasi sicuramente non le stava accadendo davvero, perché era morta, non possedeva più né un corpo né vasi sanguigni e non poteva ritrovarsi con le gote in fiamme. Ciononostante la sensazione era proprio quella. L’allusione a una possibile cotta di Stiles per suo fratello, ricambiata per altro, le sembrava qualcosa di assurdo. Allo stesso tempo, se ripensava all’espressione che aveva visto sul viso di Derek nemmeno un’ora prima, a quanto si era mostrato preoccupato per Stiles, anche mentre Stiles lo trattava in maniera brusca e odiosa, o al fatto stesso che avesse cercato Stiles e non Scott…

Davvero si era sbagliata fino a quel punto? Derek restava a Beacon Hills non solo perché era realmente affezionato al branco, ma anche perché aveva un debole per Stiles? Se così era l’avrebbe detestata se avesse saputo cosa gli aveva fatto.

Ah, merda! Aveva rovinato proprio tutto? Anche la possibilità che Derek fosse felice accanto alla persona di cui era innamorato? Lydia si sbagliava nel definirla intelligente, era sul serio una stupida di proporzioni astronomiche e non aveva la minima idea di come farsi perdonare e rimettere le cose apposto, sapeva solo che doveva riuscire a farlo. Doveva assolutamente riuscirci o non si sarebbe mai perdonata per aver ferito Derek e – ormai iniziava a comprenderlo – nemmeno per la sofferenza a cui aveva sottoposto Stiles.

Per quanti conti in sospeso potessero restare tra loro, c’erano cose che Stiles non meritava e che lei non aveva avuto alcun diritto di fargli subire.

Lydia aveva ragione. Laura gli doveva ben più che delle stupide scuse.

 

 

 

Stiles non era sordo, aveva sentito Lydia strillare. Era possibile che l’avessero sentita fino in Messico.

Stiles si era sforzato di non ascoltare, immaginando fin troppo bene di cosa lei e Laura avrebbero discusso. Siccome non potevano allontanarsi più di tanto, si erano chiuse in bagno. La parete che lo separava dalla camera da letto non era abbastanza spessa da consentire loro una vera privacy. Non mentre Lydia alzava la voce fin quasi al suo effettivo “livello Banshee”.

Stiles non aveva avuto alcuna voglia di ascoltarla raccontare della Nogitsune, quindi aveva deciso di distrarsi il più possibile. Si era premuto le mani sulle orecchie, concentrandosi sul battito del proprio cuore e si era detto: «Sto bene. È tutto ok, non devo impazzire, era solo Laura, Laura non è un demone, Laura è solo Laura, non è un mostro, non è un nemico, è la sorella di Derek».

Derek, già. Derek che ora doveva essere convinto che lui lo considerasse alla stregua di un’arma da usare in battaglia e poi mettere da parte senza problemi. Derek che aveva avuto uno sguardo terribilmente ferito all’idea che Stiles non avesse capito niente, malgrado a volte negli ultimi tempi avessero parlato del passato e si fossero avvicinati tantissimo. No, forse mettersi a pensare a Derek non era stata la trovata del secolo.

Il cuore di Stiles aveva ripreso a correre troppo in fretta e gli era venuta voglia di piangere e di pestare i pugni come un bambino. Aveva preso fiato, ingoiando il dispiacere e le lacrime e cercando di non cedere di nuovo al panico. Avere un’altra crisi era l’ultima cosa che desiderava.

Era stato mentre, con lentezza, riusciva a calmarsi, che si era accorto che Lydia non stava più gridando. Ora la sua voce era un mormorio indistinto e Stiles si scoprì allarmato. Sapeva quanto Lydia poteva essere spaventosa se era veramente incazzata. A volte la sua era una collera dirompente, altre volte era una furia all’apparenza gelida e controllata. Laura, a quanto pareva, era riuscita a scatenare entrambi i tipi di ira funesta.

Da un lato Stiles non poteva fare a meno di esserne felice. Si sentiva vendicato e, soprattutto, si sentiva amato. Lydia reagiva così per affetto nei suoi confronti, riconfermandogli quanto gli voleva bene. L’affetto era una cosa di cui, in quel momento, Stiles sentiva di avere particolarmente bisogno. Dall’altro lato, però, malgrado tutto era in pensiero per Laura. Forse lei non si meritava nessuna premura e Stiles sapeva essere parecchio rancoroso, ma in quello specifico caso, nonostante tutto, continuava a pensare che lei avesse delle attenuanti. Perciò si alzò in piedi, si diede una sommaria spolverata ai jeans, strinse i denti per cancellare ogni traccia di ansia residua e di lacrime in agguato e raggiunse la porta del bagno. Magari si sbagliava e Laura non aveva bisogno di essere salvata, in ogni caso era meglio verificare di persona la situazione.

Qualunque cosa Lydia avesse detto fino a quel momento c’erano argomenti di cui lui e Laura dovevano per forza discutere senza intermediari, che lo volessero o meno.

Stiles bussò per annunciarsi e poi entrò senza attendere una risposta.

Non si era aspettato che Lydia e Laura se le stessero dando di santa ragione, anche se magari avrebbero potuto, dato che riuscivano a toccarsi. Fu comunque sollevato di non trovarle pronte a tirarsi i capelli o a saltarsi alla gola da un momento all’altro. Lydia aveva un’aria bellicosa e severa, certo, però sembrava anche molto più tranquilla di quando aveva intimato a Laura di sparire e starle alla larga. Laura dal canto suo pareva davvero abbattuta.

Stiles si era immaginato di doverla affrontare di petto, mentre lei si mostrava come sempre spavalda, anche se Lydia doveva avergliene dette di tutti i colori. Sarebbe stato da Laura difendere strenuamente le proprie posizioni, invece al suo ingresso lei parve rimpicciolire.

Era pentimento, quello? Possibile che la stessa Laura che non si era fatta scrupolo a usarlo per dire certe cattiverie a Derek ora si sentisse tanto in colpa da non riuscire quasi a sostenere il suo sguardo? Era spiazzante. Stiles si era preparato ad affrontare una lotta. Era stato pronto a prendersi le proprie responsabilità, ma anche determinato a smetterla di trattare Laura con i guanti di velluto qualunque cosa facesse.

Lui e Laura dovevano trovare una soluzione, andare avanti così non era più sostenibile. Stiles aveva varcato la soglia del bagno deciso a tutto pur di far cessare l’orribile guerriglia che li aveva condotti fino a quel punto. E se per ottenere quel risultato sarebbe stato costretto a tirare fuori ogni singolo brutto ricordo che lo torturava e a mostrarle le proprie cicatrici, ok, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Non si sarebbe mai più fatto mettere i piedi in testa.

Solo che Laura aveva un’espressione che, se non era proprio disarmante, ci andava decisamente vicina.

«Scusa» disse, tutto d’un fiato e senza dargli tempo di aprire bocca.

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e scosse il capo. Gli pareva di essere finito di botto in una realtà parallela.

«Scusa?» chiese, dandosi del cretino giusto un secondo dopo.

Prima che Laura potesse rispondere Lydia sorrise e annunciò che levava le tende.

«Finalmente mi sembrate in condizioni di avere una vera discussione. Me ne vado a casa, a finire la doccia che ho dovuto interrompere perché le mie tubature sussurravano “Laura Hale”, “Disagio profondo” e “Aiuto” senza un attimo di sosta. Mi merito un vero sciampo e un bel po’ di schiuma profumata. E voi avete un sacco di cose su cui chiarirvi.»

Era verissimo e Stiles non fu l’unico ad annuire.

«Bene» disse Lydia, scoccando un’occhiata a entrambi. «Tu!» aggiunse poi indirizzando un cenno eloquente a Laura. «Immagino che ci siamo capite, e non amo minacciare le persone, specie le sorelle di un amico, ma…»

«Lydia!» Stiles odiò il tono acuto che aveva appena usato. Lydia invece distese le labbra in un sorriso ancora più largo e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia che lo colse alla sprovvista. Lydia ne approfittò per attirarlo in un abbraccio. «Guardati» gli soffiò in un orecchio. «Sei la persona più coraggiosa che conosco, Stiles Stilinski, sono fiera di te.» E poi se ne andò, e Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di controllarsi per non arrossire.

Lui e Laura erano rimasti soli.

Laura sembrava più che mai a disagio. «Scusa» ripeté, con evidente sforzo e con altrettanto evidente contrizione. «Non avevo idea… non… non che questo mi giustifichi…»

Stiles sospirò e andò a sedersi sul bordo della vasca da bagno. Che luogo ridicolo in cui intavolare una discussione seria. Beh, una stanza valeva l’altra, alla fin fine, a patto di riuscire a spiegarsi e di sapere da dove cominciare.

«Ti giustifica il fatto che ti ho intrappolata qui con me» esordì, dopo aver raggranellato ogni singola briciola di calma che gli riusciva di trovare in se stesso e non era molta, visto quello che gli era appena successo. «Non del tutto, anche perché non volevo ed è stato un incidente, ma in parte sì. E credo che… so che non volevi fare del male a Derek, volevi proteggerlo. Questo lo so.»

Stiles fece una pausa per lasciare che i concetti sedimentassero nella mente di Laura e sperò che finalmente lei fosse davvero interessata ad ascoltare.

«Ti chiedo scusa anche io, ok?» proseguì visto che lei non rispondeva. «L’ho già fatto dopo averti evocato, ma va bene, ti chiedo scusa di nuovo, e… quello che è successo… »

«Se lo avessi saputo non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere» lo interruppe Laura, accorata e con la voce che tradiva fin troppe emozioni. «Non sono un mostro anche se sono stata una stronza fin dal principio. Ero così frustrata e preoccupata per Derek e furiosa… avrei dovuto ascoltarti, fare domande… di solito non sono così ottusa, ma il solo pensiero di mio fratello…»

Stiles la capiva più di quanto lei potesse immaginare, era per quello che non poteva fare altro che perdonarla. Si sentiva ancora tremare le gambe al solo ripensare all’istante in cui l’aveva sentita scivolare dentro di lui e prendere il controllo ed era arrabbiato con lei, l’aveva odiata per tutto il tempo in cui l’aveva posseduto, eppure la comprendeva. Avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi più duro e non ci riusciva.

«Lo so» ripeté. All’improvviso si sentiva assolutamente esausto. Non intendeva mollare e quindi strinse i denti. «Non andrò di nuovo in pezzi come poco fa e non urlerò come ha fatto Lydia e non penso che la colpa sia soltanto tua. Ok? È solo che non possiamo andare avanti come se non fosse successo niente e non intendo più starmene in un angolo e limitarmi a subire perché sono in torto anche io. Derek… ci ha messo secoli a capire quanto io, Scott e gli altri teniamo a lui, a convincersi che poteva avere di nuovo un branco e che non doveva negarselo per via di Kate e dell’incendio. È partito con Cora ed è tornato per noi. È tornato per Scott e… per me, credo, per riportarmi indietro quando mi sono perso in quella specie di incubo giapponese…» Ogni parola gli costava una fatica enorme. «Non mi interessa se vuoi farmi la guerra o se mi consideri un idiota, Laura, mi sta bene, in parte me lo merito. Derek no, però. Lo so che non volevi fargli del male, ma gliene hai fatto ed è come se fossi stato io a ferirlo e non lo sopporto. Mi fa incazzare e se ci penso divento matto.»

Dovette prendere fiato e si chiese se si stava esponendo troppo. Che domanda stupida: certo che sì. In ogni caso era ciò che provava, che lo esprimesse o no ad alta voce. Starsene zitto non avrebbe avuto senso. Come se tacendo potesse evitare di sentirsi mancare il respiro. Tutte le volte che gli tornava in mente il modo in cui Derek l’aveva guardato prima di andarsene avvertiva una fitta sorda dentro il petto. Era patetico.

Laura era angosciata quanto lui. Sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

«Quando mi hai raccontato di Derek non mi hai detto di Kate. Perché? Credevo di conoscere Derek così bene e adesso… quante cose non so ancora? Ho cercato in tutti i modi di stargli accanto quando ero viva. Se me lo avesse detto… cosa pensava che avrei fatto? Che l’avrei cacciato? Sono stata proprio un disastro come sorella e come Alpha, eh? Se ha pensato che non l’avrei perdonato devo essere stata anche peggio di quel che credevo.»

A Stiles venne voglia di toccarla e non poteva. Dio, Laura assomigliava così tanto al fratello. In quel momento più che mai. Nonostante tutto gli era impossibile odiarla o smettere di mettersi nei suoi panni. Non sapeva se era più forte l’impulso di abbracciarla o quello di prenderla a schiaffi.

«Devo spiegarti perché non era giusto che te lo dicessi io?» le chiese. «Forse non dovrei preoccuparmene, ma mi dispiace che tu l’abbia scoperto in questo modo. Mi spiace per te e per Derek… cazzo, Laura! È uno schifo. Sì, la vita è un vero schifo e a quanto pare la morte non è molto meglio. Se ce l’hai con me, con il branco, con l’universo ti capisco, ma non… non lo so qual è la cosa giusta da fare, va bene? Basta che non andiamo avanti così perché al momento Derek mi odia e tu non hai idea di quante notti in bianco ha passato ripensando all’incendio e al fatto che avrebbe dovuto raccontarti la verità e a come te ne eri andata senza che lui potesse proteggerti e dirti addio. Le cose che gli hai detto… non posso essere io quello che gli ha rinfacciato di fregarsene di Cora e della sua famiglia. Non posso. Non lo sopporto.»

Laura sembrava sul punto di piangere, ammesso che i fantasmi potessero farlo. Di sicuro potevano tirare su con il naso perché lei lo fece, rumorosamente. Poi strinse i pugni e deglutì come se stesse mandando giù un gomitolo di filo spinato.

«È come ha detto Lydia, allora.» Non suonò come una domanda. «Derek si è aperto con te fino a questo punto… sono davvero una stupida.»

Stiles non disse niente. Faticava a trovare le parole adatte per risponderle.

«Bene» Laura lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Sono stupida ma non sono un mostro, e non c’è nessuno al mondo che amo quanto amo Derek, perciò dimmi cosa devo fare per rimediare. Con lui e con te. Qualunque cosa sia, sono disposta a farla.»

Per assurdo che fosse Stiles la vide così determinata che si sentì sollevato. «Non ne ho idea» ammise. «Non ancora. Ci penseremo insieme.» Per la prima volta sentiva di potersi fidare di lei e pregò che non fosse una mera illusione.

«Dio!» sbottò Laura sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Quanto vorrei avere ancora un corpo. Sarebbe tanto più semplice. O per lo meno potrei prendere a pugni i muri.» La sua frustrazione era evidente e a Stiles dispiacque di nuovo di non poterla toccare. Se avesse potuto avrebbe finito con il confortarla. Gli succedeva sempre così con gli Hale, certe volte aveva voglia di ucciderli, certe altre di stringerli e c’erano occasioni in cui avrebbe volentieri fatto le due cose in rapida successione.

«Troveremo un modo» disse, cercando di convincere prima di tutto se stesso.

Laura fece il gesto di mordersi un labbro e sbuffò troppo sonoramente. «Basta.» Il suo fu un mezzo ringhio. «Per quel che mi riguarda ho già combinato abbastanza cazzate. Deve esserci un modo per rimediare e non ci riuscirò mai finché non saprò come stanno davvero le cose. Mi hai raccontato di Derek, ma non di te o del branco. È colpa mia, avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Te lo chiedo adesso. Per favore. Ti prego. Ho bisogno che tu mi racconti tutto quello che è successo dopo che tu e Scott mi avete disseppellita. Non solo a Derek, anche a te e a Lydia e a tutti gli altri. Se non te la senti posso capirlo, ma ne ho davvero bisogno, Stiles. Per favore.»

Stiles la guardò e per un istante gli sembrò di avere avanti Cora. Ammansita eppure caparbia, Laura sembrava più giovane. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome senza sarcasmo o senza il contorno di un qualche epiteto poco piacevole. E aveva ragione: Stiles non aveva nessuna voglia di rinvangare il passato. Il che non toglieva che l’avrebbe fatto, perché era necessario. Lui e Laura erano partiti con il piede sbagliato e le cose erano degenerate, ora dovevano impegnarsi per rimetterle a posto. Per Derek.

«Ok» accettò. «Ti avviso che ho la tendenza a divagare, a parlare troppo, ad aprire parentesi, a perdermi nei discorsi, quindi forse è meglio che tu sia pronta a interrompermi e ad aiutarmi se mi incasino. Mi incasino sempre quando sono nervoso. Proverò a non perdermi, ma se parto per la tangente fermami e fammi pure domande.»

«Grazie.»  Fu la laconica risposta di Laura.

Per un momento rimasero in silenzio, incerti su come muoversi e in attesa che l’altro facesse il primo passo.

Fu Laura a parlare, un secondo prima che Stiles si facesse prendere dall’impazienza e le rovesciasse addosso una fiumana di parole e di ricordi.

«Grazie» ribadì. «Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai. Lo giuro. Farò davvero qualunque cosa pur di rimediare. Se potessi parlare con Derek gli spiegherei tutto e lo pregherei di restare nel branco. Ho capito che è la cosa giusta per lui. Questa volta sono sincera.»

Solo a quel punto Stiles si accorse di aver stretto troppo forte il bordo della vasca. Doveva essercisi aggrappato per tutto il tempo. Aveva le dita indolenzite. Le aprì e le mosse fino a che quella sensazione spiacevole non fu svanita.

Il panico stava iniziando a recedere sul serio e fu meno doloroso dire ciò che pensava. «Forse dovremmo dire la verità a Derek. Raccontargli che sei qui, che sono stato un idiota e ti ho evocata senza volerlo. Dubito che ne sarà felice e che avrà voglia di perdonarmi… beh, non ha importanza. Forse è giusto che sappia che sei qui. È un suo diritto e prima ero convinto che avrebbe solo sofferto, adesso… voglio che Derek sappia che non ti importa nulla di Kate, che gli vorrai sempre bene, che non hai smesso di volergliene nemmeno per un secondo, neanche dopo la morte. È un cretino, tuo fratello, fargli capire che merita di essere felice è talmente difficile…»

Laura rise, una di quelle risate amare, soffocate dal pianto. «È sempre stato un cretino, sì, su questo vedo che siamo d’accordo.»

«Già» rimarcò Stiles. «Quindi bisogna avere pazienza con lui, giusto? Non bisogna mai smettere di tentare.»

«No» confermò Laura con un mezzo sorriso fragile, ma anche con lo sguardo di una vera combattente. «Mai smettere. Quindi ti ascolto, Stiles. Raccontami, per favore e poi giuro che farò tutto quello che vuoi, qualunque cosa ti sembrerà giusto fare.»

Stiles annuì, si mordicchiò l’interno delle guance e poi inspirò a fondo e incominciò a parlare.

Laura aveva ragione, sì. Con Derek non bisognava mai arrendersi. Per Derek valeva la pena di lottare sino all’ultimo e Stiles non aveva intenzione di gettare la spugna.

 


	10. X. Un branco riunito

**X. Un branco riunito**

 

«Mi dispiace.»

Stiles aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era già scusato da quando erano arrivati al Loft. Per quanto faticasse a sostenere lo sguardo di Derek, si era ripromesso di tenere duro e lo stava facendo. Era giusto che Derek potesse leggergli negli occhi sino a che punto si sentiva mortificato.

Il fatto che Derek l’avesse ascoltato raccontare dell’evocazione e di ciò che era successo in seguito senza andare su tutte le furie lo stava rassicurando, ma non lo faceva sentire meno in colpa. Se la reazione di Derek fosse stata un’esplosione di collera, gli sarebbe parso di poter fare ammenda standosene lì a lasciarsi insultare. Così che poteva fare di concreto a parte essere sincero, una volta tanto? In più solo perché Derek non stava tentando di sbranarlo non significava che alla fine l’avrebbe perdonato.

Stiles odiava vederlo sconvolto in una maniera tanto visibile e silenziosa. In tutto il tempo in cui si era dipanato il suo racconto – intervallato da deviazioni anche più numerose del solito, causa nervosismo – Derek non aveva quasi aperto bocca. Non che di norma fosse loquace, ciononostante Stiles si era aspettato almeno qualche domanda posta in tono bellicoso, o un paio di righi d’avvertimento, magari una certa incredulità. Era anche vero che Derek era un Licantropo. Aveva dalla sua il super-fiuto e di certo poteva annusare la sua sincerità. Quella e anche l’ansia di cui Stiles, in quel preciso momento, sapeva di essere così impregnato che probabilmente la emanava a ondate come un puzzo sgradevole. Doveva avere addosso l’odore del rimorso e quello della disperazione, insomma. Lo stesso valeva per l’udito di Derek. Stiles aveva praticamente il cuore in gola. I suoi battiti dovevano risuonare come una grancassa. Sperava che almeno valesse la pena di essere così scoperto e vulnerabile.

Sentiva Scott, Lydia e perfino Liam muoversi e bisbigliare al di là delle sue spalle. Si erano schierati come un fronte solido e coeso, intestardendosi a rimanere lì mentre lui e Derek parlavano. Beh, mentre lui parlava e Derek lo fissava con gli occhi sempre più lucidi, aprendogli un buco nello stomaco che si sarebbe richiuso solo ed esclusivamente in caso di completo perdono. O forse neanche così. Stiles sapeva che si sarebbe comunque detestato in eterno per avergli dovuto dire che Laura era nella stanza e che però nessuno oltre lui e Lydia poteva vederla, sentirla o toccarla.

Derek gli aveva creduto subito. Forse appunto per via dei sensi, o magari anche perché persino uno zuccone diffidente come Derek era capace di essere – tranne che quando c’erano di mezzo l’amore e le psicopatiche assassine – capiva che nessuno di loro aveva motivo di mentirgli su una cosa del genere. Che senso avrebbe avuto? Quale impeto di follia sadica e senza logica avrebbe mai potuto spingere il branco a riversarsi a ranghi compatti al loft per propinargli una bugia così dolorosa e inutile?

Derek gli credeva e a tratti Stiles l’aveva visto guardarsi intorno con un’espressione che dubitava di poter mai più scordare.

Dio, era veramente uno schifo! La prima volta che Derek aveva cercato invano di scorgere sua sorella a lui era venuta voglia di alzarsi e fuggire via, a seppellirsi dentro un pozzo o nel buco più profondo che gli riuscisse di trovare. Era inutile che si scusasse, aveva voluto fare di testa sua ed ecco il risultato.

Non si era girato nemmeno una volta verso gli altri, per cercare appoggio e approvazione, e immaginava che i fruscii che sentiva dipendessero dal fatto che, pur senza cedere terreno, i suoi amici stessero risentendo quanto lui del nervosismo generale. Strascicare i piedi era il meno, in una situazione come quella.

Stiles di suo si sentiva addirittura più agitato del solito. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla di tormentarsi le nocche con le unghie e di dondolare sul posto avanti e indietro. Oltre il danno la beffa; a Derek non mancava altro che di dover sopportare la sua iperattività. Poteva essere fastidiosa per un Lupo Mannaro e Derek non ne aveva mai fatto mistero. Una volta tanto Stiles avrebbe voluto evitargli se non altro quel disturbo. Invece si stava martoriando le dita e più ci pensava più le sue unghie affondavano nella pelle. Ottima mossa cercare di scorticarsi a sangue. Che splendido modo per mostrare quanto era patetico.

A pensarci avrebbe preferito essere solo con Derek, senza ulteriori spettatori della sua pochezza. D’altro canto aveva un bisogno quasi fisico di sapere che il branco era lì per lui tanto quanto era lì per Derek.

Se solo Derek si fosse deciso a dire qualcosa, a mandarlo al diavolo, a dirgli di sparire per sempre, a colpirlo, se preferiva. Qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio della sensazione di catastrofe incombente e della sicurezza di esserne la causa scatenante.

Pur di riempire il silenzio o di trattenersi dal voltarsi verso Laura, che stava fluttuando da qualche parte, anche lei fuori dalla sua visuale, Stiles aprì bocca e fece per scusarsi di nuovo. Derek lo interruppe schiarendosi la gola e scelse proprio quel momento per parlare.

«Lei è… » Gli ci volle uno sforzo evidente prima di poter continuare. «Laura riesce a sentirmi? Se le parlo può sentirmi anche senza… senza essere dentro di te? È qui nella stanza? Non riesco a percepire neppure il suo odore.»

Stiles annuì. «Sì, sì, certo. Laura può sentirti. È… lo so che così è orribile, Derek, mi dispiace. Non è giusto, vorrei che fosse diverso…»

Gli parve che Lydia avesse appena sospirato.

Oltre a Stiles, anche lei e Scott si erano scusati e avevano chiesto perdono per aver tenuto Derek all’oscuro di tutto. Stiles aveva cercato di discolpare almeno loro, spiegando che l’idea di mantenere il segreto era stata sua.

Derek strinse gli occhi in due sottili fessure e poi li chiuse completamente. «Era lei? Ho parlato con mia sorella l’altra sera, non con te, giusto? Tutto quel discorso su Cora… era Laura quella? È a Laura che ho detto di Kate?»

Stiles fece un lento cenno con il capo. «Sì.» Quella semplice sillaba gli seccò la lingua e gli ci volle qualche istante per riprendersi. «Anche questo è uno schifo, lo capisco. Non è come avresti voluto dirglielo. Se avessi potuto fare qualcosa…»

Derek inspirò e serrò la mascella. «Non potevi» rispose appena riuscì a sbloccarla di nuovo. «Hai detto che eri posseduto e che non avevi nessun controllo.»

Stiles provò uno strano miscuglio di sollievo e di rabbia sorda all’idea di come Derek doveva sentirsi, anche se non sembrava intenzionato a condannarlo.

«No» ammise in un tono amarissimo, perché in un certo senso se ne faceva una colpa. «Nessun controllo, nemmeno un po’. Potevo solo ascoltare.»

Era stato del tutto impotente, ecco la verità. Non lo sopportava. Laura non era la Nogitsune, non l’avrebbe mai spinto a fare del male fisico a qualcuno, eppure era comunque stata in grado di usarlo come un’arma contro una persona che amava e lui non aveva avuto neppure una misera chance di opporre resistenza. Gli bastava il ricordo per cadere di testa in un abisso di pensieri orribili, paranoie e sensi di colpa.

Stiles cercò di non lasciarsi prendere in quel vortice d’ansia e strinse i denti. Capì subito che non sarebbe servito a nulla. L’incertezza, il rimorso e la sensazione di aver ferito Derek erano troppo forti e il panico era in agguato giusto dietro l’angolo, pronto a ingoiarlo.

«Stiles. Smettila!» Fu il tocco più ancora delle parole a riscuoterlo.

Stiles guardò incredulo le proprie mani e le scoprì aperte e tremanti, i polsi chiusi nella morsa ferrea ma gentile delle dita di Derek.

«È inutile.» Ora Derek lo stava guardando di nuovo dritto negli occhi. «Non me ne faccio nulla di lasciare che ti strappi via le nocche.»

«È solo che…» esordì Stiles e poi gli mancò la voce. Le mille cose che avrebbe voluto dire gli si agitavano dentro come biglie d’acciaio impazzite in un flipper difettoso e per la prima volta in vita sua lui non sapeva come farle uscire.

Anziché lasciarlo andare, Derek gli fece voltare i palmi all’ingiù ed esaminò il dorso.

«Idiota» grugnì, sbuffando alla vista di un graffio più profondo che non sanguinava giusto per miracolo. «Credi che stare a guardare mentre ti dai all’autolesionismo mi farebbe stare meglio?»

«Forse.» Stiles lo disse sentendosi stupido, però lo pensava davvero. «Immagino che mi odi.» Le sillabe che prima gli si erano bloccate in gola ora uscivano, esitanti ma inarrestabili. «Lo capirei. È solo che non voglio. Mi fa impazzire. Non voglio che mi odi, Derek.»

Ancora una volta la consapevolezza che quelle confessioni avevano un pubblico più vasto del solo Derek si fece pressante. A Stiles non importava. Laura e il branco… era imbarazzante, certo, ma non importava.

«Non voglio che mi odi, se sono stato zitto non è per non prendermi le mie responsabilità, Derek. Sono un coglione, ma non fino a questo punto. Volevo solo evitare… evitarti questo.» Dovette deglutire a vuoto e fingere di non notare quanto gli stava tremando la voce. «Se fossi al tuo posto darei di matto, mi verrebbe voglia di… non lo so, non volevo… se mia madre fosse qui e non potessi nemmeno vederla credo che non vorrei saperlo. Non è una giustificazione, è…»

Derek gli strinse i polsi ancora più forte. Scott disse qualcosa, forse in sua difesa, Stiles non ne aveva idea; avvertiva il suono preoccupato della voce e le parole invece scivolavano via come lacrime, anche se era abbastanza certo di non stare piangendo.

«Stiles.» Derek lo scosse. «Smettila. Ho capito.»

Stiles si liberò con uno strattone e mosse il capo in un gesto di diniego.

Scott gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla nello stesso istante in cui Derek faceva lo stesso con l’altra. Stiles si voltò e, oltre il viso preoccupato dei suoi amici, vide Laura fluttuare con un’espressione infelice. Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo e Stiles capi che, comunque fossero andate le cose con Derek, l’avrebbe perdonata sul serio. L’aveva già fatto.

La mano che alla fine scivolò giù dalla sua spalla fu quella di Scott, che si ritrasse con un cenno d’intesa. Un «Sono qui» silenzioso e confortante.

Stiles si costrinse a cercare nuovamente lo sguardo di Derek e quando lo trovò si accorse che in quel momento non era in grado di leggerlo.

«Quello che ho detto a Laura quando credevo di parlare con te… il motivo per cui sono tornato a Beacon Hills…» Derek stava parlando con lentezza, era evidente che stava scegliendo le parole con attenzione, anche se non gli risultava facile trovarle. «Non sono tornato solo per Scott, sono tornato anche per te. Quindi smettila. Ormai Laura è qui. È… da un lato… vorrei solo riuscire a vederla. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei.»

Stiles annuì, aggrappandosi al desiderio espresso da Derek come un naufrago avrebbe fatto con il salvagente lanciato da una scialuppa. Il resto di ciò che Derek aveva appena detto avrebbe dovuto farlo stare meglio e in un certo senso era davvero così. Il problema era che Stiles non aveva le forze per pensare alle possibili implicazioni. La sua mente e il suo cuore riuscivano a gestire a malapena l’idea che Derek aveva cercato di fargli capire che lo perdonava. Qualunque altra cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettare o gli sarebbe esploso il cervello. Doveva mantenere i piedi per terra e preoccuparsi delle cose concrete.

«Puoi parlarle» rispose, gesticolando in direzione di Laura, anche se sapeva che indicarla era del tutto inutile. «Intendo anche senza che io debba fare da tramite. Vorrei che ci fosse un modo per fartela vedere e toccare davvero, Derek, lo giuro, mi spiace da morire che non sia possibile, ma se non altro puoi parlarle. Io e Laura siamo già d’accordo. Ne abbiamo discusso ed è facile, basterà che usi me come l’altra sera, però questa volta con il mio permesso…»

Derek lo zittì a voce alta e quasi con violenza. «Scordatelo!» ringhiò. «Levatelo dalla testa. Dopo quello che ti è successo con la Nogitsune te lo puoi proprio scordare.»

Adesso era lui quello a cui tremava la voce e Stiles rimase a guardarlo impietrito. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quella reazione e invece era stupito e, per quanto fosse da egoisti, si sentì allargare il petto. Sul serio Derek era disposto a rinunciare a un’opportunità di parlare con Laura pur di evitargli di rivivere un’esperienza traumatica? Davvero? Malgrado tutto quello che gli aveva appena confessato?

Stiles aveva dato per scontato che la priorità di Derek sarebbe stata Laura e non riusciva a capacitarsi. Faticava a credere che non fosse così e si convinse esclusivamente nel sentire Derek abbaiare contro Scott che si meravigliava di lui.

«Di tutti voi» stava strepitando. «Cosa vi salta in mente di lasciare che Stiles e mia sorella progettino una simile stronzata?»

Prima che Scott, Lydia o perfino Laura stessa potessero ribattere – Laura stava già protestando, in effetti, anche se il fratello non poteva sentirla – Stiles allargò le braccia, come se temesse che Derek si sarebbe scagliato contro il branco, e poi disse: «No. Derek ascolta…»

«Cosa?» Ora sì che Derek sembrava furioso. «Cosa devo ascoltare? Te l’ho già detto: che tu abbia voglia di farti del male perché ti senti in colpa non mi fa stare meglio e non cambia il fatto che Laura e morta e non potrò mai riabbracciarla sul serio. Quindi smettila. Non mi interessa cosa tu e Laura avete deciso, non ve lo lascio fare.»

Stiles pensò che doveva essere impazzito definitivamente, perché malgrado i sensi di colpa aveva voglia di afferrare Derek per le braccia e baciarlo con ferocia. E se aveva nutrito qualche dubbio sul piano di lasciare che Laura lo possedesse di nuovo quel dubbio era svanito nel nulla. L’ansia al pensiero di cedere il controllo del suo corpo c’era ancora, solo che era seppellita sotto uno strato crescente di determinazione.

«È diverso dalla Nogitsune» rimarcò, sia a Derek che a se stesso. «È diverso anche dall’altra sera. Io e tua sorella questa volta siamo d’accordo, ci ho pensato un sacco, ok? Non sto cercando di punirmi o chissà che, davvero. Non me ne accorgerò nemmeno perché succederà mentre dormo. Quando dormo non sento nulla, prenderò un sonnifero. Abbiamo studiato tutto nel dettaglio. Starò bene, dormirò e basta e tu e Laura potrete parlare senza che nessuno vi ascolti. È giusto così, Derek. Laura ha bisogno di parlarti e io di sapere che in tutto questo casino che ho fatto ne ho combinata almeno una giusta, per favore.»

Derek gli scoccò una lunga occhiata. Dava l’idea di non essere per nulla convinto.

 

 

Scott si sedette sul bordo di uno dei cuscini del divano e prese fiato, sfregando i palmi delle mani sulla stoffa dei jeans, sovrappensiero. Era stanco, ma se non altro un po’ sollevato.

Ce n’era voluto per convincere Derek a lasciare che Stiles si stendesse sul suo letto e mandasse giù un paio di compresse di sonnifero. Dopo averlo fatto capitolare Stiles si era allontanato per sdraiarsi, accompagnato da Lydia e scortato da Liam, che al momento presidiava i piedi del letto standosene in piedi a braccia conserte come una sentinella alla sua prima consegna. Lydia si era seduta accanto a Stiles e lo stava tenendo per mano. Di dove si trovasse Laura, invece, Scott non aveva la minima idea. Forse era lì accanto a lui e a Derek, che si erano ritirati dall’altro lato del loft, o più probabilmente stava aspettando vicino al letto, in attesa che Stiles si addormentasse.

Prima che il sonnifero facesse effetto Scott aveva a disposizione un po’ di tempo e aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfruttarlo.

Si era già scusato a profusione con Derek per aver partecipato alla congiura del silenzio riguardo alla presenza di Laura e sapeva che era inutile insistere. Stiles che era umano poteva nutrire ancora dei dubbi, lui no. Ormai conosceva bene Derek e forse non li avrebbe avuti nemmeno in mancanza di sensi da Licantropo. A ogni modo poteva percepire, anche solo grazie al fiuto, che per quanto Derek fosse ancora molto turbato li aveva già perdonati tutti. A tratti, mentre Stiles poco prima era stato intento a spiegargli la situazione, Scott aveva annusato anche un profondo sollievo. Con Derek però era sempre meglio ribadire un certo tipo di concetti.

Scott si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione. Derek si voltò di scatto a fissarlo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal gruppetto degli altri per la prima volta da che Stiles aveva mandato giù le sue pillole.

Scott decise che era meglio prendere la via più diretta.

«Stiles dice che tua sorella era convinta che non ci importasse nulla di te» esordì, senza tanti giri di parole. «Posso capire perché fosse tanto prevenuta, ma si sbaglia di grosso.»

«Lo so» rispose Derek asciutto. Il suo odore non lo aiutava a sembrare persuasivo.

«Davvero?» chiese Scott con un mezzo sorriso scettico. «A volte non sembri per niente convinto. E dopo questa faccenda direi che è meglio chiarire la cosa una volta per tutte.»

«È un discorso ufficiale da Alpha?» Derek lo domandò tornando a guardare in direzione del letto.

Scott scosse il capo. Sentiva Lydia mormorare in un tono estremamente materno. Non stava cercando di cogliere il significato delle parole, non ne aveva bisogno, di certo erano rassicurazioni perché Stiles potesse addormentarsi più tranquillo, perché si sentisse protetto e al sicuro, con tutti loro intorno. Gli venne in mente che, in effetti, quella era anche una riunione di branco. Ok, mancavano all’appello alcuni membri, compreso Jordan che era stato lasciato ai margini della vicenda fin dal principio – troppo vicino allo Sceriffo e troppo leale per poter rischiare – e che comunque era incastrato in uno dei soliti turni. Ciononostante il branco inteso come gruppo era tutto lì, senza ombra di dubbio. Eppure, no, Scott non stava parlando come Alpha, o almeno non solo.

«No» dichiarò in tutta sincerità, «ti sto parlando prima di tutto da amico. Non so nemmeno se posso considerarmi il tuo Alpha, tecnicamente, e non ho mai capito se per te lo sono o no. Di due cose sono sicuro: siamo parte dello stesso branco e siamo amici. È così, qualunque cosa tua sorella abbia pensato fino a ora.»

Derek si massaggiò il collo con una mano. Stirò i muscoli e per un istante smise di tenere d’occhio Stiles.

Rimase zitto, la linea massiccia delle spalle appena più rilassata. Odorava ancora di preoccupazione, venata di malinconia e di diverse altre emozioni troppo ingarbugliate perché il naso di Scott riuscisse a dipanare la matassa e distinguerle l’una dall’altra.

Per quasi un minuto il silenzio fu rotto solo dalla voce di Lydia che continuava a sussurrare stringendo la mano di Stiles. Scott ripensò con invidia al modo semplice e franco in cui l’amica, prima di prendere a braccetto Stiles e accompagnarlo a sdraiarsi, si era fermata davanti a Derek.

«Credo che sia ora di dirti che ti voglio bene, Derek» aveva sentenziato, tenendo il mento ben sollevato. «Perciò la prossima settimana anziché inventare una stupida scusa per vedere con i miei occhi che sei ancora tutto intero passerò a prenderti per un caffè. Il giorno puoi sceglierlo tu, il posto no, ne ho uno preferito. Non azzardarti a ribattere.»

E poi si era portata via uno Stiles dagli occhi spalancati, incedendo come una regina. Era uno dei doni di Lydia, del resto: faceva sempre tutto con classe innata e il coraggio non le veniva mai a mancare, specie se c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti.

Scott decise che non poteva essere da meno né del suo coraggio né di quello che stava dimostrando Stiles. Coraggio e un attaccamento a Derek che Scott sperava venisse apprezzato sino in fondo.

«È stato un errore da parte nostra non dirti niente» ammise in tono schietto. «Era il modo sbagliato di proteggerti, ok, ma non voglio che pensi che Laura ha ragione. Nessuno di noi lo vuole. Hai sentito Lydia e guarda fino a che punto Stiles era mortificato. Sei uno di noi, Derek. Anche Liam ti considera un punto di riferimento perché per me lo sei da un mucchio di tempo e penso di poter parlare anche per Kira, perché conosco la mia ragazza e so che se fosse qui ti direbbe più o meno le stesse cose… beh, magari non così chiare e tonde, Kira è… lo sai com’è Kira, a questo punto anche tu la conosci bene. Diciamo che più che esprimerlo a voce lo mostrerebbe con i fatti… scommetto che le piacerebbe aiutare Lydia a trascinarti nella loro caffetteria preferita… o una cosa così, insomma.»

«Devo aspettarmi un tripudio di tovagliette di pizzo, porcellana decorata e pasticcini con la glassa rosa?» Malgrado l’ironia il turbamento di fondo era evidente e Derek non si stava sforzando più di tanto di nasconderlo.

Scott si strinse nelle spalle con un mezzo sorriso. «Uhm, circa, sì» dovette confessare, «ma fanno una cioccolata extra-fondente che è una vera bomba e comunque ora che Lydia s’è messa in testa che ce la devi accompagnare non hai scampo, ti conviene arrenderti e approfittarne.»

Derek sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Scott avrebbe potuto crederlo apatico o distratto, invece era convinto che Derek lo stesse ascoltando con attenzione, per quanto non riuscisse a staccare lo sguardo da Stiles. Doveva risultargli difficilissimo seguire il suo discorso mentre si arrovellava al pensiero di quello a cui Stiles stava per sottoporsi e intanto contava i secondi che lo separavano dall’instante in cui avrebbe potuto parlare con Laura.

A maggior ragione, pur ripromettendosi di tornare sull’argomento in un’occasione meno complicata, Scott riteneva giusto che Derek si sentisse spalleggiato da lui e dal branco proprio come lo era stato Stiles. Derek aveva bisogno di loro e, oltretutto, l’ultima cosa che Scott desiderava era che Derek pensasse che dovendo scegliere Stiles sarebbe stato preferito a lui anche quando era nel torto. Un tempo sarebbe stato vero, ormai… Stiles era Stiles, ma il tipo di affetto che Scott provava per Derek, per quanto fosse diverso, non era meno intenso. Ed era appunto quello che stava cercando di dirgli.

«Cioccolata a parte» esordì, allungando anche lui una breve occhiata verso il letto, ai piedi del quale Liam era ancora tutto impettito, «la prima volta che mi hai parlato del morso hai detto che eravamo diventati fratelli, me lo ricordo come se fosse successo ieri, m’è rimasto in testa al punto che è la prima cosa che ho detto a Liam per provare a stabilire un contatto, e lascia che ti dica che è stato un disastro. All’inizio, se non altro. Anche tra me e te è stato un disastro all’inizio. Lo so che l’hai detto senza crederci, io ci credevo anche meno di te…. Ah, sto iniziando a blaterare peggio di Stiles. Ok… »

Finalmente Derek lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi. «Stai per farmi una dichiarazione d’amore?» celiò. Era sempre sarcastico quando voleva mascherare l’emotività o stemperare la tensione. Era una delle tante cose che aveva in comune con Stiles.

Scott annuì con un largo sorriso divertito. «Sì, in un certo senso» confermò. «Quello che intendo è che all’inizio non ci credevo, che Laura non ci crede tutt’ora, probabilmente, ma per me non sei solo un amico o parte del branco, per me sei famiglia. Sei mio fratello, come lo è Stiles, solo in una maniera un po’ diversa. Lui è… se fossimo gemelli non potremmo essere più uniti. Tu… prima del morso non lo volevo un fratello maggiore, ma ora ce l’ho e non potevo trovarne uno migliore, Derek. Forse il morso non è stato un dono, ma conoscerti sì. Questo voglio che sia chiaro, qualunque cosa pensi Laura e anche se so che lei ha il tuo stesso sangue e io invece no. Qualunque cosa lei pensi o dica, per me sei un fratello. Ecco, non ho altro da aggiungere, se vuoi andare da Stiles ora fai pure, credo che il sonnifero stia per fare effetto.»

Derek si alzò, proprio come lui si era aspettato e, sempre come si era aspettato, anziché rispondergli a parole gli fece un cenno con il capo e, prima di dirigersi verso il letto, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse il tanto necessario a fargli capire tutto ciò che c’era da capire.

Scott lo lasciò andare, si appoggiò allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi. Era stanco, sì, eppure si sentiva molto meglio. L’idea che Stiles si lasciasse possedere non gli piaceva affatto ed era dispiaciuto al pensiero che Derek fosse costretto a confrontarsi con la sorella senza poterla vedere e senza poter sentire la sua vera voce. Malgrado questo, però, si sentiva fiducioso. Ora che il branco era riunito, senza più segreti, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

 

«Stiles, se mi senti, grazie.»

Laura non era certa che Stiles fosse in grado di cogliere le parole di Derek, innanzitutto perché era ormai praticamente addormentato e in secondo luogo perché Derek le aveva pronunciate a voce bassissima. Erano state poco più che un soffio. Lei stessa le aveva sentite solo perché in quel momento era vicinissima al fratello, pronta a cogliere l’attimo per entrare nel corpo di Stiles. Così finalmente avrebbe potuto discutere con Derek, chiarire tutti i malintesi e, soprattutto, dirgli ciò che provava per lui. Perciò, non appena fu chiaro che Stiles era crollato, Laura scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Lydia, chiedendole un implicito permesso, anche se aveva già quello di Stiles, e poi si chinò su di lui, allungando una mano verso il centro del suo petto. Un secondo dopo si fermò, con le dita che tremavano come se fossero state ancora corporee.

Una buona parte della sua agitazione era dovuta all’emozione, naturalmente. Non solo avrebbe parlato di nuovo con Derek, ma questa volta non avrebbe avuto bisogno di mentirgli e di ferirlo per dimostrargli quanto lo amava. Eppure non stava esitando solo per quello.

Laura osservò Stiles, immobile, lui che di solito si agitava perfino nel sonno, e le venne quasi voglia di rinunciare. Certo Stiles si era offerto volontario, l’avevano deciso insieme, dopo averne discusso per ore e ore, parlando non solo di quell’escamotage per farle incontrare Derek ma anche di un milione di altre cose. Era quello il problema, in effetti. Le altre volte in cui Laura lo aveva posseduto non contavano più. Era successo quando a malapena si rivolgevano la parola. Laura aveva agito senza conoscere Stiles, anzi, addirittura impuntandosi nel non voler sapere niente su di lui. Adesso, anche se era trascorso un lasso di tempo risibile da quando si erano messi d’accordo, lei e Stiles avevano stabilito un vero contatto. Ora, anche grazie a Lydia e a Scott, Laura possedeva davvero il quadro completo della situazione. E stava scoprendo che, passata la collera e messa da parte ogni diffidenza, Stiles le piaceva. Restava un tipo assurdo, esagitato e tendenzialmente idiota in almeno un centinaio di modi diversi, però era coraggioso e aveva dimostrato forza d’animo, gentilezza e un attaccamento feroce a Derek. Il fatto stesso che fosse lì, disposto a darle fiducia e a lasciarle usare il proprio corpo, malgrado i traumi del passato, ne era la dimostrazione lampante.

La devozione nei confronti di suo fratello, il desiderio di proteggerlo a qualunque costo, erano cose che Laura non poteva che apprezzare. Inoltre Stiles, a modo suo, le stava dando una bella lezioncina di vita. Laura odiava ammettere di averne bisogno, ma lo aveva eccome.

Stiles… no, non solo Stiles, tutto il branco, anziché reagire al suo comportamento con il rancore l’aveva aiutata a capire, sia con il dialogo che con i fatti.

Laura non era cieca, e nemmeno sorda, anche se il suo udito si era ridotto a standard umani. Era consapevole di quanto il branco fosse unito. L’aveva sempre saputo, probabilmente, solo che al principio non aveva voluto vedere.

Lydia era sempre stata al fianco di Stiles, sin dal primo giorno. L’aveva spalleggiato, aiutato con le ricerche, confortato, difeso a spada tratta. Anche in quell’istante lo stava tenendo per mano.

Scott non aveva mancato nemmeno per un giorno di passare da Stiles per controllare la situazione, ed era stato molto chiaro nel dire che l’idea che lei lo possedesse di nuovo non gli andava a genio e che se fosse stato per lui non sarebbe successo, però era stato altrettanto chiaro nell’affermare che si fidava della scelta di Stiles e che l’avrebbe sostenuto.

Stiles aveva degli ottimi amici e con tutto quello che, come Laura aveva avuto modo di scoprire, avevano passato insieme, non c’era da stupirsene.

Ciò che invece non si era aspettata era il legame profondo che il branco aveva con suo fratello. Anche dopo che Stiles e gli altri le avevano fatto un quadro realistico della situazione ed erano riusciti a convincerla a cambiare idea, Laura aveva faticato a immaginare Derek come un membro effettivo del branco. Poi aveva visto con i suoi occhi fino a che punto si era sbagliata.

La solidarietà, l’affetto, l’appoggio incondizionato che Scott e Lydia avevano mostrato verso Stiles lo avevano riservato anche a Derek. Era vero che Lydia si preoccupava per lui.  E c’era sincerità assoluta nelle parole che Laura aveva sentito uscire dalla bocca di Scott quando, qualche minuto prima, approfittando della propria invisibilità e del fatto che Lydia non si opponeva, era sgattaiolata vicino al divano.

Scott aveva parlato di famiglia e Laura anziché avere voglia di dissentire si era data dell’idiota e aveva avvertito un nodo in gola.

Per tutto il tempo in cui, anni addietro, era stata un fantasma, prima che Stiles e Scott la riesumassero spedendola senza saperlo nell’oblio, il suo cruccio maggiore era stato che Derek fosse ormai solo. Si era torturata con il pensiero che Derek aveva appena perso quel poco di famiglia e di branco che gli era rimasto. Risvegliandosi come Tramite e dopo aver scoperto che Cora era sopravvissuta le era venuto spontaneo dirsi che era ingiusto: alla fin fine c’era ancora qualcuno in vita, con il sangue degli Hale nelle vene, e Derek passava il suo tempo con estranei. Ora Laura aveva compreso e provava un sollievo immenso e retroattivo: Derek dopo la sua morte aveva perso una sorella, ma aveva acquistato un fratello che era anche un ottimo Alpha. Era parte di un branco tanto fuori dal comune quanto unito e aveva molti più amici di quanti ne avesse avuti nei loro anni a New York dopo l’incendio.

Cercando di allontanare Derek da Scott e dagli altri, Laura aveva rischiato di fargli perdere tutto ancora una volta. Se fosse successo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata.

Lei e Stiles erano partiti con il piede sbagliato, ma grazie all’evocazione Laura aveva avuto modo di rivedere Derek e di sapere che avrebbe sempre avuto chi gli stava accanto e vegliava su di lui.

Doveva molto a Stiles ed era quello il motivo per cui si stava prendendo qualche istante per chiedersi se proseguire o meno con la possessione. Stiles lo stava facendo per Derek e anche per lei. Quella era la cosa più sorprendente di tutte: Stiles, Scott e Lydia avevano dimostrato non solo di tenere a Derek ma anche di volerla aiutare. Avevano avuto tutti un occhio di riguardo nei suoi confronti anche se lei non aveva dato loro alcun motivo per prenderla a ben volere. Erano stati fin troppo comprensivi e gentili, ora lo vedeva. L’avevano fatto perché era la sorella di Derek e Cora. E perché avevano più cuore e coscienza di quanto lei non avesse voluto credere.

A Laura sarebbe piaciuto che esistesse un modo diverso per arrivare a Derek, così da risparmiare a Stiles quel trattamento che gli era tanto sgradito. Stiles dormiva e non avrebbe sentito nulla, però a Laura dispiaceva comunque fargli subire di nuovo quell’esperienza. Ora che sapeva della Nogitsune le pareva una violazione orribile e le costava fatica andare avanti, perfino avendone il permesso.

«Credo che Stiles preferisca lasciarti usare di nuovo il suo corpo per dire finalmente le cose giuste a Derek piuttosto che vederti rinunciare, anche se lo faresti per rispetto. Ma quando si sveglierà gli dirò che eri indecisa, è giusto che lo sappia. Gli farà piacere e scommetto che tu ti dimenticheresti di raccontarglielo.»

Le parole di Lydia la colsero di sprovvista e la riscossero. Laura guardò prima lei e poi Derek, che si era voltato verso l’amica. Lydia stava sorridendo e Derek pareva incapace di decidere se era più preoccupato o più impaziente.

Laura annuì. Lydia aveva ragione: oltre a tutto il resto, doveva per forza accettare l’offerta di Stiles e usare la sua voce per convincere Derek, una volta per tutte, che non avrebbe potuto trovare un branco migliore. Lo doveva a Stiles e ormai perfino a se stessa, perché se c’era una cosa che gli ultimi avvenimenti non avevano di sicuro cambiato era il suo affetto per il fratello. E quell’affetto ora le diceva che Derek aveva davvero trovato una famiglia e sarebbe stato un peccato se l’avesse persa a causa delle idee sbagliate che lei aveva cercato di inculcargli.

«Ok» disse Laura, prima di tutto a se stessa. «Facciamolo.»

Allungò di nuovo una mano e chiuse gli occhi. Il corpo di Stiles la accolse all’istante e senza la minima difficoltà. Lui dormiva profondamente e di conseguenza Laura ebbe subito un controllo pieno e assoluto. Ciononostante si limitò ad aprire gli occhi e per il momento non si mosse.

Lydia le lasciò la mano e si allontanò, facendo cenno a Liam di seguirla. Entrambi raggiunsero Scott dall’altro lato della stanza, per concedere a lei e a Derek la giusta privacy.

«Laura?» chiese Derek esitante.

Lei annuì e sorrise. «Sono io.»

 


	11. XI. Il tramite del Tramite

**XI. Il tramite del Tramite**

 

«Laura…» ripeté Derek. La fissava, o meglio stava fissando il viso di Stiles come se si aspettasse di vedergli cambiare lineamenti da un istante all’altro. Purtroppo non sarebbe successo, Derek avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di parlarle senza vederla e senza sentire la sua vera voce. Il che rendeva tutto più complicato.

Laura sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Ok, era difficile, ma aveva passato di peggio e in fondo era lì con suo fratello, poteva comunque toccarlo e fare un sacco di altre cose. Lasciarsi scoraggiare non era da lei, specie quando c’era Derek di mezzo.

«Sono qui» disse. Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo con uno dei nomignoli sciocchi che a volte gli aveva appioppato da bambino, quasi sempre inerenti la forma ben poco lupesca dei suoi incisivi. Li ricordava tutti, quei soprannomi idioti che spesso l’avevano fatto infuriare e ogni tanto l’avevano fatto ridere fino alle lacrime. Alla fine, però, le parole che le erano uscite di bocca erano quelle che aveva usato più di sovente dopo l’incendio. Laura le aveva pronunciate quasi ogni notte per mesi e anche durante il giorno erano state una specie di piccolo mantra da usare per superare i momenti più brutti. A volte le era sembrato che non servissero a nulla, che stare vicina a Derek fosse inutile, chiuso com’era in una gabbia fatta di rimorso di cui Laura aveva percepito l’esistenza, ma che non era riuscita ad aprire. Aveva scardinato le difese di Derek per quanto riguardava il lutto e, nonostante ciò, era consapevole di non essere stata capace di penetrare sino in fondo la sua corazza di rimpianti. Ora sapeva il perché e intendeva farci i conti. Prima però doveva stringere quel cretino di fratello che si ritrovava. Ne aveva un bisogno disperato.

«Posso abbracciarti?» chiese, scoprendosi timida come non lo era mai stata. «Anche se ho questo corpo che non è il mio e capisco se per caso…»

La forza con cui Derek la serrò tra le braccia le fece mancare il fiato. Laura chiuse gli occhi e inspirò d’istinto, anche se le era impossibile avvertire tutte le sfumature dell’odore di Derek come avrebbe potuto fare da viva, con le sue potenzialità da lupa.

Ogni volta che possedeva Stiles era come se prendesse in prestito i suoi sensi limitati di umano. Con quelli non c’era modo di discernere cosa Derek stesse pensando. Beh, era comunque stupendo poter annusare il profumo della sua pelle. Laura lo riconobbe e si sentì subito a casa. Le venne voglia di piangere e provò a trattenersi inutilmente. Si aggrappò a Derek, torcendo il cotone della sua maglia con le dita, e premette la fronte contro una delle sue spalle.

L’emozione era troppo intensa e Laura ci mise parecchio prima di ritrovare la voce. «Mi dispiace» le sillabe erano spezzate e le raschiavano la gola. «Mi dispiace per tutto, Derek… di averti lasciato… dovevo restare, tu eri più importante di scoprire cosa era successo la notte dell’incendio… avrei dovuto restare con te.»

Derek, che sino a quel momento si era limitato a tenerla stretta in silenzio, si scostò il tanto necessario a poterla guardare di nuovo in viso. All’inizio parve spiazzato, forse addirittura imbarazzato per via del fatto che quello che stava abbracciando era il corpo di Stiles. Durò un attimo, poi Derek si riscosse e il rossore che gli era risalito alle guance sparì. I suoi occhi, invece, rimasero lucidi.

Laura cercò di sollevare il capo e tirò su con il naso. Derek non fece nulla per sciogliersi dalla sua presa, ora appena meno spasmodica. Sembrava che stesse cercando le parole adatte, ma non le avesse ancora trovate. Aprì la bocca e poi rinunciò. Riprovò immediatamente, ma riuscì a tirar fuori solo un «No» all’apparenza rabbioso, dopodiché si zittì del tutto.

«Ti chiedo scusa per l’altro giorno, Derek, ok?» riprese Laura, riempiendo il silenzio. Una volta iniziato prese coraggio e proseguì più spedita, anche se l’argomento che intendeva toccare per primo era tra i più dolorosi. «Pensavo… mi ero convinta di un sacco di cazzate e te lo spiegherò meglio, se vorrai, l’importante è che mi sbagliavo, voglio che tu lo sappia. Scusa, non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose, e nemmeno di usare Stiles senza il suo permesso. Se avessi immaginato cosa aveva passato non l’avrei mai fatto. Sono stata una stupida, ma… la cosa più importante di tutte non è che mi perdoni, lo so già che lo farai, ti conosco. La cosa fondamentale è… non mi interessa cosa è successo con Kate Argent, non devi pensare neppure per un secondo che…» Dovette prendere un lungo respiro, sforzandosi di dare voce al proprio cuore nel modo più giusto. Decise di seguire l’istinto e di essere come suo solito molto diretta. «Davvero credevi che se me lo avessi detto mentre ero viva non ti avrei perdonato? Sono stata così deludente come sorella maggiore che ti sei messo in mente una cosa simile? La sola cosa che mi fa incazzare a morte è sapere che te lo sei tenuto dentro e hai dovuto sopportarlo da solo. Se lo avessi saputo…»

Questa volta fu il fratello ad aggrapparsi ai suoi vestiti – ossia alla camicia di flanella di Stiles – e a nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Laura lo ascoltò chiedere perdono e la sua indole ferocemente protettiva raggiunse il picco massimo. «Ti voglio bene, ok?» Si accorse che era venuto fuori in un ringhio e capì che non sarebbe riuscita a esprimersi in maniera più calma. «Qualunque cosa sia successa in passato, qualunque cosa succeda, sempre, non smetterò mai di volerti bene, Derek. Non ho smesso di volertene nemmeno da morta, se pensi il contrario sei stupido. Posso odiare Kate Argent, non te. Mai te, Derek, accidenti!»

Si frenò giusto in tempo, prima di domandargli perché diavolo non le aveva mai raccontato la verità. Sarebbe stata una domanda inutile. Poteva intuire il motivo e ormai non c’era più modo di tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, né per la loro famiglia né per Derek. Gli anni in cui si era tenuto dentro quel rimorso enorme erano comunque trascorsi. Per quanto Laura si sentisse sul serio furiosa al pensiero di non averlo potuto aiutare, Derek aveva dovuto conviverci senza di lei, punto e basta. Laura poteva incazzarsi e farsi venire mille dubbi e altrettanti rimpianti, comunque non sarebbe servito a nulla. Semmai si chiese se Derek percepiva con i sensi quanto era stata sincera nel dirgli ciò che provava. Anche se quello che Laura stava usando, non essendo il suo corpo, non poteva avere il suo odore, restava il fatto che il cuore di Stiles stava rallentando o accelerando il battito in base ai suoi sentimenti e ai suoi stati d’animo.

Nel dubbio Laura preferiva affidarsi soprattutto ai gesti. Quindi, visto che il fratello glielo consentiva, gli accarezzò i capelli sulla nuca e non aggiunse altro. Rimase in silenzio finché lui non si sciolse dall’abbraccio e, inspirando rumorosamente, si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto. Laura si affrettò a sistemarglisi accanto.

Erano rimasti soli. Scott e gli altri avevano lasciato il loft non appena Laura era entrata nel corpo di Stiles.

Quando avevano discusso tutti insieme sul da farsi, a casa di Stiles, prima di andare da Derek, Scott si era dimostrato parecchio contrario all’idea di allontanarsi mentre lei possedeva il suo migliore amico. Laura non poteva dargli torto, se Scott non si fidava di lei aveva le sue ottime ragioni, considerato come si era comportata in principio. Lydia era stata meno categorica ma, se possibile, più minacciosa nell’avvertirla che se qualcosa fosse andato storto per colpa sua avrebbe conosciuto la vera ira di una Banshee. Era stato Stiles a calmare gli animi e insistere perché i suoi amici le concedessero un po’ di privacy. Aveva ricordato a Scott che, in fondo, se aveva intenzione di prendere un sonnifero non era solo per non dover rivivere un’esperienza orribile.

«Voglio che possano parlare in santa pace, senza il pensiero che posso ascoltarli. E lo stesso dovrebbe valere per voi. È il meno che possiamo fare per Derek.»

In conclusione Scott aveva concordato con lui e aveva accettato di andar via, a patto di poter restare nei paraggi in modo da poter intervenire se fosse stato necessario. Aveva promesso di non usare i propri sensi per origliare, confidando nel fatto che Derek si sarebbe preso cura di Stiles e che Laura si sarebbe comportata bene. Aveva anche posto un limite di tempo, ma ne aveva scelto uno abbastanza ampio. In sostanza sarebbe stato di ritorno poco prima che cessassero gli effetti del sonnifero.

In quel preciso istante Laura gli era immensamente grata per averle dato la possibilità di restare da sola con Derek. E la sua gratitudine verso Stiles era ancora più grande.

«Non potevo dirtelo.» La voce di Derek era bassa e impastata. «E dopo… dopo avrei dato qualunque cosa per averti indietro e per confessarti cosa era successo.»

Laura gli prese una mano tra le sue e sorrise, stranita nel vedere le dita lunghe e un po’ nodose di Stiles al posto delle proprie, sottili e indubitabilmente femminili. Era una sensazione strana, ma non spiacevole. Derek aveva bisogno di mani vigorose che lo sostenessero.

«Ora sono qui» gli disse piano, con la massima gentilezza. «Possiamo parlarne quanto vuoi. Mi basta che tu sappia che non cambia il bene che ti ho sempre voluto. Sempre, Derek, ok? Dal giorno in cui sei nato. Quello che è venuto dopo è servito solo a far sì che te ne volessi di più, mai di meno. Se riesci a capire questo il resto non ha più rilevanza. E voglio che tu lo capisca anche per via di Stiles.»

«Stiles?» Derek si ravvivò e lo domandò in tono incredulo.

«Stiles» ribadì Laura convinta. «Ti racconterò come sono andate le cose con lui, promesso, ma intanto sappi che l’idea di averti ferito lo ha fatto stare davvero malissimo. Non lo sopportava. Si è anche sentito in colpa perché eri convinto di parlarne con lui o non mi avresti detto la verità sull’incendio. Ci ho messo un po’ per capire quanto Stiles ci tiene a te, però adesso lo so. Guarda cosa sta facendo per noi. Ti considera una persona cara e lo stesso vale per gli altri. Mi ero convinta che non fossero il branco adatto per te e invece sono il migliore che potessi augurarti.»

Derek sollevò lo sguardo e annuì. Laura lo prese come un buon segno. «Continuo a pensare che Beacon Hills non sia un posto sicuro» riprese, mostrandosi sincera. «Ma è casa nostra, anche se me l’ero quasi scordato. Ci sono sempre stati Hale a Beacon Hills e mamma avrebbe detto che sempre ce ne saranno, perché abbiamo questo territorio nel sangue e nessun Hale ha mai avuto paura di lottare per proteggerlo. È nostro, e forse se non avessi perso i miei sensi di lupo non me lo sarei dimenticato nemmeno per un istante. Fatico a ricordare che odore hanno gli alberi e l’erba nella Riserva e mi dispiace… Dopo l’incendio sono andata via di qui per proteggerti, Derek, e perché sul momento restare faceva troppo male, però ho sempre avuto nostalgia. Se per te questa è casa lo capisco. Sul serio.»

Derek parve meditare prima di aprire bocca. «Credevo che non fosse rimasto nulla per me qui, Laura, ne ero convinto. Dopo che sei morta pensavo che non ci fosse più nulla per me da nessuna parte. Poi sono tornato, ho conosciuto Scott e gli altri, ho… non riesco a spiegarlo… fatico perfino a crederci, ma questa è casa mia, sì. Dopo che ho ritrovato Cora ci ho riflettuto, ho perfino usato gli artigli di mamma per chiederle consiglio, ma in realtà avevo già deciso. È casa mia, è il mio branco…» Gli si spezzò di nuovo la voce. «Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno di loro, sai? Che li considero il mio branco. Anzi… sono proprio un cretino. È che non riuscivo ad accettare di meritarmelo. Invece quando hanno iniziato a evitarmi…»

Laura si morse la lingua per non rispondere: «È tutta colpa mia».

Accarezzò le nocche del fratello, pensando di nuovo che era strano farlo con la punta delle dita di Stiles. Strano, non sbagliato. Se avesse potuto usare il fiuto sarebbe stata più certa di averci azzeccato con una specifica idea che si era fatta riguardo a Stiles e Derek. Avanzare giudizi al momento la faceva sentire in ansia, ok, ma d’altro canto Lydia stessa si era lasciata sfuggire un paio di allusioni per niente velate. Mentre ci rifletteva su Laura colse lo sguardo di Derek, notò il modo in cui lo stava puntando verso il basso, gli occhi fissi sulle mani che stringevano la sua, e le venne da ridere. Ok, forse aveva preso delle enormi cantonate su tante cose, però su altre sembrava avere ragione.

Come se avesse fiutato il suo sospetto, Derek di colpo spostò l’attenzione e si mise a osservare il muro. Laura non ci cascò. Riconobbe subito l’imbarazzo del fratello e si disse che, tutto sommato, anche quella era una prova che non stava facendo supposizioni troppo azzardate. Decise di tenerne conto e di tornare sull’argomento una volta risolte le altre questioni.

«Sono felice di sapere che non ho rovinato tutto» ammise, accennando un mezzo sorriso. «Credevo di sapere cosa era meglio per te e ora come ora mi rendo conto che forse non l’ho mai saputo.»

Derek scosse il capo. «Sei stata la migliore sorella che potessi desiderare, Laura, e molto di più… a volte penso prima a te che alla mamma… mi sei mancata da morire. Ho pensato a te ogni giorno da quando…»

La sua difficoltà nell’esprimere ciò che sentiva era evidente al punto che Laura gli premette di nuovo la fronte su una spalla, dimenticandosi del tutto, almeno per un momento, che si trovava dentro il corpo di un altro.

«Promettimi solo che ti manterrai sempre in contatto con Cora, che andrai a trovarla ogni volta che puoi e che sarai prudente, va bene? Mi basta questo.»

Quando tornò a guardarlo in viso vide che Derek aveva le labbra tirate in una smorfia tremolante. Dio, era buffo quanto le ricordava le volte in cui da bambino lui si era sforzato di trattenere le lacrime dopo una brutta caduta dalla bici o dallo skateboard. Laura una volta gliel’aveva detto chiaro e tondo che lo trovava ridicolo.

«Anche se guarisci subito fa comunque male. Cosa c’è di sbagliato se ti viene da piangere? Nessuno ti sta dando del frignone… se fa male fa male.»

Era servito a ben poco e, a quanto poteva constatare, le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.

«Sono in gamba i tuoi amici» ribadì, sentendosi finalmente del tutto sicura di ciò che stava affermando. «Scott è un buon Alpha e ho sentito cosa ti ha detto sull’essere fratelli. Si vedeva che lo pensava davvero. Anche Lydia… sono molto uniti, tutti quanti, e per loro sei importante. È la sola cosa che conta. Sono felice di non averti allontanato da loro, anche se dubito che avrei potuto riuscirci.»

Derek aveva un’aria malinconica quando si voltò per affrontarla. «Te ne vuoi andare, vero?»

Laura gli strinse la mano con più forza. «Se troveremo un modo per rimandarmi indietro, sì.» Confessarlo era più doloroso del previsto. «Ci ho pensato un sacco e vorrei poter restare, ma non so se riuscirei a sopportarlo… essere qui, ogni giorno, poterti vedere e non poterti toccare, doverti parlare sempre tramite qualcun altro… e Stiles è capacissimo di offrirsi di prestarmi ancora il suo corpo. Sarebbe ingiusto. Lo fa per te e so che l’idea non ti piace.»

Per un istante Derek parve più preoccupato per Stiles che affranto alla prospettiva di perderla di nuovo.

«Ha detto la verità?» chiese e Laura capì dalla luce nei suoi occhi che in quel momento Derek non stava guardando lei ma Stiles. «È vero che così non sente niente, che è come se non se ne accorgesse?»

Laura annuì. «È sempre così se è addormentato. Credi che Scott gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare altrimenti? O che io…»

«No» rispose Derek con sicurezza.

Laura si rasserenò un po’. «È l’ultima volta, e anche per questo non me la sento di restare. Quando non uso il suo corpo è… non potresti mai vedermi, toccarmi, sentirmi, e io sono qui ma è come se non esistessi. Se provo a toccare un oggetto gli passo attraverso, ho la vista e l’udito ma non ho più tutti gli altri sensi… se potesse sul serio servire per tenerti al sicuro rimarrei, mi andrebbe bene qualunque cosa, questo lo sai. Così è inutile, diventerei matta, mi conosci. E ora so che hai una nuova famiglia e un branco disposto a tutto per starti accanto. Per la prima volta da quando sono morta mi sento in pace e non ho paura di andarmene.»

Derek le premette il palmo di una mano sulla guancia. Gli si leggeva in viso quanto era stranito nel compiere un simile gesto mentre lei aveva l’aspetto di un’altra persona. Laura abbassò le palpebre e ingoiò la malinconia. Quando riportò lo sguardo sul fratello ebbe l’impressione che per quanto poco prima lui l’aveva guardata come se vedesse solo Stiles, ora la stava fissando come se riuscisse a scorgerla, nonostante tutto.

«È la cosa più giusta, Derek. Sono troppo giovane e inesperta per essere un buon Tramite per il vostro futuro Emissario e non posso fare finta di essere ancora viva. Sono morta, è ora che lo accettiamo. Devi lasciarmi andare.»

Ogni sillaba le era pesata dentro come un macigno e tirarla fuori era stata una sofferenza, ma anche una liberazione. Nello stesso modo scomparire sarebbe stato triste, certo, però meglio che restare in quello stato e doverne sopportare le conseguenze. Derek l’avrebbe cercata di continuo con lo sguardo, senza mai trovarla… no, Laura era convinta della propria scelta.

Rimase sicura di avere ragione malgrado Derek la stesse abbracciando di nuovo con foga. «Mi dispiace, Derek» gli sussurrò in un orecchio prima di svincolarsi. Aveva bisogno di quel minimo di distanza per non vacillare. «Ti voglio bene. Non sono la sola, ricordatelo. E quando si sveglia rassicura Stiles o diventerà matto.»

Le sopracciglia di Derek si inarcarono in una maniera che la fece sorridere. Certe espressioni erano talmente tipiche di lui che la rendevano ancora più nostalgica e intenerita.

«Quando si sveglia devi dire a Stiles che lo perdoni. Diglielo chiaro e tondo, se no continuerà a pensare che sotto sotto ce l’hai con lui, ci scommetto. E l’ansia se lo mangerà vivo. Forse è proprio lui quello che tiene a te più di tutti, sai? Beh, magari non di più, non è questione di quantità… diciamo in un modo diverso.»

Il rossore che era appena salito alle guance del fratello la fece ridere di gusto. Malgrado la tristezza per il fatto che lei e Derek stavano per dirsi addio, quella visione era impagabile.

«Ecco» disse, infischiandosene del fatto che gli avrebbe causato un imbarazzo ancora maggiore. Certe cose andavano dette senza girarci troppo intorno. «Ero convinta che la cosa giusta da fare fosse spedirti via da Beacon Hills il più presto possibile e riunire te e Cora, invece chissà… magari la cosa giusta era farti da Cupido.»

Derek emise un verso strozzato e allontanò la mano dalle sue come se si fosse scottato.

Laura rise più forte e poi gli diede un buffetto su una spalla. «Oh, dai, su. Sto usando un corpo con i sensi sono limitati, ma ti conosco, fratellino.» Enfatizzò l’appellativo per renderlo ironico e poi sorrise. «Da quant’è che voi due ci girate intorno? Sul serio non c’eri arrivato? Eppure i tuoi di sensi dovrebbero funzionare come si deve. L’hanno capito tutti, perfino io.»

«È complicato…»

Laura costrinse Derek a sollevare il viso e scosse il capo. «Se tieni a lui nel modo in cui lui tiene a te è semplicissimo. E se ti azzardi a rispondermi che non te lo meriti giuro che mi metto a urlare. Non voglio sentire cazzate, Derek, voglio solo vederti felice.»

Lui non rispose e Laura sbuffò, senza però provare vero fastidio. Derek alla lunga avrebbe capito. Come era successo per il branco a un certo punto si sarebbe guardato dentro e si sarebbe reso conto di cosa Stiles poteva offrigli e di quanto entrambi avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro.

«Beh, pensaci» gli scoccò un’ultima frecciata. «È parecchio carino tra l’altro, anche se non sta mai né zitto né fermo. Ed è sveglio e decisamente dotato come apprendista Emissario. Non rimarrà sulla piazza per sempre.»

«Laura!» la apostrofò Derek con un’aria talmente buffa che lei scoppiò a ridere ancora una volta. Si lasciò andare e a un tratto Derek le sorrise. Il primo vero sorriso da quando avevano iniziato a parlare. Un sorriso simile a quello dei vecchi tempi, prima dell’incendio. Laura se ne sentì rassicurata e commossa. Nascose le lacrime che le si erano fermate all’angolo degli occhi fingendo che fossero dovute all’ilarità.

«Dai» disse, cercando di ricomporsi. «Abbiamo un mucchio di cose di cui parlare, ma prima raccontami di Cora. Com’è ora che è cresciuta? Cosa sta combinando in Sud America? Sarà diventata uno splendore, era così carina. Dimmi di lei.»

Derek annuì. «Cora…» esordì, «Cora è… com’eri tu alla sua età: spettacolare. Testarda e spettacolare.»

Laura si lasciò invadere dal tepore al pensiero che la sua sorellina fosse non solo sopravvissuta, ma cresciuta fino a diventare una donna, tosta e determinata come lo era stata da viva la loro madre. Avrebbe voluto vederla, ma pazienza, le bastava assicurarsi che fosse sana, salva e felice ed era curiosa di saperne di più.

«Dai, racconta» esortò di nuovo il fratello e, mentre lui era distratto a spiegarle di Cora, intrecciò le dita alle sue e gli riappoggiò il capo su una spalla come le era capitato di fare diverse volte da bambini, seduti sul letto mentre Talia raccontava loro una favola. Una volta era successo anche dopo la faccenda di Paige e dopo l’incendio, in diverse occasioni, tenere Derek per mano e fargli avvertire la propria presenza era stato tutto ciò che Laura aveva potuto fare per lui. In quei casi era rimasta in silenzio e si era sentita il cuore troppo stretto. Adesso era serena e si sentiva a casa.

Sapeva che dopo aver parlato di Cora lei e Derek avrebbero discusso anche di cose meno piacevoli, ma in quel momento stava bene davvero. Era come aveva detto poco prima: si sentiva in pace, ed era qualcosa che non le accadeva da così tanti anni che le sembrava che dall’ultima volta fossero passati secoli.

Alle cose tristi e dolorose avrebbe pensato dopo, ora voleva solo godersi la sensazione di avere Derek tanto vicino e ascoltare la descrizione, tanto impacciata quanto vivida, che lui le stava facendo di Cora. Prima di dire addio c’era ancora un po’ di tempo.

 

 

 

Stiles sbatté più volte le palpebre. Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco.

La sua mente era parecchio confusa. Era la seconda volta che si svegliava? Gli pareva di sì. Sì, assolutamente sì. Era… non ricordava di essere svenuto e, in teoria, il suo avrebbe dovuto essere un semplice risveglio… Chiuse gli occhi, prese fiato, cercò di concentrarsi. Gli tornò in mente una sensazione davvero strana. Era come se a un certo punto si fosse in effetti ridestato, ma solo per ritrovarsi a traballare su gambe malferme. Era durato giusto un istante e poi, per quel che riusciva a rammentare, si era sentito come se qualcuno stesse strappando qualcosa a tutta forza dalla sua carne viva. Il dolore, ecco, si ricordava il dolore lancinante e che gli era parso di sentire Laura urlare, come se nemmeno lei sapesse cosa stava succedendo e stesse soffrendo tanto quanto lui.

Era stata davvero Laura a gridare? Stiles non lo sapeva. Sapeva solo che era crollato e l’impressione di cadere come se non avesse nessun controllo era stata orribile, anche se non c’era stato alcun impatto tra il suo corpo e il pavimento del loft. Derek l’aveva afferrato e sostenuto e poi, un secondo prima di svenire di nuovo, Stiles aveva visto un lupo.

Si sentiva ancora il cervello annebbiato, eppure era certo di averlo visto davvero: un lupo nero dal corpo affusolato e con enormi occhi gialli che gli erano sembrati increduli e spaventati. A parte quello non rammentava più nulla.

Al momento aveva mal di testa ed era evidente che dopo aver scorto il lupo doveva essere svenuto. Dio! Era svenuto in braccio a Derek come una damigella in un romanzetto per ragazze. Il sangue gli affluì al viso mentre ci ripensava.

Bene, guardando al lato positivo doveva essere appena ritornato in sé e gli pareva di essere tutto intero. Quel dolore insostenibile era svanito e anche il mal di testa stava già passando. Quanto al lupo, Stiles doveva averlo sognato; c’erano state solo due persone lì con lui e, per quanto fossero entrambe Mutaforma in grado di assumere le sembianze di quell’animale, Derek era stato troppo impegnato a cercare di tenerlo in piedi e Laura era un fantasma. Stiles aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi che lei era ancora capace di mutare, ma solo in un lupo fatto di fumo cosa che, in realtà, era successa soltanto durante l’evocazione. Dopodiché Laura non si era più trasformata, quindi non era neppure detto che fosse sempre in grado di farlo. Il lupo doveva essere stato un incubo, un’allucinazione provocata dal dolore.

«Stiles?» La voce di Derek lo raggiunse come se provenisse da distanze abissali.

«Stiles, stai bene?» Quella di Scott le fece eco, non meno carica di preoccupazione.

Stiles si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi e annuì. Aveva la gola secchissima, ma se non altro ora riusciva a distinguere ciò che aveva intorno. Ossia i suoi amici che lo circondavano e lo fissavano ansiosi. Erano tutti lì. Derek, dal cui viso Stiles distolse subito lo sguardo, perché si sentiva ancora terribilmente in colpa, perché era imbarazzato e, infine, perché vederlo così in pensiero lo turbava. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era illudersi e farsi filmini mentali sul tipo di sentimenti che Derek non avrebbe mai ricambiato. No grazie, ne aveva già a sufficienza con tutti i casini in cui era immerso da quando aveva deciso di evocare un Tramite. Così Stiles preferì evitare e passò invece in rassegna i visi del resto del branco, per il solo fatto che così, oltre a non dover guardare Derek, poteva trarre rassicurazione dalla loro presenza. Era bello sapere che erano lì per lui.

Scott era ovviamente il più angosciato di tutti, mentre Lydia sembrava più tranquilla e c’erano perfino Liam e Laura, entrambi con un’espressione tesa sul viso.

Stiles annuì di nuovo. «Sto bene» riuscì a dire, meravigliandosi nello scoprire che il suo tono non era affatto roco, anzi, era più saldo del previsto. «Sul serio, sono vivo, non mi fa male niente, non ho nausea, non penso di stare per svenire di nuovo, ho solo un po’ di mal di testa, ma cavolo, quello potrebbe essere il sonnifero. Insomma, state tranquilli, ok? Se fossi moribondo Lydia lo sentirebbe, se avessi qualcos’altro che non va lo sentireste voi altri. Sono tutto intero, sto bene, benissimo!»

Per rimarcare il concetto si mise a sedere, fece per scendere dal letto e, come avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi, si mosse troppo in fretta e rischiò di crollare ignominiosamente, mandando a gambe all’aria non solo se stesso ma anche tutte le rassicurazioni che aveva appena riversato sul branco. Avrebbe imprecato, non fosse stato per il dettaglio che gli si era appena bloccato il fiato in gola.

Tutto il suo corpo, in effetti, era pietrificato per lo stupore e il motivo della sua sorpresa era Laura. Laura, che tra tutti era stata la prima a slanciarsi per sorreggerlo. Superando in velocità perfino Scott e Derek l’aveva afferrato per un braccio e ora era lì che lo fissava con un sorriso storto e un po’ stronzetto. Un secondo dopo lo lasciò andare e il sorriso si fece più dolce, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano per quella che sembrava proprio commozione.

«Wow!» Stiles non riusciva a esprimere quanto era incredulo. Aveva toccato Laura. No, anzi, Laura aveva toccato lui. O quel che era. Cazzo! Poteva toccare Laura! E prima non se ne era reso conto ma lei non era più trasparente. Com’era possibile? Che diavolo stava capitando? E Stiles escludeva di essere diventato una Banshee, quindi la spiegazione doveva essere un’altra, magari che era ammattito. Oppure che era ancora addormentato e stava sognando.

Fu Laura a togliergli ogni dubbio di essere sveglio. Prima gli assestò un pizzico su un avambraccio e poi, prima che Stiles avesse finito di lamentarsi, lo abbracciò di slancio. La stretta non durò a lungo e quando lo lasciò andare Laura era un po’ imbarazzata. Stiles rimase a guardarla con la bocca spalancata.

«Sei… ti posso toccare e… non sei più trasparente, sembri…»

«Viva?» Laura era divertita. Fece lampeggiare gli occhi di giallo e poi scoppiò a ridere in preda a un’allegria così evidente e sfrenata che la faceva apparire più giovane. Sembrava quasi di avere davanti Cora.

«È viva» intervenne Lydia in un tono calmo e studiato che, però, non riusciva a celare del tutto una sorta di eccitazione accademica. «Viva e vegeta. Diciamo resuscitata.»

Stiles si lasciò cadere a sedere perché si sentiva stordito. Per sua fortuna fu accolto dal materasso, su cui atterrò con un piccolo rimbalzo.

Passò di nuovo in rassegna le facce dei suoi amici e li vide sorridere all’unisono. Tutti tranne Derek, che teneva lo sguardo puntato verso i propri piedi. A braccia conserte e con le labbra arricciate in una smorfia, sembrava incupito e Stiles non riusciva a comprendere come mai. Insomma, accidenti!, se Laura era viva che motivo aveva di essere incazzato come al solito? Sempre che Laura fosse viva davvero. Stiles faticava a crederci.

«Com’è possibile?» Sul serio, era una cosa folle. «Cos’è successo? La gente non resuscita… oddio, no, ok, ora che ci penso… Merda, mi sta tornando il mal di testa.»

Lydia gli sedette accanto e iniziò a dargli spiegazioni in un tono paziente. «L’hai appena detto, Stiles: in realtà ogni tanto la gente resuscita, se non altro qui a Beacon Hills. Non le persone normali è ovvio. Ma, prendi per esempio Peter, io ne so qualcosa della sua resurrezione.»

Stiles non riusciva comunque a raccapezzarsi. «Laura però non era…» Come poteva dirlo senza ferire Lydia? «…dentro la tua testa. Era dentro il mio corpo, mi pare parecchio diverso e poi per risvegliare Peter… ci avevi raccontato che c’è stato bisogno del potere di un Alpha, e prima di svenire mi è sembrato di vedere un lupo ma c’eravamo solo io e Derek, Scott non… Sei stato tu, Scott?»

Scott scosse il capo. «No, siete stati voi. Tu e Laura, se ho capito bene. Anche io sono ancora un po’ confuso. È successo da pochissimo. Io e Liam abbiamo sentito urlare e anche Lydia ha sentito qualcosa così siamo corsi qui e tu eri svenuto, Laura era viva e Derek...»

Stiles guardò di nuovo verso Derek e lo beccò per così dire con la guardia abbassata. Per quanto si fosse affrettato a sviare di nuovo lo sguardo, Stiles fu colpito da un’improvvisa illuminazione: Derek non era in collera, era spiazzato tanto quanto lui e talmente disarmato che non sapeva come fare per nasconderlo.

Dentro di sé Stiles sentì sciogliersi un nodo d’ansia di quelli belli grossi. Nel tentativo di non soccombere in modo patetico al sollievo che stava provando si voltò a fronteggiare Lydia e chiese: «Come? Se l’abbiamo fatto io e Laura, come ci siamo riusciti?»

«Già» interloquì Laura. Era ancora elettrizzata e non si poteva darle torto, ma non sembrava capirne più di Stiles. Lydia al contrario aveva la faccia di una che la sapeva lunga.

«Come ha detto Scott, siamo corsi qui non appena lui e Liam ti hanno sentito urlare» rispose pronta. «Io invece ho sentito il grido di Laura e ho percepito la sua agitazione e anche una specie di disagio, come se stesse provando un forte stress o molto dolore. Ormai dopo tanti anni riesco a distinguere abbastanza bene certi segnali che mi arrivano grazie ai miei poteri. Siamo corsi dentro il prima possibile e devo ammettere che quello che ci siamo trovati davanti è qualcosa in cui speravo già da un po’.»

Sia Stiles che Laura la trafissero con un’occhiata particolarmente penetrante.

Lydia non si scompose, si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Beh, non mi andava di parlarvene finché non fossi stata sicura, non volevo dare false illusioni a nessuno, specie dopo che abbiamo deciso di dire la verità a Derek. Stavo ancora facendo ricerche mirate, però sì, ci speravo.»

La successiva domanda di Stiles si perse, mischiandosi con un’osservazione quasi identica che era appena uscita dalla bocca di Laura. Se iniziavano a parlare in coro erano davvero fritti. Dio, che immenso casino. Eppure Laura era viva. Stiles non riusciva nemmeno a pensare alla portata di quel semplice dato di fatto. Il suo cervello non osava formulare il concetto che il suo cuore in compenso aveva afferrato sin dal primissimo istante: Laura era viva e Derek l’avrebbe riavuta indietro. La sorella la cui morte l’aveva quasi annientato era tornata sul serio e non più solo come fantasma. Se Stiles c’entrava anche in minima parte con la sua resurrezione si poteva dire che in un certo senso gliel’aveva restituita?

Anche volendo non ebbe il tempo per rifletterci su. Lydia aveva già ripreso la sua spiegazione. «Era nel testo che vi ho portato l’altro giorno, la frase che vi ho tradotto. “Uno spirito che sia stato richiamato _su questa terra_ da un Emissario, per diventare il suo Tramite, potrà tornare libero se vorrà davvero sacrificare il proprio interesse a quello del branco.” Detto in parole povere Laura ha sacrificato i propri desideri per il bene dell’Emissario e del branco e le è stata data una seconda possibilità “su questa terra”, proprio come diceva il grimorio. Questa è la versione breve, ecco. Quella lunga è meno complicata di quel che sembra.»

«Se lo dici tu…» Laura e Stiles avevano parlato di nuovo all’unisono, ma fu Laura a finire la frase mentre Stiles continuava a guardare Lydia come avrebbe guardato un puzzle particolarmente complesso. «Io non ci sto capendo niente.»

Anziché a lei Lydia si rivolse a Stiles. «Qual è la dote più importante per un druido, Stiles? A parte la Scintilla che lo distingue da chiunque altro.»

Stiles si sistemò a gambe incrociate, ponderando la risposta. «Una volontà molto forte» replicò dondolando appena, sovrappensiero. «Sì, la volontà di portare a termine una data azione, diciamo magica, anche se Deaton mi direbbe che non siamo dentro un libro di Harry Potter.»

Lydia annuì soddisfatta come una maestra con il suo allievo preferito. Stiles, che aveva ancora in mente i libri per via del paragone che aveva appena fatto, pensò che assomigliava a Hermione.

«Esatto» esclamò Lydia rendendo ancora più visibile la somiglianza. «Quando hai evocato Laura la tua forza di volontà ha richiamato il suo fantasma, poi è andato tutto a rotoli e, un po’ per questo e un po’ perché ti sentivi in colpa per averla trascinata qui senza il suo permesso, hai cominciato a desiderare che Laura potesse tornare indietro come voleva. Lei però era bloccata qui perché come nei racconti gotici aveva cose irrisolte che la trattenevano, in più non stava meritando la sua seconda chance… su questo lato della faccenda devo ancora indagare meglio, scommetto che ci sono cose interessanti che potrei scoprire. Comunque sia a un certo punto Laura ha cambiato idea, tu eri disposto a tutto pur di aiutarla, lei era pronta a sacrificarsi per un bene superiore, eravate finalmente pronti a fare da Tramite l’uno all’altro.»

Lydia fece una brevissima pausa a effetto e poi riprese a parlare prima che chiunque potesse interromperla.

«Ho fatto ricerche anche sul perché si dice proprio Tramite. È un nome particolare, quindi ho pensato…»

Stiles aveva dovuto ingoiare la domanda che aveva sulla punta della lingua e aveva sentito Laura e Scott che si zittivano quasi in nello stesso momento. Liam invece aveva sbuffato un «Io continuo a non capirci niente» e si era seduto sul pavimento a braccia incrociate con un’espressione che era un misto tra curiosità e frustrazione. Solo Derek era rimasto immobile e silenzioso. Stava ancora evitando lo sguardo di Stiles, ma anziché le proprie scarpe guardava la sorella e lo faceva con un’intensità che faceva sentire Stiles ancora più scombussolato, distraendolo per un istante dal discorso di Lydia.

Era strano. A Stiles ricordava i mesi in cui Cora aveva vissuto a Beacon Hills e il fatto che dopo la partenza lei gli era sempre mancata. Cora era stata una buona amica e quasi qualcosa di più. Chissà se ora che Laura era viva Cora sarebbe tornata, anche solo per riabbracciarla. Nel domandarselo Stiles non si stupì di ritrovarsi a pensare anche a Malia. Quello che lo colpì come un pugno mirato al plesso solare fu l’accorgersi che, per quanto avesse tenuto sia a lei che a Cora, era riuscito a rinunciare a entrambe e invece non tollerava nemmeno l’idea di rinunciare a Derek.

Chiuse i pugni e si morse l’interno di una guancia. Possibile che non riuscisse a pensare ad altro nemmeno mentre Lydia gli dava chiarimenti su una cosa così straordinaria come il ritorno in vita di una persona morta da anni? Era davvero andato sino a quel punto?

«Scusa» disse, cercando di riconcentrarsi solo su quella faccenda e rifiutando di considerare il fatto che si era talmente distratto a osservare Derek che non aveva notato neanche la mano che Scott gli aveva poggiato su una spalla, dopo essersi seduto anche lui sul letto, dall’altro lato rispetto a Lydia. «Devo essere ancora un po’ rintronato, mi sono perso… cosa stavi dicendo riguardo al termine Tramite?»

«Che non è una parola scelta a caso» intervenne Liam e Scott annuì. «Ha un significato molto preciso.»

«Vuol dire anche “passaggio”» confermò Lydia.

Sembrava che Laura stesse riflettendo con attenzione. «Stiles mi ha fatto da passaggio dall’aldilà a questo piano dell’esistenza?»

«Come una porta?» chiese Stiles. Malgrado tutto non riuscì a non rabbrividire e dovette scacciare l’eco di un vecchio indovinello.

Lydia gli diede una strizzata affettuosa a un braccio. «In un certo senso…» ammise e tentò di addolcire il tono prima di proseguire. «Ma non è la stessa cosa perché Laura era una persona, non un’entità malefica, ed era legata a te da un vincolo che ha finalità positive. L’hai aiutata a tornare, diciamo. Ne sapremo di più al rientro di Deaton, però penso che inconsciamente tu desiderassi così tanto di poterla riportare a Derek o che lei fosse di nuovo viva per stargli accanto che la tua volontà si è unita con il sacrificio di Laura e questo è il risultato. E io ci speravo.»

«È fantastico!» sentenziò Scott entusiasta. «Soprattutto visto che sembra che stiate bene tutti e due, tu e Laura.»

«Pensavamo vi stesse scannando» aggiunse Liam, senza dare a Stiles il tempo di replicare.

Derek parve sul punto di dire anche lui qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca uscì a malapena un mormorio troppo rauco e impastato per risultare comprensibile.

Stiles avrebbe voluto sentirsi felice come i suoi amici e in un certo senso lo era, solo che era anche estremamente frastornato e il comportamento di Derek lo faceva sentire come se gli si fosse annodato lo stomaco.

Era felice di quello che era successo a Laura. Nonostante fossero partiti con il piede sbagliato, era una cosa enorme e bellissima per lei e per Derek e Stiles ne era lieto e si rendeva conto che appena avrebbe metabolizzato l’idea sarebbe anche riuscito a venire a patti in via definitiva con i sensi di colpa che aveva sempre provato nei confronti di Laura. Avrebbe dovuto essere su di giri per la gioia, era uno di quei frangenti da danza della vittoria come nei fumetti di Snoopy. Sarebbe stato più sensato che chiedersi come mai Derek non voleva saperne di guardarlo negli occhi e angosciarsi con il sospetto che qualcosa di delicato che aveva iniziato a crearsi prima dell’arrivo di Laura si fosse spezzato.

Era come trovarsi su un ottovolante: un istante gli pareva che Derek non avesse nulla contro di lui e quello dopo si angosciava domandandosi se si stava sbagliando. Non che Stiles pensasse che alla fine Derek non l’avrebbe perdonato per avergli nascosto di aver evocato il fantasma della sorella; specie ora che Laura era tornata in vita, era impossibile che alla lunga Derek non gli condonasse quella che, rispetto a tante altre, era stata una bugia a fin di bene. No, neppure una bugia, un’omissione, ecco, sia pure bella grossa e tendenzialmente dotata di zanne e di un caratterino irascibile e vendicativo. In ogni caso non era quello che tormentava Stiles, era la paura che il ponte che le tante esperienze in comune avevano creato tra lui e Derek stesse crollando e che fosse impossibile salvarlo, neanche alla luce del fatto che da tutta quella faccenda Derek aveva ricavato il dono immenso di riavere Laura indietro.

Se così era, a Stiles sembrava ingiusto. Gli veniva spontaneo interrogarsi su se stesso. Doveva valere davvero poco la pena, se per lui una seconda possibilità non era stata prevista.

«Sto bene» rispose a Scott, che gli aveva appena posto una domanda apprensiva sul suo mal di testa.

Ovvio, tutti si aspettavano di vederlo gioire e, come al solito, in lui c’era sul serio qualcosa che non andava, visto che non riusciva a mettere da parte tutto il resto e festeggiare l’attimo.

Sentì Lydia sospirare, poi lei si alzò, fece un cenno eloquente a Scott e Liam, prese Laura sottobraccio e disse: «Bene, direi che come minimo sei ancora scombussolato e secondo me è meglio se ti riposi ancora un po’…»

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di reagire, o di protestare che non gli sembrava il caso di importunare con la sua presenza quando di sicuro Derek desiderava soltanto rimanersene in santa pace da solo con la sua adorata sorella appena ritrovata.

Prima che potesse aprire bocca Scott si alzò e, dopo avergli detto che l’avrebbe chiamato più tardi, si avviò per raggiungere Lydia, con Liam alle calcagna. Stiles scattò di nuovo in piedi a sua volta, ma fu di nuovo interrotto da Laura che si era sottratta alla presa di Lydia e gli stava marciando incontro a passo di carica. Quando lo raggiunse Stiles si trovò intrappolato in un abbraccio strettissimo e, a differenza di quello di poco prima, per niente impacciato.

«Grazie» disse Laura, a voce ben alta e senza smettere di strizzarlo senza ritegno. «Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo e so che non basta, ma grazie, Stiles.» Finì la frase e girò sui tacchi spiccando una breve corsa per raggiungere gli altri.

A Stiles era sembrato di sentirla trattenere un mezzo singhiozzo, ma non poteva esserne certo. Un istante dopo lei e il branco erano andati, chiudendosi alle spalle il portellone del loft.

Stiles non era mai stato altrettanto consapevole della presenza di Derek in una stanza. Non capiva perché fosse rimasto. Supponeva che si sentisse in dovere di farlo in quanto padrone di casa e per via di Laura. Chissà poi perché Scott e Lydia avevano deciso di lasciarlo lì con Derek. Che idea era?

L’unica cosa da fare era levare subito le tende. Già, peccato che Stiles non ci riuscisse. Aveva bisogno di sapere che diavolo stava passando per la mente di Derek. La paura di sentirsi respingere era niente, in confronto all’ansia che gli procurava l’incertezza.

«È tutto ok, ragazzone?» Si odiò per quell’esordio così stupido. Lo stress lo faceva sempre straparlare il doppio e lo rendeva in apparenza molto più idiota. Stiles lo sapeva e nonostante ciò non seppe frenarsi. «Sei così silenzioso… sì, insomma, sei sempre silenzioso, però ora è quel silenzioso del tipo “Stiles sparisci”. Ho… devo saperlo Derek, perché mi stai evitando? Dopo me ne vado, ok, ma se… mi spiace di non averti detto di Laura, sul serio. Mi dispiace da morire. Non sto dicendo che ora che è tornata in vita sono diventato più perdonabile…» Merda! Doveva proprio stare zitto e invece continuava a balbettare cazzate. «Se non ti va di avermi tra i piedi lo capisco, ma di norma me lo ringhi in faccia. Perché non mi hai sbattuto fuori invece che lasciare che se ne andassero tutti? Perché non stai ringhiando o minacciando di prendermi a calci nel culo o di sbranarmi o…»

Derek gli fu addosso in un attimo, e Stiles fece giusto in tempo ad arretrare di un passo, rischiando di ripiombare sul letto, prima di essere travolto da un bacio.

 

 

Derek l’aveva afferrato per la vita, non era ben chiaro se per evitargli di cadere – a quanto pareva gli Hale non facevano che prenderlo al volo – o per tirarselo addosso. Quale che fosse stato il suo fine, ora lo stava baciando e Stiles era talmente allibito e stravolto che reagì d’istinto, puntando le mani sul suo petto e sospingendolo via per poterlo guardare in viso.

«Wow, wow, wow, frena! Cos’era quello?» squittì sentendosi un imbecille completo per il solo fatto di averlo chiesto.

Derek era raggelato e lo stava guardando con un’espressione all’apparenza vuota. Stiles non ci cascava, lo conosceva da troppo tempo ormai, lo capiva che si sentiva ferito.

«Era la risposta alla tua domanda.» L’amarezza era evidente nella sua voce. «La risposta sbagliata, a quanto pare.»

«No, no, cavolo! Era la risposta giusta. Era la risposta giusta.» Stiles era così frastornato che non sapeva se l’aveva detto davvero. La sua bocca e il suo corpo dovevano avere innescato il pilota automatico, perché nel frattempo le sue mani si erano chiuse sulla stoffa della maglietta di Derek e la stavano tirando e torcendo.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e per un secondo fu inghiottito dal terrore di stare facendo la peggiore stronzata di tutta la sua esistenza. L’istante dopo sollevò un braccio per aggrapparsi al collo di Derek e lo baciò quasi con disperazione.

Derek si irrigidì, ma ricambiò il bacio. Stiles avvertì di nuovo le sue braccia che lo avvolgevano. Quando la stretta si fece troppo spasmodica e gli tagliò il fiato, i muscoli di Derek si sciolsero dalla tensione; la loro presa rimase serrata, pur diventando molto più gentile.

Stiles conosceva già la sensazione di avere le proverbiali farfalle nello stomaco, solo che non l’aveva mai provata con un’intensità così totalizzante. In parte doveva essere per il sollievo, il grosso però era perché quello era Derek. Era Derek e lo stava baciando con un tale trasporto che il cuore di Stiles sembrava sul punto di esplodere e le sue gambe stavano iniziando a farsi molli. E non aveva nulla a che fare con il desiderio, anche se Stiles era sicurissimo che se avessero continuato così molto a lungo anche quello si sarebbe fatto sentire. In fondo un certo tipo di eccitazione era stata la prima avvisaglia di ciò che Stiles provava per Derek, anche se c’era voluto tempo perché Stiles si accorgesse che si stava anche innamorando.

In quel momento il sesso era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, sempre che si potesse affermare che stava pensando a qualcosa, perso com’era nel bacio. Derek era lì, premuto contro di lui, come una presenza solida e familiare. Contemporaneamente a Stiles sembrava di avere appena imparato a conoscerlo. Il suo cervello stava immagazzinando dettagli su dettagli, dai più preziosi ai più sciocchi. La barba di Derek, per esempio, era del tutto diversa al tatto da come Stiles l’aveva sempre immaginata. Erano davvero cazzate, ma Stiles non poté fare a meno di sollevare una mano e accarezzargli il viso.

Derek lo baciò con ancora più slancio e Stiles si smarrì di nuovo. Lo scorrere del tempo perse significato e perfino tutti gli altri avvenimenti della giornata diminuirono di importanza, il che era surreale, considerato che il piatto forte era stato addirittura una resurrezione.

Il tocco delle labbra di Derek che si staccavano dalle sue, solo per pochi secondi alla volta, lo confondeva. Il profumo della pelle e dei vestiti, freschi di bucato, la sensazione dei capelli di Derek che scorrevano sotto i suoi polpastrelli mentre Stiles lo tratteneva per la nuca, ogni cosa era soverchiante.

Più i baci si susseguivano più diventavano languidi e struggenti, e Stiles realizzò che se alla fine avesse scoperto che si trattava solo di un sogno al risveglio il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato in una maniera irreparabile. E invece era tutto vero. Persino un idiota insicuro come lui se ne rendeva conto.

Dio! Doveva avere addosso un odore di felicità così smaccato da dare la nausea e Derek, che era un Licantropo, poteva annusarlo.

Stiles decise che si sarebbe imbarazzato più tardi e mordicchiò la bocca di Derek per il solo gusto di farlo. La risposta che ottenne fu un nuovo bacio un po’ più sensuale e vorace dei precedenti. Derek, che fino ad allora si era mantenuto delicato e cauto, gli infilò le mani dentro la maglia e le fece scorrere verso l’alto, saggiando le linee dei suoi muscoli che andavano contraendosi sotto la sua carezza.

Stiles gli assestò un morso vero e proprio all’angolo della mandibola, là dove iniziava l’attaccatura del collo, ma poi, come se si fossero messi d’accordo, sia lui che Derek si fermarono. Entrambi avevano il fiato un po’ corto. Si guardarono negli occhi e Derek riportò le mani al di sopra dei vestiti di Stiles, appoggiandogliele sulle spalle e attirandolo di nuovo a sé.

Stiles non protestò e si lasciò trascinare in una lunghissima serie di baci meno sensuali, che però avevano il pregio di essere così carichi di sentimento da stordirlo. Quando Derek lo sciolse dall’abbraccio e mosse un passo indietro gli parve di vacillare.

«Wooow.» Stiles si ficcò le mani in tasca perché altrimenti avrebbe finito con il gesticolare come uno scemo. «Altroché se questa era la risposta giusta. È stato… beh, magari proverò a spiegartelo per bene quando i fuochi d’artificio che mi hai acceso nel cervello avranno smesso di esplodere. E quando inizierò a convincermi che è successo davvero, perché per ora mi sembra pazzesco.» Vide che l’espressione di Derek iniziava a incupirsi e, a dispetto della precauzione appena presa, si ritrovò a sbracciarsi. «No, ok, aspetta, frena di nuovo. Non intendevo pazzesco nel senso di “Non azzardarti mai più a baciarmi, Derek Hale”. Dai, mi sembra abbastanza chiaro ormai che puoi baciarmi tutte le volte che vuoi, anche ora per farmi stare zitto, se preferisci. Volevo dire pazzesco in senso buono. Tipo “Wow, pazzesco! Fallo di nuovo!” Ma è stato strano perché pensavo che non mi avessi ancora perdonato per la cosa di Laura e per tutto il tempo dopo che mi sono svegliato hai evitato appositamente il mio sguardo, quindi credevo… perché hai evitato il mio sguardo se non ce l’avevi con me?»

Derek stirò le labbra in una linea diritta e nervosa e poi disse: «Ok. Non me la cavo granché con le parole, lo so, ma…»

Invece che finire la frase si avvicinò a Stiles e lo prese per mano. Se lo trascinò dietro fino al divano e gli fece cenno di sedersi. Stiles obbedì, anche se rimase praticamente appollaiato sul bordo di uno dei cuscini. Derek spostò la poltroncina per potersi sedere a sua volta proprio davanti a lui.

Stiles si sentiva di nuovo nervoso, il silenzio lo rendeva insicuro e lo spingeva a sfregare i palmi delle mani sulla stoffa dei jeans.

«Volevo baciarti da un sacco di tempo.» Derek lo disse di punto in bianco e senza più esitazioni.

«Oh, beh…» Stiles fischiò e agitò il capo. «Questa era diretta, amico. Proprio diretta.»

Diretta come un gancio in pieno stomaco, solo che non faceva male anche se, esattamente come un pugno, lo aveva mandato al tappeto. KO, si arrendeva!

Stava per alzarsi e diventare altrettanto diretto, però nei fatti, quando Derek lo fermò allungando un braccio e appoggiandogli una mano su un ginocchio.

Cristo, non era leale assumere un’espressione timida e fare gli occhioni da cerbiatto, se si avevano la stazza e l’aspetto di uno come Derek.

Stiles dovette mordersi per l’ennesima volta l’interno delle guance per trattenersi dal dire altre cazzate.

«Era per quello che non riuscivo a guardarti in faccia.» Le ammissioni di Derek si stavano rivelando spiazzanti tanto quanto il suo atteggiamento. «Lo so che è ridicolo, ma se ti avessi guardato ti avrei baciato subito davanti a tutti.»

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi e inarcò un sopracciglio. «E farlo sarebbe stata una pessima idea perché? Spiegamelo, per favore, non credo di poterci arrivare da solo.»

Si aspettava che Derek gli rispondesse che non gli andava di baciarlo davanti a tutti, invece lo vide stringere i denti e poi confessare l’ultima cosa che lui si sarebbe mai aspettato. «Pensavo che non volessi.»

Stiles gli afferrò la mano senza neppure accorgersene. «Tu sei pazzo. No, sul serio, devi essere matto. Cosa…» Derek si strinse nelle spalle e a Stiles morirono le parole in gola. Il suo sguardo d’un tratto gli parve insostenibile e Stiles si sforzò di continuare a ricambiarlo per mera testardaggine, perché sapeva che Derek ne aveva bisogno.

L’unico tra i due a essere insicuro avrebbe dovuto essere lui. Possibile che Derek non imparasse mai e che non si desse mai tregua?

Stiles gli diede di nuovo dello stupido, almeno mentalmente. In pratica non riuscì a dirgli nulla visto che Derek aveva ripreso a parlare.

«Non è per via di Laura, Stiles. Avevo voglia di baciarti davvero da un sacco di tempo. Questo voglio che sia chiaro.»

Il silenzio che scese tra loro dopo l’ultima affermazione era denso al punto che nemmeno Stiles se la sentì di interromperlo.

Fu Derek a spezzarlo con un tono di voce che smascherava tutta la sua effettiva vulnerabilità. «Fatico perfino a dirti grazie, Stiles, spero che tu te ne renda conto. Come si dice grazie quando uno ti restituisce tua sorella riportandola in vita? Scusami, non sono proprio capace. Sai cosa significa Laura per me… non ci sono le parole. Spero che tu lo capisca e basta.»

Stiles annuì e gli accarezzò il palmo con le dita. «Certo che sì» lo rassicurò. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che non gli sembrava di aver fatto nulla e che il poco che aveva fatto derivava più da un errore di valutazione e dalla sua incoscienza che da chissà quale deliberato piano per salvare Laura dalle grinfie della morte. In conclusione evocare Laura era stato il disastro più fortunato che gli fosse mai capitato di combinare. Stiles lo pensava, ma rimase zitto perché gli si era di nuovo chiusa la gola.

Derek si sporse in avanti e gli diede un bacio. Fu breve, casto e a fior di labbra.

«Non è per via di Laura che ho sempre voglia di baciarti, Stiles» soffiò sul suo viso prima di sfiorargli la bocca con la sua una seconda volta, con ancora maggior delicatezza.

«Hai sempre voglia di baciarmi?» chiese Stiles, afferrando l’orlo della sua maglietta sulla nuca. «Sempre?»

Derek sorrise e lo baciò ancora. «Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima che gli altri decidano di tornare a controllare se va tutto bene» gli ricordò. «Vuoi passarlo tutto a farmi ripetere quanta voglia ho di baciarti e che ce l’ho da mesi?»

Una volta tanto Stiles non fu affatto maldestro o impacciato nel fargli cenno di no, alzarsi e sistemarsi a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, le braccia allacciate strette intorno al suo collo.

«Sono tentato» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, «però preferisco le dimostrazioni pratiche.»

Era ancora scosso e in parte incredulo, non solo riguardo a lui e a Derek, anche riguardo a ciò che era accaduto con Laura. Aveva il cuore in gola e si sentiva scottare il viso. Forse era perfino un po’ troppo elettrico e avrebbe fatto meglio a provare a calmarsi. Peccato che fosse impossibile.

Derek aveva ripreso a baciarlo e Stiles non voleva tornare con i piedi per terra o razionalizzare, voleva restargli incollato addosso, sentire il suo sapore, dimenticarsi del mondo intero e, tanto per cambiare, aveva l’impressione di esserselo meritato.

Così non fece nulla di ciò che la sua testolina ingarbugliata gli suggeriva di fare.

La verità era che era felice e aveva tutto ciò che desiderava, non aveva bisogno di rimuginare. La sola cosa di cui prese mentalmente nota fu di ringraziare Laura, non appena ne avesse avuto modo in privato. Glielo doveva. Alla fin fine Laura era stata davvero il suo Tramite. Era stata il mezzo per arrivare a Derek. Stiles ci credeva quando Derek dichiarava che non si era preso una repentina cotta per lui giusto quel giorno, soltanto perché lui aveva contribuito a resuscitargli la sorella. Su quello non aveva alcun dubbio. Restava il fatto che, lasciati a loro stessi, lui e Derek sarebbero stati capaci di rincorrersi per una vita intera, e Stiles ora se ne rendeva conto. Quindi onore e gloria a Laura Hale e perfino alle sue iniziali macchinazioni.

Per il resto Stiles non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Derek e ai suoi baci. E Derek baciava bene, accidenti a lui! Stiles non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

 


	12. XIII. Una persona di famiglia

**XII. Una persona di famiglia**

 

«Guardati, giovanotto, sei uno splendore!» disse Carla Hale, covando Stiles con lo sguardo come una mamma oca avrebbe potuto fare con le sue uova.

Per quanto la riguardava Stiles era sempre delizioso, con quel nasino alla francese e quegli occhi del colore dell’ambra. E poi era buffo. Carla aveva sempre avuto un debole per gli uomini un po’ imbranati, specie se erano talentuosi e intelligenti. L’essere goffi li faceva sembrare più umani e stimolava il suo spiccatissimo senso materno. Non a caso Carla aveva avuto dodici figli. Tutti tirati su nel migliore dei modi e diventati valevoli membri non solo del branco, ma anche della società. Carla era stata orgogliosa di loro e adesso lo era di Stiles con la medesima intensità. 

Lo guardò arrossire per il complimento e scosse il capo. Cosa c’era di male nel dire le cose come stavano? Stiles era proprio grazioso, e se non lo sapeva voleva dire che non gliel’avevano detto abbastanza spesso. Il che era un male. L’autostima era fondamentale per una buona riuscita nella vita.

«Mi ricordi il mio Bernard, buon’anima. Era un così bel ragazzo. Tutte le ragazze del circondario, umane e lupe, me lo invidiavano. Le Licantrope soprattutto. Perfino nella sua forma Beta era uno schianto. Uno non avrebbe mai detto che non era nato Mannaro. E quando si vestiva per andare in chiesa la domenica era così distinto. Scommetto che anche a te starebbe bene il panciotto. Se gli Hale hanno ancora una cripta da qualche parte come mi è sembrato di sentir dire dai miei pronipoti, scommetto che potresti trovarci il suo orologio da taschino. Era d’oro, sai? Avevo fatto incidere io la dedica per il nostro primo anniversario di matrimonio… ah, eravamo così giovani… È bello essere giovani e tu lo sei, anziché arrossire dovresti tenere quella schiena ben dritta e sorridere quando ti guardi allo specchio.»

Le gote di Stiles andarono definitivamente in fiamme e lei scoppiò a ridere.

«Beh» sentenziò dopo essersi ripresa, «avresti tutti i motivi per sorridere. Anche solo per il tuo talento… non guardarmi così, signorino, lo so cosa stai per dire, ma non me ne starò qui ad ascoltare mentre ti sminuisci. Sono stata il Tramite di altri due Emissari prima di te e nessuno di loro è riuscito a evocarmi quando era così giovane. In più erano già Emissari e tu sei solo un apprendista. Se non è talento questo non so cosa possa esserlo. Hai un potenziale enorme. Perché credi che io sia così fiera di te, a parte che per la tua somiglianza con il mio Bernie?»

Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli e così facendo li spettinò ulteriormente.

Carla aveva provato da subito una simpatia istintiva nei suoi confronti, era fiera delle sue capacità e nei tre mesi in cui era stata il suo Tramite si era affezionata a Stiles come lo era stata un tempo al prediletto tra i suoi nipoti, ma quell’incuria in fatto di capelli non le andava proprio giù. Se avesse potuto toccarlo non avrebbe resistito all’impulso a dargli una pettinata con le dita. Non capiva perché lui si fosse scandalizzato tanto quando gli aveva proposto di usare la brillantina. Il primo Emissario di cui era stata il Tramite, nei primi anni del '900, aveva usato così tanta brillantina che lei si era spesso chiesta se alla fine non si sarebbe fatto cadere tutti i capelli che aveva in testa. Eppure la brillantina le piaceva, se usata con moderazione. Dava un aspetto distinto, chissà perché Stiles era tanto contrario.

«Sei sicura di essere una Hale, Carla?» Stiles la stava fissando come se non si capacitasse di qualcosa.

Carla era perplessa. Aveva lei stessa i capelli spettinati? Non che possedesse un vero corpo, ma darsi una controllatina allo specchio non faceva mai male e poi era così divertente specchiarsi e vedersi trasparenti. Era talmente buffo! In ogni caso, meglio verificare che fosse tutto a posto. Essere in ordine e avere un aspetto pulito e dignitoso era importante, proprio come lo erano ad esempio le buone maniere. Da quel lato Stiles era un pochino carente, ma era così adorabile che si finiva per il passarci sopra. In fondo quel caro uomo dello Sceriffo aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, considerato che aveva dovuto arrangiarsi da solo e tenuto conto del tipo di mestiere che faceva. Tutte quelle ore lontano da casa… Stiles era venuto su fin troppo diritto!

«Certo che sono una Hale. Una piuttosto famosa, Alan te l’ha raccontato.»

Stiles parve poco convinto. «Ala… Deaton ha detto che sei stata una delle Alpha più famose della storia della famiglia Hale, sì, ma ha anche aggiunto che sei stata una delle più sanguinarie. Sei leggendaria per questo e, seriamente, fatico a crederci… tu e Deaton mi volete prendere per il… insomma è un modo per farvi due risate alle mie spalle, giusto? Voi due e anche Derek e Laura che confermano, ma come volete che vi dia retta? Cioè, davvero, guardati? Ho sempre paura che da un momento all’altro diventerai corporea e la prima cosa che farai non sarà tirare fuori le zanne e sbranarmi, no, sarà tirare fuori un pettine e farmi la scriminatura a destra… non ti ci vedo con gli artigli sporchi di sangue nemico e fatico anche a convincermi che sei una Hale… sembri… senza offesa, eh, ma sembri la nonnina di Titty e Gatto Silvestro. Hai anche la stessa pettinatura.»

Carla si strinse nelle spalle. Il suo riflesso nello specchio non rivelava ciuffi fuori posto nel suo chignon e non c’erano altri segni di disordine; tanto le bastava. Il fatto di essere un fantasma semi-trasparente non la esimeva del tenere un certo decoro. Quanto a quello che Stiles le aveva appena detto, era questione di opinioni.

«Non so chi sia questo gatto di cui parli, comunque Alan e i ragazzi ti hanno detto la verità, perché avrebbero dovuto mentire?» La sua mente riandò al passato, e Carla provò un moto d’orgoglio. «Erano tempi difficili, mio caro, i Messicani erano invasori, io e Bernie abbiamo fatto la nostra parte nella resistenza, tutto qui. I patrioti finiscono sempre con l’essere sanguinari volenti o nolenti quando c’è in corso una rivoluzione e non è colpa mia se tra le fila nemiche c’erano così tanti Calavera. Quanto a quella faccenda con i Wendigo che è successa quando avevo già cinquant’anni e pensavo di aver finalmente diritto a un po’ di pace, beh, io non ne farei una questione di stato. Un Alpha deve difendere il suo branco nel modo migliore. So che il tuo amico Scott preferisce altri metodi, ma ciascuno ha i suoi. Ho solo fatto ciò che ritenevo giusto… no, tesoro, non mettere quella camicia, metti quella con un tocco di rosso. Il rosso ti dona, sta meglio con la tua carnagione. Se potessi ancora sferruzzare ti avrei fatto un bel maglione.»

Stiles stava strabuzzando gli occhi. «Perché?» Anche se fu appena un mormorio, Carla lo sentì lo stesso, nonostante il suo udito non fosse più quello di un Licantropo. «Perché non posso evocare un Tramite che non sia un Hale e non sia assurdo?»

Non era una cosa carina da dire e Carla avrebbe potuto offendersi, ma Stiles la rendeva istintivamente indulgente. Forse era anche per quella faccetta disarmante che aveva o per via del fatto che era tanto intelligente, comunque fosse lei non riusciva a prendersela.

«Mi ricordi anche Archie, il figlio più piccolo del mio Peter. Peter era il mio primogenito, sai? E Archie era il mio cocco, il cucciolo di casa. Lo so che le nonne non dovrebbero avere preferenze, ma Archie era speciale, non come quel musone di suo fratello David, che invece assomigliava a Derek. È sempre così serio mio nipote?»

«È stato anche più musone di così, sta migliorando» le rispose Stiles, che intanto stava scrutando la camicia che teneva tra le mani come se fosse indeciso se metterla o meno. Carla era lieta di avergli fatto venire il dubbio perché sul serio pensava che quella a quadretti rossi gli avrebbe donato di più. Non capiva come mai i giovani avessero deciso che era giusto vestirsi come dei boscaioli e ne aveva discusso con Stiles senza alcun successo, ma se non altro poteva aiutarlo ad abbinare bene i colori.

«Dave “Musone” Hale, eh?» Stiles aveva ripreso il discorso all’improvviso, in tono ironico. «Magari è colpa della D come iniziale.»

«Ne dubito» replicò Carla, che non riteneva giusto incoraggiare troppe speculazioni senza capo né coda, anche se poi si divertiva un mondo quando Stiles usava il sarcasmo o se ne usciva con una delle sue strane teorie o con quelle divagazioni tanto folli da risultare spesso geniali. «È questione di carattere, è ovvio. In ogni caso David in fondo era un bravo ragazzo, ma Archie, il mio Archie era l’anima della festa. Da grande diventò medico e fece una bellissima carriera…»

All’improvviso le tornò in mente che il motivo per cui stava ripensando al nipote era che avrebbe dovuto essere in collera con Stiles e invece non ci riusciva. Il che riportò la sua mente anche a ciò che Stiles aveva sussurrato poco prima. Che sciocchino.

«Comunque io non sono affatto assurda e tu dovresti studiare di più, così sapresti che no, in effetti, non puoi avere un Tramite che non sia un Hale» lo redarguì. «Ho detto che hai un grande talento ed è vero, ma non basta il talento nella vita, ci vogliono anche conoscenze e duro lavoro. Bernie lo diceva sempre ai ragazzi. Era ingegnere, te l’ho mai raccontato? Ha lavorato alla Central Pacific. Era un gioiello quella linea ferroviaria.»

Stiles ora stava sorridendo e aveva messo da parte la camicia con le righe blu per indossare quella che lei gli aveva suggerito. «Mi arrendo, sei il Tramite perfetto, divaghi perfino più di me. A parte questo, in realtà ho studiato: non posso avere un Tramite che non sia un Hale perché il Tramite proviene sempre dal branco nativo del luogo dove viene evocato, e se in un dato posto non c’è mai stato un branco nativo allora il Tramite sarà un ex Alpha del branco nativo più vicino. Questo consente all’Emissario di avere una sorta di collegamento territoriale non solo con il branco di cui è al servizio, ma anche con gli altri branchi presenti in una data zona, spesso in una regione intera e tutto il “bla, bla, bla” che ne consegue. Facendola breve, siccome Scott è stato morso e gli Hale sono qui da secoli e sono nati Licantropi, come Tramite mi tocca uno di voi.»

Carla non poteva dargli uno scappellotto, ma lo sferzò con la voce. «Non essere maleducato, Stiles! Sembra quasi che tu non sia contento di avere me come Tramite. Forse ti ho ripetuto troppe volte quanto sono fiera di te, ti monterai la testa. Hai ancora tanto da imparare e, senza falsa modestia, io ho tanto da insegnarti.»

«Questo è verissimo» ammise Stiles, senza smettere di lottare con i lacci delle scarpe da tennis. «Per esempio prima di evocare te pensavo che il Tramite non potesse allontanarsi dall’Emissario per più di pochi metri, invece tu vai e vieni come preferisci, grazie a Dio. Anzi, il più delle volte non ti fai nemmeno vedere se non sono io a chiamarti.»

Carla annuì. «Ho le mie faccende anche io, non stiamo tutti con le mani in mano nell’aldilà e per mia fortuna io da morta non sono finita prigioniera in una specie di limbo come Laura. Adoro passare del tempo con te, ma i giovani dovrebbero frequentare soprattutto giovani e io ho le mie cose di cui occuparmi. Quanto al potersi allontanare te l’ho già spiegato: era questione di volontà indirizzata nella maniera sbagliata, tutto lì. Se mia nipote non fosse stata inesperta quanto te non sarebbe successo. La sua volontà di allontanarsi quando necessario avrebbe superato il tuo desiderio inconscio di tenerla alla larga da Derek e sarebbe stato tutto a posto come lo è con me. In un certo senso questo dimostra che sei perfino più testardo della mia nipotina. Più testardo di un Hale… non è cosa da poco.»

Tutto sommato era un complimento. Quando si voleva diventare Emissario un certo tipo di forza di volontà incrollabile era fondamentale per avere successo.

«Ah!» sospirò Stiles. «Non hai idea di quante rogne mi sarei risparmiato a saperlo prima. Laura mi ha fatto ammattire per tutto il tempo in cui è stata il mio Tramite… Ehi, hai visto il mio cellulare? Sai che ore sono? E questo ca…volo di ciuffo che non vuole saperne di…»

A Carla dispiaceva davvero di non potergli dire «Lascia, faccio io», quindi tentò di rendersi utile in un altro modo. «Se il cellulare è quel coso che usi per parlare a distanza dovrebbe essere sotto il letto, te l’ho visto cadere di tasca poco fa mentre ripiegavi il paio di pantaloni che ti eri appena tolto.»

Stiles diventò più che mai scarlatto. «A questo proposito… Carla… quando prima ti ho detto di non guardare non hai guardato, giusto? Eri in anticipo e mi pareva brutto dirti di ripassare più tardi, ma ti avevo chiesto di aspettare di sotto, perché non hai aspettato di sotto?»

Carla sorrise. Stiles era carino perfino quando gesticolava. «Perché eri nervoso. Ora sei più sereno, ti ho distratto. Ma prima mi sei sembrato nervoso ed è mio compito starti accanto soprattutto nelle difficoltà.»

Stiles si lasciò cadere a sedere sul letto e si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Ma non hai guardato, vero?» esalò con poca convinzione.

«Solo un pochino.» Carla rise tutta allegra e per niente impressionata nel vederlo sempre più in imbarazzo.

«Carla! Potresti essere mia nonna!»

«Appunto, caro» ribatté lei niente affatto pentita. «Potrei essere tua nonna e sono incorporea, che vuoi che possa succedere se non mi volto mentre ti cambi? Non mi metterò certo in mente strane idee, te l’ho detto mi ricordi il mio nipotino preferito.»

«G-già…» balbettò Stiles, riuscendo comunque a suonare anche ironico, «ma dici sempre che ti ricordo anche il tuo Bernie e poi sei una gentildonna del 1800, credevo che ai tuoi tempi certe cose fossero considerate disdicevoli.»

Carla valutò il fondo di verità nelle sue parole e poi fece di nuovo spallucce. «In un certo senso sì» ammise, «Però ho avuto un marito e dodici figli, di cui cinque erano maschi. Li ho concepiti e partoriti, e per di più sono pur sempre un Licantropo e mio cugino Gilbert era capace di diventare lupo, sai? Una cosa utile quando ti ricordi di portare con te dei vestiti di scorta, e lui era un tale sbadato. Ti ho mai raccontato di quella volta che ce lo siamo ritrovato davanti nudo durante il cenone di Natale?»

«No!» Stiles era saltato su come una molla e ora sembrava indeciso su dove andare per riuscire a sfuggirle. «No, no. Non me l’hai raccontato e non voglio che me lo racconti… ti prego…»

Bah, i ragazzi di oggi. Possibile che uno come Stiles dovesse essere più pudico di lei? Certe volte era così sciocco. Ci aveva messo un pezzo anche solo per decidersi a darle del tu come lei preferiva.

«Come vuoi» lo rassicurò. «In ogni caso non ho guardato con strane intenzioni, mi sono solo dimenticata di voltarmi. Se nella vita avessi dovuto scandalizzarmi ogni volta che vedevo un ragazzo mezzo nudo non so chi avrebbe cresciuto i miei figli e badato al mio branco. Non è che le cose cambino ora, soltanto perché sono morta. Se ti dà fastidio la prossima volta ci starò più attenta. Sul serio con Laura non ti era mai successo?»

Stiles intanto si era chinato a recuperare il cellulare, fornendo a se stesso anche un’ottima scusa per non guardarla in viso, senza pensare che così stava mettendo in mostra ben altro che la faccia.

Carla decise che era meglio non farglielo notare e lui riemerse da sotto letto, si tirò su e si spolverò camicia, maglietta e calzoni.

«Grazie» disse, con una vaga aria di dignità ferita. «Sarei più felice se potessi spogliarmi e vestirmi senza spettatori. Almeno in questo manteniamoci professionali, per favore.»

Quando Carla annuì lui si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. «Era una delle poche cose in cui Laura era discreta. Sul serio. Ne ha combinate di tutti i colori, ma a parte una paio di volte all’inizio mi ha sempre lasciato un po’ di privacy quando dovevo vestirmi. Considerando che non poteva nemmeno allontanarsi devo darle atto che in questo era corretta. A parte questo me ne ha fatte così tante che ho perso il conto. Voi Hale quando vi ci mettete siete davvero tremendi.»

«Oh, la faccenda della possessione…» Carla avrebbe fatto volentieri una ramanzina alla nipote riguardo a quella storia, che la giovane Banshee del branco le aveva raccontato quasi come a volerle trasmettere un monito. Carla comprendeva. Per Stiles doveva essere stata un’esperienza tremenda. Prima una Nogitsune e poi anche Laura. «Mi scuso ancora per conto di mia nipote. Un Tramite dovrebbe usare la possessione solo quando è strettamente necessario per difendere Emissario e branco, e sempre con il consenso dell’Emissario. Puoi stare tranquillo con me, tesoro, non mi comporterei mai come Laura. E so che è stato orribile, ma guarda al lato buono della faccenda: Alan te l’ha detto, giusto, che una volta che hai un Tramite il Tramite è il solo che può possederti? Il legame che si viene a creare è così forte che impedisce a qualunque altra creatura di usare il tuo corpo o piegare la tua volontà. Quindi ora puoi stare tranquillo, caro, ci sono qui io. Non ti devi più preoccupare di certe cose.»

Per la prima volta nell’ultima mezz’ora lo sguardo di Stiles si fece davvero luminoso e lui le sorrise senza pudori e con la massima dolcezza. Alla fine, però, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Carla fluttuando per piazzarglisi accanto, mentre Stiles si sedeva sul bordo del letto. «Sei nervoso, si vede. Posso sapere come mai? E perché mi hai chiamata? C’è qualche problema?»

Stiles sbuffò e si grattò la nuca. «È una caz… niente di grave» ammise, pur continuando a sembrare parecchio ansioso. «Sono nervoso perché io, papà, Derek e Laura dobbiamo uscire a cena. È per quello che mi sto preparando.»

Carla era perplessa e non lo nascose. «E che c’è di così angosciante? È solo una cena.»

«Non proprio.» Stiles scosse il capo. «È una cena di famiglia. Per questo ti ho chiamata, volevo che venissi anche tu, non importa se ti vedo solo io. Insomma io…» Esitò tormentandosi le mani, poi la fissò dritta negli occhi e si decise. «Io avrò con me papà e Derek e Laura non avranno… sei una loro antenata, è come se rappresentassi… non lo so nemmeno io, non dico Talia, ma una specie di nonna e sei un’Alpha del loro vecchio branco, mi pareva più giusto che tu ci fossi, perché è una cena ufficiale, ecco. La prima cena di famiglia vera e propria da quando…»

«Ho capito!» lo interruppe lei entusiasta. «È una cena di fidanzamento, vero? Ti sei finalmente deciso a chiedere la mano di Laura? Oh, tu e la mia nipotina, non potevo chiedere di meglio. È così educato e premuroso da parte tua volere che ci sia anche io.»

Stiles si stava di nuovo sbracciando. «No. No, no, Laura? Non… ah, e va bene… pensavo che l’avessi capito…» Prese un lungo respiro e poi confessò tutto d’un fiato: «È Derek, ok? Sto con Derek». Il suo sguardo si era fatto cauto. «Immagino che per te sia uno scandalo inconcepibile, siamo tutti e due maschi e ai tuoi tempi… sto con Derek e basta, Carla. Sono innamorato di Derek. E sono nervoso da morire perché è la prima volta in cui le nostre famiglie si riuniscono ufficialmente da quando l’ho detto a papà. Immagino quanto disapprovi, ma mi piacerebbe avere lo stesso la tua benedizione.»

Carla dovette sforzarsi per non tentare di dargli un pizzicotto per guancia; per farlo ricordò a se stessa che non ci sarebbe comunque riuscita.

«Che stupidino che sei, Stiles!» lo rimbrottò con tutto l’affetto possibile. «Certo che hai la mia benedizione. Credevo si trattasse di Laura, anche per il modo in cui battibeccate sempre…» Ora che ci pensava si rendeva conto che in effetti Stiles battibeccava di continuo anche con Derek. «Che importa? Chi sono io per porre limiti all’amore? Per noi Licantropi per nascita in ogni caso certe cose non sono mai state considerate scandalose. I lupi non si fanno tutti i problemi che si fanno gli umani. Se siete felici il mio nipotino è fortunato ad averti. E viceversa.»

Per un istante Carla fu certa che Stiles avrebbe provato ad abbracciarla. Era evidente quanto le sue parole l’avevano fatto felice. Stava per dirgli che, sul serio, era contentissima di considerarlo a tutti gli effetti uno di famiglia, quando Laura saltò dentro la stanza passando dalla finestra. Se non fosse stata una fantasma Carla l’avrebbe sentita arrivare, così invece si voltò a guardarla solo all’ultimo secondo, proprio come Stiles.

Laura era un fiore. Magari lei era di parte, però la trovava davvero una bella figliola. Peccato per quel modo di vestirsi così inappropriato per una giovane donna dall’aspetto tanto femminile. Che cosa c’era di male nell’indossare una gonna, almeno una volta ogni tanto? E perché quella fissazione per gli stivali alla caviglia, nemmeno avesse dovuto andarsene in giro a spietrare un campo prima che ci passasse l’aratro? Non che Carla stessa ai tempi della rivoluzione avesse combattuto indossando i tacchi, ma esistevano anche tipi di stivaletti un po’ più aggraziati e adatti a una signorina.

Prima che potesse farsi sfuggire un commento che, per altro, avrebbe sentito solo Stiles, Laura fece una smorfia smaccata e ironica.

«Non dovremmo essere noi ragazze quelle che si fanno aspettare?» Si era rivolta a Stiles con un tono sarcastico, ma non tagliente. «Io e Derek siamo arrivati adesso, tu sei pronto o dobbiamo andare a farci un giro in macchina e ripassare tra una mezz’oretta?»

«Non vi sto facendo aspettare» protestò Stiles. «Siete appena arrivati, l’hai detto tu. E siete anche in anticipo, se proprio vogliamo mettere i puntini sulle “i”. A parte il fatto che la gente di norma suona il campanello o manda un messaggio con il cellulare. Tutti tranne voi Hale, naturalmente. Voi preferite le finestre. Vi piacciono le entrate ad effetto, siete tutti circensi.»

Carla gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovazione per ciò che aveva appena detto e poi, però, ne scoccò una ancora più penetrante e contrariata a Laura.

«Vorrei far presente che io non sono mai entrata in casa, mia o altrui, passando da una finestra. Mai in novantatre anni e mezzo di vita. Nemmeno una volta.»

Non sarebbe stato signorile, per quanto probabilmente sarebbe stato molto divertente.

«Comunque» annunciò Stiles alzandosi, «un “Ciao, Stiles, sono salita a vedere se eri pronto” non sarebbe stato male. Era chiedere troppo? Continuerai a farmela pagare per quella faccenda del disseppellimento finché non sarò un vecchiaccio storto e senza denti?»

«Quanto sei stupido, Stiles Stilinski!» lo rimproverò Laura, ma si avvicinò e gli scoccò un bacio su una guancia. «Lo sai che è acqua passata e che ormai ti torturo solo per il gusto di torturarti. Lo faccio per dimostrarti tutto il mio affetto.»

 

 

Carla scosse il capo e dovette trattenere una risatina. Che tipo era sua nipote… eppure lei era certa che volesse bene a Stiles, di tutto cuore. Oh, non facevano che discutere e fingere di essere cane e gatto, eppure erano molto amici.

Stiles le aveva spiegato che non era stato sempre così, ma era pur vero che Laura era resuscitata anche grazie a lui e da allora erano passati mesi e mesi. Quei due non la ingannavano, Carla lo vedeva quanto erano uniti. A volte, senza che nemmeno se ne accorgessero, erano talmente complici che non c’era da stupirsi se lei aveva creduto che stessero insieme. Anche se, a rifletterci su, era lampante che Stiles avesse con Derek un legame ancora più profondo. L’avrebbe visto un cieco.

Buon per loro, l’amore era una cosa tra le più preziose nella vita e quando uno aveva la buona sorte di trovarlo doveva tenerselo ben stretto, proprio come aveva fatto lei con Bernie.

Quanto a Laura e a Stiles, una volta che uno capiva che quando si beccavano in quella maniera non facevano sul serio, era divertente starli a sentire.

«Come sono contento che ti piaccia tormentarmi» stava replicando Stiles, non meno sarcastico di Laura. «Le tue frecciatine sono una delle gioie della mia vuota esistenza. Non so come farei se la smettessi.»

«Avvizziresti per la noia, Stiles, mi pare ovvio.»

Ah, che lingua! Ecco, quella era tipica degli Hale, Carla doveva ammetterlo.

«Sì, come no» la rimbeccò Stiles. «Quand’è che ricambi la visita a Cora e te ne vai in Argentina per qualche mese? Se vuoi restarci per sempre non mi offendo mica.»

Carla scoccò un’occhiata alla nipote e vide che non era per nulla offesa. In apparenza era intenta a osservarsi le unghie, ostentando noncuranza.

«Conto di andare da Cora quest’estate. In fondo è stata qui lei per un mese intero dopo che sono resuscitata, posso aspettare ancora un po’ prima di andare a sconvolgere anche la sua vita, per ora mi diverto di più a sconvolgere la tua» rispose con un mezzo sogghigno. «Ma non ti preoccupare, il mio appartamento è quasi pronto. Una settimana e mi avrai fuori dai piedi.» Fece una pausa e si concesse una mezza risata. Carla pensò che, sì, Laura era proprio una bella ragazza, specie quando rideva.

«Vai solo a vivere qualche piano più in giù del loft di Derek.» Anche Stiles sembrava ben poco impressionato. «Resti nel palazzo. Non c’è il pericolo che ti perdiamo di vista.»

Laura annuì. «Non sei mai contento. Preferivi quando non potevo allontanarmi da te più di qualche metro? Se non altro quando mi sarò trasferita tu e Derek potrete darci dentro come conigli senza preoccuparvi che rientri prima del previsto o senza dovervi imboscare nella Riserva a fare sesso sulla tua Jeep come due ragazzini. Non sei felice?»

Carla scoppiò a ridere di gusto, mentre Stiles diventava viola e cominciava a tossire come se stesse per strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.

«Oooh» disse Laura, che doveva essere stata colta da un’intuizione. «Nonna Carla è qui? Beh, scommetto che dopo aver fatto dodici figli non sarà poi tanto scioccata. In ogni caso: scusa nonna.»

Carla fece un gesto come a dire che non c’erano problemi e solo dopo si ricordò che Laura non poteva vederla.

«Su, Stiles, su, su, caro» cercò di consolarlo. «Laura ha ragione… sono cose della vita.»

«Odio gli Hale!» sbuffò Stiles, tornando a sedersi con un’espressione sconfitta. «Tutti tranne quel bestione che sta seduto in macchina giù in strada, che di sicuro sta ascoltando e che, conoscendolo, si sta vergognano anche peggio di me.»

Carla e la nipote gli sorrisero con una sincronia impressionante. Laura allungò una mano e la appoggiò sul braccio di Stiles.

«Smettila di essere così nervoso, ok? Andrà tutto bene. Lo so che è perché ci tieni. Derek è in ansia tanto quanto te. Che cretini che siete. Ormai siamo una famiglia, so perché la ritenete importante ma quella di stasera è solo una cena tra parenti come ce ne saranno tante, perché tu e Derek siete fatti l’uno per l’altro.»

L’incarnato di Stiles stava diventando più che mai acceso.

«Beh, è vero» ribadì Laura, «cosa c’è di male a dirlo? Io, Cora, tuo padre, perfino il branco, tutti pensiamo che sia così. Quindi sorridi e alza quel tuo culo secco, Stiles.» Finita la frase, Laura gli diede una stretta che era una via di mezzo tra una strizzata e un abbraccio. «Vado ad aspettarti in macchina, non farmi tornare su a prenderti, non sarebbe carino se dovessi trascinarti per la collottola. E non credo di poter tollerare Derek da sola molto a lungo, non mentre è così agitato. Datti una mossa, finisci di prepararti e corri a salvare il tuo bello dalle zanne e dagli artigli della sua sorellona a corto di pazienza.» Dopodiché Laura si alzò e con un balzo fu fuori dalla finestra.

Carla sospirò per i modi, anche se sotto sotto si sentiva più che altro orgogliosa e divertita.

«Ha ragione lei, tesoro» disse a Stiles. «Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti e secondo me sei già pronto per uscire. Guardati. Il modo di vestire di voi ragazzi non mi fa impazzire, ma su di te dona qualunque cosa. Sei così carino… e Laura si sbaglia… non hai, sì, insomma, il tuo fondoschiena non ha proprio nulla di secco. Ci ho fatto caso prima mentre ti cambiavi e quando ti sei chinato per prendere il telefono. A me sembra un fondoschiena tondo e…»

«Carla!» Stiles non pareva aver apprezzato il complimento. «Cosa ho fatto di male per incontrare voi Hale?»

Carla accennò una smorfietta maliziosa. «Tutti tranne Derek?»

Stiles sospirò, recuperò il giaccone dalla cima di una pila di vestiti ammucchiati ai piedi del letto e annuì. «Tutti tranne Derek, sì» le confermò. Poi le fece cenno di seguirlo e si avviò verso la porta.

«Andiamo» disse. Carla gli sorrise per l’ennesima volta e lui si fermò per un secondo sulla soglia e le restituì il sorriso. «Grazie per essere venuta. È importante che ci sia anche tu. Voi Hale siete la famiglia più assurda che io abbia mai conosciuto, ma ora siete anche la mia famiglia.»

«Certo che sì, tesoro» gli confermò Carla. «Certo che sì.»

Stiles non rispose, si limitò a varcare la soglia e lasciare la stanza con le spalle più dritte e il passo molto più leggero.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tramite (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438849) by [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11)




End file.
